


A Royal Arrangement

by Dellessa, GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Sovereignty [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempted Murder, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, M/M, Mech Preg, Off Screen Pedophelia, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Abuse, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 105,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13995008#t13995008</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Details:  
> Subject: REQ: G1, Prowl/Jazz, noble 'verse, morals, age-factor, arranged bonding  
> Jazz was given to marriage to a powerful lord Prowl. Here’s the thing – we have a huge age difference: Jazz is a youngling (in human years around 13-14?). And Prowl’s in his adult frame (around 22-24 maybe?)  
> So, Prowl’s not cruel nor perverted – he doesn’t touch Jazz, even avoids him. He has lovers and such and Jazz is just for status and show and the agreement of peace.  
> Now, Jazz is too young to care about that too but he’s a youngling, a kid, and do what all younglings do – he seeks a friend, esp in their scary world and his situation. And becomes (albeit very slowly and hard) friends with Prowl.  
> Prowl teaches him to play strategy games, encourages him to do what he likes – dancing and singing. And Jazz is there for Prowl when he’s lonely as a supporting friend.  
> The vorns pass and suddenly, Jazz is in his adult frame and gorgeous. And he's best friends with Prowl, who had tried to hold off the demand for a sparkling as long as possible but he can’t anymore.  
> Now, don’t picture Jazz weak or anything. He’s quick-witted and smart and can be just as dangerous. He was trained by Prowl after all.
> 
> So yeah, I want a story were it starts as Jazz as a kid and becoming friends with Prowl. And then hello sex-part when Jazz is old enough to do it (and by old, I don’t mean their standards, because Jazz HAS the parts and protocols for that, hell, it was even demanded that they do it, but Prowl’s not a freak who would do that to a youngling. So, by old I mean until Prowl deems him fit to engage in interfacing ^^)
> 
> Bonus point: Focus on the friendship in the start, please? Because both Jazz and Prowl can use one.  
> Avoid: Please, please avoid ‘facing with younglings. In their culture it’s normal, but it’s wrong and I want that shown – the main reason why Prowl holds off.
> 
> Sunnysideofblue wrote an awesome side-story for this:
> 
>  
> 
> [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1974552)  
> Please heed the warnings. =3

Jazz tried his best to hold still as the attendant detailed him. It tickled, and he was simply not used to being still so very long. The femme had stripped his finish down, removing all of the old chromites. Then she had applied a new coat, let it cure before working on the detailing. The intricate glyphs that the femme painted on seemed to take forever. 

Finally she stepped away, admiring her handiwork, “You look beautiful, Lord Jazz. I am sure Lord Prowl will be pleased with your appearance.” 

Jazz nodded, fidgeting nervously. He held his hands together, clenching them tightly. He was terrified of what would come next. He had seen his siblings leave one by one, and none of them were quite the same afterwards. “I’m sure he will,” the youngling whispered. He offlined his optics as she settled the cloak around his shoulders, and settled the cowl over his helm. His creator’s had spared no expense for the ceremony. 

“Come then, they are waiting for you. I cannot imagine Lord Prowl will be happy about waiting for you.” 

“Probably not,” Jazz agreed. Fear blossomed in his spark. 

The femme lead him through the passages to the foyer of the temple where his creators were waiting. Tempo gave him a cursory glance before pushing him towards the entrance, “Don’t screw this up, youngling. We have too much riding on this alliance fo you to ruin it for us.” 

Jazz nodded, his armour clamping tightly against his protoform. “I won’t, sir.” 

“We won’t take you back if you run away,” Lightspeed hissed on the other side. “It is a miracle Prowl agreed to this at all.” 

“He benefits more than you do,” Jazz whispered, and flinched away when his carrier raised his hand as if to slap him. It would not be the first time for Lightspeed to do such a thing, but he hoped it would be the last. Maybe Prowl would not be so harsh. He wasn’t entirely sure. He had only met the mech briefly, and he had never really spoke to him. 

Prowl was waiting in the altar-room, already kneeling before the priest of Primus. The glyphs of bonding swirled over his plating, breaking up the near pristine white finish of the mech. He turned, and held out his hand when Jazz drew near, engulfing the youngling’s hand in his much larger one. Jazz knelt beside him, overly conscious of how much bigger this mech was compared to his own small frame. He still had several upgrade to go through before he would reach his adult frame, and then several after that. 

The ceremony passed in a blur to Jazz’s overclocked processor. He tried to keep the fear at bay, but he knew that his field was ripe with it. 

He did not even hear the priest’s blessing. Next thing he knew Prowl was rising to his feet, and pulling him up to do the same, and the ceremony was over. 

“Come then,” Prowl said. “We are supposed to retire to my chambers while the ceremony commences.” 

Those were the last words Jazz wanted to hear. He let the mech pull him along anyways. The bonding procession followed them out the door, the mech’s getting to their own transports as they all headed to Prowl’s estate in the Praxian countryside. They were alone for the first time. It left Jazz shifting nervously in his seat. He had heard horror stories about what would come next. He tried to steal himself for it. Prowl had every right to use him however he wished to. 

“Don’t look so devastated,” Prowl said, “I am not going to take your seals this sol. You are much too young. I have no desire to...do that to a sparkling.” 

Jazz stared, “I’m not a sparkling.” 

“Perhaps not, but you are not a grown mech either.” 

Jazz opened his mouth to protest, but he shut it with a snap. He had no desire to do that anyway. “I’m not,” Jazz agreed, frowning. “Won’t my c-creators find out?” 

Prowl raised an optic ridge, “It will be our secret. Our bonding is important, it makes peace between our clans. We have been at war for a very long time, youngling. Do you understand?” 

Jazz nodded, his optics wide, “I understand. It’s not like they would believe me anyways. They said they would not take me back. I am in your hands now.” 

“That is not such a bad thing,” Prowl said. “You will have tutors and learn whatever it is your spark desires. Is there anything you wished to do?”

Jazz stared, “I---I like music, I’ve always loved to dance.” 

“You can learn whatever you want, youngling. You only have to ask.” 

Jazz reset his audials, this was not what he expected to hear. “W-what will you do then?” 

“I will carry on as I did before this happened. I will take lovers, I will take care of the estates and find my own entertainments. Do you understand?” 

Jazz nodded minutely. This was just for show. He could understand that. Relief washed through his frame. “They will expect grandsparklings.” 

“Not for vorns yet. We will cross that bridge when we come to it, if we ever do.” 

The youngling nodded, blinking still. Prowl was very practical about it all. “Yes, sir.” Jazz wrung his hands, his spark fluttering inside of his frame. It felt like it was doing flip-flops. They spent the rest of the trip in silence. 

The transport finally jolted to a halt, Prowl helped Jazz climb out of the transport and moved towards the entrance of the estate. They moved inside where the feast would be held. The staff moved about silently. Efficiently. 

Prowl watched them move, the expression on his faceplates cold. Jazz felt the fear return as they moved into the banquet hall, and he took his seat beside Prowl at the center of the table. 

Jazz did not have a name for most of the exotic treats and high-grades. He knew his tutors would find him disgraceful, but he was much too nervous to put any stock into it. Prowl sat beside him, but he was distant. His attention on their guests. 

Prowl pushed a cup of high-grade towards him, and Jazz accepted it without a second thought. He drank it too fast leaving his frame feeling overly warm. He was tired. Exhausted from the stressors of the day. The high-grade was the nail on the chronohorse’s back. 

He fell against Prowl, and the older mech made a show of it. “It seems it is time to take my bonded to the berth,” he picked up Jazz easily, holding him against his chassis. One of the priests followed them up the stairs, and stationed himself outside the door. Jazz knew he would come in after the deed was done to check his seals. He wondered how Prowl would get passed such a safeguard. 

The door locked behind them, and Prowl carried him to the berth, tucking him in like a little sparkling. “Good sol Jazz, sweet recharge.” Jazz fell into recharge nearly instantly.

OoOoOoOo

Joors later Jazz finally came out of recharge. Prowl was sitting on the berth expectantly, and the Priest was sitting on one of the sofas watching him. 

“Good of you to join us,” Prowl said, optics fixed on Jazz. “This is High-Priest Glimmerwing. He will be providing witness to our...coupling last night.” 

Jazz’s brows knitted together. They hadn’t done anything but sleep. 

Prowl laughed at Jazz’s apparent confusion, “Everything has a price, pet.” 

“And mine was quite high,” the priest’s lips curled into a smile. “Even if I do agree with our dear Lord Prowl. You are far too young for what our culture demands.”

Jazz sat up fully wanting to make sure he was truly awake and not his processor feeding him recharge fantasy of what he wanted to see happen. “So, you really aren’t going to do...that with me?”

The high priest came over to the berth kneeling down and taking Jazz’s small hand in his own. “No young one. You are safe here. Your lord is a good and kind mech. Make sure you are worthy of the risk that he has taken on your behalf. Now I may not be fulfilling the reason everyone expects of my presence here. But with your blessing m’lord I would offer a blessing to Primus for your continued good fortune, and a happy life with your new charge. If you would allow?”

Prowl inclined his helm, “If you must High-Priest Glimmerwing. We would appreciate such a thing.” 

The priest nodded, bowed his helm and spoke in a language that Jazz simply could not comprehend. It was sonorous and fell, rhythmic in nature. 

The priest gripped his one hand tightly, pressing the other to his helm as he chanted. At first nothing happened other than the soothing sounds of the priests chant. The longer it went the more relaxed he became. Releasing a deep vent Jazz felt his spark begin to warm. He dared a glance up at the priest and noticed a faint glow emanating from the priest's frame. As quickly as the feeling of shock and alarm began to arise, safety and comfort met them and eased his trepidation. 

The priest's chanting finally stopped and the he released Jazz's hands as he stood. "Our lord is very pleased with the match. I think you will find happiness in it."

Prowl merely raised a browplate. "I'm sure. We should go forth now and greet our guests. I'm sure your creators are anxiously waiting to give you their goodbyes."

“Aren’t they s-staying for breakfast?” 

“They will Jazz,” Prowl said, and knelt in front of him, “And you mustn’t tell them about any of this. Will you do that for me?” 

“I-I won’t.” He tried to control his shaking. He didn’t want his creators to leave. Unkind though they might have been they were all he had known for his short life, and he desperately didn’t want to be alone. 

“Good,” Prowl pronounce. “You are a very good mechling. I think you will like the rooms I’ve had made up for you. We will show them to you once everybody leaves. They mustn’t get the wrong idea.” 

“N-no they m-mustn't,” Jazz agreed and tried not to shake. 

Prowl stood pulling Jazz with him. “Good. And we must remember to play our parts well in front of others. We’re supposed to be a newly bonded couple. Do you understand what that entails? Touching, caressing, doing things in front of others that we will never do any other time. That is important Jazz. Please do try to remember that.”

Jazz shook his helm, “I will r-remember.”

“Good, now come along. The sooner we do this, the sooner they will leave,” Prowl said, and pulled him close putting a seemingly possessive arm around Jazz’s slight shoulders. 

Jazz made himself relax. He didn’t want to disappoint his creators, but he also did not want to be dragged back home only to be given to another lord. Prowl at least seemed to take his best interest to spark. 

They entered the dining hall, and all the guest that had been at the bonding ceremony were already there. They let out a cheer at Jazz and Prowl’s entrance. 

“It has been witnessed, Lord Jazz’s crystal and seals were broken,” High-Priest Glimmerwing announced. There was another cheer. Jazz ducked his helm blushing as Prowl lead him to the table at the end of the hall, and pulled up a seat for him.

Prowl leaned down to brush a kiss to his cheek, instead whispering to him, "You are doing well. Keep this up and you will earn a reward." Jazz ducked his helm and nodded slowly. He seated himself then with the room following suit. The meal was served and small talk began around him. Throughout the meal Jazz tried to catch glances of his creators but they never looked his way. 

It was almost a relief. Prowl’s field was steady and calm against his own. It made it easier. Prowl took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They were in this together, he guessed. 

Jazz ate the treats set before him slowly, nervously. He wished this was over. He wished they would all leave. He hated being a spectacle. Most his age couldn’t wait to be fawned over, ogled, and leered at. Maybe if he hadn’t have the ending of a clade war on his shoulders he might have looked forward to his bonding too. As it was, he hoped not to mess up too bad and not to attract the wrong kind of attention. 

It was a lot for a mech so young to handle. So much to hold on his thin shoulders. He he had never felt so alone. Prowl seemed nice, but he was still not entirely sure he could trust the mech. It was such a relief that the mech had not taken his seals. He had been terrified of the prospect for so long. He wasn’t ready. No matter what the teachers said he was not. He had tried to tell his creators. To ask them to postpone the bonding...but they had not listened. No real surprise there.

Jazz was pulled from his musing by Prowl standing. "A toast. To my sweet bond mate. May the most you wish for be the least that you get. May the saddest day of your future be no worse than the happiest day from your past. May you know nothing but happiness from this day forward.” He raised his drink to the cheers of all those gathered. The blush the the toast inspired in Jazz brought another cheer from those gathered.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz watched out the window as the last of the guests headed away from the estate. His creators were the first in line. He watched them until the finally disappeared across the horizon. His spark whirled and clenched making him feel like his gyros were off balance, and like he was going to purge. 

“Come away from the window, Jazz,” Prowl called. “I have things to show you.” 

Jazz came away, watching Prowl warily. “Yes?” 

“I promised to show you your rooms, and I did tell you if you played your part well in front of everyone I would give you a reward. I keep my promises. Remember that.”

Jazz nodded, and followed along silently. As excited as he was about the promised rewards and the rooms, he was scared as well. He had no one here. No one that cared for him. He knew Prowl had a political stake in his well being but it wasn’t the same. The loneliness was becoming a true crushing weight on his spark. 

“I will remember,” Jazz whispered when Prowl took his hand and lead him back through the estate, and up to the floor containing his lordships rooms. 

“It is the room beside my own,” Prowl said, opening the door for Jazz. “There is a door to my own suite incase we have visitors. They will not question this.” 

The room itself was a near mirror to Prowl’s. The room was decorated in shades of blue and silver. It should have come across as chilled, but Jazz found it soothing. “It’s beautiful.” 

“I’m glad you like it. There is a wash rack through the door over there, and a sitting room where you will be taking your lessons to start with. There is a schoolroom, but it is not equipped yet. It only has sparkling supplies.” 

“Thank you,” Jazz whispered. 

“It is my job to take care of you. You don’t have to thank me,” Prowl laughed, “Your treat is outside though. Would you like to see it?”

“If you’d like to show it to me. I’d be happy to see it.” At Prowl’s indication Jazz followed. They walked for a while, taking so many turns Jazz swore he’d never be able to find his way back to wherever it was Prowl was taking him. As he thought about asking Prowl lead him outside, across a courtyard and to a stable. 

Jazz craned his helm as they walked past the stalls. Maybe were filled with Chronohorses. “Do you like them?” Prowl asked. 

“I do enjoy riding. My siblings and I had a little gigapony that we shared. He was a lot of fun,” Jazz said. 

“Good, good. Here is your surprise,” Prowl said as they stopped in front of one of the last stalls. “This is Artemis. She is yours.” 

“Mine?” Jazz stepped forward and held out his hand waiting for Artemis to decide whether or not she’d allow him to touch her. When she stepped forward Jazz’s relief was palpable.

“We will be attending events where you will need to ride. Lessons with the grooms here will be a part of your curriculum. If you’re acting skills are any indication then I expect good things from you. I’m sure you won’t disappoint.”

Jazz turned and watched him with large optics and nodded, “I will try not to, sir.” 

“Call me Prowl. We are bondmates after all. You will take lessons from Hound. Would you like to meet him?” Prowl asked, and watched Jazz intently. 

“I would,” Jazz whispered, still petting Artemis. 

A young green mech not much older than himself showed up quickly. Jazz assumed they were either prepared ahead of time or listening in. Just in case their lord needed anything. He offhandedly wondered what the punishment was for failing to meet Prowl's expectations. 

He wasn't sure he wanted to find out. “Hello, are you Hound?” 

The green mech nodded enthusiastically, “I am Lord Jazz. It is very nice to meet you. Do you like Artemis? I went with the master to the city and helped pick her out for you. Have you ever been to the city markets? It’s a very amazing place.” 

Jazz’s optics widened, “I have not. My creators would rarely let me out of our compound. They didn’t w-w-want me to ruin myself.” He winced as he said the the last. 

"Oh. Uh. They're fun. Lots to see and do. My favorite are the mechanimals, and the organics sections. I like to just sit and watch there when I have the time."

Prowl's hand settled on Jazz's shoulder. "After you're settled in here, I will take you to the market. It would be good for us to be seen together. I can't keep you all to myself. Even bonded couples must go out." Prowl winked, bringing a smile to the mechling's face. 

“You will? You will take me out?” Jazz asked, surprised. “My c-creators told me I probably wouldn't be allowed away from the estate until the first sparkling was born. They said you would need an heir.” 

“You will be my heir until we spark. I do not expect that to be for a very, very long time,” Prowl said patiently. 

Jazz didn’t know what to believe. Prowl said one thing...but...He just wasn’t sure.

"Now. I'll leave you in Hound's care until evening meal. I expect you then." 

After Prowl's departure Jazz heaved a sigh. It was all so much. Confusing, overwhelming, his processors were swimming trying to help him adjust to his new reality. 

This was not anything that he had been prepared for. He didn’t know how to deal with it. 

“Have you ridden much? I heard you said you had a gigapony. Have you ever ridden a chronohorse at all?”

“I have,” Jaz said optics dimming behind. “I really enjoyed it.” 

Hound moved towards the tack room and came back with a bridle and saddle. “Artemis is a real dream to ride.” 

Jazz helped Hound ready Artemis and couldn't help asking, "How long have you worked for Lord Prowl?" Maybe he could get some insight and if things went well a new friend. 

“Since I was old enough to work. I grew up on the grounds. My creators work inside the big house, my creator is a maid, and my sire is Lord Prowl’s valet, Swift and Lodestone. I’m sure you will meet them eventually,” Hound said in a cheery tone as he secured the saddle. 

Jazz stared at the saddle, it wasn’t like the ones his creators had allowed him to use. They had always insisted that a lords bonded should never ride astride. It wasn’t...proper. “Are you sure about this?” 

Hound looked over the tack again carefully. “Yeah? I mean yes. It’s all on securely, why what’s wrong with it? I mean this isn’t one of the nicer saddles, I haven’t finished polishing those up from the last hunt, but if you’d rather I can go get one?” When Jazz’s expression didn’t change Hound stalled. “What did I do wrong? I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m so very sorry if I did. If you’ll be so kind as to tell me Lord Jazz I will make sure it never happens again.”

Jaz wiggled in distress, “I-it is not even anything you’ve done. I just...I mean...” He looked at Hound feeling flustered. “I’ve never used one of those kinds of saddles.” 

Hound blinked back, and then realization suddenly dawned on him. “Oh, well, I’m sure it would be fine. Prowl doesn’t put stock in that sort of thing. I don’t think we even have a side saddle. Unless it’s really old and packed away up in the loft, but you wouldn’t want something like that. It might break.” 

Jazz blinked back at him, “Oh. Well...if Prowl does not mind. It---I guess it’s fine then. Right? I want to please him.” Jazz wrung his hands. 

“I’m sure you will be fine. The master is exacting, but he’s a very good mech. I won’t lie, we were all a bit surprised about the bonding.” 

Jazz dropped his gaze. “Yeah, me too.” Shugging he moved next to Artemis, “Show me how not to embarrass our Lord on one of these things?” He lifted his leg for Hound to help him mount. “I’ve only ever ridden this way when I was first learning, so it’s been a while.” Hound chuckled as he lead Artemis and Jazz to the practice ring. 

Jazz wiggled in the saddle, trying to find his seat. “It’s very odd.” 

“But a lot more easy to balance on than a sidesaddle, I would imagine,” Hound reasoned. He let go of the reins and clipped on the lunge line. “Ready?” 

“I guess. Yeah,” he took up the reins gingerly.

Hound started Artemis out slowly, giving Jazz time to relearn, reacquaint himself this position. Since he had learned to ride from this position it was a matter of reawakening muscle memory. By the end of their session Jazz was sending Artemis over jumps without a hint of his previous nervousness. 

Hound grinned, “You have a good seat. You look like you belong up there. Have you been on many turbfox hunts? The master does enjoy them.” 

“A few. Not many. I was considered a bit too young to---to participate in things like that.” He leaned forward and patted Artemis’ neck. “She’s very beautiful.” 

“She is. Prowl took a very long time in the market to select her. He---I really think he wants you to be happy. He is a good mech Jazz. He is fair. I won’t say he doesn’t expect a lot out of us all. He does, but he has a good spark.” 

Jazz jumped down and helped Hound cool Artemis down. "I want to be. But I will admit, I'm scared. He's... It's hard. So much is riding on this, and I am so afraid, that I'll do something wrong. I don't want to let anyone down. I don't want to displease our Lord, or my family, it's all just so much." 

“I’m sure it is,” Hound agreed. “Can’t say I would want to be in your armour for anything. You are very young to be bonded.” 

Jazz ducked his helm. “It is tradition where I come from. I don’t think Prowl approves.” 

“No, he wouldn’t. He’s just not that kind of mech,” Hound shrugged, “Not that it is any of my business.” 

“Yeah I gathered. Sometimes I feel like I bother him. I’m trying not to be trouble. I don’t want to make things more difficult. And… I shouldn’t be talking about this. I don’t want to get you in trouble. Thank you, for helping me, for Artemis, for the riding lessons, for listening. I appreciate it. It was very nice of you.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m here if you ever want to talk,” Hound said, “Seriously. I would be more than happy to help or listen.”

Jazz gave him a shy, little smile, “Thank you, very much. I-I appreciate it.” 

Hound nodded, “Yah know, I think we could both use a friend. Not many here our age.” 

Jazz looked at him, shocked. “You want to be my friend?” 

“I do,” Hound smiled back. 

Jazz laid his helm against Artemis’ neck a relieved smile creeping across his face. Heaving a deep sigh Jazz stepped back and took his new friend’s hand. “Thank you. I promise to try and be worthy of your friendship Hound.” At Hound’s nod they both broke out in huge smiles. It was nice to to be alone anymore.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz had expected to be restricted to certain rooms in the manor. The fact that he was not still boggled his processor. He wandered into the library, and was surprised to find Prowl sitting in one of the chairs reading.

“Prowl?” 

The Praxian looked up, and put his data pad aside. “Is something wrong?” 

Jazz walked slowly towards the chair opposite Prowl. “No, just couldn’t sleep. I thought I might look for something to read in hopes it would settle my processor enough that it will let me recharge.” He kept distinctly kept his gaze from Prowl’s as he settled into the chair. “If I may ask, why are you up so late? Couldn’t recharge? A lot on your processor?”

“Mmmm....something like that,” Prowl said. “I know the last few sols have been trying. You will meet your tutors soon, though. You will have things to do, and to keep you occupied.” 

“Thank you. I know you don’t have to go to all this trouble for me. M-most would not,” Jazz whispered. 

“You are my responsibility.” 

“I don’t want to be a burden,” Jazz said. 

“You are not. You are my bonded.” 

Jazz fought the sigh, “But I’m not. Not really. So you don’t have to go through all this trouble. I want to keep the peace, too many have died, and I’ll keep my part of the contract with or without all this effort you’re putting out for me. I appreciate it, really. I just more than anything don’t want to be a burden, or a bother.” 

“Jazz, legally you are my bonded. We cannot let bots believe otherwise, for the sake of peace. Aside from that...I do you want to be happy with this arrangement.”

Jazz hunched his shoulders, “No one has ever cared about my happiness.” 

Prowl set his reader aside. “Well I do. If there is ever anything you want, anything you need, please feel free to come to me. I, believe it or not, was your age once.” He watched the younger mech almost look up at him, still so shy, still lacking in confidence. “Tell me about your day?” 

Jazz sat back in his chair, and pulled his feet up underneath him, “I went down to the stables this morning and rode Artemis. Hound and I rode through the crystal forest, and he showed me some of the sites. Your land is very beautiful, sir.” 

“Prowl. You must call me Prowl.” 

Jazz hunched over, averting his gaze, “I’m sorry P-Prowl. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine, what else did you do?” 

Jazz folded his hands in his lap, fiddling with some invisible imperfection on his fingertips. “Nothing interesting. I-I think I’ll just go choose something to read now, if that is okay with you?” Prowl watched as the mechling tried to make himself smaller without being too obvious about it. This was so hard. He was never like this at that age. He knew Jazz was young but to be so timid, it was frustrating. It was one step forward and two backwards. 

“Are you fond of games?” Jazz actually met his gaze. It was brief, only for the faintest of moments, but he would take it, they had to start somewhere. “I, myself, like strategy games. I could teach you to play one if you’d like? We could make it a bit of a nighttime ritual for us. Meet here after the evening meal and play a game or two. If you’d prefer we could do that in thelounge, in your rooms. It would be our private time, where you could tell me anything you wanted, anything that isn’t fit for others to hear? Does that sound like something you’d like?” 

Maybe this could accomplish two things at once. They needed to appear, even to the staff, like a happily bonded pair. That meant the illusion of an intimate life. He needed Jazz to be more comfortable around him, to not be so timid with him. He hoped this would effectuate both. 

Finally Jazz gave a little, shy nod, “I would like that.” 

“Good, Good. I will bring a board over to your room at night.”

Jazz fidgeted, and wrung his hands nervously, “What game?”

“I thought we would start with Rout and Conquer. It’s rather easy, “ Prowl said. 

Jazz nodded, “I’ve seen it played. My sire liked games like that. He never let me play though. He like Riot as well.” 

Prowl nodded, optics intent on Jazz. He hoped the mechling would come out of his shell soon. 

"We could even go play now," Prowl said.

Jazz gave him a wary look, "If you want."

Prowl raised a browplate, "It isn't just about me, my dear."

A huff of a laugh then Prowl got a taste of what he wished for. “But it is. It always is, it always has been and it always will be. You want to know if I like games. I do, but I don’t like living in one. And that’s all I am is a pawn in a huge game.” Jazz was shivering from his outburst. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m grateful, and happy, and very lucky. Please sir… Prowl don’t hold my selfish tantrum against my family. They will be very disappointed that I’ve angered you.” Jazz slipped from his chair coming to kneel in front of Prowl on the floor. He kept his helm bent, face to the ground, hands clutching each other in his lap. It was more than a little confusing until Prowl noticed the tension in his shoulders. Jazz had them pulled up tight as if to hid his face, or to block something out. 

"Jazz...what is wrong?"

The youngling tensed and began to tremble. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I w-won't do it again."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You have done nothing wrong, Jazz."

Jazz whimpered and tilted his helm up. "You aren't going to punish me?"

Prowl reached down covering Jazz's hands with own, stilling them. "Why would I do that for something I wish to encourage?" He pulled the mechling to his feet. "You spoke your mind to me. I want you to feel safe doing so. I am your safe place as much as you will become mine." 

Jazz nodded. Prowl was sure he did not trust him yet, but it was enough for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz fell into recharge, not long after they had their evening energon. He didn't stir as Prowl gathered him up and carried him up the stairs to their chambers. Prowl could have had a servant carry the mechling up, but this helped with the appearance that he was trying to maintain. 

Jazz’s optics lit up dimly as Prowl reached the door to his room and went inside, bolting it behind him. 

“Jazz?”

“Tired,” Jazz mumbled, and blinked up at him owlishly as Prowl moved through his own room to the door beyond and into Jazz’s own room. 

Prowl shifted his hold on Jazz so he could turn down the berth covers. “I would imagine you are. Your life has been very stressful of late.” He lay the smaller bot down and pulled the covers back up over him. “Rest well, and I will see you in the morning.” 

A deep sigh and a barely mumbled “Good night,” met his audials as he turned off the light. His smile, had there been anyone to see it, was not from his bonded, it was because he was so pleased with how well the foundation for their future was falling into place.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz woke early the next sol, moaning as the light filtered through the window pane and filtered down hitting his uncovered face. He pulled the soft mesh over his farce and groaned softly. He still felt exhausted. 

“Jazz, it is time to online. Your tutors will be here soon.” 

He held tight to the covers over his helm, “Don’t wanna. To early. Still sleepy."

His attendant became more insistent, using the one thing that never failed to get him moving. “You don’t want to disappoint Lord Prowl do you?”

A muffled “No,” came just a moment before the covers were thrown back. Bleary optics were blinked then rubbed, then the mechling stood and let them have at him so he was presentable for the day. 

The maid shuffled him off the the washwrack. Jazz didn’t even protest as he was scrubbed and polished. He was still half in recharge as he was pushed under the warm solvent, and was not much better through the rest of the ritual. 

The maid finally stepped back, looking at her handiwork, “Passable. Do you want any decorations today? Perhaps one of the jewels presented by lord P---” 

Jazz shook his helm, “No, no I’m fine. Really I’m fine.” 

The maid shut the jewelry case with a snap. “As you wish Lord Jazz. You instructor will be waiting for you in the designated room.” Jazz nodded as he checked himself in the mirror. The maid taking that as a dismissal whether it was intended to be or not. Jazz thought for a moment the attendant was speaking to him again, but she was almost out the door. He could have sworn she said something about him being an _ungrateful little guttersnipe_ , but she had smiled at him so no, it must be the stress of it all getting to him. 

He shook his helm, this place was getting to him, clearly. He was very nervous about meeting the teachers that Prowl had hired. Would they like him? Would they be fair. He hoped so. He really did.

Jazz took a deep breath before entering the rooms set aside for his dance and defence classes. A tall, lithe mech was against one wall stretching. Seeing Jazz at the door way he stopped and bowed to him, "Good sol, Lord Jazz. I am Danseur, I will be your instructor in dance and movement."

Jazz shared for a moment, then gave a little duck of his own helm. “I-it is a pleasure to meet you Dansuer.” 

“Come closer. Let me have a look at you. Have you had any formal training, youngling?”

“Ballroom,” Jazz squeaked. “That is it. M-my creators s-said I would be expected to know the formal dances.” 

The instructor nodded, “I see. You would like to learn other things as well.” 

“I would,” Jazz whispered.

"Then let us see what you are good at? There are many different styles, with many different kinds of movement. I will teach you as many as you are willing to learn, but you must work hard for me. I will not tolerate wasting ti. Understood my little lord?"

Jazz’s optics widened, “I will work hard. I promise.” 

Dansuer smiled, “Good, then we will start with stretches. I would like to see how you move.” 

“What do you want me to do?” 

"Let us start simple and go from there. To the bar if you please, little lord. Now copy my movements and use the mirrors to check your angles. Ready?" At Jazz's answering nod they began. 

Jazz watched Dansuer and did his best to copy the stretches. Luckily he had always been limber, and they were easy enough for him to do. 

“Very good,” Dansure praised, “Now hold that pose. Very good. You have very good posture.” The mech made minute adjustments to Jazz’s pose. “Very good. And release the pose.” 

“I think we will start with some of the Praxian forms of dance. I am sure that Lord Prowl would appreciate that, don’t you think little lord?” 

“I do, sir.” 

"It will not be perfect as you lack doorwings, but we will teach all that we can. You should be able to at least compliment Lord Prowl when he chooses to dance with you."

Jazz ducked his helm, drooping. “No, it won’t be perfect.” 

“Oh, don’t fret about it, little lord. You will be amazing. I know you will. You have me as a teacher after all. Now, lets start with the basic forms and work from there,” Dansuer said with a smile. “Now, please follow my lead.” 

Jazz did to the best of his ability. By the end of their session he was sore in places he didn't know could be sore and tired in a accomplished sort of way. "You've done very well for a beginner, my little lord. Lord Prowl will be most pleased with you when you make your debut. Just work on your forms and lengthening your movement. Remember you don't have doorwings to accentuate them so you must make your form compensate."

“Thank you. I promise to practice.” 

“Good, good. You will have classes with me once a megacycle. I will forward you the schedule. There is also reading on dance theory they will accompany the lessons. The datapads will be brought to you as well. I would like for you to start Praxian Folk Dances by Amble as soon as it arrives. Read the first three chapters and we will discuss it next session.” 

Jazz gave a little nod, “I will do my best.” 

“I’m sure you will, little lord.”

OoOoOoOo

Etiquette lessons with Gentry were next. He wasn't exactly sure why he needed these. Being born a noble himself he wasn't uncouth, and really anything else the compliance coding would take care if that one Prowl actually bonded with him and it activated. However if Prowl thought he needed it then he would give it his best. 

He made his way into the school room, and nervously watched the mech already occupying it. Gentry was a small mech, almost as small as Jazz, and his finish far shinier. 

“You must be the young master. Come in, I was just getting the lesson for today ready. I have several data packets I want you to upload, and also well there are other things we need to discuss. Let me take a look at you. Oh my, you are a pretty little thing. No wonder Lord Prowl agreed to the bonding, aside from the obvious. It’s a pity that you do not have doorwings, but it it so be expected.”

Jazz couldn’t help but stare as the small mech chattered away. 

“You are going to be the hit of society. I can see them all fawning and falling all over just to get a piece of you. But of course you’ll have none of that because our dear Lord Prowl will have none of it. He’s a kind lord, but no prone to sharing. He’ll snatch you up and show them all who you belong to.”

Jazz listened to all this talk about him and his future. He wasn’t sure whether to be flattered or to be embarrassed, maybe a bit of both. His field flushed, “No, he wouldn't have that,” Jazz finally said demurely. He wasn’t sure he agreed with the mechs assessment in the least. Prowl just wasn’t interested in him in that sort of way, and he knew Prowl would eventually take lovers. 

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

“Yes, I think you will be an absolute smash. I also think we need to brush up on a few things. Praxian society is somewhat different from the society that you were brought up in. Granted there are a lot of things that are the same, but there are also quite a few that are very different.” 

“Like how? I mean I know I’m the submissive mate. So I know what all that entails. Walk behind not beside. At dinner’s make sure he is served first, by my hand is better. Wait for him to eat first. Speak when spoken to, otherwise not at all, or wait until he’s given his by your leave. I know a lot of my freedoms come only at his permission, and on his whim.”

“There is all of that, yes. And no. There are other rules as well. We will need to have you fitted for a visor. It is not appropriate for you to go out in public with your optics uncovered.” 

Jazz twitched, “Because I am a foreigner?” 

“No, my lord, because you are the high-lord’s mate. It is a sign of modesty. It is not appropriate to show off your optics to others in public. Optics are the windows to the spark, and Lord Prowl is the only one that has the rights to yours.”

“I-I see. Anything else.” 

“You will need to take a mark of your lord’s house. Traditionally it is a chevron marking, or doorwing etching. We might need to get creative since you possess neither.” 

Jazz nodded, frowning. He knew they were not trying to make him feel lacking, but he did. “Whatever you think is best.” 

“I think we will need to bring in an artisan for their opinion. Perhaps Sunstreaker. He is a foreigner as well, so he will understand our quandary.” 

“Whatever needs be. I don’t want to reflect poorly on our Lord.” Things had been overwhelming before, now he was beginning to feel as if he was drowning in this new reality. “Is there a timeline for all of this to happen? I’m sure the sooner the better right?”

“Don’t worry. I do not foresee his lordship taking you out into society for a while yet. Not until your education is complete. We could, possibly have vorns to prepare,” Gentry said. 

“Well, that is relief. I-is there anything else?” 

Gentry gave him a long appraising look. “No… Not anything that needs be mentioned today. I’m sure more will come up though. Don’t you worry your pretty little processor young Lord. We’ll have you at the peak of perfection before you ever step out in the spotlight.”

Jazz supposed he should feel grateful, maybe relieved, instead the feeling of dread, of being overwhelmed, and dread was beginning to suffocate him. So much to learn. So many things to remember. He didn't want to disappoint or upset Prowl. He certainly didn’t want to seem unappreciative. 

Gentry watched him, and frowned, “You look distressed, my lord. Perhaps we should end early today. Perhaps you are in need of some rest.”

Jazz was about to protest, but he stopped himself. It **HAD** been a long and stressful day so far.” He gave the mech a small and grateful smile, “I think I do need that. Thank you.” 

“You are welcome. Rest up. I do believe this is the final lesson of the day. You have a joor before your evening’s repast with his lordship. Would you like me to have one of the maids wake you?” 

 

“That would be appreciated,” Jazz murmured. 

Jazz made his way back to his rooms feeling exhausted all the way to his spark. So much to learn. So many things to be aware of. So many ways to offend Prowl, it was frightening. He flopped down on his berth pulling the covers over his head. “Primus don’t let me mess this up. Please. Please help me to get this right.”

OoOoOoOo

“Jazz? Jazz are you okay?” He felt like he was fighting his way out of a murky darkness. He was never going to get to sleep in again. Not that he ever really had at his creator’s house. Just once it would be nice to wake up on his own, and not have someone wake him up. 

“So tired.” 

“You’ve missed our evening meal. Your maid said she couldn’t rouse you. Are you well?”

“Just tired. I think.” 

Prowl frowned and looked Jazz over, “I think I will summon a medic all the same. Your field feels positively jagged.” 

“I’m fine. I will just go down to the pantry an----” 

“No, you will not. You will remain as you are. I will have a maid bring you up some energon...after the medic has seen you.” 

Jazz wiggled to sit up, but Prowl pushed him right back down and tucked the covers around him like he was a sick sparkling. 

“Prowl, I am fine.” 

“I appreciate that you feel that way. I, however, am concerned for you. You did not come down for our evening meal. When I asked where you were the staff said they could not wake you. You instructor dismisses you from class because you are unwell. When I finally come to see you for myself your field is jagged and you are unresponsive. As your bondmate I am tasked with your care, it would be irresponsible of me to not have you seen to. The medic will be here momentarily, until then why don’t you tell me what has you so distressed?”

Jazz offlined his optics. He didn't want to have this conversation. "I don't want to disappoint you."

Prowl considered Jazz a moment before replying. "As long as you try I will not be disappointed in you. I know it is a stressful situation, but if something is wrong you need to let us know. I do not want you stressing your systems out over my opinions."

Jazz pulled the mesh up around him, "I'm sorry to have troubled you."

Prowl pulled at the mesh until Jazz let it slide, “You little one, are far from trouble. Or at least you won’t be if you don’t hide things from me. We are bonded, that means above all else we are honest with one another.”

“I...am just worried I won’t meet your expectations. There is so many things that are expected of me, and I don’t feel prepared at all,” Jazz whispered. 

“You have time. Vorns before you will be presented. I won’t have that rushed. You will have time. And perhaps you can even attend a finishing school. We shall have to see. So please do not worry yourself over it. You are very young, and you have so much time.” 

“I am already your bonded though. But I’m not really, right. You don’t want me any more than my creators did.” 

“Jazz, while it’s true we are not in the truest sense bonded, and we are not a love match, I would like to hope that in the future you and I will become something more. Not all bonds are emotional. Some of the strongest bonds are partnerships, that is what I would like for us. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Jazz’s browplates knitted together. He wasn’t sure if he believed Prowl or anything the mech was saying. it could just be an attempt to shut him up. “I guess.” 

“Now, don’t be like that. I mean what I say.” 

Jazz gave him a suspicious look. “You plan on taking lovers. That isn’t a bonding. Bondeds do not do that.” 

“Some to,” Prowl shrugged. “I might. I also wouldn’t protest if you did as well.” 

Jazz scrunched up his face, “I wouldn’t want to do that.” 

“Not now, but you may in the future.” 

“My creators said that bonds were sacred. Between the bonded and only them. That if they ever sought out another then the bond was as good as dead and the one who brought in the other should be too. It was even a clause in their contract. I could never do that.”

“You say that now. Perhaps you will meet someone. I would not be against having a third in our bond. It is just as common a practice here as it is in Vos.” 

Jazz looked at him, completely horrified. “No. I---No! Stop saying that. It is profane.” 

Prowl laughed, “It is not here, little prince. I am sorry if it disturbs you, but you might as well resign yourself to the knowledge.” 

Jazz didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, mostly he knew it just hurt. He had always hoped his bonded would care for him, that someone would love him and want him, now he was little more than a pet. Something to be kept, trained, and paraded around to make his master look good. His spark ached from the loneliness that threatened to consume it. “As you say so it will be.” Jazz placed a hand over his spark and bowed his helm. 

Prowl caught Jazz’s hand, “You make it sound my words are like the words of Primus. Jazz.” 

“Aren’t they?” Jaz snapped, and then looked horrified that tone had left his mouth. He just stared, his processor scrambling for something to say and coming up empty. “I’m sorry,” he finally squeaked.

“There is no need to be sorry. Jazz...” 

He pulled at his hand, not wanting to touch or be touched by someone with so little regard for him. “But there is. You are my lord and master. I should be grateful for every freedom and gift you choose to give me. My creator’s said so, and you… Prowl, I’m really very tired can’t I just be alone until the medic gets here?”

“No,” Prowl watched him with a frown on his face. “I’m not leaving you on your own. What exactly do you think I want from you? Why wou---”

“Your lordship, you called?” Quickmend said as he peeked into the room. 

“Come in Quickmend. I want you to look over Jazz for me.” 

The medic smiled, and moved closer to the youngling. “What seems to be bothering you?”

“Nothing really. I haven’t been recharging well. I’m a little run down from it. You know tire easily, that kind of thing.”

Quickmend chuckled. “Well that happens when you’re newly bonded. Maybe Lord Prowl isn’t letting you get enough sleep at night. Let’s take a scan and a few readings and make sure it’s nothing...unexpected.” Jazz wasn’t sure what he meant by that, the pat over his spark had him looking at the only other mech in the room in confusion. 

“As much as that would be a blessing from Primus, I wouldn’t risk my exquisite little bondmate with carrying for me too early.” Prowl gave Jazz’s helm an affectionate stroke that started at the top of his helm, trailing down the side of his face where he pause the caress to run his thumb along Jazz’s bottom lip. “He has such a bright beautiful spark, I plan to hold it close for eons to come.”

The blush that crept up Jazz’s frame was fuelled more by anger than the lies that spilled so easily from one who swore before Primus and witnesses to care for him above all others. 

“I would prefer if you just scan his systems, please,” Prowl asked, making it an order. 

Quickmend nodded readily, “Of course my lord.” He jacked in and hummed. “His systems are stressed. I have some supplements that will help, and three sols berth rest. I fear you’ve worn him out, my lord. No interfacing of any kind during those three sols.” 

Prowl nodded, “Thank you. Leave the supplements with me and I will make sure that he receives it.” 

Quickmend nodded, “I will have it made up and have my assistant bring it up to you, my lord. You are such a thoughtful bondmate.” He gave Jazz’s shoulder a pat before getting up to leave. “I will check you again in three sols. Please rest.” 

“I will make sure that he does,” Prowl said. 

Jazz watched mend leave, temper rising, and as soon as the mech was out of audial ranged he hisses, “You are horrible.” 

"I am sorry you feel that way. Perhaps time and age will change your mind. Now get some recharge, while you might be in berth rest for three sols you can still do some studying and our days start early. Good evening Jazz." When the lights were turned off Jazz rolled his back to the door and sobbed. His spark hurt, he felt so utterly alone.

OoOoOoOo

There was a stack of data pads on the table beside his berth when he awoke, and a note from Prowl on top. A petty part of him wanted to fling the datapads off of the table and break each one. Instead he picked up the note:

_Jazz,_

_I thought you would like something to entertain you during your convalesce._

_~P  
_

Jazz picked up the first one and flicked it on. Praxis & Vos A Comparative History. He rolled his optics as he picked up the next. Trines, Trinities, And Triples. A Threefold Strength. Jazz dropped that one so fast it was if it burned. They went on in that vein. It wasn't a part of his life he was ready to accept. To be tossed aside when had hoped to be special to someone. Jazz pushed those datapads off to the side. He picked up the comparative history at least that would help him in his classes, maybe it would even be on his reading list.

OoOoOoOo

The historical datapad was surprisingly interesting once Jazz dug into it. He was so wrapped up in it he didn't it that he hear Prowl approach until the mech was hovering over him.

“I am glad you are enjoying my gifts.” 

Jazz had to stop himself from tossing the datapad across the room. “Yes. It is very thoughtful of you. Any time you spare a thought for me I am most grateful, my lord.” He kept his smile sweet and what he hoped passed for earnest. 

Prowl raised a browplate, “I see that you are feeling better. What a sharp glossa you are developing, my dear, dear mate.” 

Jazz growled inspite of himself, baring sharp denta at Prowl. “You are a monster.” 

“No. If I was a monster I would have taken your seals on or bonding night. If I was a monster I would have hurt you.” 

“No. Instead you cast me aside and rip out my spark for your amusement. You are worse than a cybercat playing with a glitchmouse. Taking my seals would have been a kindness compared to this.” 

Prowl lost his relaxed stance. “I have done nothing of the sort. I have spared you what too many in your situation have had to suffer. I have given you the very best of everything you need to prepare you for the life you will lead here. I have gone above and beyond most and will continue you to offer you more, but I will not let my gifts and kindness be thrown back at me by and ungrateful brat.”

Jazz bristled, “I’m ungrateful? You already want me to take another bonded and replace me. I’m n-not good enough for you to take my spark. But you---you are horrible. Completely horrible. If I didn’t know my creators would just hand me right back to you I would run away back to Protihex.” 

“You are just a mechling. You can’t possibly understand what I have spared you from. Maybe I will look into a finishing school for you, if you are terribly unhappy here I will find another place for you. Maybe you will find some happiness there. As for this little conversation, it is finished. I have more important things to do than waste my time bickering with a selfish little mechling.”

“I’m selfish? You are the most selfish mech I’ve ever met. And that is saying something. Have yah met my creators? Because I swear to Prims you make them seem kind.” Jazz yelled. “Well whatever. I don’t care if you bond with someone else. I don’t care.” He pushed the datapads off the berth in a fit of pique. 

Prowl’s frame went rigid. Doorwings were held high and tight, optics blazing bright with anger. “I will not be baited into an argument. I have had quite enough of your attitude. We are through. You will remain in here as per Quickmend’s instructions. After that has passed we will revisit what to do with you and your unhappiness.”

“I don’t even know why you are pretending to care. Why don’t you just send me away. I won’t be underped then. You can do whatever you want.” Jazz said and flung one of the remaining datapads on the table at Prowl. The Praxian stepped aside, optics wide as the datapad sailed past and hit the wall shattering. 

Prowl stood unmoving for a moment before he turned and walked out of the room. Jazz’s face held a triumphant grin until he heard the lock on his door activate. Running to double check he was wrong, he wasn’t. He heard Prowl telling somemech “This door is not to be opened for any reason, except by me.” 

Shock rippled through Jazz’s system. “You can’t lock me in here! Let me out!” He threw himself at the door, kicking and screaming until he was exhausted. He sobbed curling up tightly until he lost himself to the darkness of recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...Jazz got away from us I fear. X_X


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz woke up the next sol back in his berth and tucked in like a littled sparkling. There was a tray and the berthside table with a cube and a plate of treats on it. Jazz pulled the mesh over his helm instead of reaching for the energon. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he heard the locks on his door disengage. Prowl stepped in shutting the door behind him. When he noticed the untouched tray a scowl crossed his face. “You haven’t eaten. I had those specially prepared for you since you favored them in our few meals together. It is still my responsibility to take care of you, please don’t make our lives together any harder than it needs be.”

“I’m not hungry,” Jazz said stubbornly. 

Prowl sighed, and pulled up a chair beside the berth, “Jazz. Please. Don’t make this hard for both of us. I thought we were going to try to work together. This is not what either of us wants, but we can make it bearable.” 

Jazz turned onto his side, facing away from Prowl. “Can’t you just leave me alone?” 

“No. I can’t.” 

Jazz threw the meshes off as he sat up. “Fine. If I eat them will you go away? I am supposed to be resting, remember?” He copied Prowl’s bored tone as he snatched a treat off the tray. “As per Quickmend’s instructions. We wouldn’t want to disappoint him, now would we?” He pulled a face, popping the treat in his mouth. One bite had his receptors lighting up. He must be more hungry than he remembered, as soon as he finished the first he grabbed another. He continued in this manner until the tray was empty. “Happy now?”

“No. I’m really not,” He reached into his subspace and pulled out a box. “This might be more to your liking than yesterdays fair.” 

Jazz took the box and gave Prowl a suspicious look as he slowly opened the box. It contained more datapads. He frowned, and flicked one on. And it revealed...a mechling story. “The Adventures of Foxfire?” 

“It was my favourite as a mechling.” 

Jazz wilted, and glanced from the datapad to Prowl and back again. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so awful. It’s just so hard for me here. I’m so alone. There’s so much for me to learn. You’re so busy. I’ve only met one mech my age and have only seen him that one time. And no offence but you’re culture is… well… I was raised with very different views on what it means to be in a bond. I didn’t mean to be so disrespectful I was just really upset. I’m sorry.”

“I imagine it is very different,” Prowl said, and took Jazz’s hand in his own. “How about we start over?”

“If you think that would help,” Jazz finally said. 

“I do. I really do. I am free today. I think we should spend some time together, if you are amendable.” 

“Doing what?” 

“Reading. We could play a game. Whatever you want.” 

Jazz pulled a face. “I still have a day of rest. Maybe play a game? You’ll have to teach me though.”

Prowl actually smiled. “I’d be more than happy to. Give me a moment to gather up the games and maybe order some more treats for us from the kitchen, and I will be right back.” He patted Jazz’s leg before heading out. 

Jazz leaned back against the headboard of the berth and picked up the first datapad from the box and read it as he waited for Prowl to get back. It was hard to put down when the mech finally returned with boxes in hand. 

“Route and Conquer to begin with?” Prowl asked, already pulling the board from the box. “I think you will like it.”

Jazz huffed a laugh. “Yeah not so sure about that with you beating the paint off me. But we’ll see and I’ll try anything once.” 

They lost track of time enjoying the game. Jazz in learning something new. Prowl in the challenge someone who had just learned a game could present him in so short a time. They played so long that both jumped at the knock on door. 

“Master, I thought you could use some energon,” a green Praxian said as he walked into the room carrying a tray. “Lord Swift sent a messenger with an invitation for you and young master Jazz to his next turbo fox hunt. I left the information on your desk, my lord.” 

“Thank you Loadstone. You can just put the tray on the table.”

Jazz waited until they were alone again. “Turbo fox hunt? I know you mentioned them, and so did Hound. Are we going to go? I mean, it’s your decision, I’m just curious… and nervous. I don’t want to do the wrong thing and cause trouble or something.”

“We can go if you want. I find them enjoyable,” Prowl said. “Have you ever attended one?” 

“I have,” Jazz said. “My creators let me attend a few. I really enjoyed them. Can we really go? Please! Please!” 

Prowl laughed, “You don’t have to beg. We can go if you want to go. I’m sure Artemis would appreciate the workout.” 

“I never really thanked you for her,” Jazz whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

Prowl shook his helm. “We agreed we were starting over. No need to apologize. Besides if we go to this one we will be invited to others so it looks like you will need her.” 

“Will there be others there my age? Who all is likely to be there? I’m sure it will be very different from the ones I attended with my creators.”

“I believe that there will be at least a couple mechs your age attending,” Prowl laughed, and smiled at Jazz’s apparent glee. “You are really excited?” 

“I am,” Jazz said. “It will be nice to get out.” 

“Staying in isn’t so bad,” Prowl said. 

“I guess not.”

OoOoOoOo

The time leading up to the turbo fox hunt had seemed to move at a much slower rate. Finally it was time. Jazz was a bundle of energy. He tried not to be in the way, and help as much as possible. He stayed close to Prowl as the preparations continued. “Jazz I’d like to have a conversation with you before we leave. It’s very important that we maintain appearances, especially in front of other nobles. Do you understand?”

Jazz twitched, “I promise. I will be good. And I will act my part.” 

Prowl smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Jazz’s helm, “Good, that is my mech.” 

“How long till we get there? Soon?” 

“Yes, soon. Soon enough,” Prowl laughed. 

The kiss locked Jazz up for a moment. He really hoped there wouldn’t be more of that during this trip. He understood the role he had to play, but he didn’t want Prowl any more than the mech wanted him. A ripple of dread rushed through his frame, Jazz hoped he was able to keep it out of his field, or at least hold it tight enough to himself that no one noticed. 

Jazz clasped his hands together tightly, wringing them, and his discomfort flickered through his field in spite of himself. “Maybe I’m not ready for this.” 

“You will do fine,” Prowl said, and pulled the small mech’s hands apart. He held them in his own. “I won’t kiss you if it makes my that uncomfortable. Your field is your worse tell. You do know that?”

Jazz ducked his helm, “I’m sorry.” 

“Nothing to be sorry about, love. We will just have to be careful.” 

Jazz pulled his hands back and found that microscopic imperfection in his fingertips again. "Yeah. It's just hard."

“I can imagine,” Prowl said slowly. “But we still have to keep up appearances. We do not want the treaty between our nations to fall apart. It is contingent on our bonding. We cannot have people question the validity. We can’t afford another war.”

Jazz drooped, “I know. That doesn’t make me feel any more comfy when you d-do that.” 

“Then...I will leave it up to you to initiate any contact. You may do what you are comfortable with.” 

Prowl could actually see the tension leave Jazz’s frame. “Thank you. I will remember that some is required it’s just weird because you’re so old.”

“I am hardly old little one. As a matter of fact I will be one of the youngest at the hunt. If you wish to see old look around there. Just please do not comment if any creak or are rusty, that would cause the wrong kind of uproar. I should also warn you that there are many who will be watching us closely, do not be offended at what you hear, I will protect you.”

“I think you are exaggerating. You are at least as old as my creators. Why would they be watching us? And what would they say that would offend me? Why would they do that?” 

“I most certainly am not as old as your creators. Where would you get that idea?” 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Jazz huffed. “What would they say?” 

“Lewd things. Innuendos. Because they are old and...well...because they just don’t care if they offend a mech any longer,” Prowl said with a laugh.

“Oh. Just as long as none of them try anything. Because that would be… I don’t want to think about that. Besides I don’t have to worry you said you’d protect me, so you’re overreacting, and trying to scare me for nothing. So I’m not even going to worry about it. Here’s a better question. Will there be anyone my age there? You know anyone fun?”

“Are you saying I’m not fun?” Prowl exclaimed. 

“You are stressful,” Jazz said. “Still didn’t answer my question.” 

Prowl huffed, “Yes. There will be other younglings. Lord Swift has two mechlings a bit younger than you, Tracks and Skids. Lord Mirage generally attends. He is not Praxian, but his bonded is, Prism. He is also a bit older than you. I’m sure there are a couple more. I will make sure to make introductions.” 

“You’d better.” 

Prowl gave a little, annoyed huff. “If I say i will. I will. Besides, I have something for you.” He pulled a long box from his subspace and offered it to Jazz. 

Jazz took it gingerly, “What is it?” 

“Just open it.” 

Jazz pushed the lid open and stared at the visor inside. It was a bright blue that reflected purple in the light. 

“It’s for the hunt,” Prowl said simply.

OoOoOoOo

The sassiness Jazz had exhibited early died away when they arrived. The other nobles made their interest no secret and wasted no time in making him completely uncomfortable. It made acting like he was bonded to Prowl much easier. He knew the better he acted the less he hoped they’d try anything with him. When they were alone Jazz tugged on Prowl’s arm. “You were right. I take it back. They are awful, don’t leave me alone with them, please.”

“I won’t leave you alone. Half of the older ones are horribly lecherous. Alpha Trion would have you on your back in a klik.” 

“Prowl.” 

Prowl barked a laugh, “You think I’m kidding? I am not. The old mech has outlived ten bondmates that I know of. I don’t even have any idea how many of the lowborns in his district he’s taken the seals of. No. I won’t leave you alone with them.” 

Jazz actually grabbed Prowl’s arm. “Why did I ask you bring me here? Can we leave? Please? I don’t want some rusty old mech after me. That I’ll have to be with you eventually is bad enough. I really don’t want to think about what kind of horrible, awful things they would try and make me do.”

“You are not endearing yourself to me, my bonded. You really are not. I’m not old,” Prowl said, annoyance creeping into his voice. 

Jazz shrugged, but his hand tightened on Prowl’s as he was pulled out of the stable where they had taken a moment to talk. 

“Besides, Hound has our chronohorses ready, and the cyberhounds are already baying. It is time to go, my love.” 

Jazz let himself be pulled along, and didn’t even squawk or protest when Prowl lifted him onto Artemis’ back. 

The riders started out slowly moving their mounts in and about the group, it was more of a social session than a hunt. Jazz tried to stay close to Prowl but more than once he was forced to move away from him. He ended up riding near a mechling he had been introduced to but hadn’t really spoken too. Not for his lack of trying but Prism just seemed unwilling to talk. 

While he was again trying to think of something to entice Prism into talking he heard the questions being asked of his would be bondmate. “Your lover has a nice seat. And I didn’t mean on his mount.” The round of laughter had Jazz ducking his helm to hide his heating faceplates. “Though speaking of mounts, what’s he like in the berth Prowl? We haven’t seen you out and about so I can only assume you are otherwise occupied.” Jazz didn’t know that voice, but made a point to find the mech it belonged to so he could avoid him. “Maybe you’ll allow us to check his seat off his mount to see if he’s worthy of stealing you away from us.” That voice was from the one Prowl had warned him about. Jazz wondering how long it would take him to get home if Artemis just happened to bolt away. 

“You should just ignore them,” the mechling riding beside his said softly. “They are always like that.” 

Jazz turned to the quite mechling, “Doesn’t it bother you?” 

“They don’t really mean anything by it. It isn’t like they would hurt me. Mirage would kill anyone who laid a hand on me,” Prism whispered. 

“He cares for you?” Jazz asked, curious. 

Prism quirked his helm at Jazz, “Of course he does. Can you imagine him making that kind of threat he did if he didn’t? Why would you think otherwise? He is my bonded.” Jazz sat shocked. Mirage was Prowl’s age, maybe older, and Prism didn’t seem to be much older than he was. Apparently he took too long to answer. Prism turned to look behind them with a horrified look on his face. “Is Prowl…unkind to you?”

“No. No....he is not unkind. Some might even say he has spoiled me. I’m happy with him,” Jazz said hurriedly, flustered. “Ah...how do-does Mirage have a home here. He doesn’t look Praxian.” 

“His carrier was. He inherited the estate we live in from him. It’s nicer here than in Iacon. I was miserable there when we lived in his clade’s tower.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. That...well...I understand that. Protihex is very different. In some ways less restrictive. We don’t have to wear these,” he said tapping the visor. “In other ways much more so.” 

"Oh I find the visor to be romantic. Something private and special just for us. Only our bonded knows our true face." Prism leaned in lowering his voice, "besides it helps hide the blush on those of us with lighter face plating." Both glanced behind them at Prism's giggle. Prowl looked to be very bored but from the way Mirage was watching Prism he was anything but. 

Prism giggled again, and ducked his helm in a flirtatious manner. “I’m so lucky.” 

Jazz’s optics widened behind the visor, and he was glad for it. He didn’t know how to take this mech at all, and he really did not know how Prism could think of Mirage THAT way. He was so...old. Probably even Older than Prowl. It made Jazz want to retch. “Yeah...you are,” he said, and knew it didn’t sound convincing. 

Prism shot him a look then pulled his chronohorse to slow its pace falling back to ride next to his bonded. They shared a look then Mirage turned to look at Jazz. He turned back around and cursed. This did bit bode well. Either Prowl was going to be furious, or someone was going to start asking questions. Time to start acting and actually putting some effort into it.

He wheeled his chronohorse around and fell in beside Prowl, “My bonded,” he said and made himself hold his hand out. Prowl too it, entwining their hands together. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, love?” Prowl asked, and winked at him. 

“I am,” he gave Prowl a dazzling smile. 

“How are you liking bonded life,” Mirage asked on the other side of Prowl. 

Jazz ducked his helm as if hiding a blush. “I am finding it...far more enjoyable that I imagined.” His hand tightened around Prowl’s. 

“That is very good to hear,” Mirage said. “We never thought Prowl would agree to such a thing. He has the oddest ideas in his helm.”

Jazz lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Prowl's. “Ah, but my lord is not one to settle. He likes to have the best of everything. And while I can not claim to be the best, I will try to makes sure he is not left wanting, in any manner.” Jazz kissed their joined hands again and let the kiss linger. He had always been an good at bending words to fit his will. 

Prowl’s wings fluttered in a flirtatious manner, “Do not see yourself short, love. You are the best, and I am blessed to have you at my side.” 

Jazz made himself smile back at Prowl, he opened his mouth to reply but was forestalled by the baying of the cyberhounds. 

“They have the scent!” one of the mech in the front yelled, and they took off after the hounds. The hunt was long and hard. Not a one wasn’t scratched, sore or panting from exertion. In the end it was Prowl who ran the turbo fox down, it would be his to catch as a trophy or kill. Jazz fought to keep the anger he felt from showing. This was the worst part for him. He didn’t understand why it had to die just for some sport. 

“Congratulations, my bonded. You were amazing. If you wish I know the perfect place we can display your prize.” He really hoped that sounded sincere. 

Prowl stopped next to Jazz, “You are all the prize I need beloved.” He kissed Jazz’s hand before continuing on to the turbo fox. 

Jazz’s spark flip-flopped, knowing what was coming. He waited for the loud recoil of Prowl’s laser pistol, but it never came. Instead Prowl freed the turbofox and watched it run away. “It was a good hunt, don’t you think,” he said coming back to Jazz’s side. He pulled himself back up onto his chronohorse. “A very good hunt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and Prowl gets his ego stomped on. =3


	4. Chapter 4

The young mechs milled about the room as their maids prepared them for the ball. Prism was the first done, and sat in a corner reading a datapad. Jazz watched him for several kliks before gathering the courage to talk to him. “Prism?” 

“Yes Jazz?” 

“I...I just wanted to say I was sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you I-if I offended you. It wasn’t my intention at all. I’m so very sorry if I did.” 

Prism laid the pad in his lap and looked at Jazz a long while before finally answering. “You did, but I’ll forgive you for it since I know how stressful being newly bonded to someone you hardly know is. But please be honest with me from now on okay?” 

The tension left Jazz’s frame in a rush. “Thank you Prism. I appreciate it more than you know. I would like to count you among my friends so I will always be honest with you, so long as you are with me.”

Prism smiled at him and scooted over before patting the space beside himself. “Are you okay?” Prism finally asked. “He’s not hurting you, is he?” 

“No. I don’t think he would ever hurt me physically. He doesn’t have it in him. He takes care of me,” Jazz said. 

“But you still are unsure about him?” 

“He wants to make what we have work. It’s just hard. We were brought up in two very different cultures. “ 

Are you honest with him? Do you talk to him? Tell him what is bothering you? Why it upsets you? You are not the first of us to have problems with new bonds, and you won’t be the last. I would be happy to help you in however I can. You can always talk to me, about anything. Just keep in mind that Prowl is in the same situation as you are.” 

Jazz frowned, “I never really thought about it that way. I guess he is. Really...I think I just need a friend or two. Someone I can talk to.” 

“I would be happy to help. Perhaps I can come visit you.” 

“I would like that a lot,” Jazz whispered. 

“Then I shall ask Mirage to arrange it,” he took Jazz’s hands into his own, his field buzzing with excitement. 

The maids called for Jazz and Prism walked with him to where they were set up. “Would you like to do something to please him? Maybe to let him know you’re with him in this?”

Being here away from all the hurts and anger that passed between Prowl and himself, hearing things from a different point of view made Jazz willing to try. “I guess. What do you have in mind?”

Prism’s smile was infectious. “There’s a tradition of painting or engraving your lord and house glyphs on your chevron after bonding. Since you don’t have one maybe we could try something else.”

“Gentry mentioned that. He is my etiquette tutor. Do you think he would like that?” Jazz asked. 

“I really do. I think he would love it. Hmmm....perhaps across your sparkplates. That would look lovely. In gold. I’m sure they have gold paint. What do you think Staccato?” he asked the maid. 

“Yes, we do, Lord Prism.” 

“Wonderful,” Prism clapped his hands together in excitement. 

Jazz stepped up on the dais and waited. Prism helped Jazz stay distracted enough to not fidget, talking about Mirage and how they had worked out their differences. Jazz did his best to pay attention, it was hard until Prism told one story. “He was always kind to me, he was the first to try and see more in me. All the lords that made offers to my creators never once asked about my interests. He did, and at our very next meeting he gifted me with a series of stories that I still read. The Adventures of Firefox. I’ve read them all of course but I read them over again to show him I appreciate the effort he takes to get to know me. It gives them pleasure to know their efforts for us please us.”

“Oh! Prowl gifted me a set. He said they were his favourite as a mechling.” 

Prism giggled, “I’m sure they were. It’s a very good series.”

“It really is!” Jazz agreed enthusiastically. “I still have so many more to go. I’ve read the first two.” 

“Lightbar has a couple of other series, but you will want to finish that up before you start a new one.” 

Jazz fought not to squirm, but he really wanted to ask a certain question. He just didn’t know how to go about it. “Jazz. Just ask.”

“I don’t want to offend you.”

“I told you to be honest. And that I would help you however I could. If you offend me we’ll talk about it. It’s what friends do.”

“Okay, you asked for it. I am having a really hard time with the age difference. Prowl is so much older than I am. It just feels...wrong. I mean I know we’re bonded, and I’m to provide him with an heir, but I’m having a really hard time with the age difference. How do you do it?”

Prism chuffed a laugh, then fought to get serious. “Jazz, sweetling, you do realize with the lifespans of our race they aren’t really that much older than us. I mean yes they’ve reached their majority, and we’re still mechlings but it isn’t really that much. Now if you were bonded to Alpha Trion then that would be a whole other issue, but Prowl isn’t really all that old. And he is still a mech. If nothing else start from there.”

“I hadn’t really thought of it that way,” Jazz whispered. “I guess he really isn’t THAT much older than me. Not when you put it that way.” Jazz gave the other mechling a sideways glance. “You are very smart.” 

“Not really. You are very sweet to say so.” 

Jazz blushed and ducked his helm to hide it, “I am?”

Prism laughed, “I think it’s just about done. It looks good. I bet Prowl loves it.” 

“I hope so,” Jazz whispered. He was so nervous about this. After all the hurt feelings and anger, he really hoped this didn’t blow back in his face. “I’m shaking, I’m so nervous.” 

“Then that means it was the right thing to do.” Prism smiled as he helped him step down and look for himself in the mirror. “See you look beautiful. Prowl will be so pleased. I will bet you he will actually smile when he sees you. And we both know how very stoic his is.” 

Jazz nodded, “He is. He really is. I like that about him.” 

Prism took his hand and lead him out of the preparation rooms and out into the ballroom itself. Prowl turned as they walked in and gasped. “Jazz?” 

“My bonded.” Jazz gave a little nod, his field flushed with amusement. 

“You look....Primus. You look beautiful.” 

“Of course he does, he’s standing next to my Prism. Nothing on all of Cybertron is more beautiful.” Jazz could feel Prism’s field grown warm and happy with a kind of joy that was intoxicating. 

“You lost.” Jazz spoke to Prism, but he was fascinated by the look on Prowl’s face. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Prism. He bet me you would smile when you saw me. You didn’t. So he lost.” 

Prowl frowned, “You bet...” 

“And he lost,” Jazz repeated, and moved closer to Prowl. Jazz’s spark hurt. He had hoped. And Prowl had dashed that hope away with one look. “Could you---could you please get me a cube of energon.” 

“I will be right back,” Prowl said. 

Jazz watched him go, and wished he was back home. This hurt. 

“Jazz?” Prism said softly, “are you okay.” 

“No. I’m not. I need some time alone,” he said, and ran. 

When Prowl returned Jazz was nowhere to be seen. Prism debated whether or not to let him look, but thought maybe if someone called attention to his behavior Prowl might, hopefully realize he was crushing his own bondmate with his thoughtlessness. “He isn’t here.” Prism leaned in and asked Mirage to excuse him for a moment. “Walk with me?” He lead Prowl to the terrace, they were in plain view as to be remain appropriate. “I would like to thank you for bringing Jazz to this gathering. It is always wonderful to make new friends, especially one that I feel will become a very close friend in time. But if I may, and I know this is none of my business, but you don’t seem to care for him very much. So if I may ask, why did you bond with him if you care so little for him?”

Prowl stared, “Why would you say that? Of course I care about him.” 

“I really don’t think you do. You just crushed his spark. He made a gesture, and he hoped that it would please you and you...that was so cruel,” Prism whispered. “How can you be so cruel to him. He’s trying so hard, and he just...wants your love. I do not understand.” 

“I think you are misconstruing the situation,” Prowl said. ‘He does not want for anything.” 

“He is affection starved. I don’t know who made him that way, but he is very fragile, and you are making it worse.” 

“While I appreciate your kindness towards my bonded, I do not recall asking for your advice.” Prowl all but stormed from the terrace, and left the room in search of his vanished bondmate. He started in their rooms, then retraced all the steps they had taken on their tour. When all of those turned up nothing, Prowl made his way to the stables to see if Jazz was with Artemis. Still nothing. 

He made his way back to the house, and moved up into the living areas, walking down dimly lit corridors. He had almost given up hope when he heard a muffled scream. He ran toward the noise and growled in rage at the sight before him. 

Alpha Trion pressed Jazz against the wall and attempted to open his spark plates. “Let go of him!”

“Prowl!” Jazz’s visor was gone, his optics white with fear. He pushed against the larger mech, but with age and weight against him Jazz couldn’t move the mech. Prowl did it for him. He grabbed Alpha Trion by his collar fairing and drug him backwards off his bondmate. 

As Jazz fell his helm hit hard when he landed. He whimpered and whispered for Prowl. He couldn’t hear the fight that was taking place. The accusations that Alpha Trion made that Jazz had run to him asking for comfort and all but begged him to take him someplace quiet. Jazz didn’t hear how Prowl raged to the point of rousing the whole house, and drawing everyone to where they were fighting. He didn’t see Alpha Trion being taken into custody. Nor did he know that Prowl took so much care in lifting him from where he had fallen, carrying his small frame to their rooms, holding him and apologizing to him over and over as he rocked him. He didn’t know it was his newest friend that finally convinced Prowl to allow a medic to see to Jazz’s injuries. Jazz didn’t know any of these things because the blow to his helm had knocked him off line.

OoOoOoOo

Prowl was still holding on tightly to Jazz when the medic arrived. He looked up, and if anything his grip tightened. 

“Sir, I am First Aid. They sent for me from the village to see to your bondmate. I need you to put him on the berth so that I can scan him. If you are holding him it could interfere with the scan. 

Prowl stared at the mech, “He hit his helm when he was knocked down. I need you to...to document his injuries. I want to---to take Alpha Trion before the magistrate for what he has done to my bonded.” 

 

First Aid nodded, "As you wish sir, but it would be much easier to do so if you were not holding him. I will need image captures and I can not get what I need with your frame in the way. Please Lord Prowl, I will take good care of him." 

Reluctantly Prowl placed Jazz onto the berth and stepped away. His wings flared aggressively. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes. There is some damage to the locking mechanism of his sparkplates, but his self healing will take care of it. No processor damage. I will give you some painblockers for him."

"He will need to rest until the repairs are have finished. And even though there is no damage to his processor he shouldn't be alone for the few sols. Helm injuries can be tricky. Also I would advise against spark merging until the locks repair themselves. He is young and his field is strong he will heal well and have no lasting effects. 

Prowl hovered close, wings still flared aggressively, and finally took Jazz back into his arms. "I will watch over him then. Will he wake soon?"

First Aid pulled out a syringe, "It's only the pain blocker," he said noting the look on Prowl's faceplates. He fought trembling hands as he pushed the liquid into the mechling. "He could wake soon, it could be next sol. I could rouse him now but I would rather he come out of it on his own."

The look in Prowl's optics was intense. If the medic had made a wrong movement he had no doubt the mech would have ripped him apart. 

"I will leave you now, Lord Prowl. If you need anything else please send for me."

Prowl watched him go, and held onto Jazz until the mech finally stirred. Joors had passed, but Prowl had barely noticed.

Jazz was groggy coming on line. He knew he was being held tightly, and that his chest was sore. He fought through the haze in his processor to try and remember why he would feel this way. He remembered Prism, and their not-really-a-bet that Prowl would be pleased, only he wasn't. He remembered running and crying, feeling foolish for his attempt. He remembered running into one of the old lords and explaining that he needed to be alone. Being taken to a small room by a friendly field and then...

His optics flashed open bright, and full of panic. “NO! NO! You can’t! No! Please!” He pushed weakly against the arms hold him. “Let me go! Get away from me!” 

If anything the arms tightened, and his struggled weakened, and finally he heard a murmured voice in his audial. 

“You are safe. I got you. You are safe Jazz. I won’t let him hurt you again.” 

He sagged weakly against the mech when he finally realized who it was. 

Jazz closed his optics, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean for him to find me, or for him to think...whatever. I-I I don't, didn't mean, I just. Thank you for finding me, for coming for me."

Prowl didn’t lessen his hold, “Don’t apologize. This wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry. I...was so surprised to see the glyphs on you. You looked very beautiful, and I didn’t mean to---I’m sorry.” 

“Prism s-said that you would like it, but you didn’t.” 

“I did. I promised. I did. I’m so sorry Jazz. He could have...he almost...” Prowl’s wings flared up aggressively at the thought.

“You came for me. You saved me. I’m okay now. Sore, and tired but okay. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for coming for me.” Jazz slowly wrapped his arms around Prowl’s neck. It hurt to move anything connected to his chest but this was important to him. “You’re good to me. I’m so difficult, make things hard for you. I will try to be better. I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused. I’m sorry that this happened.”

“You are no trouble, Jazz. You have no reason to be sorry for anything. This was not your fault.” He pressed his face against the younglings neck. “I will try to be a better bondmate. I have failed you.” 

“I’m safe now. You saved me,” Jazz whispered. 

The two stayed locked in their embrace, each trying to sooth the other. Prowl rocking his young bondmate, Jazz petting and reassuring him he was fine and safe now that Prowl was there. Prowl didn’t notice Jazz’s words and caresses slowed. He did notice when Jazz released a deep sigh and went lax in his arms. Prowl tucked him into his meshes and pulled a chair close to the berth, determined to watch over him as Jazz recharged. The long events of the day slowly caught up to him and he lost his fight to stay awake. Next morning found him still in the chair with Jazz curled against his chest. Sometime during the night the mechling had crawled in his lap dragging his mesh with him and pulling it over them both before he’d fallen into recharge again against his spark plates. 

Prowl watched him recharged, afraid to move for fear of rousing Jazz. He looked peaceful at least, and his field was smooth, easily meshing with Prowls. It felt nice, and comforting. Something Prowl tried not to ponder over too hard.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz held on tightly to Prowl’s hand as they left the transport. “It’s good to be home,” Jazz said, and if anything his grip on Prowl’s hand tightened. 

“It is,” Prowl agreed. “It was not the most pleasant of trips.” 

“It wasn’t so bad,” Jazz said, “I really liked meeting Prism. Do you think we could invite him and Mirage here? Please?”

“I didn’t realize the two of you had become that close. You really want him to visit?” Jazz’s exuberant reply had Prowl wondering what had passed between those two. “We’ll see if it can be arrange. Lord Mirage is as busy as I and may not be able to get time away. He tried again to take his hand back from the now clingy mechling. Jazz refused to acknowledge the request and held firm. 

Prowl signed inside, he was thankful Jazz was safe, but his abrupt about face was troubling. He considered having another medic check him over for processor damage. 

“Prism is very nice, and he told me things. Things I had not thought about,” Jazz said, wonder in his voice.

Prowl gave Jazz a sideways glance, “What sort of things?” 

“Well...he’s very happy with Mirage.” 

“Yes I had noticed Mirage seems quite taken with him.”

“Yeah, he-we had a long talk about...things. He helped me to see a different point of view. One I would have never considered if I hadn’t seen them, watched how Mirage treats him. I’ve never seen that. I’ve certainly never felt it. I’ll bet it’s amazing to be so adored. I want that. Maybe we could…get there?”

Prowl stopped and stared, “Jazz...a few sols ago you said I was old, and you said the thought of ever being with me disgusted with you. You are changing you processor so fast I think I have whiplash.” 

“You aren’t **That** much older than me. Not in the long run,” Jazz shrugged. “I---I still want to wait, but I do want....I want...” he shrugged. “It won’t be so bad.” 

“Jazz...” 

“I’m serious.” 

“I think you have had a lot of upheaval in a short amount of time. I understand your need to latch on to something for stability, but between us nothing has changed. I am flattered by your efforts, and I thank you for making them. But our lives, our relationship can not go from what it was to what you want. It isn’t possible. I’m sorry, but it isn’t.” 

Jazz stopped, and narrowed his optics. “Stop saying you're sorry. You aren’t even willing to try.” His hand tighting around Prowl's. Sharp claws biting into the metal. “You are mine,” he finally said and gave Prowl a defiant look, daring him to contradict Jazz’s statement. 

“Jazz...” 

“You are mine,” Jazz said again. 

“Legally yes, that is true. I am yours, just as much as you are mine, however you do not know what you are asking for. You have no idea of what you speak. The things you ask for, the things you want. You say one thing one moment and in the next contradict your own words.” Prowl knelt to be closer to Jazz’s level. “I am sorry for all that has happened, I am sorry that I failed you and feel the need to push for something you can not, do not truly want. I understand your need for safety after what happened. I will not deny you that, but I stand firm on my decision. I can be your friend, your partner. I will be your protector, but nothing more. Not now.”

Jazz rolled his optics, “I don’t mean now. Don’t you listen at all?” 

“What?” Prow asked looking confused. 

“I mean when I’m older. When my spark matures. When I’ve had my final upgrades. You don’t listen very well,” Jazz huffed, “But whatever.” 

Prowl stared at him in confusion, “But you just said.---”

“You don’t listen at all aIl. I swear you don’t,” Jazz huffed again. “I’m going to try my best to explain this to you. I know you’re old and you’re processor might be having a hard time keeping up.” He smiled and covered Prowl’s mouth before he could speak, “so listen very carefully, ok?” 

Prowl stood to his full height and gave Jazz a very exasperated look. 

“I want to be important. To you. I want to be cared for, and I don’t mean in the way where you just buy me things. I want to be close to you. Prism is everything to Mirage. Mirage cares for Prism’s...everything. And I want that. I know what else they do. It’s the same thing we didn’t do on our bonding night. And I’m completely fine with it staying that way for a long, long time, but I still want to be important to you. I have never, in my entire existence felt so safe as I did the night you stayed with me. I know it was out of guilt or some sense of duty, but I liked it.” 

Prowl blinked down at at him, speechless.

“So. I’m sorry. You’re just gonna have to deal with it,” Jazz shrugged, and moved closer, wrapping his arms around Prowl’s waist. “Because you are mine.” 

Prowl’s hand settled on Jazz’s back, stroking the plating gently. “Jazz.” 

“Don’t even try it Prowler, because you’re stuck with me. I’m not going anywhere, and I’m not letting you push me away. Not anymore, not ever. So just go ahead and get that in your processor.” 

“As you say my little lord.”


	5. Chapter 5

Prowl watched Jazz flit about, bouncing in his excitement. It was tiring. He didn’t know how the little mech had //that// much energy. 

“Jazz. Sit!” 

“They will be here soon! Won’t they? They said mid sol. He peeked out the window looking for any sign of Mirage’s transport.” 

Prowl didn’t bother to fight the exasperated sigh that escaped him. “Mirage is fond of making an entrance. He will be here when he is likely to get the most attention for his arrival. However if Prism is half as excited as you then I’m sure Mirage is hurrying just so he’ll stop pestering him.”

Jazz shot him a look from his spot next to the window. “Now you’re just being mean, and that isn’t nice Prowler. Mirage adores Prism. Seriously adores him. And Prism is just as upside down about Mirage, so I doubt either one of them is doing anything to intentionally upset the other. Unlike some mechs I know.” 

“I can’t help if it’s in my nature to be contrary,” Prowl grumbled, and let out a gasp as Jazz flung himself at him, landing on Prowl with a clang. 

Jazz snugged against Prowl’s sparkplates. “You need to loosen up, Prowler.” 

Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz, “And you need to stop trying to dent me up.” 

“I can’t wait until they get here, maybe you’ll learn a thing or two from Mirage. Like how to take that rod out of your aft. You are so stiff you’re going to petrify. And before you start that wasn’t a joke about your age it was a joke about you being so tightly wound.” 

“You need to work on your sense of humor. Your jokes are lacking.” He was lucky from the angle Jazz was sitting in he couldn’t see the smile he’d caused. “Please don’t clamor off of me when they are announced and end up hurting us both.”

Jazz wiggled and squirmed like an excited bumblepuppy before finally settling down and curling against Prowl’s sparkplates. “You are no fun at all.” 

“I’m plenty of fun, bratling.” 

“Stick in the aft,” Jazz grumbled, but turned and snuggled himself down, “But you are my stick in the aft.” He heard the sound of the transport, and scrambled away to the window. “They are here, Prowler! They are here!!!!” 

"Yes I almost heard that over you doing exactly what I asked you **not** to do. Do you think you can at least pretend to act like the little lord I know you can be or shall we jump around and scream like sparklings?"

"Stodgy old mech wouldn't know fun if crawled in your lap, repeatedly." The staged mumble wasn't meant to bite, what followed it almost, almost made Prowl chuckle. "Oh yes, my Lord Prowl. I will be the epitome of decorum." 

It was nice, not fighting anymore. Jazz was proving to be an excellent distraction, and a good friend. 

He bounced before Prowl, and grabbed his hand, pulling on it. “Come on. Come on. They are here!” 

Prowl let Jazz pull him, amused at his bonded’s antics. “That excited?” 

“You know I am! I really, really am.” 

They made their way out to the landing strip, Jazz bouncing about excitedly the whole way.

It was very hard for Jazz to remain still, he was all but vibrating. "Can't they hurry? What could be taking so long?"

"Jazz, patience. It is one of the virtues of Primus, and something we should all strive for."

Jazz gave a sharp tug on Prowl's hand hard enough to rattle the older mech's joint. "You have enough for all of Praxus, although most call that stubbornness." He tossed an overly sweet grin which was met with a finger tip to the mechling's nose.

"You are beyond incorrigible. I think I have spoiled you to the point of worthlessness. I may have to seek out a less...dramatic mate."

Jazz gasped, “You will not! I won’t let you!” He turned, throwing his arms around Prowl and latching on like a barnacle. 

“I was only jesting, love,” Prowl said, and pet the youngling’s helm.

“Not funny,” came Jazz’s muffled reply, his face pressed against Prowl’s plating. “Mine.” 

Prowl released a long suffering sigh. "So you say." He tucked his doorwings and held Jazz tightly where he was to brace him against the wind the landing transport created. "Your wait is over, your friend has _finally_ arrived. Please do try to let them off before you launch yourself at him." 

"Prism!" Jazz was off and running before Prowl could grab him. He screeched to a halt and regained his posture at a scowl then a slight shake of Prism's helm. “I missed you,”\

Prism opened his arms, and Jazz moved forward, leaning in as the other youngling pulled him close. “I missed you as well. I am here now.”

“He talked of little else but the trip,” Mirage said behind them, and nodded his helm in greetings to Prowl. 

“I lived that myself,” Prowl smirked. “Perhaps we should leave them alone. I have some Vosian highgrade in the study if you would like some.” 

“I can assure you that I would.” 

The two older lead the way back to Prowl’s estate ahead of their younger mates. Jazz was trying very hard to match Prism’s appearance, he knew that was what he should act like, even though being reserved was the exact opposite of how he felt. “I saw Prowl holding you as we landed. Things have gotten better between the two of you?”

“Yes, it has. I think it has. I told him what I expected.Things have been...nicer. We don’t fight as much anymore. It’s nice.” 

Prism smiled, “I’m sure it is. I’m so glad you are getting on better. I was worried for you.” 

Jazz gasped, “You were?” 

“We have not known each other long, but I consider you to be a dear friend,” Prism said. 

Jazz pulled Prism to a stop, grabbed Prim’s hand, “I’m honored. I would be very happy to call you a friend. You are already dear to me. You have helped me so much, you don’t even know. My life...you’ve made everything so much better now.”

Prism pulled Jazz into a hug, “I’m so happy to hear that. I was worried for you.”

Jazz gasped, and hugged him back. “You were?”

“Of course, I was! As I said, you are dear to me already,” Prism gave him a little smile, “Now show me around your home, and we shall talk.” 

The tour was as quick as Jazz could make it without being rude. When the got his room a note was waiting along a tray of goodies and refreshments. 

Enjoy your time with your friend. We will see you dinner. 

-Prowl

"I see he knows you well. That's a big step from what I witnessed before." Prism smiled slyly before popping a treat in his mouth. 

Jazz’s lips curled into a genuine smile, “It is. I think he is wonderful. But don’t tell him I said so. He has a horrendously big ego already.” 

“I imagine so,” Prism laughed and popped another sweet into his mouth. “I am happy for you all the same.” 

Jazz ducked his helm, “Thank you.” 

“You are welcome, you are always welcome. I’m so glad things have gotten better. I know it is hard at first. Mirage and I had a time of it. I was so scared. I didn’t know him very well, and my creators had told me so little about interfacing.” 

Jazz’s optics widened behind his visor, “Really?” 

“Yes, really.” Jazz could just see the blush peeking out from beneath the visor. “Our first few times together were horrible. I was actually growing quite afraid of him. Fortunately for me, Mirage is so very kind. He saw that and took time and care with me, things a lot in our situation never get. Now.” Prism’s hands curled together over his spark with the warm thoughts of his bonded, that Jazz could actually feel in his field. “Now, he is so very dear to me. I would do anything for him. And I’m not ashamed to admit I might be slightly addicted to him. I don’t ever want to have to be without him.”

Jazz made a little gasping noise, “You are very lucky then. To love and to be loved like that. It is beautiful.” 

“Just give it time, I am sure you and Prowl will get there. Just be patient with him.” 

“I am trying. I really am, and I think he is as well,” Jazz whispered. “I fear I put my ped down, but he is very stubborn...and he doesn’t love me. Not yet.” 

“And you? How do you feel about him?” Prism asked just as softly. 

“I care for him very much. I would like to think we are at least friends, but I want more. I want to be loved, and cherished. I want to be the center of his world.” 

Prism gathered Jazz close to him. “I know it isn’t the same but I cherish you. And you will get there. You’ve come so far already, and in such a short amount of time too.” 

Jazz wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist. It was nice to have someone who understood what they were going through. “I hope so.” He really did. 

Prism finally pushed Jazz away and lead them to the seating area. “Tell me, so far what’s been your favorite part of being with our sweet, but very stoic Prowl?”

Jazz ducked his helm, “Honestly, I like our evenings together. We cuddle up on the couch and he likes to read to me. I like cuddling. I like him holding me.” Jazz curled up in his seat, “I like being close to him.” 

“That is good to hear,” Prism smiled. “Have you talked about sparklings?” 

Jazz’s spark skipped a beat, if Prism heard it Jazz was sure he thought it was for an entirely different reason. “No, well not really. Just that I’m not ready, and that I’m too young. Something about my spark being immature or something.”

The hurt that flashed through Prism’s field shocked Jazz with how very raw it felt. “Yes, that’s right. It’s happened to me. I lost our first one. I wasn’t strong enough to carry it to separation. I tried. I did everything I could. I even fought with Mirage to let me give him his heir. He let me. He’d do anything for me. I almost died. I would have, happily, let myself go to give him that. I still feel really...just…” Prism took a deep shuddering vent to get himself back under control. “Do you know what he said to me? After it was over and I was still recovering? He told me that while it was understandable for us to grieve the loss, that I was his most precious gift. That while he was flattered I fought so hard to give him that, his life would be less and devoid of light if I had left him.” 

“Oh, wow. I’m so sorry. So very sorry, but I agree with Mirage. If he had lost you I never would have met you,” Jazz whispered. “The world would be a darker place without you. Are...are you going to try to have another one?” 

“Eventually. I would be high risk regardless, so we have to be careful. Mirage is in no hurry, but I...I really want one. Waiting is hard.” 

Jaz nodded, “It sounds like it.” 

Prism gave him a weak smile, “Eventually we will have our family, and I have Mirage in the meantime. I still count myself lucky. I could have easily been forced into a loveless bonding.” 

Jazz cut his glance away at the last, he almost was. They had been so close to hating each other. It wouldn’t have been a far leap to make from where they were before he’d met Prism. Now things were much different for him, and he owed it all to Prism for showing him a different point of view. “That must be just horrible. I feel for those that aren’t as lucky.” He wanted to confess to his friend, but appearances, he didn’t want anything to change between he and Prowl. They’d fought so hard to have the -- whatever it was that they had-- now and if the wrong person heard the wrong thing and called their relationship was questioned it could mean the end of everything. 

“I imagine it is,” Prism agreed. “I am glad that my creators accepted Mirage’s offer. Alpha Trion also offered for me. I thank Primus every day that they turned him down.” 

Jazz didn’t even attempt to repress his shudder. “That mech’s awful. Prowl said they took him into custody. I haven’t heard if they’re going to do anything with him. I just hope I never have to see him again.”

“I heard Prowl wanted them to press charges. Mirage said it was about some time that someone did. You might end up seeing him though. I mean...they might make you testify against him.” 

Jazz shivered, “I guess it would be worth it to keep him from hurting someone else.” 

“You are such a good mech,” Prism said. “I hope they put him away, but I wouldn’t count on it. He is rich, very rich.” 

Jazz paled at the thought. "Can we talk about something else? Something not...him?"

Prism tucked one leg up underneath himself. An entirely too casual pose for a noble. Jazz took it as a sign they were relaxed and past the need for appearances now. "Of course. What should we talk about? Shall we have a good gossip? Tell each other naughty little secrets we'll swear to carry to the well? Something scandalous to snicker with each about over dinner that will have our mates wondering what we've been up to and confused by our less than appropriate behavior?"

"Yes! Now that sounds like fun!" Jazz didn't even attempt to hide the mischief in his voice. 

Prism's lips curled into an amused smile, "Gossip, or secrets? You chose."

"I don't really know any gossip," Jazz said. "So secrets then."

Prism brightened, "I shall go first then...let me think...well there was one these twins who were convinced they were in love with me and tried to get me to run away with them."

"Really?" Jazz gasped.

Prism nodded, "It was right before Mirage asked to court me."

"Oh wow! Did you consider it? Running away I mean? What made you decide not too?" Jazz was on the edge of his seat. When he'd first been told of his arranged marriage to Prowl the thought if running away crossed his thoughts more than once. 

“I did. If they had forced me to bond with that-bot-we-aren’t-naming I would have fled. Maybe I even would have been happy, who is to say.”

Jazz nodded, “I thought about running away to, but I really had nowhere to go.” 

“Oh, you poor thing,” Prism frowned. “That is horrible.” 

“It’s for the best though. I would have never met you or Prowl otherwise. Hmmm, I guess it’s my turn now isn’t it? I don’t really have anything, I was guarded all the time so no chance for me to do anything like catch the eye of a pair of twins.” He winked and threw a treat at Prism causing them both to laugh. 

“There must be something?”

Jazz flopped back in his chair, “I just have Prowl, and he does not love me. He said he would take lovers. Even though we are...” His armor clamped down tight. “It makes me sick to think about it. I don’t want to share him with anyone ever.” 

“I...I don’t know what to say,” Prism whispered. “I’m so sorry. he should not treat you that way.” 

Jazz couldn’t meet his gaze. “Yeah, I mean I keep telling him, and I think he hears me. I just hope that I can change his mind before it happens. I mean look at you and Mirage. You said things were rough for you in the beginning, so I’m going to cling to that as my hope that we can get there too.”

“You will. I know you will. You’ve come some far already. He seems to enjoy your company.” 

Jazz made a noise of non-committal, “Sometimes I think he might.” 

“I hear a but in that statement,” Prism said. 

“I think he finds me to be a burden,” Jazz whispered.

Prism jumped up and pulled Jazz to him. “I should steal you away. I should tell Mirage I’m sick and want to go home right now and steal you away from him. You are precious and he should appreciate what a wonderful mate he has in you. It’s too bad Mirage isn’t Praxian, I’d steal you away and claim you as our third before Prowl even realized you were missing. We could all go back to live in Mirage’s tower.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Jazz whispered. “I would...I would be so honored. I wish that were possible.” 

Prism moved close, and pulled Jazz into his arms, rocking him gently. “You have but to ask. Anytime. If it ever gets too much.” 

He’d never had someone care for him, to offer to make his life better, to take him away, to care for him. It was so tempting, so very tempting. “Thank you for your offer. It’s okay right now, and we’ve been getting better. I have to hope. I have to try. But if it ever does get to be too much you’ll be my first call.”

Prism nodded, “Good. I want you to be happy. If he cannot make you happy I can promise you that I would.” 

Jazz flushed and ducked his helm, “I’m not sure if we should talk about this. I...I know it would make Prowl angry.” 

Prism sighed, “Jazz. I don’t even know what to say. Things should not be like this for you.” 

“They aren’t. Not always. It’s good now, you’re here. And he’s getting better. I promised I’d tell you if I needed you, and I will. Right now I need us to stop talking about all these unhappy things, and enjoy our time together. I missed you. I’m so very happy you were able to come.”

Prism hugged him tightly, “As you wish, what would you like to talk about?” 

“I’m not sure,” Jazz whispered. “Oh, wait. I’m excited. I get to meet my music tutor in a matter of sols. I can’t wait.” 

“Sounds wonderful.” 

“I think it will be,” Jazz said with a faint smile. “I’m very, very excited. Even more excited than the dancing teacher.” 

A knock at the door had them shifting to see who was interrupting them. The maid that Jazz suspected of calling him ungrateful - Prig, was standing at his door looking at him like he’ done something wrong again. He didn’t want to deal with her right now. Jazz was not feeling up to her chastisements right now. 

“Dinner is ready. The master is waiting on you,” the maid didn’t even use his title, and he could tell it was purposeful. 

Prism’s doorwings arched up, “Don’t talk to him like that! He is the master of this house as much as Prowl.” 

Prig just stared, “No he isn’t. He’s little better than the whores the master brings home.” 

Prism gasped, “How dare you!” 

Jazz buried his face in Prism’s shoulder. “It’s fine. Let’s just go. Don’t want to keep them waiting.”

Prism held him tight. “It’s not fine. It’s not and I won’t tolerate it. It’s an insult and it’s not to be borne. If you won’t say something, if you have been made to feel like you can’t then I will defend you. And if Prowl won’t stop it then I will speak to Mirage. We’ll invite you over for an extended visit.”

Jazz ex-vented, “If you must.”

“I must,” Prism said firmly, and steered Jazz out of the room and away from Prig. The maid glared at them as they went. Prowl and Mirage were waiting for them in the dining room, the table already set and the first courses waiting. 

“I hope you enjoy it,” Prowl said as Jazz and Prism were shown to their seats. “Our cook toiled all sol.” 

Prism fluffed then resettled his plating. “I apologize my lords for being late. We were held up by the rudeness of Jazz’s maid. I tried to take the time to correct her, but she would not hear it. Said something about Jazz being little better than the whores Lord Prowl brings here. Which must be a mistake, because if Jazz were available to court for a triad then I would be begging my bonded for him. He is an exceptional delight.”

Prowl frowned, “I will...see to her. Do you want her dismissed, my bonded?” he asked, stressing the last. His optics never left Prism’s. He knew a threat when he saw one, and certainly when he heard one. 

“Good, he distressed Jazz. It was horrible,” Prism said. “I was wondering. Do you think that Jazz could come to visit me?” 

“Perhaps eventually,” Prowl said. “He is still settling in.” 

“I see,” Prism said, and offered a treat to Jazz, entirely ignoring the questioning look Mirage sent him. “I will ask again when he is. I think it would do him some good.” 

“I would really like to go,” Jazz whispered. “Please.” 

Mirage spoke next, hoping to ease the tension in the room. “Dearest, if you wish to see your friend again it would be better to invite them as a whole. I’m sure Prowl would no more allow Jazz to travel alone than I would you. You both are far too important to us both. It would be beyond tragic if anything were to happen to either of you.“

Mirage turned his gaze to the hosting lord. “It would please us greatly if we could return your hospitality by extending an offer for you and your bonded to visit with us. You may do so at the estate of your choosing. Either the one here in Praxus or in Crystal City. We might consider a visit there when the festivals are in full swing, or to so them the difference in culture.” 

“I’ve always wanted to visit Crystal City,” Jazz whispered, and gave Prowl a hopeful look. 

Prowl inclined his helm, “We shall see.” 

Jazz gasped, it was far more than he was expecting. “Thank you!”

“How do you like the treats?” Prowl asked. 

“They are delicious,” Jazz gave him a bright smile.

Prowl reached over covering Jazz’s hand with his. “Good, I’m glad. I requested them especially for you. Consider it a treat for a special occasion.”

That caught everyone’s attention. Prism gave Jazz a brilliant smile, reaching out to trace a finger along the side of his friend’s face before they both looked at Prowl. “But everyday with Jazz is a special occasion. He’s simply the sweetest thing. He should be spoiled, and often. Until he’s absolutely rusty.”

Jazz ducked his helm, his field flush with embarrassment. “Maybe I already am.” 

“Everyday is a treat, I will give you that. I think you could stand a bit more spoiling,” Prowl said and offered Jazz another treat. 

Jazz savoured it. Eating it slowly. “I wouldn't protest that.” His gaze softened behind his visor. “I wouldn't protest it at all.” 

“Good,” Prowl purred, his optics straying from Jazz to Prism and then back. “I’m glad you are mine.” 

Prism leaned his helm on Mirage’s shoulder, pinning Prowl with a look. “Look my love, isn’t it nice to see another pair and strongly bonded as we are. And that it is one who has become so dear to me. My life is truly the best. I could not ask for more.”

Mirage kissed the top of Prim’s helm. “Yes dearest, we are all very lucky. I more so than others for finding you. But not everyone can be so lucky. And we shouldn’t chastise them if they manage to fall short on things we excel at. It would be bad form. Though your form is far too fine to ever be anything remotely resembling poor, we still must remember to honour our host.”

Prism stroked all the plating he could reach on Mirage, optics locked on Jazz. “Of course beloved. I will always honour those who extended their invitation. Any chance I have to see Jazz is welcome indeed. He is such a fine...friend.” 

The servants brought the next course, sliced bits of crystal in various colours. “Praxian crystals harvested from our own gardens,” Prowl said. 

“They are delicious,” Jazz said, and grabbed a small shard from the tray as the servant was setting it own on the table. 

“They look delicious,” Prism purred, and took one of his own. 

Prowl fought the growl threatening to spill from within him. Jazz was his. This impudent mechling had set his sights too high if he thought to take something from him. "Only very few things are more so." Prowl pulled Jazz's small hand to him placing a lingering kiss there. 

::Mirage control your bonded, or I shall put him in his place. Had we not known each other for eons I would have already done so.::

A slight snort, little more than a huffed vent escaped the other lord. ::I do not recall you being so opposed to flirtations before. As I recall you used to tell me how you loved watching the other lords try and entice him from me. Relax my erstwhile paramour. He is still yours, as Prism is still mine. Though I do now see what brought such pleasure in watching their attempts. Enticing are they not?::

Prowl growled on the other end of the comm line, ::You find this funny?::

::I don’t mind seeing you get your comeuppance, my dear friend.::

Prism continued oblivious to the conversation around them, “Do you like racing? We have a track on our manor. 

Jazz’s engine revved loudly, “I do! A lot! So much! SO MUCH! Prowl! Prowl! Could I go racing there?!?! Please? Please!” Jazz wiggled in his seat in excitement. “Please!” he finally whined. He loved racing, but his creators had so rarely allowed it. They at least did not want him to become too attached to something that may be forbidden later. He knew that they had spoken to at least one Iaconian lord about his hand before settling on Prowl. He had been terrified of that. They would have taken away his t-cog!

Prowl kissed Jazz’s hand again, “We shall see. A trip there would be far off. I could always take you racing here if you wish.” 

Jazz left his seat and crawled in Prowl’s lap squeezing close to fit in the space between the larger mech and the table. “That would be the best! You’d race with me right?” 

Prowl’s gaze flicked over Jazz’s helm at Prism, then back to the wiggling mechling in his lap. “Of course. If it makes you this happy then how can I say no.” 

Prowl’s arms wrapped around Jazz, holding him tight, and Jazz purred in return and rested his helm against Prowl’s chestplates. “Thank you,” he whispered, and completely missed the little frown on Prism’s face that quickly disappeared. 

“You are always welcome, my little lord. You know it is my pleasure to make you happy.”


	6. Chapter 6

_Three vorns later..._

Jazz tucked the quatern’s chinrest snugly underneath his chin. A lot had happened in the three vorns since he had come to live in Prowl’s home. Once more upgrade and he would be an adult. It seemed so far off though, three more vorns on the short end...if he was lucky. It seemed to stretch out into eternity before him, and in the meantime he had to deal with the mech before him. It was heard not to roll his optics behind his visor, but the mech seemed to have a sixth sense about it. 

“Master Jazz, we have gone over this time and time again. Fix the angle of your bow unless you want to screech. My audials do not appreciate it, and I’m sure Master Prowl is well enough tired of it,” Metronome said. “Now, please from the top.” 

Jazz closed his optics and began. It wasn’t perfect, there were tempo changes that shouldn’t have happened and missed finger placements that sent Metronome’s field flaring in pain. He knew if he took more time to practice he would be better. But pleasing this mech wasn’t high on his priorities list. There were alway so many other things he’d rather be doing. 

Metronome nodded, “Better. Much better. Now...try it again with some feeling.” 

Jazz glared, “What the last time wasn’t feeling enough for you, Tromey?”

Metronome glared back. “We have talked about this, Master Jazz. Do you want me to talk to Master Prowl, again?” 

“No, I really don’t,” Jazz grumbled. 

“Then again if you please.”

Fine, he wanted feeling. Jazz ruffled then resettle his plating. Feeling. Alright. He could do this. What was this stupid song about… A shifter mecha who has taken the form of the lord’s lover and is trying to entice the lord to claim him publicly. If the lord did so then he would be the Lord’s First Bonded and then eventually be lord himself. So the song was meant to capture and hold attention. That was Jazz’s specialty. Right, set the chinrest, shift the bow - no down just a bit, and again with feeling. Jazz drew the bow and began. 

He closed his optics and let himself become lost in the music. The bow passed across the strings smoothly with each pass wringing the music from it’s depths. He could feel the vibration down in the center of his being, thrumming against the field of his spark. He knew this feeling. It was too close to home. 

He tuned out Metronome, and the room about him, and just let himself feel. 

Before the music had died from the air Jazz was bought out of it’s hold by a voice he hadn’t expected to hear. “That was as beautiful as you are, my bonded.”  
Jazz hadn’t known Prowl was there, didn’t know he was listening. He was still raw from opening himself up to play that song, and the mech he had used as his inspiration for those feeling Metronome had wanted so badly was standing there. 

“Prowl.” It was whispered as if in prayer. 

“Jazz. I came to see if you were free for the afternoon.” 

“Free?” Jazz’s brow plate popped up, “What for, my bonded?” 

“Do I need an excuse to see my beautiful, young bonded?” Prowl asked, all charm. 

Jazz stared, “I think you might at that.” 

Metronome excused himself quickly and quietly. “Or maybe you don’t. Seems I’m free after all.” Jazz hoped his smile didn’t show any of the nervousness he felt. It wasn’t often Prowl pulled him away like this. 

Prowl guided Jazz to the gardens of the estate. A picnic had been laid out for them. “I thought we might enjoy the day. The weather is lovely and I have some news to share with you about your friend Prism.”

“You’ve heard from Mirage? I know they’ve been very busy lately.” So busy they had not had the time to meet up in far, far too long. “What sort of news? Last I heard they were in Iacon visiting family.” 

“Indeed, they are still there. Mirage said that Prism is carrying, and very excited about it.” 

Jazz gasped, “Really?” 

“Yes,” Prowl said. “they are seeing a specialist in Iacon since it is such a high-risk carry. He asked if you could visit once they get back home.” 

“Can I? Please? I haven’t seen him in mega-cycles.” 

“If that is what you want,” Prowl said and offered him a crystal shard. 

Jazz paused for a moment then leaned forward optics on Prowl as he held his mouth open hoping Prowl would take the hint and feed it to him. It was something he’d read and he wanted to try it. 

Prowl just continued on with what he was saying. “You may actually get your wish sooner than you are expecting. It is tradition in Praxis to hold a welcoming party for the sparkling. But since sire/carrier coding is incredibly protective most noble houses choose to have the party before the sparkling arrives. Prism will be receiving gifts for anything and everything he could possibly need for his upcoming sparkling. Would you like to pick out our gift?”

Jazz gasped, treat completely forgotten, “Can I!?! Can I please?” 

“I would not have suggested it if I objected.” 

“Thank you,” Jazz said and flung himself forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Prowl. “I really, really appreciate it. So much!” 

Prowl hugged him back, “If I had known it would make you this happy I would have told you much sooner.” He pressed his lips against Jazz’s helm. 

The kiss caused Jazz’s vents to stall. He leaned back searching Prowl’s face to see if he could find the meaning in the kiss. He’d been trying, hoping to foster a closer relationship with his mate since he’d spent time with Prism. It was his hope that he and Prowl could one day have that kind of close relationship, maybe that kiss was Prowl testing Jazz’s readiness?

Jazz’s spark flip-flopped behind his sparkplace, but Prowl never claimed another kiss. 

“Is something wrong, Jazz? You are staring.” 

“I am...right...I’m sorry,” he said feeling flustered. 

“It’s fine,” Prowl said, and offered Jazz another crystal, before taking one of his own. “Your tutors all say you have been extra diligent of late. I’m glad to hear it. I was worried for you for a while.” 

Jazz huffed, “I want to make you proud.” What he really wanted was for Prowl to notice him, but that didn’t seem forthcoming.

OoOoOoOo

“It is impossible for you to be still isn’t it?” Prowl had a smile on his face but Jazz wasn’t so sure it was an earnest one. 

“Sorry. I am just so excited to see Prism. I miss him. I feel a void around me when he isn’t near. I am also very nervous for him. We talked about sparklings when he came for a visit. I just don’t want anything to happen to him.”

Prowl frowned, “You feel a void around you? You do realize he is bonded?” 

Jazz blinked at him, “I only meant he is dear to me. He is like a brother. I love him and do not want him to ever come to any harm.” 

Prowl shrugged, “You are bonded.” 

“Like I would ever forget that,” Jazz grumbled. His armour clamped tightly around his protoform and he edged away from Prowl. “Don’t worry. I won’t embarrass you.” 

“I appreciate your effort. However some… allowances will be granted given your age.” 

Jazz fought not to flinch, not to curl in on himself, not to let Prowl’s words hurt. He didn’t succeed. He looked around the receiving line for a glimpse of his friend. Not long now and it would be his turn to greet his friend. Prism looked tired. His posture not quite right, his eyes weren’t sparkling, his smile was forced. Prism caught sight of his friend and waved for him to come forward. Before Jazz could lift his foot for the first step Prowl spoke up sending another barb into his spark. “Don’t you dare. You are my bonded and you will remember where you are supposed to be.”

Jazz stopped, shoulders hunching for a moment, and caught Prism’s suddenly brighter gaze.

“Jazz! It is so good to see you. Come closer, please,” Prism said, and inspite of Prowl’s warning Jazz did. He moved forward and Prism embraced him, his field bright and his pleasure at seeing Jazz apparent. “I haven’t seen you since your last upgrade. You look beautiful!” Prism’s optics flicked to Prowl, cooling. “Are you well?” 

“I could be better,” He shot Jazz a hard look for his blatant disobedience.”Thank you for asking. Congratulations to your bonded and your house. May Mirage get what he has long wanted.” He offered over their gift, and held his hand out for Jazz to come back to his side. 

“Thank you for your gift Lord Prowl, and for your blessings they are most welcome, but thank you most for bringing my dear Jazz to me. I have missed him dearly. Surely you wouldn’t mind if he keeps me company for a while longer? I know Mirage would appreciate it. And it would keep me from having to follow after him, you did hear I am to stay calm and not stress my systems, did you not?” Prowl’s look turned dark at the hold Prism had on Jazz. 

“I have heard that, as you wish. My bonded may keep you company. Return him in the same condition, if you please.” 

“Oh, I will,” Prism said, and gave him a tight smile.

Jazz sat down beside Prism, his hand still held tightly in the Praxian’s grasp. “Thank you, my bonded,” Prowl gave a curt nod, and moved on. 

::Are you okay?:: Prism’s comm made jazz startle.

::Yeah, I mean yes. He seems a little stressed or tense or something. I’m not sure what’s going on. He’s been like that since we left to come here. It’s strange. He was so nice before we left. Compliments, a picnic, he took me shopping. It was fun. Then we leave to come here and he grows more sullen the closer we got.::

Prims leaned his helm over on Jazz’s shoulder. :: I’m sorry to hear that. I wonder if we can convince him to let you stay here the whole time I’m sparked. It would be nice to have you around. Though I’m not sure Mirage would go for it. He’s become increasing overprotective since we found out and his sire coding hasn’t really taken effect yet.::

::I wish I could,:: Jazz answered wistfully. ::I miss you.::

::I miss you too. So much. I wish you were happy and safe.:: Prism whispered back. 

::I will ask Mirage then. Perhaps he can talk some sense into him.:: Prism replied, only half paying attention to the guests that greeted him and left their gifts. 

A commotion from the back of the room drew the attention of all present. “I should be insulted. Having to enter through a door like some grounder, but since it for my dear friend and his heir I will let it slide. This time. Now since I have flown halfway around the planet after being off world, who will be the first to come and greet me like the returning hero that I am.” A flash of bright red and pearlescent white between mecha was all that Prism and Jazz could see from where they sat, but the voice was so loud nothing that was said was missed. 

“Who is that?” Jazz whispered. 

“It is Starscream,” Mirage said from behind them. “I had not thought he would ever return.” 

The crowd parted, and Jazz caught sight of the Seeker right as he stepped up to Prowl, and leaned over, kissing him hard on the lips. “Prowl, you had not changed, my love.” 

Jazz shook, grasping at Prism’s hand. He expected Prowl to push the mech away, but he melted against him instead. 

The longer the kiss continued the harder Jazz shook. He was well aware of every single optic in the room waiting for his reaction. All he could do was look on horrified as Prowl showed more passion for this Seeker than he had shown Jazz in the entire time they had been bonded. He wanted to run out of the room, wanted to rip them away from each other, but he could do nothing but tremble.

They finally ended their kiss but to hear what came next Jazz wasn’t sure what was worse. He watched as their forehelms met and heard Prowl say something he was not sure he would never hear directed at himself.

“I have missed you beloved.”

It shook Jazz out of his stupor. He turned, meeting Prism’s equally shocked gaze. He had never felt so humiliated in his entire existence. 

“Jazz....Jazz...are....are you okay,” Prism whispered.

“No, I’m not,” he said dully. “Please don’t make me go back home with him. Please don’t. I...I can’t handle this. I can’t.” 

Prism looked back at Mirage, as if challenging him to argue otherwise. “I will take care of you, dearling. You are always welcome to stay with us.” 

“It would cause a great scandal dearest. Are you sure that is what you want?”

Prism went silent, Jazz was worried until he looked at his friend and saw the expressions flitting across his and Mirage’s face. He really hoped Prism was winning that argument even though not a single word was being spoken. 

“Jazz, Prism is in need of a caretaker and a companion while he is under medical orders. Would you like to help me take care of him when I am forced away from his side?”

Both Jazz and Prism answered “Yes!”

“Well then if you would be so kind as to follow us. Prism has had far too much excitement, more than enough to last him a good long while. I would like to see him rest and we will show you where you will be staying.”

Jazz felt relieved when Mirage steered them both out of the crush and into the halls that lead to the families rooms. Prism took his hand and he felt himself relax. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“You have no need to thank me, my love,” Prism said. “I don't like to see you so unhappy. I can’t believe he did that. I’m so sorry. I hate him for hurting you like this. You would be happy and safe if you were our third,” Prism said, and gave Mirage a mulish glare. 

“You are such a good friend,” Jazz whispered. “I’m so lucky to have you.” 

Mirage let Prism take his time tucking Jazz into his old room. Mirage requested Prism sleep with him so he would be close by just in case. Jazz assured his friend he would be fine, even as he spent the rest of the night sobbing. He wondered more than once if the pain he felt in his chest was his spark actually breaking. When he finally did recharge it was fitful and he was easily woken.

OoOoOoOo

The morning came and went, and Jazz drifted in and out of recharge but could barely bring himself to wake up. The world was crazy and he wasn't yet ready to face it. His processor hurt as much as his spark. 

It was the overly loud conversation he could hear that finally forced him out of the berth. He followed the voices down the hall into an office. Jazz stood partially hidden in the doorway taking in the scene. Prowl was on one side of the desk, his back to Jazz, his finish scuffed, traces of red, cobalt, and a pearlescent white were streaked across him in very telling places. Mirage was seated on the opposite side of the desk, Prism standing at hi bonded's side. “You have no right to keep me from my bonded! He is mine and I will have him returned.”

“No I won’t,” Jazz found himself saying before he realized what he was even doing. “I’m not going back with you. You don’t want me, you want that stupid Seeker. I’m not going home to watch you take him into your berth while you completely ignore me.” 

Prowl bristled, “They can’t have you as a third. You aren’t staying here. You are bonded to me. You are supposed to be at my side.” 

“I’m bonded to you in name only. If you don’t let me go I will show everyone just that,” Jazz said. His calm surprising even himself. “I’m not going back with you. If you are so opposed to me staying here I will go to the academy then. Mirage’s home is near to the border. It’s not far to Crystal city, and if Mirage is agreeable I will come here on my breaks.”

Prowl stared, stunned, and not a little hurt, “Jazz please see reason.” 

“No, you see reason. I’m not your toy. You can’t just trot me out when it is convenient for you and ignore me when it’s not. You want your lover, fine, you have him but you won’t have me as well.” 

"Why are you doing this? We had discussed all of this. I have done nothing but see to your best interests since you arrived in my home. Including sparing you from an awful fate. Be reasonable. Is the life you lead with me really so horrible that you want to run away like some petulant sparkling?"

“There was no discussion involved. You told me how things would be. There was no agreement on my end. You gave me no choice. And then you...you did that... **in front of everyone.** So you realize how humiliating that was? Do you even understand? No, you couldn't. You would have to have the tiniest smidgen of empathy.” Jazz spat static, “Had we been in Polyhex it would have been in my right to offline you for such an insult. You insult me. I’m not even worth you keeping your rendezvous private, and your excuse is my youth? It’s a flimsy excuse at best.” 

Prowl stared, “Jazz.” 

“Don’t even say my name. Don’t you dare.”

Prowl was confused, no one had dared stand up to him since before he was Jazz's age. He was angry, how dare this impudent little ingrate disrupted his life when he had done nothing but show him kindness - a kindness he would not get had he been bonded to any other lord. It was disrespectful and he would stand for it. "How dare you make demands of me. You have no idea the lengths I have gone to just to protect you. You would not get such kindnesses from any other lord. You Should spend your days thanking me."

“Thanking you for what? A loveless bonding? For humiliating me? You are horrible. Completely horrible. I’m not going back with you. I don’t care what you say. I’m not going back to watch you fawn all over that stupid seeker. And I’m not going to listen to you tell me how fortunate I am. I’m not. If I was fortunate I would have been as lucky as Prism.”

“I curse the sol you met that meddling little brat. He has done nothing but put ideas into your processor.” 

“That is **ENOUGH** ,” Mirage snapped. “You will not malign my bonded’s name under my own roof.” 

Jazz actually snickered. Prism's smile was full of venom. Prowl stood frozen but recovered quickly. "Mirage, I meant no offence to you or your house, but surely you must see the trouble he has caused in my own. Things were in fine order before they met, and now Jazz stands here openly defying me. You can not expect me to let it all slide?"

“I remember seeing Jazz before he met Prism. At the hunt. He was timid. Like a beaten bumblepuppy. If that is your idea of things being in ‘fine order’ I can’t say that I blame him for wanting things to change. He is a sentient being, Prowl. He is allowed to make his own choices. He is allowed to wish for a better lot. And...he is allowed to leave you if you will not provide that. The law would agree with me. You may be his bonded, but bonds can be dissolved.” 

“It could start a war. Do you want that on your helm?” 

“So be it, but have you ever considered what would happen if Jazz’s creators, his clade were to be told how he is being treated, by you his bonded, how he is being disrespected in your house.” 

“I am abiding by the contract that was agreed upon. What would you have me do? He is the same age as Bluestreak. I would not have Jazz suffer as he did. You were there that night. I may have agreed to the bonding I did not agree to breaking a mechling as Bluestreak was.”

“Jazz is not Bluestreak, and you treating him this way...it is cruel, Prowl,” Mirage said. “You can’t make up for what happened to your brother. What is done is done and you can only move on. You have only cause more damage.” 

“That was never my intention,” Prowl snapped. 

“Be that as it may. Jazz will stay here. I will contact the academy. I will get him enrolled. If you want him to change his mind I suggest you rethink things.” 

Prowl looked at Jazz. The hurt evident in his optics, “I’m sorry it has come to this. It was not my intent.” He reset his armor straightened himself and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Jazz wrung his hands together as he was shown to his dorm room. It was small. Smaller than his storage closet at home, but it was his for now, and maybe that was enough. He unpacked the cubes that were already waiting for him. They contained things he had acquired since he had left Prowl. A mesh that Prism had knitted for him. A crystal that Mirage had made for his emergence day. Tins of treats. He regretted having to leave Mirage and Prism. They were so good to him. They made him feel like part of their family.

A knock at the door startled Jazz out of his thought. “Hi! I’m your roommate.” A tall bot held his arm out in greeting. “Orion. I’m glad to meet you. You’re Jazz right? I hope you don’t mind but I went down to pick up the mail, they give it to us by room, and there’s something for you.”

Orion gave Jazz a small shipping cube, he twisted it this way and that wondering what Mirage and Prism had sent him. They were so thoughtful, he missed them already. His gasp was audible when saw who it was from. Prowl. His hands shook as he opened it. Inside the box, was a miniature crystal garden, just like the one attached to Prowl’s estate, as he looked closer he noticed there was a picnic set out waiting. It was exactly as there’s had been. A letter fell from underneath the garden.   
_  
Jazz,_

_I hope this finds you well. I wish you luck at school._

_If there’s anything you need, anything I can do for you, please don’t hesitate to ask._

_Missing you,  
Prowl  
_

Jazz shook. This was...unexpected. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it, or Prowl...or Prowl contacting him. He had not expected to hear from the mech at all. Not after nearly three decacycles of silence. It had been hard. He had fallen apart when Prowl had left. 

“Oh, that is beautiful. Is it from your intended?” Orion asked, peering at the sculpture. 

“No...my bonded.” 

Orion smiled, “That’s so sweet. I wish Megatron was romantic like that. He’s not though. He’s so very practical.” 

“Megatron?” 

Orion smiled, “My bonded. He was very much against me coming here, but it was in the bonding contract, so he had to let me go...or lose me.” 

“You’re bonded? Wait lose you?”

“Yes, it was in our contract. I didn’t want to come. I miss him. But my creator’s both went here so they wanted me to as well. You’ll get to meet him. He’s promised to come visit me as often as he can. Maybe we can all you go and do things together, you know when your bonded comes to visit you.”

Jaz shifted from ped to ped, not sure what to say. “I’m not sure he would have the time to visit. he’s very busy.” 

“But you are his bonded! Wouldn’t he make time for you?” Orion asked, gasping.

“Probably not. We don’t get along very well, to be honest,” Jazz whispered. 

“But, Jazz, I don’t understand. If you’re bonded… He should know you better than anyone, bonding, it brings you close. I couldn’t imagine not being close to Megatron. He’s everything to me.” 

Jazz didn’t know how to respond to that. “My friends Prism and Mirage. Their bond is like that. Prowl and I, uh we… are too different I guess.”

“That’s so sad. So sad. Primus. I hope it gets better for you,” Orion said, his optics wide. 

“I can’t imaging that it will. We have talked about having it dissolved. We just don’t get along, and he will never change,” Jazz watched the growing horror blossom onto Orion’s visage. “I’m sorry. I know that is too much information, and you don’t even know me. I’m very sorry.” 

“I’m so sorry for you Jazz. I can’t imagine what that’s like. If it will make you feel better I will ask Megatron to meet me off campus. I don’t want to make anything harder for you.” 

“No, it’s okay. I’m okay. Things were bad for a while, but they’re good now. The gift just caught me off guard. I hadn’t heard from him in a long while that’s all.”

“Do you care for him still? Because those gardens are custom orders. They take awhile to make too. He must still care for you to send you such a gift.”

Jazz looked at it, an ill feeling curling in his tank, “I have never stopped caring for him. The problem is that he never cared for me. I was just another burden to him. He treated me like a bothersome mechling.” 

Orion’s optics widened, “But the gift. It’s so thoughtful!” 

“It changes nothing. He doesn’t care for me. He cares about his...his lover. That hasn’t changed, and I’m not going to just share him with someone like that. I’m not a toy or a playing. And I think he would make me that.” 

“I’m so sorry. That is horrible.” 

“It is,” Jazz agree. “It is too bad. I tried my hardest. I tried to be good to him. I tried to be the perfect bonded, and he insulted me in turn.” 

“So...there is no chance of reconciliation?” 

“He would have to want to, and I have not seen that he is capable of such a thing.” 

Orion gathered Jazz to him. “You seem so sweet, so nice. I’m so sorry you went through that. I’ll help you. We’ll find someone who will treasure you, as you should be.” 

Jazz wondered not for the first time why others seemed to want him around so much, seemed to care for him and think him good, but the one mech who should feel that way didn’t. It made his spark ache, and if he was honest with himself it never truly stopped. 

“Oh, you poor, poor thing. I’m so sorry,” Orion murmured, hugging him tightly. 

Jazz’s spark felt like it was going to shatter behind his chestplates. He had tried so hard to forget. He had tried so hard to make it work. He quivered in spite of himself, a whimper escaping his vocalizer. 

Finally Orion let go of him, “Are you in need of fuel? Would you like to meet my friends? I’m sure they will get along with you wonderfully.” 

Jazz fluffed and resettled his plating. “Sure. That sounds like a good idea.” He moved to garden to his desk. It was a beautiful gift. He would at least be polite and send Prowl a thank you note. It was the right thing to do even if the thought of Prowl reading his note did make his spark flip. He was so lost.

OoOoOoOo

Orion’s friends accepted him immediately. They were fun, he’d never met a seeker, and Thundercracker was nice, even if the first time he saw wings he wanted to turn and run. Orion’s friend Soundwave was interesting, a host, and a telepath. Jazz was afraid of what Soundwave would see in him at first but Orion promised Soundwave didn’t do that. Only by invitation or necessity, mostly it was for communicating with his symbiotes. 

It was a pleasant surprised to be so readily accepted. They dropped in to Orion and Jazz’s room often, Thundercracker often bringing treats to share. He was so generous. 

Soundwave Dj'd at some of the local clubs, which was where they were heading that night. Jazz enjoyed dancing that way. He could lose himself in it and...forget. 

The music was pounding when they entered the establishment. Jazz could feel it pulsing through his spark. It felt good to get out, to be doing something. 

He moved onto the dancefloor, moving with the music. It ticked his spark to think of what Dansuer would say about his moves. 

“Jazz: looked good like this,” Soundwave said over the din. 

“Thought you were spinnin’ the classics, my mech?” 

“Blaster: took over.” 

“Ah. You wanna dance?” 

Soundwave nodded and held a hand out to Jazz. They were a good match. Jazz’s smaller size fit right in against Soundwave. Jazz never felt Soundwave’s telepathy but he moved with Jazz as if he were reading his thoughts. Jazz had never had a partner that could keep up with him so well. They danced and laughed for half the night before it was Soundwave’s turn to take over again. “Soundwave: looking forward to our next dance.” Jazz’s hand tingled where the host’s lips touched it. 

Jazz was still venting hard when Orion came to his side, “Having fun?” 

Jazz grinned, “You know I am! Soundwave is pretty amazing.” 

“That he is,” Orion agreed. “Come on, Thundercracker grabbed us a booth. There is some energon waiting on you.” 

Jazz’s hand was still tingling as he took his seat in the booth, between the larger mechs, and Orion pressed a cube into his hand.

They mecha watched for awhile laughing at some of the overcharged antics of their fellow students. Orion would point out different mecha and tell Jazz the latest gossip about them Thundercracker didn’t speak often but when he did he was hilarious. They’d been sitting there awhile when a slower song came on and the two larger bots exchanged a look. Thundercracker rolled his optics. “You’re going to have to let me out Jazz. Orion loves this song, but won’t dance with anyone his bonded hasn’t met or approved.” Thundercracker made it sound like he was very put upon, but there was a slight smile on his lips. 

“It’s out of respect and you know it. Besides your brother wouldn’t let you dance with anyone that might sully the family wings so stop teasing when you’re in the same ship.” Orion poked Thundercracker in his chest vents as they spoke. 

Jazz sat at their booth watching his friend dance. Orion directing Thundercracker away from anything that might hit his wings, Thundercracker giving any bot that thought to cut in a look that changed their minds instantly. 

As he was watching a mech walked boldly up, grinning at him, “A pretty little mech like you shouldn’t be sitting alone. Want to dance sweet thing?” 

Jazz smiled to be gracious, “No thanks. I’ve been dancing all night. I’m going to sit this one out.”

“I hear you saying “No” but that smile is telling me “yes”. Come on, it’s just a dance.” Jazz shook his helm, he really didn’t want to dance with this mech. They’d watched him all night grope and hit on various other bots in the club. “Now, that’s no way to be. Come on now, don’t make me pick you up and carry you out there. I could you're so cute and little.”

“Jazz: spoken for.” Soundwave forced his mass between pushy mech and Jazz. Jazz heaved a sigh of relief. As he pulled Jazz to his feet Soundwave leveled a glare at the other mech. “Remember: All his dances spoken for. Unwise: to try again.”

The other mech stared at the host, but backed away at the menacing glare he received in turn, “Whatever.” 

Jazz watched the mech go, and breathed a sigh of relief, “Thanks. I didn’t think he was going to leave.” 

“Jazz: always welcome. Jazz: like to dance.” 

Jazz grinned, “Sure, if you are asking I’d love to. You are my hero after all.” 

The dance floor was tightly packed so Jazz had to step closer to Soundwave than he'd expected. He felt uncomfortable at first, but after a few moments he allowed himself to get lost in the music. Lost to reality outside the song as he was Jazz didn't notice when one sound slipped into another then a third. When the beat picked back up Jazz did notice then. "Jazz: looks beautiful when dancing. Thanks to you: for allowing Soundwave to watch."

Jazz ducked his helm understanding for the first time what Prism meant about being thankful that their visors could hide a blush. "Yeah sorry about drifting off on you, you're a good partner. First one I've had that wasn't an instructor actually." That revaluation made him more than a little sad. 

“Jazz: should always have good dance partners. Jazz: Should always smile like that. Jazz beautiful.” 

Jazz’s flush deepened, but he didn’t step away. It felt nice the way their fields mingled and synced. “So are you,” he finally said, lips quirking into a smile. 

He couldn't see the Host’s face, but the blush was apparent in his field. “Soundwave: not.” 

Jazz chuckled, “You are. You really are.” 

"Soundwave: must return. Jazz: again later?"

"Be happy to."

Jazz felt as much as heard the host purr his joy at Jazz's response. He couldn't remember a time when he'd made someone so happy, and it was agreeing to do something he wanted to do anyway. Such a small thing had given Soundwave that much joy. Jazz was starting to really like his new life. 

He was still smiling by the time he reached the booth he and his friends had claimed. “How was your dance?” Jazz asked Orion when he sat down.

“It was nice,” Orion said. “It looked like you were having a lot of fun with Soundwave. I don't think I’ve ever seen him so happy.” 

“He’s an awesome mech. He really is. Thank you for introducing us.” 

“You are welcome. He’s a good mech, just be careful with his spark. Please.” 

Jazz’s optics widened. “I will.” 

"Good, I don't think you are the kind to play with a mech's spark. It's just, he is good, and extremely loyal, almost to a fault. I would hate to see anything happen to him, and you've been through so much already." 

"No. I could never do that to someone. I've been through that tunnel and travelled out the other side. I don't want to go back and I wouldn't want to force that on anyone."

“Thank you for being so thoughtful,” Orion beamed. “You are a good mech, Jazz. You really are. I’m so glad I met you.” 

Jazz gave Orion a quick hug, “I’m glad I met you too. Maybe you can go with me on winter break. I’m going to stay with Mirage and Prism.”

“What? You aren’t going back to your bonded? I thought you were going to try to give him a chance.” 

Jazz shrugged, “He hasn’t suggested it, and I’m certainly not going to.” 

"Oh. I'm sorry Jazz. I had thought... I didn't mean to. You'll have to forgive me. I'm a romantic at spark. I didn't mean to rub rust in old wounds." 

Jazz fought to keep his smile. "Nah it's no big deal. I expect we're only a matter of negotiations from the disillusion of our bond anyway. Besides Prism will be showing soon and I can't wait to see him." He tried to make it a throwaway line even as his thoughts strayed to pictures of a holiday that would never be no matter how much his spark still craved it.


	8. Chapter 8

_  
Prowl,_

_I am sorry it took so long to write you. I have been very busy settling into my life here. The classes are challenging, and I have already started making friends. Thank you for your well wishes, and the gift. It is beautiful._

_~Jazz_

__

OoOoOoOo

Jazz,

I didn’t think I would hear back from you. I wouldn’t blame you if you did not write back. I’ve had a lot of time to think over my actions, and I have not been fair to you. I’m sorry. You will be receiving a gift. It was too big to enclose herein. I hope they both serve you well in your time of need. 

Yours always, 

Prowl

OoOoOoOo

Prowl,

You really don’t have to send me anything. That’s never what I’ve wanted. Of course I’d write back that’s the polite thing to do. You always thank someone for a gift. I don’t really know what to say. I appreciate your telling me. Maybe we could talk it sometime? When you’re not busy. I know you’re very busy though to so, maybe you can write me again? 

It’s nice to hear from you,  
Jazz

OoOoOoOo

Jazz,

Your gift is in route. I know that isn’t what you wanted. What you wanted I was too blind to offer. I did like taking care of you though. Consider it a failing? 

I’m glad you have found friends there. I’m sure it was easy for you to do. You are very likeable. Tell me about how you spend your time? Maybe I can arrange a visit? You said you would like to talk, and I would very much like to do that face to face. Would that be acceptable to you?

Yours always~  
Prowl

OoOoOoOo

Prowl,

I don’t know what to say. Thank you. Hound was a welcome face. He seems to like his place in the stables here, and he takes good care of Artemis...but I’m sure you know that. Thank you for sending both of them. I hadn’t realized I was home sick until I saw them. 

Thank you so much.

Yes. I will meet with you. It is time we talked, I guess. I’m not going to lie and say I have forgiven you. I haven’t. You were horrible and have much to answer for. I’m not going to sit around and let you make a fool of me with that Seeker. I won’t.

Yours,  
~Jazz

OoOoOoOo

Jazz,

Maybe it's best we wait to meet then. I would like to talk, not argue. I have admitted I treated you unfairly, I've said as much in a previous letter. I would like our meeting to be an amicable one. Let me know when you are ready for that. I have no wish to meet if it will be a continuation of our last face to face interaction. 

Yes, Hound and his family are invaluable. I'm glad he was able to give you a little piece of the home you had here. You are always most welcome to return whenever you so choose. You are missed here as well. I find the house is entirely too quiet since you left. Maybe you could bring Hound home for the holidays? Unless you have other plans of course. 

Yours regardless,

Prowl

OoOoOoOo

Prowl,

Hound and I, and Artemis by extension have been invited to see Mirage. As I am still seething inside at you I thought it best that we find an alternative to going home. Wouldn’t want to talk to you mad, but despite what you seem to think I am allowed my own emotions. 

I am allowed.

I don’t feel as though you have learned your lesson at all. Maybe you should think harder on it.

~Jazz

OoOoOoOo

Jazz,

I am at odds as to whether to write to you any longer. I reached out with desires that we might at least come to some agreement. I have tried to be patient in hopes of coming to understand, your anger. I will admit I am at a loss. What is lesson is it that I am to learn? 

I have never denied you your right to your emotions, why do you believe that I was trying to do so?

I had figured you would be returning to Mirage’s house, I did hope you might join the festivities planned here. Either way there will be a place for you here, waiting. 

Written Hopefully,

Prowl

OoOoOoOo

Prowl,

You do what you want. It is what you do best. Don’t expect me home. I’m not sure I trust you enough to let me leave again. Not the way you are acting. 

What lesson are you to learn? I’m not your possession for one. I have feelings. And you sir, are not the center of the universe. 

I don’t even know why I’m bothering. You are never going to change. 

The sad thing is, had you shown me the smallest crumb of love or affection I never would have left your side. 

As Always,  
~Jazz

OoOoOoOo

Jazz,

You assign me feelings which I never had. I am well aware you are not now, nor have you ever been, a possession. In my care, yes. A companion, I had hoped. A partner to share our long lifetimes with, now I am beginning to think not ever. 

Did I make mistakes, yes of course, I am only a mech after all. I apologize that I gave you the impression I was greater than I am. It was not my intention. I do know the center of several universes, none reside with me. 

While some bonds have worked out well for your friends they do not always. And while you do not know all the intricacies, there are others that to describe as horrific would be a kindness. It was my intention to spare you such. I did attempt to be open with you, am I to be vilified at every chance for doing so? I have yet to hear what exact actions I took that warrant such condemnation?

Patiently yours,

Prowl

OoOoOoOo

My Dear, Dense Friend,

I am not entirely sure what you said when you wrote to Jazz, or HOW you managed to upset him so without being present, but you managed it. I’m not amused. Prism was in what I can only describe as a tizzy. 

Again, I am not amused. Stop being an aft. You are not doing us any favours. You are not doing Jazz any favours. For the love of Primus pull the stuffing out of your audials for once. 

Yours in exasperation, 

Mirage

OoOoOoOo

Jazz,

I just received a letter from Mirage. And while I am displeased our correspondence was made public, I am more distressed that I am once again failing to communicate with you. 

I apologize. 

I will speak plainly to avoid further confusion. What, exactly, did I do to upset you so? Please name examples? If it is within my power to fix them then I shall be happy to do so, as I do miss you. 

Yours hopefully,  
Prowl

OoOoOoOo

Prowl,

I don’t even know where to start. What have you done to upset me?  
-Starscream. Not only did you kiss him in front of everyone, but then you show up the next sol streaked with his paint.  
-You expect me to be fine with you taking others to your berth, but you would never do me the same courtesy.  
-You are jealous and possessive, but get mad when I am the same.  
-You expect me to simply do as I’m told. Without question. You treat me like a sparkling. I’m not.  
-At times you have ignored me to the point of neglect.  
-You have imprisoned me in my room. More to the point I was a prisoner in our home. A gilded cage is still a cage.  
-You have said cruel things to me.  
-My spark wasn’t even good enough for you to take as your own. I have been rejected over and over again. It hurts. 

You have hurt me. 

All I ever wanted was your love. 

~Jazz

OoOoOoOo

Jazz,

Thank you for enlightening me. I was unaware that some of my actions, not intended to be so, were hurtful to you. Others I thought had been discussed, were infact still in contention. 

Let me start out by saying it was never my intention to hurt you. I only ever wanted to protect you. The world I live in is harsh and I did not want another young innocent spark to be broken by it. I ask your forgiveness in going about it in the wrong way. 

It is not uncommon for lords to have lovers, other mates, and consorts. In Praxis it is not unheard of for mechs to trine, as seekers do. I had a life before our bonding, Starscream was part of that. He had been off world, and was unaware of our bonding. He had not been seen in so long that many thought him lost to the Well. It is not an excuse, just an explanation. 

I will attempt to answer your list of my faults, however I wish we were able to meet so that I could do so in person. 

I will start by saying you are still young. While I did agree to bond with you, even your friend Prism will admit that bonding while so young with a mech who is older is not, at the very, least easy. Programming and upgrades might make you physically ready they do not make you emotionally ready for what will occur. I speak from the experience of one who I was very close to. I did not wish that for you. You are a beautiful bright spark Jazz, I wished for you to remain so. As such taking another to my berth seemed the simplest way to quell needs and urges that I would not subject you to. I suspect the closer we became the more hurtful it was. Again not my intention. I did try to keep you at a distance to avoid this from happening. From the wrongs listed in your letter I would say my efforts only resulted in failure. 

Now that you have my confession, might I ask if there is any chance at rapprochement? While I am still uncomfortable with the idea of more intimate relations until you are older, I do miss my bonded, more importantly, my friend. 

Remembering us as we were, 

Prowl

OoOoOoOo

Prowl,

It seems we have been operating at cross purposes this whole time. I miss you too. Very much. Every sol. I miss my friend. 

What do you mean you speak from experience? Whose experience? I realize I know little enough about you for spending several vorns in your company. What happened? You don’t have to tell me, but maybe it would help. I want to understand you, but it’s very hard.

It is very frustrating. 

I still care for you. Very much, in spite of myself. 

Very truly yours,  
~Jazz

OoOoOoOo

Jazz,

I hope you have a good holiday visiting Prism, and Mirage. I will forward your gifts there. I am disappointed that I couldn’t see you on your break from school. I can always hope for your next break. Or maybe, if you are amiable I could visit there?

I will admit that I am happy to read that you still care for me. I was afraid that with the way things were left, the anger in your correspondence, and not being able to see you, that I had missed my opportunity for reconciliation. You are exceedingly important to me too, and not in the way you might think. I personally miss your presence. As I have said the house has the feeling of being empty without you in it despite the number of occupants only dropping by two. 

As to the experience I spoke about. I understand your request for clarification, may I ask that I wait to tell you that story when it is just us two? It is an acutely personal story and I would like for it be for your audials only. Forgive me? I am not trying to avoid the subject, or bring the open frankness that has developed between us of late to an end, it is still a source of pain and I would like it to remain private. 

Happy Prima’s Day Jazz. I wish you all the best of the day. 

Hoping to see you soon, 

Prowl


	9. Chapter 9

Prism pulled Jazz into a hug as he walked into the door, “How is my my precious friend today?” 

Jazz smiled, “I’m good. Thank you for inviting me. I’m so thankful.” 

“Think nothing of it. This is your home if you want.” 

“Of course, I want to be near you. I adore you. And I have so much to talk to you about. But, uh, I hope it’s okay that I brought someone with me? His name is Hound, he’s from Prowl’s household, and was sent to me.”

Prism blinked at him, “Sent to you? Like a present?”

“No, nothing like that! He takes care of Artemis. He’s trained her since she as a fowl.” 

“Oh, I see. Well, Hound is welcome as well. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine.”

Jazz heaved a sigh of relief. He didn’t think Prism would mind but he didn’t want to be too presumptuous. He’d done that before with Prowl and was learning how very wrong he had been. “Thank Prism, you really are the best ever.”

As Prism escorted them back to their room he wore a suspicious smirk. Looping his arm through Jazz’s he pulled his friend close. “So tell me dearest, what has you so happy?”

Jazz stumbled. “I don’t want to jinx it. Prowl and I have been exchanging letters. And I think we’ve cleared a lot up. I brought them so you can see them. I want you to tell me whether or not I’m reading too much into this.”

“Well let’s hope Prowl has found the glitch in his system and has realized what an precious bonded he has, because if his letters alone make you look and teek like this they must be amazing. You’re colours practically sparkle, your teek of joy, and your optics are so bright you are lighting up the entire room. If he could see you right now I’m sure he’d fall madly in love with you.” 

Jazz smiled at the exaggerated compliment, he didn’t dare let on how much his spark leapt at that idea. 

Prism smiled, “You do like that idea, don’t you? Perhaps it will happen. I hope it does. You deserve happiness more than anyone I know.” 

“You are so sweet. How is the sparkling? I forgot to ask.” 

Prism’s lips curled into a smiled, “Phantasm is doing well. He’s beautiful. You can meet him next sol if you would like.” 

“I would like that very much,” Jazz said, and hugged his friend tightly. 

Prism's sparkling had separated early, but was healthy and strong. The extra care, his overly devoted mate and friend, not to mention 3 specialist Mirage had brought in - one to live in house with them - had helped ensure bother carrier and sparkling were well. 

"Now are you going to tell me about these letters or am I going to have to crawl into your subspace and drag them out!" 

Jazz wiggled, unable to contain his excitement as he pulled the packed from his subspace and handed them over. “Tell me what you think.” 

Prism took the pack and began to slowly read through them gasping at times, and scowling at others. Jazz wiggled until impatiently until Prism finally reached the end. “Well?” 

“He sounds sincere, but I guess only time will tell. Do you really want to give him another chance?” 

Jazz couldn't meet Prism's optics. "Will you think horribly of me if I do? Mean yes he was a aft, and yes he's hurtful and clueless, but I think, I mean he's my first love. And if he's sincere, if he means what he says then it could work. At the very least I owe him a chance to explain everything face to face, right?”

Prism moved closed and hugged him tightly, “A selfish part of me says yes, because I want you for my own. But the rest of me says no, it’s not horrible of you at all. You want the person you love to love you back. I hope he is sincere. I hope he doesn’t screw this up, because you deserve to be happy.”

OoOoOoOo

Hound listened silently as Prism and Jazz discussed everything from the new sparkling, to Prowl and letters, to some book series, then as the subjects moved onto things like latest frame design, to their plans for their upgrades he let his mind wander. When he heard Jazz's tanks rumble Hound make the quick offer to go get them snacks. 

“You are so thoughtful,” Prism exclaimed in delight and pinged Hound a map of the house. 

Hound gave him a little bow, and left to make his way to the kitchen. It was bigger than the kitchens at Prowl’s manor, and the cook was a friendly elderly mech that just smiled at Hound and offered him a big tray of treats.

Hound focused on not tipping the tray as he hoisted and took a step backwards, "Careful there." Royal blue hands steadied him as he fought to keep the contents on the tray and not allow any to spill. 

He turned, optics wide, and his own blue optics met Lord Mirage’s. “Oh...Oh...you...you are Prism’s bonded.” 

“I am,” Mirage smiled, “I do not believe I’ve had the pleasure...” 

“Oh, Primus, my manners. I’m sorry, my lord. I am Hound. I...ah...take care of Jazz’s chronohorse.” 

“He has mentioned you, he said you were a good friend to him.” 

"He makes it easy to be. He's a good mech. I apologize for my over sight my lord. I offered to get them refreshments since they are trying to decide on upgrades. Which are best, which are most attractive, which serve no purpose. I'm sure you don't care. I'm sorry I'm rambling. I do that when... Sorry" 

“No need to apologize,” Mirage sad, giving Hound a little smile. “Upgrades are not of any interest to you?” 

Hound shrugged, “Not really. I will take whatever Prowl deems necessary, not like I can pay for such a thing myself. I mean...not of this high quality.” 

“I am sorry to hear that,” Mirage said, and stared. “That must be difficult.” 

“It is what it is Lord Mirage. I am lucky to have such a kind lord who would pay for such things. We are treated well, educated, cared for even past our usefulness, really there isn’t much more I could want for. Lord Prowl even asked if I would be willing to go to Jazz. He didn’t force me or send me away from my family against my will. He is very kind and I am very grateful.”

“You find him to be fair?”

“I really do,” Hound said. “He lets me do what I love, and pays decently for it. That can’t be said for a lot of masters. I am lucky.” 

“No, I think Prowl is lucky to have one so loyal.” 

“It is easy to be loyal when he gives us so much.” Hound shifted the tray and bowed his head to Mirage. “I had better return to Jazz, my lord. I don’t want him to think I’ve gotten lost or eaten all their refreshments myself. Thank you for your time Lord Mirage. I am sorry to have taken so much of it.” Hound was careful as he walked away, the encounter had given him a slight buzz in his plating. He could see why Prism was so smitten with him, the mech was as kind as he was beautiful. 

“Oh, do let me take that from you then, I imagine you are peckish as well,” Mirage said, and took the tray from Hound before he could even protest. He stood gawking for a moment, before hurrying after the mech. 

“Your Lordship, I really don’t think---” 

“Call me Mirage.” 

“What? Sir?” 

Mirage shot Hound a smirk over his shoulder, “I do believe I asked you to call me by my name.” Hound stumbled pulling a laugh from the other bot. “You can say my name can’t you? Try it? I’d like to hear you say it. Mirage. It’s not so difficult a name.”

Hound’s first attempt came out, “Uh…” He’d been raised to never cross the invisible line between lords and servants. Too many servants had thought themselves on friendly terms only to find themselves on the street. He didn’t want to offend this lord, but the mech was being so kind to him. “I can’t.”

“Sure you can,” Mirage said gently. “You are with friends. Just think of it that way. You have had no problems before. I’ve heard you call Prism by name, and Jazz as well.” 

Hound flinched, “Well, yes, I-I’m sorry.” 

Mirage laughed, “Don’t be.” 

The door to Prism’s rooms opened for them. Mirage carried the tray in and placed it on the table before the two friends. “Hello my dearest, having a good time?”

Prism jumped up for a kiss. “Better now that you’re here. Stay?”

Mirage purred into the kiss holding his bonded tightly to him for moment. “With a welcome like that it is tempting. But I think I will steal Hound away from you if you don’t mind. I would like his opinion on a chronomare I am thinking of breeding. You don’t mind losing him for awhile do you Jazz?” 

A smile and shake of his head were his reply since he’d just stuffed one of his favourite goodies in his mouth. It brought a giggle from the friends, while Mirage thanked him and lead Hound away. The groom followed Mirage not paying attention to their path until he was ushered through an open door. A door that lead to what was undoubtedly Mirage’s study, and not the stables he’d been expecting. 

“Mirage? S-sir? I thought...you said we were going to the stables.” 

“You’re right, I did.I would like to speak with you first. Have a seat,” the noble's optics fixed on Hound making him squirm.

He handed hound a cube of high grade, and motioned him into one of the side chairs seating himself across from him. "You weren't having a good time in there, I have nothing pressing at the moment. I thought we might talk."

Hound swirled his drink watching the liquid slosh as it hit the corners of the cube. "I'm not sure I would have anything of interest to say that you would want to hear my lord."

Mirage’s lips quirked up again, “Don’t be so sure. Do you think Prowl will manage not to mess this up?” 

Hound opened his mouth, “I’m not sure that is any of my business, sir...er...Mirage.” 

“Jazz is your friend, isn’t he?” 

Hound’s mouth opened and closed like a turbo fishes, “Yes, he is.” 

“Well then, what do you think?” Mirage said, “It is in my interest to know. Prism wants him as our third. I would like to know the chances. I’m not convinced there is one.”

"I think my lord is very determined. That if he wants something he gets it. I think he genuinely cares for Ja- uh Lord Jazz. I think if he choses to have him in his life then Lord Jazz will be well taken care of. But none of this is my place to say and I would not risk my position in Lord Prowl's household for overstepping my bounds."

“I would never tell,” Mirage said. “You are very well spoken for a groom.” 

“Prowl sees to our education. He doesn’t believe in denying a bot education because of their lot in life.” 

“Very forward thinking of him.” 

“Prowl is a good mech, but you know that. Don’t you,” Hound whispered.

Mirage smiled and settled back in his chair. "I do. I have known him for a very long time. I think you are misunderstanding my interest in asking. You see, Hound, you intrigue me. I like the way you teek. You have a calm about you that is soothing to be near. I am sure that is what makes you so good at your job. I find I am quite enjoying it myself."

Hound wiggled in his chair, he wasn’t expecting that, “I see.” 

Mirage smiled, “What do you think of Prism?” 

“My Lord?” 

“Mirage.” 

“Ah...Mirage. I’m not sure that is appropriate.” 

“It is just a question Hound. It harms nothing.” 

"Mirage please, I don't... Are you trying to bait me into a trap? I don't know what you expect of me, from me? Prism is nice, he is a good friend to Jazz. Jazz speaks highly of him. Is that what you wanted to hear? If not tell me what you are expecting of me. Please, sir?"

“It is very hard to find a third, Hound. Finding someone that is compatible with both mates. It’s tricky. I have no doubt Jazz would fill those requirements. But I have serious doubts he will be available to fill such a position.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

"I agree with your assessment of my friend. Prowl is nothing if not determined. Although he being more than a little obtuse in the way he is going about it, I too believe he cares for Jazz. And while Jazz cares deeply for my Prism it is not in that way. In you however I find something he and I both need. My life by its nature is full of stresses. Prism is excitable, thought for me he does try to rein himself in. I think for you we could provide what it is you crave. I am stability, with me you will never want for anything, ever. Prism is adventure, he loves life and all he can experience in it. Each of us in turn has something the other craves. It would be a good match for all involved." 

"Mirage...what? I don't....I don't understand!"

"Let me speak plainly then, would you consider a bond with us?" Mirage said.

"My lord, this is not a funny joke."

"My dear Hound, I am being completely serious."

Hound ran a check on his audials, no they were not malfunctioning. So this was either a recharge flux or his life had just taken a strange turn. “While I appreciate your consideration, Mirage. I am a servant in Prowl’s household, I am not free to make those kinds of choices. More to the point sir, we hardly know each other, I’d say what we do know of one another is by reputation alone. That is hardly a foundation. And wouldn’t you rather, you know, have someone your own station? Not a servant.”

"You are a servant, not a slave. While I find it noble that you consider Prowl's feelings in this it is not necessary. As for the other...most bondings between the nobility is based on far less agreeable terms. I had never even met Prism when I offered for him. I have met you, and I like what I have seen very much."

Hound took a deep vent steeling his nerve and went with his gut. “I think, I would like to accept your offer. I am very attracted to you, as I’m sure you know you are beautiful, you exude a quiet strength that draws me to you. Prism is joy encapsulated. I would ask for time, to get to know you both better. I would hate to rush into this and find out it was a mistake.”

"That is agreeable. I would ask that you stay here than rather than returning with Jazz. Do you have any belongings that need collected?"

"No...I don't. Not from the school. There is a few mementoes at Prowl's estate."

“Those will be collected easily enough. Do you wish to remain here while I contact Prowl?” At Hound’s startled look Mirage left his seat to crouch before his soon-to-be third. “You trust me enough to consider for me for a lifelong bond, yes?” A slow nod was given, even as Mirage felt a faint trembling the plating nearest him. “Then let this be your first test for me? If I do not perform adequately then I would not be worthy to care for you, yes?” Hound drew a vent to protest, but the words stalled in his mouth. Held there by a blue hand that cupping his jaw, its thumb blocking their path had they tried to force their way out. “I will take care of you, I will enjoy doing so, if you’d but grant me the faith to try.” The kiss that followed those words sealed his fate, and told his spark it had found home.

OoOoOoOo

_  
Prowl,_

_My break went very well. I had a pleasant time with Prism, Mirage, and Hound. I'm not sure if Mirage has contacted you, but I fear the latter has quit your service...and a bonding is impending._

_I feel happy for them. I surprise myself. I really do._

_I hope this finds you well. I also hope you can send another groom. I will endeavour not to misplace this one._

_I look forward to seeing you._

_Ever yours,  
Jazz  
_

OoO

Dearest Jazz, 

It is good to hear from you. I am glad you had a pleasant holiday with your friends. All is well here also. Thank you for asking 

I received a message Mirage had comm'ed, but I have yet to return it. Now I know why. It is unexpected to say the least. If you are happy for them then I will give then my blessing as well. 

I will see what I can do about sending a new groom, though since you, as you say, misplaced your last one it might be a better to pay the school to board Artemis. Since I highly doubt you can misplaces an entire school. 

I look forward to seeing you as well. It is simply for you to pick a date. 

Hoping to see you soon,

Prowl

OoO

Dearest Prowl, 

Do you mind come to see me soon? I miss you, very much. School seems lonelier without Hound here. 

My friends are nice and everything. All of them. I think you would like Orion. He is very smart, and so is Thundercracker. Soundwave...well...I’m not sure what to think about him most of the time. I hope you will get to meet all three of them. 

Thank you for letting me keep Artemis here still. Pretty sure I couldn't lose the whole school as you say. 

Yours,

Jazz

OoOoOoOo

Jazz had not expected Prowl’s reply to come so soon, or for him to want to make the trip at the end of the decacycle. He waited nervously for the mech to arrive. 

Jazz was going to wring the paint off his hands. He had so many hopes and fears tied up in this day. He finally spotted Prowl in the traffic coming and going from the campus. 

Prowl manoeuvred his way over where Jazz was waiting. He transformed stepping up his bonded. He had not seen Jazz since he'd gotten his latest upgrades. "You were beautiful before bonded, now you are simply stunning." Prowl pulled Jazz's hands to him kissing both sides. "I think instead of a groom I may need to send a bodyguard to make sure I do not lose such a treasure."

Jazz ex-vented sharply, his plating tingled where Prowl touched him, and he wanted more of that. “Thank you, my bonded. It is good to see you as well.” 

“Let me look at you,” Prowl said and tilted Jazz’s face up, brushing a thumb across his cheek. “Would you like to introduce me to your friends?” 

Jazz blushed, “Yes, I would like you to meet them. Very much.” 

“Ah, that blush. Should I be worried?” 

"No!" Jazz squeaked. He ducked his head breaking their eye contact. Had Prowl's optics always been so intense? He felt warm inside his plating. Jazz reset his vocalizer hoping to hide his nerves. "Only if you don't like being the cause?"

Prowl chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound that sent a shiver up Jazz’s spinal strut and made his gyros wobble. 

“Am I the cause then? You didn’t used to be so nervous around me.” 

“No, I didn’t used to be. Things change. I’ve changed,” Jazz whispered, armour fluffing out and then resettled. 

“You have. So brave. So beautiful. I am truly blessed by Primus.” 

Jazz couldn't believe Prowl was flirting with him. Jazz hoped it was flirting and not acting for the sake of appearances. "Uhm, thank you? I...am happy to be pleasing to my lord. My friends are waiting for us at a local café. If you'll follow me I'll show you the way."

Prowl linked arms with Jazz, “It is not far I take it?” 

“No...not far at all,” Jazz said, ducking his helm again. “Just around the corner. I-I think you would like it. They have delicious jelled energon, and these little bonbons with crystal sprinkles on them. They are delicious.”

“They can’t possibly be as delicious as you.”

“Prowl!!! You shouldn’t say such things! You are outrageous.”

The Praxian chuckled, “Jazz.” Prowl tweaked a sensor horn. “Where is the feisty little mechling that crawled in my lap and told me how I wouldn’t know a good time if it did so repeatedly? When did you become so shy?”

Jazz fluffed and resettled his armour to hide the shivers Prowl was sending through him. He knew he was being ridiculous, he had wanted Prowl’s attentions for so long. He had fought for what little he had been able to get, and now when he seemed to have his undivided attention Jazz found it hard to speak around him. 

“Ah, is this the place,” Prowl asked. 

“It is,” Jazz said, “come on, they are waiting.” 

The cafe was small, and Jazz’s little group was already sitting in the back in their usual booth. He waved to them, his hand tightened reflexively around Prowl’s arm. “Hey guys. Prowl this is Orion, Thundercracker, and Soundwave.” 

Orion scooted over, making room on the booth, “Nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you all as well. Jazz speaks so highly of you all, I feel I owe you all a token of thanks for taking such good care of my beautiful bonded. Allow me to take care of this meal for you?”

The excited chatter of group hid Jazz’s squeak. He reached for the hand that was tracing his transformation seams under the table. “Thank you Prowl that is very kind of you.” 

“Think nothing of it. It is a small price to pay to see my bonded happy.” Prowl purred, Jazz didn’t know Prowl could purr. Oh but did that sound set his sensor net alight.

A quiet, little whimper escaped his lips. “He is very, very good to me,” Jazz whispered. 

“So, Prowl, where are you taking our Jazz to?” Thundercracker asked. 

“To a concert, actually,” Prowl said. “I hope it will be an enjoyable experience.” 

“That is so sweet,” Orion said. “You two look so good together. So happy!”

Prowl pulled the hand Jazz held to his lips and kissed it. “How could I not be.” He chose a treat from those on the table and brought it Jazz’s lips. “In our time spent apart I could think of little else.” He watched with rapt attention as Jazz took the small cake from his fingers, careful not to miss a bite. 

“Delicious,” Jazz smiled. “Thank you, my bonded.” 

“Yes, you are.” Under the table Prowl’s pulled Jazz’s closest leg over his making it easier for him to tease the wiring on the inside of Jazz's knee. 

“Query: If Prowl is so enamoured with Jazz, why wait to visit? Why allow Jazz to be alone so long?” What Soundwave really wanted to ask was what had brought about the change of spark. Jazz had made no secret that he thought a separation was in his future. 

“It was a misunderstanding,” Prowl said. “They happen even in the strongest bonds. We all are merely mechs after all,” Prowl said, and gave Soundwave a sharp look.

The host mech frowned behind his faceplated, “Prowl: ignore Jazz too much.” 

“Sounders! Don’t do it. It’s fine. It really is.” 

Soundwave sputtered, “Negative: Not appropriate or fine. Jazz: deserve better.” 

“Soundwave,” Jazz whispered. “Please don’t.” 

“Yes, you’re right he does. He deserves better than anyone can give. He’s a wonderful caring mech. I am lucky that I found him first. While I may not always do what is best, I do try to do what is right by him.” 

Prowl could just make out Jazz’s pained whispers of apology and his pleas for Soundwave to stop. This was not going well. He didn’t want to alienate Jazz from his friends, and by extension cause any ill feelings between them. “I do thank you, Soundwave for your concern for him though. Jazz is lucky to have such a friend. Close friends such as you obviously are are hard to come by, and I hope he has your friendship for eons to come.” Prowl kissed Jazz on his helm and pulled him close. “Don’t fret my little lord, all is well. Your friend cares for you, and I am not angry. Let us enjoy our time together, yes?”

“Thank you,” Jazz whispered. He looked over at Soundwave, not surprised to see the dull smouldering glow of the mech’s visor. He was mad. Jazz could tell, and barely reining it in. Despite everything Jazz knew the mech had hoped, not unlike Prism that Prowl would fail to win Jazz back. Jazz’s spark ached for him. 

“Prowl: staying long?”

“I have not decided the length of my stay,” Prowl said, looking Soundwave up and down. 

Jazz tucked himself tighter against Prowl, reaching back to scratch lightly along the lower edge of the closest doorwing. “I would be happy for this to never end. I love having you with me. I miss you when you aren’t near. As much as I love my friends, they aren’t you."

The doorwing shivered and lowered to his touch. Prowl sighed, rubbing his helm against his smaller companion. “It is nice. And I have missed you terribly.”

“I have missed you too,” Jazz trembled. He had not even realized how much he HAD missed Prowl. “Missed you terribly.” 

“Hopefully we will have more days like this then, and perhaps your friend can visit you at our home.” 

Jazz beamed, “Oh, that would be lovely.” 

Prowl smiled indulgently. “I am glad you think so, my spark.” 

The others chatted around them, but they were lost in each other. Jazz turned sideways in the seat and curled around Prowl as much as he could get away with in public. Legs thrown over Prowl’s nearest settling between them, one arm scratching at the bottom of doorwings, the other scratching abdominal plating. “Forgive me please, but I need to know. Why now?”

“There’s nothing to forgive my sweet. If you ask I will answer. Just be sure you want the answer as I will never lie to you.” One arm held Jazz to him, the other stroked the the legs resting between his. “I don’t understand your question though. Why now what?”

Jazz almost told him to forget it. This was what he had wanted for so long, and now it appeared he had it. He was afraid if he questioned it that Prowl would pull away from him again, and he didn’t think he could handle that. Not after this. Not after being so close, feeling so loved, cherished. Curiosity had always been one of his more persistent traits. And he just had to know. “Why all this? The attention, the affection, the kindness, the flirting. It’s all so… wonderful, I’m just afraid it’s an act or that I’m still in recharge and you aren’t here yet. I just, I don’t… You’ve always been so distant before.”

“It’s not an act. I think we should have this conversation in private, my bonded.” 

“Oh...OH...I’m sorry. You are right,” Jazz whispered. 

“We will talk about it later tonight, is that agreeable?” Prowl asked and reached down, finding a particularly sensitive seam. 

“Yes,” Jazz panted, and then flushed with embarrassment. 

"I can't decide if I miss my brash little lord that was so full of sass, or the coy beauty I have curled around me. I do think I have a new pastime though. 

Jazz drew a deep vent to settle himself from the riot of sensations Prowl was causing in his frame. "What's your new pastime?"

A sly smile was the first answer to his question. Then Prowl leaned near his audial to whisper, "To see just how often I can make you blush."

Jazz gasp, it was scandalous! It still made him wiggle in his seat. He caught Orion watching them, and felt the heat creeping up his cheek plates again. “Prowl!” 

The Praxian laughed. “You look lovely like this.” 

“You shouldn’t tease me like that!” 

“I should though, it is my job to tease you and make you blush,” Prowl said and pressed a kiss against Jazz’s helm. 

“Orion! Teecee! Help!” 

The other two mechs laughed and shook their helms. “Not a chance,” Orion said. 

"Orion's just happy that he isn't the only one whose bondmate enjoys making him blush in public." Thundercracker barely moved when Orion shoved him. 

"That’s true Megatron is relentless. But TC’s problem is that his older brother got bonded over the holiday and he says they were acting like, what did you call them, “Love sick younglings” was it? I think he’s jealous and we should set him up with someone. Do you have any more grooms in need of a handsome seeker to sweep them into the stars?”

“Ah, really,” Prowl said, and gave Thundercracker a sharp look, “Who is your brother?” 

“Starscream. Unfortunately there is a lot of us. I’m never going to inherit,” Thundercracker sighed. 

Prowl stared, “I know him. I did not realize he was bonding. I take it he finally settled things with Skyfire?” 

Thundercracker nodded, “Yeah, I never thought he would accept. Poor shuttle has been chasing after him for vorns. I suppose the trip they went on changed things.” 

Jazz made a grumbling sound, snapping Prowl’s focus back to him. 

Prowl smiled at how cute Jazz looked pouting. “The rumour I heard was that he had his sights set on some lord. And that when he pressed that lord to bond with him, the lord turned him down flat. Something about having upset the lord’s bonded? But that’s just those are just rumours right? No truth to them?”

Jazz sat up a little straighter. Had Prowl given up his lover for him. In a small voice he asked, “Is there any truth to those rumours TeeCee? I mean everyone knows seekers are beautiful, I can’t imagine your brother being sent away for some lord’s mechling bonded.”

“Hmmm...I know he had his sights set on some lord, but that is all I know. We don’t really talk. Not really. He’s a lot older than I am. And he was gone most of the time I lived at home.” 

Jazz perked up, and looked up at Prowl in wonder. “Interesting. I never knew that. I didn’t even know you had any brothers at all.” 

“Yeah, a few,” Thundercracker shrugged. 

“I wonder what made the lord give up his lover? I thought absence made the spark grow fonder? It’s like something in one of those clandestine romance datapads Orion keeps under his berth, and reads when he thinks none of us are paying attention. Still it is an interesting question though, don’t you think?”

Soundwave made a snickering sound, “Orion: sentimental.”

“That isn’t a bad thing,” Thundercracker shrugged. 

“Guess not,” Jazz said and looked up at Prowl. “I guess it isn’t a bad thing at all.” He climbed off of Prowl’s lap, “I think it might be time for us to take our leave, my friends.” 

“So soon?” Orion asked, “You have plans then?” 

“We do,” Jazz said firmly. He all but dragged Prowl from the café. “You said you would answer me in private. Where’s private enough for me to get those answers?” 

“My hotel isn’t far from your school’s campus. Is there anything you need before the concert tonight? If so we can stop by your room and pick it up on the way.” 

Jazz noticed there was some distance between them now. Prowl had kept him much closer in the café. He was starting to think Prowl just liked to toy with him. All the more reason to get his answers. “No nothing I can think of. Should we just go straight there then?” At his nod Jazz gestured for Prowl to lead the way. He followed closely behind gathering himself for whatever he might hear. Jazz tried to focus on the positives, Prowl had been honestly flirting with him. He had called him beautiful more than once. Soundwave had tried to confront Prowl on his behalf and Prowl had practically said Soundwave was right. There was Prowl’s fascination with his blushing. And the rumor about Prowl giving up his lover. He had to focus. He had to be ready for anything. As they came to their destination Jazz gathered his courage and followed Prowl in. 

The rooms Prowl had taken for his stay where nice. Almost as nice as the rooms at their home. The door shut behind them, and jazz wasted little time. “What is your game, Prowl. Why are you acting like this?” 

“It’s not an act, Jazz,” his hands clenched together, and he started to take a step towards Jazz, but stopped himself. “There are no games.” 

Jazz trembled, “I don’t believe you.” 

He started to take a step closer, but Prowl growled in warning. “Jazz...if you step closer...” 

“You’ll do what?” 

Prowl had him pinned to the door faster than he could even move. Jazz squeaked, but was far too confused to do anything but that. 

“Do the very thing I swore to myself I would never do. I won’t be like those monsters. I won’t force myself on a youngling or mechling that has no idea what’s being asked of it. But Primus Jazz do you test me. You have no idea, you’re so beautiful, so erotic without even trying.” Slowly Prowl set Jazz down and backed away. “Just give me a moment. You wanted answers and I will give them to you, you deserve them. Maybe a drink? Should I order something be sent to the room? Give me a task to distract me, please.”

“A drink would be nice,” Jazz said, optic intent. 

Prowl nodded, and moved over to the comm unit, putting their order in. He seemed much calmer once he turned his attention back to Jazz. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what to even say any more. I am sorry things had become such a mess.” 

“You said you would give me answers...” 

“I know. I---have a younger brother. Our creators were not very careful when they found a mate for him. They bonded him to Alpha Trion. He ran away more times than I care to count. The mech hurt him. And eventually our creators were killed and I was able to make a case for the dissolution of the bond, but the damage was done and my brother was never the same.” 

Jazz sat silent in shock for a moment. It explained so much. “I understand now. Thank you for sharing your story with me. I appreciate it. I still have some questions, if that’s okay?” He said waiting for Prowl’s nod to continue. “I understand your perspective, but you aren’t like that. Not even at your cruelest were you even close. I think it hurt more to have you push me away like you did. Please don’t do that again? It’s my worst fear.” 

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation. It took a few moments to thank the mech, tip him and watch him bend over backwards to please Prowl once he noticed his tip. The scene was funny watch, and gave Jazz a chance to collect his thought. Once Prowl was settled again Jazz continued. “You said you aren’t playing a game, but you’ve never been this… I don’t even know what to call it. Affectionate? Attentive? Doting? I like it! Don’t get me wrong! I just, … I just don’t want to get hurt again.”

“I won’t hurt you again, Jazz. I promise. I am beyond smitten with you. I have been for a long time. I was just too dense to see the truth of it.” He clenched his hands together tightly again. “I care for you, I want you. I can’t...when you left I was mad. I don’t think I have ever been so mad in my existence. Then I thought about it. Really thought about it. And it just hurt that you were gone. I don’t want to have to deal with that again. I don’t want you to leave me.” 

“I don’t want to be without you. My spark aches constantly, without you. It’s funny because as mad as I was the moment anything would happen, or just throughout the day I’d want to talk to you, tell you about something, get your opinion, then I’d remember and it was like the music would just stop. You were the first thing I’d think about when I woke, and the last thing in my processor before I fell into recharge at night. I can’t go back to what we were, I can’t. But you really hurt me. Like I thought my spark was going to collapse when I heard what you said to Starscream, and then the next morning to see paint transfers on you. I need to know why. Why you did that? You knew I was there. And then today? It was so enthralling to be the center of your attention. I would do anything for it to be that way, always. Did you really give up you really give him up? For me?”

"I...I don't know why...no. That isn't true. I wanted you and I thought I could have him too. I'm selfish and greedy, but in the end...the thought of losing you was unbearable. It made it an easy thing to send him away."

Jazz shook his head, "I won't share you Prowl. I'm not interested in adding a third. I'm not Praxian, nor have I lived here long enough to adapt that social trait. If you are so interested in having more than one mech in your berth you made the wrong choice in bonding with me."

Prowl’s wings fluttered in distress, “I want you. If that means I never trine, then so be it. I’ve made my choice, and you’ve wormed your way into my spark. As I said, it was easy to refuse Starscream when it came down to it. I want you. I want to make you happy.”

Jazz remained unmoving for a long moment. Optics boring into Prowl. He gathered his courage, moved to sit next to his bonded, and curled around him much as they had been earlier. "I want to make you happy too. If it is something you really think you'll need, give me time to have to myself, and get used to the idea. It's still such a foreign concept to me. But for you I will try."

Prowl pulled him close, and tilted his helm up, catching a gentle kiss. “I don’t want you to do anything that you are uncomfortable with. If it comes to that you are enough. More than enough. If we ever take a third I want it to be someone we both want. Both of us or not at all.” 

Jazz looked up at Prowl, “Kiss me again.” 

Prowl smiled, pressing their lips together, “You are dangerous, love.” 

Prowl's kisses made Jazz's plating tingle, and his spark flutter. It almost felt like he'd been drinking too much high grade. "Hmmm." He touched his fingers to his lips. If such a chaste kiss could do this... Jazz shifted himself until was was sitting astride Prowl, arms looped around his shoulders. "Dangerous? I don't mean to be. Kiss me again! I feel all tingly when you do."

“I shouldn’t,” Prowl whispered. “I really shouldn’t.” His hands wandered down, settling on Jazz’s hips and gave them a gentle squeeze, his claws pipped into the seams there, touching protoform before leaning in and catching Jazz’s lips again. This kiss was far less gentle.

Jazz was panting when it ended, and ground himself against Prowl, not entirely sure about what he was asking for. His plating felt hot and tight. “Prowl.” 

Prowl forced himself to pull his hands away. “You are entirely too enticing.” 

“I want more. Please. Kiss me again. I can feel your kisses everywhere.” 

Prowl pulled their forehelms together. “You have to stop. We really have to stop.” Jazz whined in protest. He tried wiggling closer, he was quickly stopped. Prowl’s optics flared, he groaned as if in pain. Which set off more wiggling. 

“Are you okay? Prowl? Did I hurt you? I don’t understand. Why do we have to stop? This feels so good, I don’t want to stop. Ever.”

Prowl gritted his denta together, “Because if we continue I’m going to take your seals, and I’m going to take your spark. I don’t want our first time for us to be together to be something you will regret.” 

“I won’t regret it. I know I won’t. I want you too.” 

Prowl vented sharply. “Do you even understand what will happen?” 

Jazz tried to wiggle closer, trying to catch Prowl’s lips for a kiss, “Of course I do.” He huffed his frustration. “It means I’ll finally truly be yours. What’s the problem with that?” That shocked Prowl still and allowed Jazz to snuggle closer. “You’re acting like something horrible is going to happen. I don’t see how becoming your bonded in more than words only could possibly be a bad thing.” 

Prowl sputtered, “Jazz. The first time may not be pleasant. We would have to break through your seals, and the film over your spark. It is not always a pleasant thing. It might even hurt.”

Jazz frowned, “But I would be yours. I think that is worth some discomfort.” 

“Your spark isn’t mature.” 

“Neither was Prism’s. Neither was Orion’s. They are perfectly fine. You care for me, don’t you? So you won’t hurt me.” 

Prowl frowned down at him, “You could be sparked up.” 

“Again, I don’t see the problem,” Jazz said, “I’ve always wanted sparklings. It was what I was created for. To carry my bonded’s heirs.” 

Prowl lifted the wiggling mess that was his bonded and plopped him on the couch as he stood. “You have no idea what you’re asking for. You could be hurt, your spark could be damaged, it could be weakened to a point that it would eventually fail. Why do you think Prism had such a problem carrying? Has your friend Orion attempted it? I would not risk a lifetime with you for one evening. It’s not so long until your finally upgrades. We just have to be patient, and learn some restraint. Considering how quickly things escalated between us, I have feeling this will be the hardest thing either of us has ever had to do.”

 

Jazz sat back on the couch and pouted, “But---” 

“No buts. We will wait. I have made my decision, I am not going to waver from it. I care too much about you to do so.” 

“This isn’t fair,” Jazz tried again. 

“Jazz. No. I will not. Once your adult upgrades settle in then we will do whatever you want, but not a klik sooner.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jazz peaked out the transports window. He had never strayed off of campus and had only had glimpses of the city beyond as he had traveled to Praxus and back before. They were going slowly though, and he had ample time to gawk. 

“It’s very different than Praxus and much the same as well,” Prowl said. “I think you will get along well with Bluestreak. Just have patience. He is very...flighty.” 

“Will he ever come home?” Jazz asked. 

“Eventually. Once the medic deem his condition stable enough.” 

“Do they have any idea how long that will be? Is there anything I can do to help?” Jazz had watched Prowl grow more somber the closer they got to the hospital his brother was forced to stay in. He curled against Prowl hoping to offer comfort. “I’m sorry this happened to your brother.” 

“Me too Jazz. Me too.” Prowl vented sharply, “I wish they had a time table, but they don’t. He has some good days. He has some bad days, and he still has flashbacks. Alpha hurt him badly.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Jazz whispered, “You are a good brother to care about him so much. Some would not see that he got this care.” 

We were always close when we were younger. When he first separated I asked my creators if he was mine. I have loved him since then.” 

Jazz pulled Prowl to him for a kiss. “It will be okay. He will be okay. We will take care of him and help him get better.” 

Prowl shook, “You will help?” 

“Of course I will help. Your brother is my brother. Your worries are my worries. Your care, my care,” Jazz whispered. 

“I am so lucky to have you.”

Jazz’s lips quirked up into a grin. “You are.” 

“There is my fiery little lord. And look you are already in my lap.” Prowl held Jazz tightly. “What would I ever do without you.”

“You’re never going to have to find out. I waited too long, and went to too much to get here. I don’t plan on giving this up anytime soon. Especially when you’ve promised me more of your kisses in my future.” 

Prowl reached up, cupping Jazz’s cheek, “It won't be long.”

Jazz turned his helm, pressing a kiss against Prowl’s hand before it fell away. “It had better not be or I will be forced to take drastic measures.” His lips curled up into an amused grin, and he leaned in catching another kiss before he climbed off of Prowl’s lap and settle back into the seat beside him. The transport slowed, and stopped before a massive structure. 

“Bluestreak is here?” 

“I am afraid so,” Prowl said. He took Jazz’s hand before he stepped from the transport. “Come, lets go check in and go see Blue.” 

The farther in Jazz walked the tighter he clung to Prowl. It was a obviously the best of it’s kind, but it was also sterile. A bot could be in here and never know that time was passing. Which he supposed was a good thing, but there was no life. The staff while good weren’t as attentive or caring as family would be. “Prowl? Is your brother happy here?”

“I...I don’t know. He is safe here,” Prowl said. 

“Safe is not happy,” Jazz said. 

“I know it is not. I suppose you will have to ask him yourself,” Prowl said. 

Jazz looked around, and cringed. “I will.” 

Prowl led them up a few floors, and checked in at the nurses station before taking Jazz to a room near the end of the hall. The door opened silently for them Jazz watched Prowl steady himself before slowly entering the room. “Bluestreak? It’s Prowl. Brother are you here?” 

Jazz followed as quietly as possible. He wasn’t sure what to expect. He watched as Prowl walked slowly up to a small Praxian talking softly the entire time. Bluestreak didn’t react at all, he sat frozen staring out the window. Bluestreak was sitting in curled with his arms around his legs, helm resting on his knees. Jazz had never seen such a sad sight. Bluestreak looked to be around Prism’s age. He should be so full of life, talking excitedly to his brother, but he was doing none of those things. It was eerie. 

“Bluestreak?” Prowl said again, and slowly the Praxian turned his helm and stared blankly at first. “Blue, I’ve brought someone I want you to meet. This is jazz, he is my bondmate. Do you remember telling you about him last time.”

Slowly some life creeped into the dull optics, “Prowl?”

Prowl knelt by the berth Bluestreak was sitting on, “Yes, sweetspark it’s me. Do you feel like talking today?” 

Bluestreak looked past Prowl to Jazz. “Hi. You don’t look like I imagined. You’re not Praxian,” Bluestreak whispered. 

“No, I’m not,’ Jazz said, and looked over as the table beside the berth and noticed a familiar book, “You like Lightbar’s books too? Have you read the newest one, The Pretend Prime? It’s really good.” 

Blue looked at the book then out the window again. “No, we aren’t allowed too many personal things here. The staff doesn’t want to worry about them being stolen or disappearing, or...being used to harm ourselves. They have a library here, I borrowed it there after I’d earned enough points for being good. I didn’t know there were any new ones.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Maybe you could borrow mine, or we could read them together when you come home.” 

“They won’t ever let me go home,” Bluestreak said dully. “No one wants me there anyway. I’d be a bother. A horrible bother. It’s all I am.” 

“Bluestreak, that isn’t true,” Prowl said, “You have always been wanted.” 

Bluestreak’s brow’s knitted together. “You sent me here.” 

Prowl reached for Bluestreaks hands only to have them snatched away. “I’m sorry Bluestreak. I really am. You were so hurt and so young, and I didn’t know what to do. I was so lost Blue, our creators offlined, you were hurt, I did what I thought was best. I’m sorry it was the wrong thing.” 

Jazz watched Prowl push for his brother to understand, the harder he pushed the more Bluestreak pulled away. “You know Baby Blue, I get it. Our Prowler he tries real hard, but he doesn’t always get. One of these days after you’ve come home and we’ve become the best of friends I’ll tell you all the silly things your brother tried, and messed up with me. Sometimes though that’s what family does. They try and they mess up, but that’s the other thing about family they forgive. Think maybe you can work on forgiving your silly older brother?”

“Can I come home than? I don’t like it here. Those mechs, the ones here...they are cold. Very cold. They wouldn't keep me safe if he came to get me. I think that they would let him have me again. I don’t want him to have me. I don’t. He’d hurt me worse. I made him mad. I made him so mad. I don't’ think I’d live through it if he got ahold of me again. He’d offline me Prowl. He’d take me apart. He’d leave me in pieces. He’d---He’d---” 

“You can come home with us. Let’s just go home now. I don’t even want to see the concert. Let’s go home. Please.” Jazz sat down next to Bluestreak and took his hands, “We’ll be the best of friends I know it. And I can invite my friends to meet you. You would like them.” 

“We can go home?” Bluestreak asked, hope edging his voice. 

“Yes, right now. We’re leaving. Prowl go do whatever it is you need to do. Go intimidate mechs, go be all Prowl-y and Baby Blue and I will be ready when you’re done. But don’t take too long, you promised me a date and I think Blue and I would like some of those fancy energon cakes you had last time I was home.”

Prowl wasn’t sure what Jazz had just accomplished, but was very sure it wouldn’t be the first time in his life he would be utter amazed by his beautiful bonded.

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak held on tightly to Jazz’s hand as they walked into the restaurant. Jazz looked back smiling reassuringly, “It’s fine, I promise.” 

Prowl was able to get them a private room, thankfully, and the receptionist showed them to their seats. It wasn’t long before the waiter came and went taking their orders from Prowl. 

Jazz hugged Blue to him and pulled out a datapad, jotting off a quick note to his friends, and sending them out across the communication waves. 

“I don’t like it here. There are so many mechs. I haven’t been around this many mechs. What if one of them is friends with him, what if he comes here. I’m scared Jazz.” 

“You’re brother and I won’t ever let anything happen to you. Not ever. I just learned I have this brother I’ve never met, and that we have a lot in common and you think I’m going to let some rusted old mech take him away from me? No way! I’m way too stubborn for that. Just ask your brother. I can out stubborn him on his best days, so there’s no way that walking rust bucket’s getting anywhere near you sweet Blue.”

Bluestreak looked at him with wide blue optics, “You will?” 

“Cross my spark and hope to die,” Jazz said. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you. I promise.” 

“I trust you. You know what you are doing, don’t you?” Bluestreak whispered, and looked over to Prowl, “You will protect me too?” 

“I will, Blue.” 

Bluestreak looked thoughtful, and nodded. “I guess it’s okay then.” 

Jazz’s lips curled into a smile, “Oh, here.” he took another datapad out of his subspace. “It’s a collection of Lightbar’s works. It should have the ones you are missing in it.” 

Bluestreak took it and stared, “I-I can have it?” 

“Wouldn’t have offered it to you otherwise. That would have just been mean, you aren’t mean to your friends. You and I are going to be the best of friends, brothers even. Face it Bluestreak, you and Prowl, you’re stuck with me. I like you both and I’m not going anywhere. Even told my friends I was going home and I’d either commute to school or I’d sign up for remote classes. I’m not leaving you alone, we’ve got too much catching up to do.” 

Bluestreak hugged the datapad to his chestplates, “Promise?” 

“I promise, Baby Blue,” Jazz said, and leaned over giving Bluestreak a hug. 

Bluestreak stiffened for one moment, surprised at the touch, before he leaned into it. “You are so nice. I probably don’t deserve it.”

“You do and more,” Jazz said.

OoOoOoOo

Orion,

Yes, things went really well on my date. I never kiss and tell, but I’d never been kissed before so I guess I can break that rule. When Megatron kisses you does it make you all tingly? Does your plating feel too tight? Is it hard for you to cool your systems? Or think? It was all of that and more. I can see why you say you’re addicted Megatron’s kisses. 

So I’m not going to be staying in the dorm to finish up school. I have developed my own addiction to kisses and am going to be either commuting, or taking distance courses. Prowl did offer for all of you guys to come here and spend a holiday with me. It would be great to see you all. Think about it, but say yes! 

All the best, 

~Jazz

OoO

Thundercracker, 

I just wanted to say goodbye. I’m not going to be staying in the dorms any longer. I will miss all of you, but I think it is for the best. I have responsibilities that I have to take care of. 

Prowl did extend an invitation to all of you for mid-vorn. I do hope you will accept!

Hope to see you soon, 

~Jazz

OoO

Soundwave, 

I wanted to write to you and let you know that I won’t be at anymore of your shows, and I’m sorry to miss them. You’re so good. 

I’m sure you’ve heard by now that I’ve decided to move out of the dorms. I’ve got family obligations that I need to take care of, I’m sure you of all mechs understand. 

Prowl extended an invitation for you all to come visit us mid-vorn. I hope you will accept. 

Awaiting your reply,

~Jazz

OoO

Jazz leaned against the railing and watched the servants decorate the courtyard below. Fairy light twinkled in the dim room. Plasma balls were suspended higher up, and their faint light glinted off the crystals below. They had never had such celebrations in Polyhex. 

“Lord Jazz, your visitors are here. They are waiting in the parlor,” Lodestone said with a slight bow. “Would you like for me to show you down?”

“No, but thank you. Could you make sure Prowl knows?” Jazz hurried through the house taking a moment to pause and calm himself before he opened the door. “It’s so good to see you! Thank you guys for coming. I’m so excited you’re here.” He bounced around the room giving each of them a hug. “Let me show you to your rooms, then we can have some refreshments while you guys catch me up on all the gossip I missed.”

Orion jumped about, just as excited, “That would be epic! Are we sharing rooms?” 

Thundercracker snorted, “Doubt it. Let’s get it overwith, I’m starving, and lets face it...Soundwave has been fretting ever since you left.” 

“Thundercracker: exaggerates.”

The blue Seeker snorted, “Really, I don’t.” 

“I’ve never noticed TeeCee embellishing any stories. Maybe you are confusing him with his youngest brother.” 

“Well he can see that I’m fine now so either way it’s all good.” Jazz tried to keep his tone and field happy. He had hoped Soundwave was over him by now and there wouldn’t be a problem. 

Jazz showed each of them their rooms in turn, making sure they knew how to get back to the parlor. Soundwave was the last to be shown his room. Jazz was really nervous about facing his former friend. 

It was so hard to guess what emotion was hidden behind the visor and mask, and his field was pulled in tight. He was inscrutable. 

“Well, here is your room. I’m really glad you came. I’ve missed you.” 

“Query: Jazz sincere?” 

“I’ve never lied to you Sounders,” Jass shrugged. 

"Jazz: happy with Prowl? Sincerity of affections trusted?"

"In as much as they can be. Why do you ask?"

"Prowl's duplicity established fact. Soundwave: worries for Jazz. Treatment of bond mate could be elaborate artifice."

"What? No. Prowl wouldn't..."

"Has before. Established history thereof."

“Soundwave. He loves me, and I love him. He’s never said it but I know he does. Please don’t---” 

Soundwave frowned, “Soundwave: loves Jazz. Soundwave: would treat Jazz better than this. Soundwave would never ignore him. Soundwave: wouldn't’ make him wait. Prowl’s: about face suspicious. Prowl’s motives suspect.” 

Jazz stiffened, “How did you---” 

“Jazz: broadcasts somethings. Jazz: thinks very loudly about it. Impossible not to hear. Soundwave: worried.” 

"Don't be worried. I mean it's not like... You love me? You can't. You just can't. I'm already bonded. If he wanted out he had his chance. I can't. I just can't. Too many factor, it's so political. He'd be ruined, I'd be outcast, the war would start all over again. There's just no way. Besides whatever his reasons, real or imagined, I'm happy. I can live like this."

“Jazz: would have left Prowl for Prism.” 

“B-but I didn’t. I...please don't do this. I care for you too. I just...I just can’t. I love Prowl.”

Soundwave stared, “Jazz: won’t leave Prowl?” 

“No. I won’t. I can’t. I love him.” 

“Jazz: cares for Soundwave?” 

“You know I do. But I just---”

“Soundwave: will court you both. Soundwave: will talk to Prowl next sol.” 

"You hate him. The whole time at the cafe you were seething. And here, the first thing you do when we're alone together you try to get me to leave him. There's no way you could trine with him. And I'd be thrown in the middle. He's said I'm enough, he said we'd have to agree. Do you think he'd say yes after the way you acted. No. No. Why? Why would even suggest this?"

“Soundwave: practical. Will learn to love Prowl. Soundwave: cannot have Jazz alone. Jazz: gives Soundwave no other choice.” 

Jazz sputtered, “It doesn’t work like that. You just can’t make yourself love a person.” 

“Jazz: love Prowl when bonded?” 

“No. Not at first. I just---you can’t--you don’t. You hate him!”

“Negative: Soundwave does not hate Prowl. Jealous. Envious. Soundwave wants what he possesses. Soundwave: does not hate.” 

"Primus save me from... You do realize I am not his possession. I'm not his and I wouldn't... Won't be. I'm not a prize to be won. I'm a mech and I'm tired of being toyed with. Fine. You convince him and I'll think about it. But don't get all bent out of shape when he refuses. He knows how you feel about him." 

Soundwave’s armour fluffed up, “Soundwave: doesn’t think Jazz a possession. Soundwave: loves Jazz. Soundwave: had hoped Jazz felt the same.” 

“I’m bonded, Soundwave. I’M BONDED.” 

“Soundwave: well aware.” 

“Then your definition is drastically different than mine. Bonded has always meant, to me at least, one mech bonded to another - one other - for this lifetime and beyond. I had only been introduced to the idea of a trine because Praxians sometimes take a third. I was raised that if anyone outside of the bond faced another it meant death. So it has always been a point of contention. Besides I just got him back. I'm not exactly ready to share."

Soundwave tilted his helm, “Soundwave: desires long courtship. Vorns to go before graduation from academy. Soundwave: must prove worthy of such an honor.”

“I don’t know why you think Prowl would ever agree,” Jazz huffed. 

“Soundwave: will be diplomatic. Soundwave: would give balance.” 

“I didn’t realize you were so arrogant,” Jazz snapped. 

"Soundwave: not arrogant. Soundwave: cares for Jazz. Has since moment introduced. Jazz: too angry to think clearly. Soundwave: not intended to cause insult. Forgiveness: requested. Soundwave: asks Jazz to think on offer when emotions are settled." 

Jazz’s plating ruffled, “I already said you could ask Prowl. Just don’t expect him to tell you yes. He’s not stupid.” 

“Soundwave: would never think that Prowl unintelligent. Quite the opposite. Prowl’s processor: brilliant.”

Jazz huffed, “Fine. Whatever.”

OoOoOoOo

Jazz was twitchy the next sol. He kept expecting Soundwave to make a move and ask Prowl, but it did not seem to happen. He felt nearly calm by the time they made it to the evening meal. His anger lost it’s edge. It was always hard for him to stay angry at those he truly cared about. 

“You look concerned, my bonded,” Prowl said as he took a seat next to Jazz at the head of the table.

"It's nothing. I've had a lot on my mind. I don't mean to be a bad host, or distracted. Maybe after dinner you help me find a different more pleasant distraction? I haven’t been distracted by you in entirely too long, and you’re so good at it.” Jazz scratched at Prowl’s leg plating, hoping to reach the seams and wiring. 

Prowl vented hard, “Maybe we can. I wouldn't mind.”

Jazz’s lips curled up, “Best news I’ve heard all day. I want kisses. You should kiss me all the time. All sol. Every sol.” 

“It would be a pleasurable way to pass the time,” Prowl said, “That doesn’t tell me what is bothering you.” 

“Not a single thing now. You’ve promised me kisses all is right with the world. See it’s just that simple. You just need to kiss me more often and I’ll remain deliriously happy all the time. No hard at all, right? I mean it certainly sounds wonderful to me.” 

Prowl leaned into Jazz allowing a brief kiss. “No, it doesn’t seem like too much to ask at all. But I can’t kiss you all sol, every sol, I do have other things to tend to, even if you are by far the more pleasant of them. 

Jazz moaned, wiggling closer. He needed this. His plating tingled wherever Prowl touched him. 

“Now...what is the matter?” Prowl said again, pulling away. 

“You are persistent,” Jazz whispered.

“I am, and I won’t stop until you tell me.”

Jazz pouted, “No, kiss me.” 

“Not until you talk,” Prowl said. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Jazz said, climbing into Prowl’s lap. 

Prowl chuckled, “Liar.” He reposition Jazz in his lap. “How about I trade you one kiss for for one bit of information as to what is bothering you?” He watched the play of emotions over Jazz’s face. “You know I would do anything for you, but I can’t if you don’t tell me what is bothering you. Please? I want you to trust me enough to come to me about anything. No matter how mundane. I is my duty and my pleasure to take care of you. Would you deny me pleasure that is easy to give?”

“I would deny you nothing,” Jazz whispered. “Someone said something that...just...I wasn’t ready to hear.” 

Prowl leaned in and caught his lips, kissing him gently. “Whom?” 

“Soundwave.” 

Prowl pressed their lips together again, more firmly this time. “What did he say?” 

“This is big so I need more than one for it.” Prowl didn’t attempt to hide his concern, but did give Jazz another kiss. “He, don’t get mad, he questioned me about our relationship. Whether or not you’re sincere, if I’m happy, if you love me. Then he said he’d court us both to have me. That’s what’s had me all distracted. Now I want to distract me so I’m happy Jazz again. Please?”

Prowl pulled him close, and kissed him hard. His glossa flicked against Jazz’s lips, and then inside when Jazz opened his mouth in surprise. He melted against Prowl, his hands wiggling into a seam, and holding on tightly. 

“So sweet. So beautiful in pleasure,” Prowl smiled. “How do you feel about him?” 

Jazz squirmed under Prowl’s regard, “I don’t know. I just...” 

“Mmm...you like him. I can tell.” 

“I did, I’m a little mad at him right now. And I just got you back, and your kisses, and I’m just settling back in, and I can’t think past that right now. I don’t know. I just… Can’t you kiss me and make me forget? I want more kisses like the last one. That was amazing. It makes me all tingly in my plating. I want more of that.” Jazz wiggles as close as he could, “Please? Prowl?”

“Can’t run away from things, love.” Prowl said, but leave in and kissed him in much the same way. He kissed him until Jazz’s fans were roaring. 

“Please, more!” 

“So demanding. I will talk to your friend and see what he has to say. There is no need to rush into these things.” 

Jazz blinked at him in surprise, “You hate him.” 

“I don’t. I really don’t.” 

“He was an aft to you. You two were having a solid battle of ‘one upmanship’ and you proclaimed yourself the winner because you already had me. I was there Prowler. As hot as you had me running I do still remember.”

“Do you remember then my saying that I wasn’t mad at him because he was acting out of concern for you? You and your happiness are my priority. If this will do it, and he and I can learn to get along then it is not out of the realm of possibilities.”

Jazz sat shocked for a long moment staring at this mech who looked like his bonded, but said the last things he ever thought he’d hear coming from him. When he decided Prowl wasn’t joking, he instigated his own kiss that poured everything he’d been bottling up into it. 

Prowl stroked his backstrut. The kiss seemed to linger forever to Jazz. He took, and took, and took. He needed this. 

When the kiss finally broke he was shaken. He fell against Prowl, fans roaring. 

“More. Primus below. Please Prowl.” Jazz scratched at Prowl’s plating, while static arced between his. “You have to do that to me every single sol. Will it always be this good? Isn’t there anyway I can convince you to let me get my upgrades early? Please? You know it would be good for you too.”

“It will be better,” Prowl said, and nuzzled Jazz’s neck cording. “So much better. And it will be better still for waiting. It is not long.” 

Jazz whimpered, “Prowl. Please. I’m begging you. Just let me---” 

“No,” Prowl nipped.

“B-b-but----”

“No Jazz, and no amount of begging is going to change my answer.” 

“You are so mean to me. You know that. Horribly mean. You kiss me and make my buzz all over, make me forget my name, feels like I’m on the edge of melting down from heat. And then you just stop. So very mean Prowler.” Jazz tried to keep the whine out of his voice. 

Prowl’s lip curled up into an amused grin, “Just think of it as foreplay of what is to come.” 

Jazz sputtered, “You are horrible!”

“And you are beautiful like this,” Prowl said, no remorse in his voice. 

Jazz huffed, “Horrible tease.” 

“But you like me this way,” Prowl chuckled. “You know you do.” 

“I’ll like you more if I can have something a little beyond kisses?” Jazz wiggled trying to get as close as he could get away with. Jazz whined when Prowl grabbed him and held him still. The look that met his whine made Jazz give Prowl his best pouty look. “Mean. This is proof. Either that or you are trying to offline me, death by melting.”

“Well, we could stop, and wait for your upgrade. Do you think that would help?” Prowl asked sweetly. 

“You wouldn’t dare!” 

“Oh, but I would, my love.” 

Jazz froze, “What did you just say?” 

“My love,” Prowl leaned in, giving Jazz a chaste kiss. Their lips barely brushing. “You look beautiful when you are angry too.” 

“You’re trying to confuse me. You just… Do you? You said ‘my love’ you’ve never called me anything like that before. Don’t, please don’t toy with me if you don’t mean it. Or threaten to stop kissing me. That would be horrible. I’d have to do something drastic if you did. I can’t be responsible for my actions if you withhold them. But I can promise you it will not be pleasant.”

“I’m not toying with you.” Prowl said carefully. “I would not. In all seriousness, you have my spark.” 

Jazz’s armour clamped down tightly, “Prowl. Don’t lie.” 

“I am not lying. You’ve taken ahold of my spark. It is not something I regret,” Prowl said soberly. “I’ve never done things by halves...and I don’t think this is any different. I love you.” 

Prowl couldn’t have stopped Jazz kissing him if he’d tried. Jazz’s optics glowed brightly behind his visor. “I never expected you to say that. Not to me. You know you’re never getting rid of me now, not ever.” Jazz curled himself around Prowl hiding the overwhelming emotions playing across his face. “Does this mean you aren’t going to withhold kisses?”

“I would be devastated if you left me again. Once was enough,” Prowl said. “I would never really withhold kisses from you, my sweet. Never,” Prowl smiled softly. “I am more than a little attached to you.” 

“Prowl,” Jazz shook. “You don’t have to say such things.” 

“Yes. I do.” Prowl pulled Jazz to look at him, removing the visor to stare into optics he hadn’t seen in so long. “My Jazz, I wounded you so grievously that you, my bonded felt you were safer away from me. I never wanted that. I never want that. I will make sure you know every sol that I am yours, just as much as you will be mine. I am already yours it is a little thing for me to tell you so. All that I am is yours.”

Jazz shivered, still feeling shocked from the words leaving Prowl’s mouth. This was unexpected. “Oh, Prowl. You are mine, and I am yours. This is so unexpected, but I want it. I want you.” 

Prowl traced the planes of Jazz’s face, studying it. “Exactly so, my love. Exactly so.” 

Jazz smiled up at him, his optics flicking up shyly. It was an odd feeling, not having the visor shield his face. 

"Still so shy, or are you playing coy with me. No need for either. If the first there is nothing you could say, short of you are leaving me that would upset me. If the second then let us consider your coy behavior flirtations and I will enjoy them as much as your bold ones. Either way you are flirting with me and I am pleased to have your attentions." 

Jazz’s field flared out full of trepidation and embarrassment to match the heat creeping up his cheekplates. “Can I have my visor back?” 

“No, I think I like you like this. You’re optics are the most amazing shade of blue, nearly white. It has been so long since I’ve had the pleasure of their regard. Come now, look up at me, my bonded.” 

Jazz looked up, “You are a horrible, horrible tease.” 

Prowl smiled, “Perhaps. I am also a very, very lucky mech.” 

"Say the word and you can be a really lucky mech." Jazz wiggled close placing kisses along Prowl's throat. He even got bold enough to try a few things he read in some if Orion's saucy romance datapads. The first nip to Prowl's main energon line brought about a startling reaction. 

The growl that left Prowl’s throat Was the only warning Jazz had before he was flipped around and pressed down on his back. Prowl loomed about him, engine roaring. “Who taught you that?” 

Jazz whimpered at the about face, “N-no one. It w-was in one of Orion’s books.” 

Prowl knealt over him, his frame hot above Jazz’s, and he didn’t say anything for a long time. “I’m sorry...I...” 

“Shhh...it’s fine. You didn’t hurt me,” Jazz said and leaned up, pressing his lips against Prowl’s. 

Prowl kissed him back softly, “No, I am sorry. That was cruel of me. Horrible of me to make such an assumption.” He leaned in, nuzzling Jazz’s neck cording. “Perhaps I am not ready to share you yet.” 

“You don’t have to share me, Prowl. I am not a possession. Not something for you to own.” 

“I know, but you are precious to me all the same,” Prowl whispered. “Dear to me. Beloved by me.” 

Jazz searched Prowl’s face, “I don’t think I will ever get tired of hearing you say that.” Jazz couldn’t get close enough, pulling at Prowl, wrapping around him wherever he could. “Show me. Make me yours. All yours. Only yours. It’s all I want. To be yours, only yours. Please Prowl. Please.” 

Prowl’s engine roared, “Jazz!” He would have moved away, but Jazz clung to him. “No, we’ve talked about this. I’m not going to....not until your spark is mature. You are too dear to me to lose you.” 

Jazz wigged, pressing their plating together, “Please. Please Prowl.” 

“Jazz, I swear to Primus if you do not behave I will send you back to school.” 

Jazz gasped, “You wouldn’t!?!?” 

“How else will I get any peace. I look at you, and takes everything in me not to… You have no idea how much you pull at me.” Prowl relaxed against the wiggling mess that was his bonded. “Please Jazz for the love of Primus have mercy on my spark. I hate to tell you “no” in anything. I would willing give you anything within my power to give, but in this please don’t push me. I don’t want to hurt you. But my beloved bonded are temptation incarnate.”

Jazz relaxed against him, “I’m sorry. I shall try to behave. But I won’t lie. I like hearing that you desire me.” He gave Prowl a shy smile, and pressed his lips to the older mech’s cheek. “You have no idea how happy that makes me.”

OoOoOoOo

Thundercracker wandered through the halls of Jazz’s home. It was altogether unlike the towers of Vos. It was flat and sprawling, not unlike one of the buildings in the university complex. As always he was drawn towards the library. Orion claimed that he had been a dataclerk in another lifetime, and Thundercracker could not argue with that logic. Maybe he had been. Although he always failed to point out that the same logic could apply to Orion himself.

The library was a large room with high ceilings with cases of bookfiles that reached to those ceilings. He chose a story of The Sirins. A mythical mech with wings like a seeker that sang such beautiful songs they could make Seekers forget the sky and lure them to their deaths. He knew no Seeker could ever forget the sky. They were made of the stars and sky it was their birthright. 

Thundercracker walked around the vast room looking for the perfect spot, one near the windows, but not out in the open where he could be disturbed. He’d found it yesterday watching from there as the sol drew to a close. He was shocked to find a small mech in his spot. 

The mech bore the slightest resemblance to Prowl, but he was far more delicate than that robust mech. He made Thundercracker want to pull him in his arms and protect him, and he wanted to touch those delicate doorwings. The feelings shook him. “Hello?” 

The little mech startled, looking up at him with great, blue optics. “H-hello. Are you one of Jazz’s friends?” 

It finally clicked, “You are Bluestreak?”

Doorwings started to tremble as the younger mech looked around. "Y-you didn't answer. A-are you supposed to be here? No, don't come any closer."

The tall Seeker lowered himself to a near by chaise. "Sorry, you're right, I didn't answer. Yes I'm one of Jazz's friends. Thundercracker. Now since I've introduced myself it's your turn. That's what polite mechs do when making new friends, right?" He moved very slowly to stretch out in the sun coming through the window. All the while keeping an optic on the mech who didn't seem to know whether he wanted to stay or run. "the sun feels nice don't you think?"

Bluestreak blinked at him, distracted by the question. "I-I am B-bluestreak. Jazz mentioned you. He said you would be nice and I wasn't to run away if you talked to me, because you won't hurt me. You won't will you? I like sitting here in the sun. It's my favourite place. I'd hate to have to abandon it. You won't?"

"No. I won't hurt you. I promise. What are you reading?" Thundercracker asked softly.

Bluestreak slowly eased back into his seat. "Oh uh the newest books in "The Adventures of Foxfire" Jazz gave them too me. Do you know them?" Bluestreak's eyes kept trailing back to the broad wings gleaming in the sunlight. 

"I've never read them, but I've heard Jazz and Orion talk about them. Are they good?"

Bluestreak's doorwings fluttered, "Oh, yes, very good. They are my favourites. Would you like to read the first one? I have it if you would like."

Thundercracker gave him a brilliant smile, “I would love that. May I move closer?"

"Oh...I....sure. I guess...l-let me get the datapad."

“Sure, I will wait right here then,” Thundercracker flicked his wings in compliance and almost smiled when Bluestreak’s doorwings flicked up with interest.

“H-here you go.” The bookfile was held out for him in shaking hands. 

"Thank you." Thundercracker reached out to take it, fingers sliding over the those of the smaller mech. “Please don’t be so timid around me. There’s no need for it. I would never hurt you.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to offend you. It’s not you. I’m - I’m…” Bluestreak sat down in a heap. “Sorry”

“It’s okay. Were you hurt? Jazz was very vague about what happened.” 

Bluestreak hunched his shoulders, doorwings flat against his back in distress. “I’m br-br-broken. They said so in that place. They said I’d never get better.” 

“I can’t imagine they could be right about a sweet mech like you,” Thundercracker said. “Thank you for the datapad. I’m sure I will love it.” 

“You went to s-school with Jazz? W-what’s it like? I never got to go because of...of...horrible things.” 

“Oh, well...it’s hard sometimes, and interesting others. I’ve learned a lot and met mechs I wouldn't have otherwise. Have you ever been to Vos?” 

Blustreak shook his helm, “No. Never. Is it beautiful?” 

"Well I think so. I could show you, if you're interested. Image captures, and memory files if you're really interested."

"Really? I think I'd like that." Bluestreak's doorwings quivered and lifted a little showing his excitement. 

“If you want, you’ll have to get a bit closer, I don’t think my cable will reach that far.” 

Bluestreak shifted nervously before moving closer, and finally, shyly offered the port in his wrist. Thundercracker gasped, noticing the scarring around Bluestreak’s wrist, and the scarring around the port itself. e “Are you okay? Who did this to you?” 

Bluestreak opened his mouth, shut it when no sound came out, and shook his helm. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Thundercracker said, jacking in carefully, and sent the datapackets over. 

"If you're comfortable with this, open them while we're connected and I'll explain what you're seeing. Only if you want. Otherwise we can disconnect, you can open them in your own and I'll explain if you ask. But only do what is comfortable to you. Okay?"

Bluestreak nodded. Part of him still wanted to run. Part wanted to stay. He liked the teek of this huge blue Seeker. Even Prowl's field wasn't this calm. Jazz had said this mech was safe. Jazz had been very kind and thoughtful so far. Bluestreak decided to try and be brave. He just hoped he wasn't making another mistake. “We-we can stay connected,” he whispered. “Jazz trusts you, so I-I can too.” 

Bluestreak opened the first packet, and gasped, “Oh, it is beautiful. Where is this?” 

Thundercracker smiled at Bluestreak’s reaction, “That is my home aerie. It is part of the main castle complex. I lived there with my brothers.” 

“Do you have many brothers? I have only one. I like him though. And I have Jazz. Jazz is like a brother.” 

“I am the second youngest of fifteen. It’s very easy to get lost in that many, as you can imagine,” Thundercracker said patiently. “I will never inherit, but I’m fine with that. I like being free too much.” 

“I inherited once, my creators negotiated a bonding for me, it didn’t go well. I might again if Prowl were ever able to negotiate another bonding for me, but I’m too damaged for anyone to ever want. The staff at the place I used to stay would talk when they thought I wasn’t listening. They’d say that no one should ever have to deal with someone as broken as me. I-I think they’re right.” Bluestreak sat up straighter flaring and resettling his plating, doorwings finishing off the movements. “I’d rather not talk about that right now though if that’s okay with you? I’d rather you show me more of Vos. It looks beautiful.”

Thundercracker watched him for a moment, his wings hitched up, a sorrowful gesture, “If that is what you want. Open the next packet.” 

“Oh...oh...what is that?” 

“The sonic canyons, they are outside of Vos. They were where the first Seekers settled before any of the towers were built. It is a sacred place. There is a temple built into the cliffs now. One of my brothers is a priest there.” 

“What’s it like?” 

Thundercracker laughed, “Move on to the next picture and you will see.” 

“Oh, that’s so… It’s just… It’s beautiful. You must be very proud of it. It looks amazing. Is it still and active temple or can any visit? I’m sure it’s on some list for the most wondrous things in all of Cybertron.”

Thundercracker watch the play of emotions across Bluestreak’s expressive face. “It is beautiful these files don’t do it justice. It is an active temple but it is open for visitors. Not that many can or do visit Vos. Since it was designed for Seekers only flight frames can truly see it’s beauty.” 

“Oh. I wish I could see such things. It’s beautiful. I can’t fly though.” He wiggled his wings, disappointment evident. 

“Perhaps you will one day. You never know,” Thundercracker said. “I’d be more than happy to take you there.”

Shock rushed across their connection. Bluestreak began shaking again. He slowly unplugged. “I think it’s time for me to return to my rooms. Thank you for sharing Vos with me, Thundercracker. It was lovely to see your home.” Bluestreak didn’t run from the library, but only just. 

Thundercracker watched him retreating. He wanted to stop Bluestreak, to talk to him more, tell him he’d meant no harm by his words. It wasn’t like he was going to swoop down and steal the little mech away like some villain from one of those absurd romance novels Orion and Jazz were so fond of. 

Bluestreak seemed convinced otherwise, and that little fact made Thundercracker unmeasurably sad.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz held on tightly to Prowl’s hand as they moved to the diningroom. He had never been so excited about a midvorn celebration as he was at that moment. He friends were there. His love was at his side, and there were presents to share. 

Jazz laid his helm on Prowl’s shoulder. “This could not be more perfect. Thank you dearest for allowing it. It is such a wonderful gift. And I have it on good authority that even sweet Blue is enjoying our company, or at least one of them in particular.”

“Really? Do I want to know or am I better off trusting you to have his best interest at spark and remain in the dark?” Prowl pressed a kiss to the sensor horn closest to him.

“Nothing big really. TC was in the library and ran into him. They talked, Blue got him to read Lightbar’s books, something I’ve been trying to get him to do since we met. And my quiet, reserved Seeker actually showed him pictures of Vos, his family’s arie, and, you are not going to believe this part TC showed Blue pictures of The Basilica Of The First Flight. Inside and out.” 

Prowl looked shocked, “I know of no non-Seeker’s that have ever been allowed to see that temple, let alone step forth into it.” 

“I think he might like our Blue. I’ve rarely seen him so animated,” Jazz laughed. “I hope so, I think they would be a good match.” 

“Jazz...I’m not sure that is a good idea.” 

“I’m sure it is. Blue can’t stay here hiding the rest of his life, Prowl. He need to learn to live, and to learn that not everybot is out to get him. Some of us care a great deal.”

“And while I appreciate that. Thundercracker is hardly a good match. While he is not in the line of succession his presence is still required in Vos. He could not stay here where Blue is most stable, and I doubt Bluestreak would ever want to travel away from me again. He is safe here, he knows that, between that and you, my amazing bonded, he has recovered leaps and bounds beyond what was ever expected.”

“He could stay here if he wants. He’s toyed with renouncing his ties to stay in Crystal City. I don’t see what the difference is, and I think he could do Bluestreak a great deal of good. Blue deserves happiness. He deserves a life of his own just not acting as a third wheel to us for the rest of his day, Prowl.” 

“Jazz---” 

“No, don’t chide me.” Jazz pulled Prowl to a stop. “Trust me okay? I knew you weren’t beyond hope. That despite everything I loved you and it would work out. And I was right and here we are.” He silenced Prowl’s protest with a long kiss that ended with them both panting. “I’m not saying I’m going to bond him off Prowl. I’m just saying let Primus work his will. He works in mysterious ways and I think this will be a good thing.”

Prowl ducked his helm, “I trust you. If you think this is for the best. If you think this will bring him happiness...I trust you.” 

Jazz’s lips quirked up into a smile. “That means the world to me.” Jazz stood on tiptoes and stole another kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Jazz grinned. “Now...I think we should greet our guests. I’m sure they are wondering about us.” 

Prowl chuckled, and swept Jazz into his arms. “They are, but they can wait another moment.” 

“Oh Prowler, you are going to start something you are going to make me finish. It’s beyond no fair that you wind me up and then expect me to behave in public.” Prowl shrugged and made for the door only to be jumped from behind. “I didn’t say I didn’t want you too. I just said it wasn’t fair.” 

Prowl laughed even as he backed his bonded into the nearest wall. “Well I can’t leave you wanting now can I?” The kisses started slowly, teasing Jazz in every way until he was all but crawling up Prowl. “Is there a problem, my Jazz?” The growl did have him laughing, the kiss he received for his teasing had him doing everything but. 

Jazz wiggled, and whimpered as Prowl worked him over, and finally stepped away, “I think it is time to go, my love. We have kept our guests waiting long enough.

Jazz’s engine purred, running hot. He managed to control himself as he was guided through the door and into the dining room. His hand instantly reaching for anything he could touch of Prowl under the table. Prowl quirked his helm at his bonded and watched as Jazz drew air into his systems deeply, and quivered as the heated air was forced out. Prowl raised his helm in understanding, then leveled his gaze at his bonded. “Not feeling well love?” Mock concern in his voice even and he pulled Jazz’s hand higher on his leg.

Jazz quivered, “Not feeling well at all,” he sputtered. 

“My poor bonded, would you like to go lie down?” 

Jazz huffed, “No, I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure Jazz,” Orion asked with concern in his voice across the table. “It’s not like we will be insulted if you go rest.” Their three guests had beat them into the diningroom. Even Soundwave, who just silently watched. Jazz couldn't help but fret, knowing the mech would want to talk to Prowl sooner rather than later. For now he kept his silence.

Jazz’s fingers wiggled into Prowl’s seams, “No...I’m fine. I promise.” He watched his friends shift about in their seat, and then to his surprise Bluestreak peaked through the doorway. “Baby Blue, are you going to join us?” 

Bluestreak hovered in the doorway for a few kliks before coming in and cautiously moving to the empty seat beside Thundercracker. 

"I thought I might? Since it's the holiday and we have guests? I don't want to be rude. But I can go if you'd rather not have me here. I don't want to be any trouble or get in the way. Is it better if I go?"

A loud chorus from around the table rose up telling the little mech he was wanted. Bluestreak only heard one voice though. A quiet calm one, with a deep tenor that settled his nervous spark like a warm blanket. "Stay."

He settled into his chair, wings fluttering in pleasure. Jazz didn't miss it, or the answering flutter of the blue wings beside him

Jazz didn't bother to hide his smirk that clearly said "I told you so" to Prowl. 

A small nod and an arched optic ridge met his smirk. "I'm glad you decide to join us brother. You have been missed."

"We hoped you might join us though so I ordered all your favorites. Well I asked the kitchen to make everyone's favorites since you all were nice enough to spend your holiday with me." Jazz was all but beaming at having so many he cared for near. 

"Jazz: Thoughtful. Soundwave: has request." He pulled two packages from his subspace. "Would Jazz and Prowl accept these tokens of intent."

Jazz's optics widen. He had not expect this. Not now. He looked to Prowl seeing what he would do.

Prowl looked at the gift and finally gave a small nod. "We will."

The gifts were passed down the table to their intended recipient. The rest of the table watched as they opened them. All were happy for the significance of them, fields flaring happiness, wings set in excited cants, all except for one small pair that didn't quite set like they should and we're slowly falling down their carrier's back.

OoOoOoOo

Thundercracker barely moved except to slide one knuckle down Bluestreak's forearm and swirl a small pattern along the back of his hand. "What's wrong little one? Aren't you happy for your brother or does your spark not long for a trine?"

“I am happy for him. Maybe even jealous. I will never have that. I am damaged. No one wants a damaged mech. N-not like me.” 

“Bluestreak, that is not true. You are not broken. You are beautiful and smart. I think you are wonderful.” 

“You are very kind to say that, and I wish I could believe you, but you don’t know.”

One broad blue wing dipped to overlap fields with a smaller grey one. “I would if you told me. Maybe one day you’ll trust me enough to do so?”

“That’s… It’s… Why would you want to know that? It’s not… I haven’t even told Jazz. Prowl hasn’t told him.” Bluestreak folded his hands in his lap, pulled his field in tight to his frame. 

Thundercracker tilted his helm to the side searching for the words, the ones that would not scare Bluestreak away. “I would like to be your friend.” 

“Then you can’t ask. You can’t ever ask me that. Not ever okay? I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay, little one. I understand. Shall I tell you more about Vos then?” He waited for Bluestreak to settle then nod. “Did you know, in Vos, when a warrior gets damaged in a battle, the kind of damage that can’t be repaired. He is still honored. I know some say that we are merciless and if a Seeker that cannot fly that are not worthy of the name. But that is not true. To have fought such a battle and lived is an amazing accomplishment. That little one is how I see your scars. I mean no harm or disrespect when I ask. And before you get upset at me, as my friend you should know that, know more about my culture.”

Bluestreak stared at him, no one had spoken to him quite so sternly in a very long time, nor said such kind things either. “You really want to be my friend? Why? I don’t understand. I am a broken thing.” 

“No you are not, and I will not hear you say that again,” Thundercracker said firmly. “Would you like to see more image captures?” 

“Yes. I would like that very much. You have a beautiful city.”

Thundercracker plugged into his wrist as he had before, this time he pushed a little deeper. ~Would like to see what it’s like to fly?~

Bluestreak audibly gasp. Thundercracker slowly pulled their wrists off the table, and out of view. ~Sorry! Sorry, yes that would be amazing. Can you really show me that?~ 

Thundercracker’s laughter across their hardline tickled. ~Yes, but maybe not here. If the offer excited you so I’d hate for us to cause an uproar at the table.~

~Tomorrow? W-we could meet in the library again? Would that be okay?~

~Yes little one I would like that. It will be nice to fly again, even if it is only from a memory.~

~Will you show me more memories? I liked that. It felt nice.~

Thundercracker chucked, ~If you want. Would you like to see my family? My home there?~

~You said you had brothers? May I see them?~ Bluestreak asked, curiosity apparent. 

~If you would like.~

Thundercracker showed him memories of family gatherings, much like this one, when the family wasn’t upholding public appearances. Ones of he and his brothers being silly, of taking his younger brother up on short flights, of playing pranks, and vacations to their private estate. When Bluestreak finally came out of the memory his plate was full of different energon goodies, treats, confections, all artfully arranged making a picture. “Wings?” 

Thundercracker chuckled, reaching over he stole a treat from Bluestreak’s plate. “So it would seem,” he looked over meeting Jazz’s optics. He couldn't help but be amused. “Which is your favourite?” he finally asked Bluestreak. 

“The tarts,” Bluestreak murmured. “Quickmix used to make them for me when I was a sparkling. He is the one that made all of this. It r-reminds me of better days. Before that t-thing happened.” 

“Ah, but we aren’t talking about “that thing”. Remember? You are a warrior. Strong for surviving. Warriors are to be honored. So I am honoring you by feeding you first. Warriors get the best of the table, since you weren’t able to answer I chose what I thought was best. Now my little warrior, eat up. Warriors must keep up their strength as well.”

“I’m no warrior.”

“Bluestreak, one - you are insulting my culture.” There was a smile on the Seeker’s lip to show he wasn’t truly insulted. “Two - some warriors fight battles that are so hard they are never able to speak of them no matter how much time removes them from that war.” The pointed look told the smaller mech that description was being applied to him. “Do we have an understanding my little warrior?”

Bluestreak stared at him before nodding slowly, He was still staring in shock when Thundercracker pressed a tart against his lip-plates. Bluestreak opened his mouth, both startled and confused at Thundercracker’s behaviour. 

The tart was as sweet as he remembered. He closed his optics and shivered. “Thank you.” 

“You are welcome, my little warrior.”

“Should I feed you?” Bluestreak tried to keep his voice from shaking, he wanted to be strong like this warrior that his new friend believed him to be. 

“If you wish. Though it is my pleasure to take care of such a warrior. If you choose to offer me spoils from your feast then I will happily accept.”

Bluestreak fought the shock trying to grind his processors to a halt. “Uh okay. So if I were to choose something for you, to feed you, what do you like?”

Thundercracker twisted in his seat to face him more, “That depends, are you offering me as my friend, as a lover would, or my honored warrior giving me his spoils?”

Bluestreak ducked his helm, hiding the flush. “W-w-what d-d-o you w-want me to offer it t-to you as?” 

Thundercracker’s lips curled up, “I will be happy with anything you have to offer, little warrior. I am but your supplicant this sol.” 

Bluestreak opened his mouth, but only a squeak came out. 

“Whatever you are comfortable with.” 

“What would a friend offer you?” Bluestreak asked, testing the waters. 

Thundercracker huffed a small laugh. “Most of my friends are my brothers, so it could range from something sticky in my vents to whatever they didn’t want to eat. So I can’t give you an honest answer. So why don’t you as my friend tell me what you would like to offer me?”

Bluestreak just stared at him, “You are not making this easy.” He slowly reached for the nearest tray and turned to see if he could read any hint on the Seeker’s face. A small smile appeared, so he chose a few of those. The next tray earned him a small frown, so none from that one. They continued in this manner until Bluestreak had filled his friend’s plate. “Should I feed you the first? Like you did for me?”

Thundercracker considered it. “What would you be comfortable with?” 

Bluestreak stared, “Thundercracker!” 

“Yes, my friend?” 

“You are being horribly difficult,” the little Praxian flicked his wings in annoyance and picked up a treat. He pressed it to Thundercracker’s mouth a bit too forcefully.

Thundercracker laughed, and opened his mouth dutifully. 

“It’s not funny, you know. You’re entirely too frustrating. So what did that mean? Did it mean I’m frustrated with you because I most certainly am, especially when you’re being this difficult.” 

That earned him another laugh. “No my little warrior. It means I am important to you. If you continued to feed me, or fed me your favorite it would mean more. We are courting for a bond, or lovers. Vosian court behavior is very complex. But it can be fun too. Something simple can have a thousand different meanings.”

Bluestreak’s doorwings fluttered, “It sounds dangerous. I should probably stop then I...you...you wouldn’t want to be stuck with me.” 

“No, don’t stop. You are already important to me. I did feed you first, and I would not mind keeping you. Not at all,” Thundercracker whispered. “I might even want you to become more.” 

Bluestreak’s doorwings fluttered again, “I...you...what!?!? You just met me,” Bluestreak said, flustered. 

“I like you. I like what I see,” Thundercracker said. “Our personalities are compatible. And...admittedly I do like your doorwings. Very lovely.” 

Bluestreak wiggled in his seat, and glanced over at Prowl. “Aren’t you a prince? You can’t just...just run off.” 

Thundercracker offered Bluestreak another tart. “I’m the second youngest of fifteen. My being a prince isn’t worth much. There aren’t even enough lands that all my siblings and I can have our own estates. So yes little warrior I can just run off. Unless you have other plans? You are still taking my offerings if you do.” Bluestreak paused chewing the third treat he’d just taken from the black hand. “Besides, my family will be most impressed that I found such an amazing match. They were thinking of offering myself and my younger siblings to well to do merchants. I think you are a much better prize.”

Bluestreak frowned, “You could stay here? With me? If Prowl would let us I guess.” 

“If that is what you want,” Thundercracker said, and offered another treat.

Bluestreak paused, “Are you playing with me?” 

“I can assure you, I am not,” Thundercracker said. “I would never play with you, not like that.” He offered Bluestreak another treat, and smiled when he took it. 

Bluestreak picked up the first treat he'd seen Thundercrack eat and offered it to him. "I am having a very hard time with this. You don't know me. You are so beautiful. I can't understand why you would even make these offers to me. You can't mean it, you just can't. You wouldn't if you knew."

“I think I would. You are beautiful. You are strong. I like the way your field feels against my own. You are smart, and clever. I like talking to you,” Thundercracker smiled, and offered another treat. 

“I’m not though.” 

“Sometimes we can’t see ourselves accurately. Would you like to see how I see you?”

"No. I mean, I don't know." Bluestreak took a deep vent and released it all with a shutter resetting himself. "I've seen and heard enough of others opinions especially after or when they find out that I don't think I could take that from you too. I don't know. Maybe?"

“I wouldn't hurt you, Bluestreak. I can promise you that. I don’t think badly of you. I think you are wonderful.” 

Bluestreak fidgeted in his chair, “I don’t know. Maybe. I guess. You promise? It would hurt if you think I-I was broken like the mechs at that place.” 

Thundercracker offered him his cable. “I don’t think like they do.” His flied brushed against Bluestreak’s caressing. “I really don’t.” 

Bluestreak glanced around the table, and when he realized that no one was paying attention to them he took the offered cable and plugged it in slowly. His optics widened when he passed through the protocols. It felt different this time, and then Thundercracker was there with him. 

~This is the first time I saw you. Tell me do you look broken?~ He didn't. He looked beautiful. His plating was gleaming in the sunlight coming through the library windows. Not the flat, drab, death husk grey so many had said but bits of metallic flecks glinting and sparkling. He saw doorwings twitching and fluttering in small movements as he lost himself in the story he was reading. Then he noticed his audience. In the moments it took him to register Thundercracker his reaction went from sedate and serene to fight then flight/retreat. The others Thundercracker was used to, being from a warrior culture, the last made his protective instincts roar to life.

~Oh...OH!~ Bluestreak didn’t know what to say. He didn’t think anyone ever saw him like that. Something precious to be protected and treasured. 

Thundercracker showed him more images himself quivering in excitement as Thundercracker showed him images of Vos. Joy on his face. He looked like a beautiful thing. Something that Bluestreak had never considered himself to be, but Thundercracker perceived him so. It left a warm feeling in his spark. 

~See, my little warrior, not broken. Beautiful. Maybe one day, when you are ready, you can tell what happened? If you do I will tell what that protectiveness means to me. Deal?~

~Maybe? It's still hard to think about. Not here. Maybe the library? Later? After? Just if I do be patient with me? Don't be upset if I can't? I still have reflux terrors over it.~

~I won’t be upset. I promise.~ Thundercracker took Bluestreak’s hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. ~I promise, brightspark.~

OoOoOoOo

The dinner finally ended and they went their separate ways. Prowl did not fail to notice Bluestreak and Thundercracker sneaking off together. It was hard to stop himself from stopping them, but he knew Jazz was right. Blue deserved happiness and if this would gain it then he would stand by Blue’s choices and give what help he could. 

“Soundwave, Jazz, I think we have things to speak of. I fear we must bid you a good sol, Orion.” 

The mech in question nodded, smiling. “I will be in the library if you need me.” He left without any complaint. 

Prowl turned back to Soundwave, “Have you spoken to your Guardian about your proposal?” 

“Affirmative: Senator Shockwave in favour of match. Gives his blessing and would like to meet with you. Contract drawn up: waiting Prowl’s approval.” 

"That's all well and good, but first we should settle things between ourselves. What exactly are you expecting from this? It is no secret that you desire Jazz but he is my bonded. I am aware you have pressured and pursued him despite being told this. Now you come to us petitioning us to be our third. Doing this means not only your much desired Jazz, but myself as well. A mech you have tried to convince him to leave will become your bonded. Do you desire him that much that you would take your current rival just to have him?"

“Soundwave: understands cannot have one without the other. Soundwave: finds Prowl just as desirable as Jazz,” The host mech said. “Soundwave: believes our temperaments suit.” 

Prowl watched him, and then nodded pleased with the answer. “What would you bring to this bond then?” 

“Soundwave: high connections with Tarn. With Iacon. Soundwave: will protect bondmates. Soundwave: will give balance to bond.” 

Prowl nodded, expecting as much. “I see.” He looked Jazz over trying determine his mate's comfort with their discussion. Other than a slight nervousness Jazz was giving away nothing. "Do you have anything you wish to bring up my bonded? Your happiness in this is my greatest concern."

Jazz looked between the two.“I-I just don’t want to jump into this. If we are to b-bond I want a long courtship. I d-do not want to enter another bond before I’ve had more time with Prowl alone. You can court us. But it will be a vorns long courtship.” 

“Soundwave: expected as much. Soundwave: in no hurry. Schooling: to finish.” 

"Good. Are there any other points of contention that need to be discussed at present? What you expect from us maybe? What steps are to be taken during our courtship? Are gifts required? How do I help you?"

Soundwave nodded slowly, “Prowl: has concerns?” 

“Perhaps a few. The gifts you gave us were beautiful. Did you carve the crystals?”

Soundwave nodded, “Soundwave: did. Tradition. Soundwave: wishes traditional courtship. Prowl and Jazz: deserve this. Soundwave: wants to prove himself worthy.” 

“Still, that is a bit unconventional. As the highest in rank I should be the one courting you and not the other way around.” 

“Soundwave: apologizes, however did not think this was course of action Prowl would pursue. Soundwave: wanted to prove seriousness.”

“While that maybe true I do not expect that to become a habit if we continue this. If there is something that falls within my expected role that you feel I am not doing or am neglecting then I expect it to be brought up to me not have the initiative taken for me. Do we understand one another? I maybe be doing so for a certain reason and do not want one of you to obligate us in something that the others are uncomfortable with. Others may wish to take advantage of less secure bonds or use one of you in political intrigues. I would like us to discuss things between ourselves first.”

Soundwave nodded, “Prowl: dominate mate. Prowls: choice understandable.”

Prowl noded, and moved closer, “Good. I am glad you understand. I will speak to your guardian. Now, let me see you please.” 

Soundwave squirmed under Prowl’s regard. He seemed to struggle with himself before he executed the commands and his visor and mask slide away. He looked down, color suffusing his pale cheekplates. Prowl tilted the mechlings face up, studying the youthful planes, and the gold optics. He was not the beauty that Jazz was, but he was beautiful in his own way. 

Prowl leaned in, catching Soundwave’s lips against his own. At Soundwave’s gasp Prowl licked his lower lip. “How are we to know if we are truly compatible otherwise?” He all but fed the words to the younger mech. It took a moment for them to reach Soundwave’s processor through the shock, then he slowly made an effort to return the kiss.

Jazz too was shocked for a moment. He had always expected that seeing his bonded with another would be a source of pain, and jealousy. However seeing Prowl slowly kissing his friend was anything but painful. It caused his temperature to rise, his breaths came in short pants, he ached to touch them both. They were beautiful together. 

He moved closer, staring. His fingers reached out to touch, and then Prowl was pulling him close, pressing a kiss to his lips before nudging him closer to Soundwave. Jazz’s fans roared and he stumbled against Soundwave, a flush suffusing his frame.

Soundwave kissed him, the touch tentative, not nearly as sure of commandeering as Prowl’s kisses, but it felt good and left Jazz tingling. As they relaxed into the kiss, touches became more confident, the kiss grew deeper, leaving Soundwave trembling, and Jazz dizzy. 

“What do you think my bonded? Shall we keep him?” Prowl asked stepping in to steady his mate. 

A breathless “yes” was all Jazz could manage.

OoOoOoOo

Orion made his way to the library. He couldn't help but feel surprised, and a bit lonely. He missed Megatron, and oddly could feel a flash of amusement across their bond. He wasn’t settled into the library long at all when one of the servants came running in, “Master Orion? You have a guest.” 

“What? Really?” he asked puzzled. 

“Yes, he asked to wait for you in your rooms. I hope you don’t mind?”

“No, I’m sure it’s fine. Can you tell me who it is?”

“He asked that I not sir. Please forgive me? I hope that is okay?”

“Yes, I’m sure it will be fine,” Orion said, feeling puzzled as he made his way back to the room he was staying in. 

He opened the door, and looked around. “Hello?” There was no one in the sitting room, which was both odd and alarming. He was starting to get alarmed, surely the servant wasn’t playing a joke on him. What if his visitor wasn’t a welcomed one. He crept through the rooms searching until the berth room was the very last one. “Hello?”

There was still no answer so he frowned, and stepped into the dark room, and nearly squealed when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. A strangled yelp did leave his mouth, but it was smothered by the lips that descended on his, cutting off any reply he might have made. He struggled against the arms holding him and finally bit down on the lips that crushed his own. 

“Frag is, Orion. What are you doing?” a familiar voice asked. 

“Oh dear Primus! It’s you!” He lept into the arms he had only moments ago been struggling to get away from. “I have missed you so very much.” Orion began kissing any part he could reach. “I’m so happy you’re here. I’m so glad we get to spend the holiday together. I was so worried I wouldn’t get to see you during my break!”

Megatron laughed and held onto his squirming bondmate, “I am glad to see you too. I have missed you, Greatly. Let me get a look at you,” he pushed Orion back and looked him up and down, “You grow more beautiful each time I see you. I am the luckiest mech alive, I think.” 

Megatron leaned over, kissing him again, exploring his lips as if he was relearning the feel of him. Maybe he was, it had been far too long since they had been together. Orion clung to him, melting against his chassis, a helpless pile of goo once Megatron was done with him. 

“I grow more in love with you when you say such things. Please don’t make me wait so long to see you again. I missed you so much my spark hurt.” Orion kissed him again fingers tracing seams, scratching at wiring and protoform beneath. “How long will you stay? For the rest of my break? Forever? Longer?” 

Megatron chuckled, “At the very least for the end of your break. Your host was kind enough to extend and invitation to me for the duration of your stay.” 

Orion gasped, “They didn’t tell me.” 

“I believe, my love, that is was supposed to be a surprise,” Megatron chuckled, swooping down for another kiss that left Orion panting. 

When Megatron finally pried Orion away from the kiss his dazed bondmate smiled up at him. “Jazz really is a great friend. He gives the best gifts. I do feel horrible though love. I didn’t think I was going to get to see you so I didn’t get you anything.”

Megatron pressed their forehelms together, “You are all the present I ever need.” 

Orion’s lips curled up into a smile, “You say the sweetest things. I am so lucky you have you. So lucky I don't have the words for it. But I’d be more than happy to show you my appreciation for all that you are to me. We haven’t been together in so long, please I’d like to strengthen our bond. I miss being able to easily feel you in my spark. And I miss feeling you as well my lord. Please?”

“If that is what you wish, my love, then by all means let’s do that.” 

Orion giggled, and grabbed Megatron’s hand, leading him to the berth. Orion climbed on, practically wiggling in excitement. He had his sparkplates open and was squirming on his back. “Please, Megatron. Please.” 

Megatron laughed, crawling over to him, “In a hurry?”

“Terribly,” Orion laughed, and pulled Megatron to him.

“Such an impatient bondmate I have. I would much rather we take time and savor our moments together than to rush. You are far far too delectable to be rushed, you should be kissed thoroughly and slowly until your plating burns and your protoform shivers. 

Orion wiggled, whimpering at the words. "'Tron, please. Don't make me beg."

Megatron's optics glimmered mischievously, "That is music to my audials, perhaps you should."

Orion pouted, and then gasped when Megatron reached out and caressed his spark. Orion nearly bowed off the berth at the touch. “Oh! Too long… it’s been too long since I’ve felt your touch. I’ve missed you so much. We can never go this long apart again, ever. Promise me. Please promise me.” He clutched and clung to his bondmate as his world spun from his control with simple caresses. 

Megatron purred, “You look good like that. You are right, it has been too long. I’ve missed you. I’ve missed this.” He moved across Orion’s chassis, letting his own sparkplates fall open. He ground their sparks together, relishing the way Orion whimpered and gasped, before pushing their sparks together into a deeper merge.

Time slowed and sped up. Things that had happened while they were apart were shared in a matter of moments, time spent together were savored and enjoyed from their partner’s perspective. Their merge growing deeper until they were unsure where one began and the other ended. ~You are where I belong. I am not myself when were are apart.~

~Nor am I. We should be like this always.~ 

But it didn’t last. The charge built until it overflowed from their circuits, crackling across plating and sending them both skittering into overload. Megatron pinned Orion to the berth, but it was a welcome weight. Orion simply wrapped his arms around his bonded and let himself drift off into recharge.

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak curled up near Thundercracker, close, but not touching. He still shied away from that. “I don’t know what to start.” 

“If you aren’t comfortable you don’t have to tell me,” Thundercracker whispered. “I won’t think any less of you.” 

“If you’re serious about all that stuff you said at dinner then I should. Were you serious? We can just be friends and I won’t be offended. I mean I completely understand why you wouldn’t, and friend can still be silly and flirty, at least that’s what Jazz says, and we know he’s a flirt. But he’s fun so I don’t mind, and I know he doesn’t know and he’s never treated me like I’m broken. I like the way he treats me, like I’m important to him, like he likes having me around. He even got Prowl to bring me home, and gave up school to be here for me. And I’m babbling again. I’m sorry. I do that… when I’m nervous.”

“You deserve to be treated well you are special. Very special. I think you are special anyway, and I was serious. I wasn't just...just...flirting with you or playing with you. I don’t do that,” Thundercracker said. “You still don't’ have to tell me though. I want you to feel safe with me before.” 

“I want to trust you. I do. And Jazz trusts you, so maybe I’ll just try to be brave and tell you…. Should I tell you or show you? It might be easier if I just start the memory loop and let you see?” Bluestreak scooted a little closer and plugged in to the larger mech. ~I suppose I should warn you that this is violent, or at least it was for me.~ 

The memory started pulling Thundercracker along as if it were his own. A party, a bonding party, his or rather Bluestreak’s bonding party. He could feel his plating itching from the bonding sigils painted all over him, the party was being held at his bonded’s house. A lot of mecha that Bluestreak didn’t know were there, some were making lewd comments, some where giving him sad looks. Prowl was there, looking worried, but a mech held him back, keeping him away from Bluestreak. 

Thundercracker recognized the mech that came to Bluestreak’s side, Alpha Trion. He had only met the mech in passing. The way he looked down at Bluestreak was disturbing. He tightened his grip around the small mech’s arm and pulled him through the crowd. 

Thundercracker winced inside, knowing that the grip had hurt Bluestreak, had left dents in the youngling’s thin armour.

The mech finally pushed Bluestreak into a room, and was on him nearly instantaneously. Bluestreak tried to fight back, but he was so small. Smaller even than Jazz when he had been bonded. It wasn't hard to figure out where it went from there. Thundercracker’s tank rolled in protest.

The harder the youngling fought the harder he was subdued. He was finally hit hard enough to leave him too dazed to fight back. He could only whimper and call out for his beloved brother hoping to be saved from the pain that was clawing at him from everywhere, ripping and tearing at him until he fell into darkness.

Thundercracker could not help himself, his tank roiled more violently, and he found himself running. He barely remembered unplugging himself from Bluestreak. He made it to the washrack, but only just barely, and lost the contents of his tank into the drain. He retched until it felt like his tank was turning inside out. 

He sank to the floor, and more kliks passed than he cared to count before he got ahold of himself. His processor was swimming with thoughts of how horribly the bright little bot had suffered. What he had endured. He’d ripped himself away from the memory before it was over, what more had he missed. That brought his thoughts to a screeching halt. What must Bluestreak think since he’d ran from him. His poor little warrior must be thinking the worst. 

Slowly he heaved himself off the washrack floor and made his way back to the library. He thought at worst Bluestreak would have fled, at best he was sitting there waiting having caught Thundercracker’s turmoil before he fled. Instead what he found almost broke his spark. Bluestreak had condensed his frame into a protective curl. His entire frame shaking with the strength of his sobs. The few words Thundercracker could hear through the broken sobs were ones that had his spark constricting painfully. Words like disgusting, broken, loathsome, were falling between sobs. He slowly lifted the smaller mech into his lap pulling a mesh from the back of their seat to wrap around them both. “My beautiful Blue, my strong little warrior, please don’t say such things. I only left because I am not as strong as you. But I’m here now, and I will always be with you until you send me away.”

He gathered Bluestreak into his arms, and renewed the connection. He showed Bluestreak what he had felt and why he had fled, and eventually Bluestreak stopped crying and clung to him. 

“You’re not d-disgusted by me” 

“No, my sweet little warrior, can’t you feel how I do? You are brave, strong and beautiful. I am so, so sorry you had to live through this. I’m so sorry. You are so wonderful.” 

Bluestreak relaxed against him. “You think I’m wonderful? I think you are wonderful. You came b-back to me. I’m sorry you got sick. Are you okay?” He tilted his helm up to look at Thundercracker’s faceplates.

“I’m fine. Are you okay?” 

Bluestreak snuggled closer. Thundercracker’s field surrounding him felt safe. “I thought you had rejected me. That hurt. It hurt a lot. More than I thought it would.” The little mech vented hard, “I was bonded to Alpha for three vorns before my creator’s offlined and Prowl saved me. It was the Pitt.”

“You are a little warrior. So brave to show me that. So very strong for surviving that. I know many who would not." He tucked Bluestreak's helm under his chin, and held the smaller mech close. "No one will ever hurt your again. Not with actions, not with words, not while I'm around. Not as long as you will have me."


	11. Chapter 11

_Dearest Prowl,_

_I will be home soon. Nearly all of the paperwork is done, and I have picked up all of the material I will need to finish the courses at home. I miss you._

_Tell Blue I love him and I will be home soon. I miss him too. I hope his is getting on well. He said he was writing Thundercracker. Have you contacted your uncle about contacting the Winglord? Do you think they will approve of the match? It’s a good match and it would make Blue. Thundercracker’s helped him so much already._

_Orion sends his regards._

_And I talked to Soundwave as well. He loved the gift. He wanted to know when he would see you again. Admittedly I am just as curious._

_With All of my Love,  
~Jazz_

__

OoOoOoOo

Dearest Nephew,

I have heard back from Skydancer. He is happy to begin negotiations with us. Apparently Thundercracker has spoken very highly of Bluestreak. I've named you my second in these negotiations so you will privy to the details. So far I've not seen anything unreasonable or extravagant. He does say his son will be expected to attend several state functions, and as his bonded Bluestreak will be expected to attend as well. That won't be a problem will it? You did say he was getting better, am I correct?

I've enclosed the contract as it stands now. Look it over, add any corrections or comments you wish to see addressed. 

Awaiting your response,

Solace

OoOoOoOo

Jazz,

We have started negotiations. Or, rather, High Lord Solace has started negotiations. They seem to be going well, the contract is more than reasonable. Blue and I went over it, and he is very excited. Even having to attend state dinners in Vos is not deterring him.

I miss you too. Every klik of every sol. I’m thankful that it will not be much longer. I can’t bear to be without you much longer. I know it sounds melodramatic. I know. But it is true. I need you like I need energon. 

I love you,

Prowl

OoOoOoOo

Dearest Uncle, 

Yes, Bluestreak has gotten better. So much better. Both Jazz and Thundercracker have done him a world of good. So much so that I think he would be able to handle the social functions. With Thundercracker at his side I think he would brave anything. 

We went over the contract. It is more than reasonable. Far more reasonable than I expected. There were a few changes I have suggested. They are attached. 

Ever your faithful servant, and nephew,

Prowl

OoOoOoOo

Thundercracker,

Hi? I’m sorry if I’m bothering you. You said you wanted me to write, but didn’t say when and I know you’re busy. I remember Jazz saying how busy he was at school. I’m sure you’ve got a lot of things to do and don’t worry about getting back to me. I understand. 

Well I don’t really know what to say in a letter. Nothing terribly exciting has happened. The house is very quiet since everyone left. I’ve never noticed how big and empty the house is before. Is it okay if I tell you that I miss you? I was in the library and missed seeing you sitting on the lounge next to me. It was nice being around someone that doesn’t see me as a worthless thing. 

Anyway, sorry to bother you. Hope all is going well for you.

Bluestreak

OoOoOoOo

My Dearest Bluestreak,

You never bother me. Please write as much as you want! I miss you too! I wish I didn’t have to leave and I could have stayed with you. I enjoy your company very much. 

My papa said that your uncle contacted him about a bonding contract. I won’t lie, I’m very excited. He sent me a copy of the bonding contract to review. I hope you approve of it as well. I really do want to be with you. So much. 

I also saw Jazz when he came to enroll in distance learning. He seemed to be in good cheer. I was very happy to know Prowl will be courting Soundwave. He’s a good mech, and hopefully will make them both happy. 

Yes, school has been busy, but as I said write me anyways. It brightens my sol to hear from you. 

Hopefully yours,   
Thundercracker

OoOoOoOo

To my soon-to-be-bonded Thundercracker, 

I can’t believe that! Can you? My uncle said he’s never had such an easily negotiated contract in all his time on the throne. I’m so happy! I can’t wait to be yours, then I won’t ever have to be away from you. Oh, well, except for when you go to school. But still I really be without you then. I’ll still have you in my spark. 

Please tell me you’re as excited as I am? That you still want me? You can always say no, and we can not go through with it. No one would blame you, you know. I still can’t honestly believe it myself. That you really want me. That you want to be bonded to me - it’s more than I’d ever dared hope, and more than I can wrap my processor around. That a mech as beautiful, and strong as you wants me. It’s really beyond my wildest hopes. 

This is real right? I’m not back at that place strapped to my bed in some kind of induced recharge and just having an elaborate delusion. Please tell me this is all really real and not some sparkling tale. You are too good to be true.

Your devoted soon-to-be-bonded,

Bluestreak

OoOoOoOo

My Dearest Bluestreak, 

I promise you, I am as excited as you are. I can barely think of anything else. I don’t want to be away from you, and was honestly thinking of doing much the same as Jazz is when we are bonded. I was never happier than when I was with you, and I miss that feeling. I miss you. 

Of course I want you! I’ve never wanted anything in my life so much. No, I am not going to change my mind. Please get that out of your processor. 

You are stuck with me. And truth be told I think I’m the lucky one. You are beautiful to my optics. The most beautiful mech I’ve ever seen. This is definitely real. Assuredly so. 

Hopefully we can set a date soon, and then I will never have to leave your side.

Yours,  
Thundercracker

OoOoOoOo

TC,

I don't think Blue talks about anything else but you. I’m happy for you in case you didn’t get the hint when I was in Crystal City. I’m so happy that you will be bonded soon. I can’t think of another mech I would like to have as a brother. 

Your Friend,

~Jazz

OoOoOoOo

To my all, my everything, my Jazz,

All this recent talk of bonding, has brought something to mind. Someone is due their final upgrades soon. I thought it behoove us to get a jump on planning them. Did you have anything special in mind you wanted? I want to ensure you have the best I can offer, and would like time to get everything you want in order for you. 

Also as it seems our household will be growing in number is there any place you have always wanted to visit? I thought if it can be arranged we might go away on a private trip, just the two of us. Especially since Bluestreak won’t be alone and wanting for company with Thundercracker around. 

Your wish is my command. I await your direction. 

Forever yours,

Prowl

OoOoOoOo

My-Bond-Mate to Be,

It’s been an exciting few sols. Jazz came home! Finally! Prowl and I missed him so much! He brought me gifts! More datapads written by Lightbar (almost finished reading them already), a miniature crystal garden, and some data cubes with music. 

Anyway, Prowl said the contract is in it’s final stages. I can’t wait. I really, really, REALLY can’t wait. I miss you. 

Your-soon-to-be-bonded,

Bluestreak

P.S. Are you sure about the school thing?

OoOoOoOo

My most precious gift,

Of course I am sure about ‘the school thing’. I am as sure of it as I am of you. I have been yours from the moment I saw you, everything that I am will be yours, entirely, completely, in this lifetime and until the end of time. Excitement doesn’t even begin to cover the tempest of emotions that I feel. It takes all of my will not to fly to you now and never leave your side again. If you care for me half so much then I am the luckiest Seeker to ever leave Primus’ spark. 

I am glad Jazz has returned to you. I will admit that I miss having him here, in so much as he allowed me to learn more about you, and that helped ease the ache your absence causes in my spark. Maybe I will even read the Lightbar books myself, just so I can enjoy the thought that these words are where I wish to be, near and dear to you. 

Now, my most beloved, you must answer a question for me. What can I get you for a bonding gift? Shall I fly to the stars and bring you one? Name it and it is yours.

Most ardently yours,

Thundercracker

OoOoOoOo

Hey TC,

I don’t know what you wrote in the last letter of yours but our sweet little Blue hasn’t blushed so hard since I’ve known him. His face was the color of his chevron. Whatever it is keep up the good work, and words, even Prowl commented he’s never seen Bluestreak so happy. His confidence is growing by leaps and bounds as well. I might even go so far as to say you’ve healed his spark. 

All the best,

Jazz

OoOoOoOo

A kiss to his sensory horn shook Jazz so hard his stylus screeched across the screen of the datapad. “That moan was delicious my love. No more letters though. And hopefully you’ll never have cause to write me one again. I have missed you far too much to ever let you go again. I even thought we might share a berth tonight.” A laugh and a kiss brought Jazz’s exuberant smile to an questioning frown. “I wish to hold you tonight, as we recharge together. I find that you are the last thing I think of in the evening and the first thing on my mind in the morning, and as of late thoughts of you keep me up until the earliest hours. So why not save myself some trouble and keep you in my arms as I keep you in my thoughts.”

Jazz trilled, “Truly? I would love that.” He tilted his helm up and smiled at Prowl. “I want to wake up like that, with you holding me in your arms. I love you so much. More than anything.” Jazz’s lips curled into a smile. “I can’t wait for the trip to Iacon. D-did you talk to the specialist? I know you said you would, but I’m so excited. I can’t wait to get my upgrade, and I’m kinda looking forward to meeting Senator Shockwave too. Soundwave has always spoke well of him.” 

“I have to admit I’m looking forward to our trip as well. You are a horrible tease. I swear you have been the cause of more stress in my life as of late than anything in all the time before you. Once you have your upgrades, dearest, I fully plan on giving you a taste of your own medicine. Turnabout is fair play after all. I may continue to tease you for another century before I ever touch you. Just so you can see how it feels to have a lover who teases you shamelessly. 

“Sweet words, love.” Jazz smiled. “Am I truly that stressful?” 

Prowl laughed, “Truthfully it is a burden I savour, my love. Perhaps burden is the wrong word.” He wrapped his arms around Jazz tightly, “I love you so much, my bonded.” 

“I love you, too,” Jazz smiled, and then laughed. “I never get tired of hearing or saying that.” 

“Nor do I.” 

“Tell me my most alluring Jazz, is there anything in Iacon that you would like to see or do, no I did not mean that, but yes I’m sure I will be able to accommodate that request. Now, is there anything outside of our suite’s berthroom? If you like we might ask Soundwave to join us during the orn’s end? It might be nice for his sponsor to meet with us and see the dynamic between us.”

“Oh! Could we do that!?! Please! I miss him.” 

Prowl caressed Jazz’s cheek, “I know you miss your friends, and I know they miss you as well. I will contact them both in regards to it, my sweet.” 

“Thank you, you know I appreciate it. I really do. You are the best bonded.” 

“I am merely trying to deserve you. You are the most amazing thing that has happened to me in my entire existence. I will never be able to worthy of the second chance you’ve given me. I was so horrid to you, yet here you are, and what is more surprising, you have forgiven me. I will never be able to articulate how much you mean to me, but I plan on spending the rest of this lifetime and whatever comes after showing you how much you mean to me. I adore you, my beloved Jazz, beyond all explanation.” Prowl kissed Jazz any and everywhere he could reach, finally giving his bonded a long lingering kiss, that turned more passionate leaving both panting, with cooling fans whirring.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz curld up on the couch in Prowl’s sitting room, and pulled out the datapad that had come that day. If he had had wings they would have been quivering with excitement. 

_  
My Dearest Jazz and Prowl,_

_My guardian contacted me last sol about your visit. He’s booked me passage back to Iacon so I can see you both during your visit to that city. I won’t lie. I’m excited to see you both again._

_He’s also scheduled my own upgrades during my trip back. I’m nervous. No...honestly...I’m scared. I’m not sure I’m ready for that change, but I have little choice in this. I was hoping you could extend your stay. It would mean the world to me if you could be there when I wake._

_Prowl...thank you for the gifts. I was not expecting something so extravagant. The meshes are beautiful. And so are the adornments. Thank you._

_I have started to look for my first symbiot. I’ve had a few express interest, but I would like for you to meet them as well to make sure you can get along with them. They will be able to travel to Iacon with me._

_So much change. It has me in a tizzy. Hard to believe, I know._

_Hopefully yours,_

_Soundwave  
_

Jazz gasped when he had finished the letter. So much good news! “Prowl! Prowler! He can come to Iacon!” 

"That is good news." Reading the letter over his smaller mate's shoulder. "Shall we plan something special then? Something to show him and his sponser how valued he is? Do you have any suggestions, my love?"

“Oh, well....oh...that is difficult. We could get him a present. Something that means we know him and care for his happiness. We could get him an instrument. Something special. Specially made for him.” 

Prowl considered, “That is not a bad idea at all. Something personal. Yes, I like that.” 

Jazz purred, “It would make him happy. He loves music so much.” 

“Maybe a complementary instrument to the one you have? Or something along those lines, since I happen to know my most beautiful bonded also loves music. I might even be persuaded to commission a music studio be built in our house as a gift for trine. What do you think of that dearest?” Prowl tipped Jazz’s helm up kissing him before he had a chance to reply, when Prowl finally ended their kiss he had to prompt his blissed out bondmate for his answer.

“What do you think, Jazz?” Prowl tweaked one of the mech’s sensor horns when the only answer he received was a satisfied ‘hmmmmm.’

“Oh, I’m sorry. Yes. Please. That would be wonderful. Soundwave and I would love you for it, my bonded.” 

“I shall make the arrangements then, my love.” 

Jazz preened at the endearment. He never tired of it. “I love you too.” 

Prowl laughed, and leaned down, kissing Jazz again, “I love to hear that.” Prowl sat down, and pulled Jazz into his lap, “And I love to have you near. Why didn’t I figure this out sooner?” 

Jazz curled around his bonded, reaching back to lightly scratch along a doorwing. “I’m just glad we both did. I don’t think I could have found this with anyone else. And don’t you dare tell Prism this because I’ll deny it then come hunt you down, but I don’t think I could have ever been happy there. I do love him, and I am happy around him, but he doesn’t set my spark alight like you do. I would have a hard time touching him, and you, I can’t keep my hands off of you.” He accentuated that with a harder scratch along a seam in the doorwing receiving his attention, and a kiss to Prowl’s neck cording. “I think I’ve alway loved you, I just didn’t understand until I was older.” 

Prowl ex-vented sharply, “I---Primus I am lucky to have you. I don’t know what good deed I did in a past life to deserve this, but I think Primus every sol for bringing us together.” 

Jazz nuzzled him, chuckling, “It must have been something amazing.” 

Prowl barked a laugh, “Indeed.” 

“You know...I’ve been thinking. W-when I get my upgrades do you think I could get winglets? Not doorwings. I don’t think I want that much weight on my back, but something small and sleek that I could do Praxian dances right.” 

“Oh, I think you would look beautiful with that...more beautiful. I’m not sure that is even possible. If that is what you want.”

Jazz smiled at the compliment. He reached farther back to scratch along Prowl’s back strut. I want to be perfect for you. To look like I belong next to you. Not to mention I think I may have developed a fetish for doorwings. You’re are so beautiful, I want to touch them always. Makes my hands tingle at the thought. One of these sols I won’t be able to control myself. We’re going to be at some boring event, I will forget to behave. My hands will start tingling and I won’t even realize what I’m doing.” 

Prowl’s lip twitched up in amusement, “I shall have to keep a close watch on you then. Just in case.” He ran a hand down Jazz’s backstrut, and dipped teasingly into the transformation seams at his hips. 

“Just in case?” Jazz laughed. “I see.” 

“Oh, you will soon. I can hardly wait.”

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak’s wings quivered, his spark whirled fast beneath his chestplates as he opened the gift. He couldn’t do anything but gasp in surprise at the contents. It was beautiful. He had never seen wing adornments like this. The opals glinted red and blue, and when he look closer he noticed the glyphs carved into each piece. 

Bluestreak jumped when his communication console alerted him to an incoming comm. He carefully wrapped his gift back up before seating himself in front of the comm screen. He’d been expecting a call for sols. The note he’d sent with his gift to Thundercracker had asked him to call when he received it to let Bluestreak know it had made it there, but what if he didn’t like them. What if he was upset that Bluestreak had gone about getting the information.

A million thoughts choked him as he answered the comm. “H-hello? Thundercracker? It’s good to hear from you. I see you got your gift. D-do you like it?”

“Bluestreak, It’s beautiful. How did you....where?”

“I grew the crystals myself. They were part of the miniature garden Jazz bought me. And...I...ah...the measurements were the once placed in the contract. I know it was sneaky, but I wanted to surprise you. Do you like it? Please tell me you like them.”

“I love them. They are beautiful,” Thundercracker’s lips curled up. “And your own gift?”

Bluesteak ducked him helm, blushing, “Beautiful. Love them.” 

“I’d love to see them on you, if you can manage it.” Bluestreak commed Lodestone to come help him put them on. “You didn’t happen to notice anything special about them did you?” He watched as Bluestreak was helped into the wing decorations. “They’re a tradition here. We all have them, they all have messages and meanings. Yours should have your house, your title, my designation, boring official things like that. But I decided to break with tradition a little more and had your’s with a more… personal meaning.”

Bluestreak trembled, “I saw. It is beautiful.” His fingers brushed over the glyphs of ‘love’, ‘companionship’, ‘protection’, ‘devotion’, that were surrounding their entwined designation. “Thank you. I don’t have the words to express how much I love it.” 

“You look beautiful in them.” 

Bluestreak blushed brightly, “Thank you. Will you try yours on as well? Please.” 

“Your wish is my command,” Thundercracker smiled. 

A purpled and black seeker peeked into the frame, waving a bit madly before he helped Thundercracker into the decorations. 

“Who are you?” Bluestreak blurted out. 

The dark seeker slid into Thundercracker’s seat, “I’m Skywarp. I’m the youngest. So are you the little bot that’s stealing my brother away?” A black hand twisted a wingtip. “Ouch! I mean it’s very nice to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you. I can’t wait until I finally get to meet you.”

Bluestreak wasn’t sure what to say. The last thing he wanted was to make anyone in Thundercracker’s family angry with him. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to steal him away. You are welcome to visit him whenever you would like. I don’t know what I would do without my brother, I would hate to think I did that to someone else.”

“Oh! I can visit? Really? I’ve never been to Praxus! What’s it like? Do you live in a tower like we do? Do you have rust sticks? I love rust sticks. Thundercracker said you have a brother. Is he nice? Does he look like you? I like your wings. They are so cute. Is he cute like you?”

Bluestreak stared, opened his mouth and for once nothing came out. He didn't even know where to start. “Ummmm...” 

“Warp. Please don’t break my betrothed. I am rather attached to him,” Thundercracker chided and came back into view. “What do you think?” 

Bluestreak’s optics widened, “You look gorgeous.” 

“I’ve never seen anything like these. The stones, are crystals? It sounds like they’re singing? I will be the envy of everyone at court. I only wish you could be here with me. Then not only would I have the most beautiful decorations, I would have my beautiful betrothed to flaunt.”

A voice from off screen did nothing to help Bluestreak’s current condition. “He’s really cute when he blushes TC! Oh, look! I didn't know he could blush all the way to his wingtips! Aw TC why don’t you bring him here so I can meet him! You guys should just stay here in Vos. I’m not going to have any fun after you leave. If you…”

“Warp! Please shut up and leave. I’d like to have a conversation with Bluestreak.” Thundercracker smiled at Bluestreak, and shared a laugh as they listen to Skywarp grumble his whole way out of the room. When the door slammed shut Thundercracker put his hand to the screen, “I miss you on a level I can not begin to describe.”

Bluestreak reached out, touching his hand to where Thundercracker’s was on the screen, “You know I feel the same. The day we are joined cannot come soon enough for me.” 

Thundercracker’s lips curled up, “And then I will never have to leave your side again.”


	12. Chapter 12

The trip to Vos took longer than Bluestreak expected. Jazz had asked him if he was okay on more than one occasion. The closer they got the more Bluestreak fidgeted. Jazz was worried he was scared or having a flashbacks. Nothing could be farther from the truth. He missed Thundercracker, and was excited to see him again. 

At Bluestreak's confession Prowl and Jazz exchanged a look. Bluestreak learned he and Thundercracker we're not allowed to be alone together until the were bonded. Bluestreak was crestfallen. They would both be expected to behave as their titles dictated in public, their time alone being for the mechs they were not, the mechs they were expected to be. To learn he would be so close to Thundercracker but not be able to truly interact was a harsh thing to hear. 

“It won’t be for long, Baby Blue,” Jazz whispered. “You are going to be bonded, and then you will never have to leave his side in a matter of sols.” 

“I know, but I had hoped....I had hoped I would get to see him. I miss him. I wasn’t raised to b-be the dominate mate, and that is what they will expect. He will have to wear a visor and hide his pretty optics. I hate it.” 

“Not from you, though,” Jazz said. “I would think it would be a small price for being together.” 

“It is. It doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Bluestreak said, sulking. “I would do anything to be with him.” 

Jazz and Prowl exchanged glances, “It won’t be long, love. And just think of it this way...he will be coming home with us.” 

Bluestreak’s wings fluttered at that, and he did smile. 

As they crossed into Vos air space they were greeted by the Royal Air Escort, and while they were charged with ensuring their safety it was more like an air show designed to impress them. Bluestreak and Jazz were completely entranced. 

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Prowl commented with a smile. “Can you imagine being so very free?” 

“It would be amazing to fly,” Jazz agreed, staring. “Beautiful. They are so beautiful.” 

“I can’t wait to see Thundercracker up in the sky. He’s amazing on the ground. I can only imagine.” 

Jazz smiled, “You really love him, don’t you?” 

“I really do. So much.” 

The entire royal family must have come to meet them. Bluestreak’s doorwings drooped, he shot Jazz a nervous look. “Prowl, I-I don’t think I can do this. There are so many of them, I mean I thought It’d just be Thundercracker, and now I can’t even speak to him and his whole family is there…” 

Jazz wrapped his arms around his bonded’s brother. “You said you love him right? Then you can do this.”

Bluestreak shook, “I have to, don’t I? If I don't they w-won’t let me have him. I won’t get to bring him back with me? I’ll lose him.” He vented harshly, getting ahold of himself. “I can do this. I can. I have to.” 

Jazz gave him a little squeeze, “We will be here with you, love.” 

Bluestreak vented slowly and nodded, “Thank you. Thank you so much.” 

They stepped out of their transport, Jazz and Bluestreak flanking Prowl. The traditional greetings were exchanged, gifts from one house to another, political small talk was made, it was all very boring. Bluestreak knew he wasn’t supposed to see Thundercracker until they were bonded, but it didn’t stop him from looking. 

::Just who are you looking for my beautiful, little warrior?:: Bluestreak fought not to react when his short range comms crackled to life. 

::You. Only you. I miss you. I wish I could see you.::

::I wish I could see you as well, my little warrior. It is hard knowing that you are so close. Soon we will be together though. You will be mine, and I will be yours. Does it not sound wonderful?::

::It sounds wonderful,:: Bluestreak shivered physically. It was nearly impossible to pay attention to the conversation around him. 

::Maybe if you are good, I will show you how my older brothers worked around this tradition. What say you, my little warrior? Shall we break tradition and have an illicit meeting?::

::Yes, please yes. I so want to see you. You are all I think about, I’ve missed you so very much. Tell me when, tell me where, and I will meet you.::

A deep rumble of laughter echoed through the comm. ::Well then, my bold little warrior, shall we keep our own tradition then? Meet me on the library balcony after the sun has set. But there is a catch to these meetings. You must keep your optics off and face the wall. I will keep mine off and face the railing. That way dear one if we are questioned we can say, even under spark oath, that we have not seen one another.::

::I will be there then, my love.::

::Say that again.::

::My love,:: Bluestreak repeated dutifully. ::I do...that is. I do love you. So much. With all of my spark.::

::Are you nervous?:: Thundercracker asked suddenly. ::About tomorrow...::

::No. I’m not nervous. I have been through the pitt and back, Thundercracker. The only thing I am scared of is losing you.::

The purr in his soon-to-be-bonded’s voice made his plating vibrate and heat. ::Then you have nothing to fear ever again. I will never willingly leave you, not in this life nor in whatever follows. You, my little love, have no idea what you’ve done to me. I’m ruined for anyone else. If you decided before tomorrow you wish to annul our contract my spark would still be yours.::

Bluestreak shiver drew Jazz’s attention. He answered the arched optic ridge with a small smile. ::Never. Not ever. I will always want you. I would bond my spark to yours now, right now, if you were to fly to me now, I would.::

“Come along Bluestreak,” Prowl said. “they want to show us to our rooms. Perhaps you should rest before we attend dinner. It is a few joors off.” 

“If you think that is best,” Bluestreak said, and let himself be ushered through the palace. He was suddenly very tired. It had been an exhausting cycle. “I could definitely recharge.” 

“Good, good. Rest and relax,” Prowl said as they reached their rooms. “Next sol will be busy to say the least.” 

Bluestreak nodded to his brother. “If you say so brother. Rest well yourself, and you as well Jazz.” Bluestreak waited for the door to close then looked around his room. ::Are you still there? It’s really too bad you can’t join me. I miss just hearing your vents, the hum of your systems, the feel of your field close to mine.::

The purr was back in his voice, this time Bluestreak didn’t fight to stifle the shivers it sent through his frame. ::You say the sweetest things. Such a temptation you are. Skywarp could have me to you before your next spark beat. Would you like that? What would you do, the first thing you when you saw me?::

::I want to touch you, to hold you. I want to kiss you...and I’ve never want to kiss anyone before, but I want to kiss you everywhere.:: 

::Oh, Blue. I want that too. I wish I could come to you. I wish you could touch me like that.:: 

::I wish you were here, TeeCee. I miss you so much.:: 

::How much? Would you break tradition to see me?::

::Yes! More than anything. More than tradition. More than I should for how little time we’ve known each other. More than anything. I was so scared to come here, especially when I saw how many were greeting us as we landed. I was so scared, but Jazz said I had to for you. I did it for you. They wouldn’t let us be together if I was too scared to face them. I wouldn’t have been worthy of you. I want that more than anything. I want to be worthy of you. I want to make...::

Bluestreak was pulled from his thoughts by a tapping at his balcony door. He slowly pulled back the curtains to see what was making the noise, then threw open the door when he spotted blue wings.

Thundercracker never had a chance to say hello before a smaller frame launched itself at him. “You’re here! Oh, you’re here. I can’t believe you’re here. I’ve missed you! We’ve been apart for way too long.” Bluestreak was clinging to him, kissing his plating wherever he could reach. “I missed you. I love you! I can’t believe you’re here!” 

"Shhhh...I missed you too, love." Thundercracker held on to the wiggling, excited frame of his bond-mate-to-be and somehow managed to get them inside and out-of-sight.

"I love you. I love you so much, TeeCee. Oh, you look so beautiful, and it feels so good to be near you. You are so amazing," Bluestreak said in between kisses.

Thundercracker’s rumbling laugh tickled his plating, his voice had it burning. “No, not amazing, dear one. But I am happy to hear my bonded thinks so highly of me.” Thundercracker lifted Bluestreak easily in tight hug, spinning him around with a small laugh. “I am so pleased you will be mine. I can’t imagine spending eternity with anyone else. I had always told my creators not to bother looking, they told me I was too picky, I can’t wait for them to really meet you. I adore you so.” 

Bluestreak wrapped his arm around his beloved’s neck as soon as he was able to reach. “Anything, everything all of it for you. Want me to face down Unicron? I would, for you.” Bluestreak wound his legs around Thundercracker’s waist. He kissed the air vents along Thundercracker’s helm, licked at neck cording, traced shoulder air intake vents. “Have been yours from the first sol together. Never wanted anyone before. Wish I had only ever been yours. Wish I could have given you my seals. I’m sorry I can’t be truly worthy of you. But you have to know I am so completely yours. I don’t think anyone has ever been so loved.”

Thundercracker vented hard, “I wish I could stay with you tonight and hold you in my arms.” He buried his face against Bluestreak’s neck cording and tried to memorize the feel of Bluestreak in his arms, his teek, his scent. Thundercracker tried to burn it into his processor. “I don’t want to let you go again,” he said, his voice muffled. “I’m so scared this is all a dream, and I will wake up, and you will be gone.” He sounded scared, and far younger than he normally did. 

“I won’t disappear and I won’t leave you. If you stay...then we can just not recharge that way we can honestly say we didn’t recharge together,” he giggled. “Primus, I love you.” 

Thundercracker walked over to the nearest couch settling them in with Bluestreak astride his lap. “You must promise me we’ll always be like this. I want to always know you care for me. I will never not be able to be completely yours.” Bluestreak couldn’t catch his optics. He watched his big strong Seeker draw a deep vent then resettle his plating, it flexed and fluttered all the way to his wing tips. “Shall we have a confession night tonight then, dear one? Would you share your deepest fears and secrets with me, if I shared mine with you?” 

“Of course I would. You’ve already seen the worst of me and still want me. What more could I possibly hide from you? Nothing is worse than that. But I will always tell you anything.” Bluestreak lay his helm over on a light blue shoulder, reaching to stroke the nearest wing. “I’m terrified I will wake and I will be back with Him. Or the I’m back in that Place. I’m not sure which is worse. He liked to hurt me. What you saw was far from the worse of it. Some time the medic would have to come back in and piece me back together.”

Thundercracker clutch him tighter. “He will never get near you again. I won’t allow it. I’ll kill him first.” Bluestreak could feel the plating beneath him trembling. It was flattering to think it was all anger for how he’d been treated but some of the things his soon-to-be-bonded said had him thinking. 

“TeeCee,” Small hands gently cupped a larger helm, pulling it up to meet his optics. “Is there something you’re not telling me? Something you need from me?” Bluestreak placed kisses along his lovers optic shutters, over his cheeks, then fed his words to him before instigating a slow sweet kiss. “I’ll do anything for you, surely you must know that?”

Thundercracker surged up to meet his kiss, holding the smaller mech as close are he dared, mindful not to hurt Bluestreak in his desperation. When the finally broke apart fans roaring he held them forehelm’s touching, words whispered out of fear. “Loyalty. Please swear you will alway be loyal to me? You don’t know, you couldn’t, and it has been used against so many that it is a spark deep fear for us. Once we are sworn to each other, I will alway be loyal to you, only to you and forever to you. Whether the same remains for you it will always be for me. It has been used again others. Pretty words giving in darkened rooms, or under a starlite night, with false pretenses then that Seeker is lost to his coding forever, no matter whether the other mech remains faithful or loyal to him the seeker is bound and can not leave. I love you, adore you beyond all reason, my coding wanted you the moment I saw you. I am just… afraid. Forgive me if it sounds trivial, or insignificant. I fear that you see me as someone to protect you from the bad in the world, I would just like to know you care for me too, as me not as some protector or guardian to be tossed aside when I am no longer need. Because the harsh truth for me is I could never leave you, even if you sent me away.” His confession seemed to drain him. Like speaking the words had left him empty and hollow. “It would be kinder to kill me.” His final words whispered, hands falling away, wings dropping, his entire frame seemed to droop with some imagined heavy weight.

“Oh well that is good then.” Bluestreak voice sounded cheery. Thundercracker fought the flinch. He’d lost one of his brothers to an unscrupulous lover by this very trick, and arms dealer who’d turned his brother into a weapon. They’d seen him in arrest records when the coding demanded he protect the con-mech, or take the fall for him to save the focus of that coding. “TeeCee, please let me explain.” Small hands were rubbing his wings again. It would have felt amazing if he weren’t so worried his secret was about to become his downfall. “Look at me? Please?” Slowly red optics met blue. “I said it was good because you have had my spark from dinner. Do you remember feeding me and explaining what it all meant to your culture? I wanted to claim you that night, even just with food. I cried so hard the night you left. Prowl was worried I’d relapsed. I will admit to being afraid of tomorrow. My last bonding was the stuff of horror stories, but even if the pain were equal to that ever time you claim me. I’d still be yours. When you sat next to me in the library and showed me your life, your family, your home, I knew then I wanted to be apart of your life. You felt so warm to me, like home. I want to be that for you. You will have my spark and I will see to it you never want for love, or caring, and I will happily spend the rest of my existence showing you that loyalty between us is a two way street, or in this case a round trip flight? Oh, TeeCee I stink at this, but I love you, more than anything or anyone has any right to love another, and I will alway be yours. And here I go babbling again because I want to make sure you understand and I can’t ever seem to get the words right when I talk to you. I’m such a mess. Why do you even want me!”

Thundercracker leaned forward, catching Bluestreak’s lips in another gentle kiss, “Why wouldn’t I want you? You are so beautiful. I just...I just want to hold you and protect you. I want to keep you close forever. I can’t quite help myself. I really can’t."

"I'm not going anywhere. I am yours and you are mine. Forever."

Thundercracker pulled Bluestreak close, burying his head against neck cording. “That might be just long enough.”

OoOoOoOo

Jazz settled in Prowl arms. It felt nice to have his bonded’s arms around him. It was also frustrating. So frustrating he wondered how he could take it sometimes. “Shanix for your thoughts?” 

Prowl vented, “I wonder how long it will take for Thundercracker to sneak into Bluestreak’s rooms. I hope they are not caught.” 

Jazz placed kisses along neck cording, purring his response. “Oh I’ll bet he’s already there. If I were Blue’s age when we bonded, and you’d flirted with me as shamelessly as TC has then Unicron himself couldn’t have kept me from your room. What about you Mr. Proper? Would you have been bad and prowled,” Jazz didn’t bother to hide his snicker, “your way into my room? Mind you if you say no, I’ll be incredibly hurt and might not speak to you or might even go sleep on the lounge.”

Prowl seemed to consider it, pulling Jazz close, “I might have. Even know it’s hard to keep my hands to myself.” 

“I really don't want you to,” Jaz said, wiggling in his grasp. 

Prowl pulled him close, nuzzling his neck cording, “I know you don’t, my bonded. Soon.” 

“You keep saying that,” Jazz huffed. “Are you sure you even want me?” 

“Jazz, we are not going through this again.” He hoped the exasperation would derail this conversation. It was only a small hope.

“We never have this conversation. We’d have to have it for there to be an again. Why won’t you talk to me about this? My upgrades are scheduled, less than a deca-cycle, and you still won’t do more than kiss me. Prowl, please? Please!”

Prowl rolled away from his clinging bonded, throwing a harsh look over his shoulder. “I can not be more clear about this than I already have. I do not appreciate your continuing to push me on this matter. We did talk about this and had agreed. Now is not the time, and I will not allow you to debase my brother’s bonding on a subject that has been long since closed.”

Jazz trembled, moving away, and without another word he left the berthroom. He hugged himself as he curled up on the couch in the sitting room. It hurt. The rejection never failed to smart. 

Prowl frowned from the doorway, “Come back to berth. Don’t be like this.” 

Jazz turned away, not answering.

Prowl walked to where Jazz sat curled up on the lounge in the dark, “You’re acting like a petulant sparkling. Shall I go get you a berth time snack? Do please stop this, it is beyond annoying.” 

Jazz stalled his vents so Prowl couldn’t hear them shuddering. A moment ago he had been curled around this same mech who was now calling him names, and making his spark constrict painfully. The mesh Prowl draped over him felt like it burned. How could he go from so cruel to so kind. “If you’re going to pout, then recharge out here then. We were having a nice time, I thought, and you had to push. Why can’t you ever just accept things and be happy. I’m going back to berth. We must be up early for Bluestreak’s painting, I fully expect you to be a happy participant and not let your sullen attitude ruin his bonding festivities.” 

Jazz through the mesh onto the floor, “You are vile. I should never have came back with you. The only reason that you want me is for the stupid treaty, and I just can’t bring myself to care any more. You don’t even want me. That is the whole reason you push me away and string me along. I’m stupid to not have seen it before. Well that is fine. You just do whatever you want. I don’t want to share my spark with you any way. You don’t deserve it.” 

Prowl frown, and opened his mouth to yell, but snapped it shut again. “Where would you get an idea like at. I want you. I just don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Lies.” 

“Jazz, we have had this conversation before as well. How many times must I reassure you that I do care for you, that you are important to me, for no other reasons than you yourself, before you begin to believe me? I am not a patient mech, but I do try for you. Things were going so well, and I thought you understood my concerns and then out of nowhere you turn into the bratling I knew so long ago. Is there no way to end this, and bring you back to our berth? We are supposed to be here for happy things, yet we are fighting.”

“You just say you care because you don’t want me to run away and break the treaty. I’m not stupid. If you were interested me me you would have taken my seals already.” 

Prowl vented hard, “Do you hear yourself? You are being daft.” He sat down and pulled a surprised Jazz into his lap before he could protest. His lips found Jazz’s and he kissed him hard. “I want you. I want you so bad I can’t stand it sometimes, but you are worth waiting for. Even when you are acting like this daft creature. You are mine and I love you. I adore you. I have little enough patience for this sort of thing. Do you really think I would put forth this effort if I didn’t love you? Really?”

Jazz leaned away from this utterly confusing mech. “You call me daft, but I’m not the one with inconsistent behavior. I’m the one being called names, being ignored, being patronized. I leave to save my sanity, and sense of self worth and am contacted by this mech who bears the same designation as my bonded, but acts in his exact opposite manner. Thinking maybe something has changed and I will be valued I come home, and for awhile all is good. It’s the most amazing time of my life, except for one thing, it is all perfection, more than I’d ever dared want. And now simply because I want more, want what I should have had I am back where I started. All for wanting to be loved, to know without any doubt I am loved. It’s too much Prowl. I won’t, I can’t go back to that.” 

Prowl frowned, “I haven’t...I...frag it all....I love you. Do you want to see? Do you want reassurance that I am not lying?” He stroked the panel hiding one of Jazz’s main ports. His thumb rubbed the panel until it snap open. “I will show you then,” he said, and unwound his own jack before pressing it in. 

Jazz looked up at him shocked. He gasped loudly when the first packet of energy was pushed at him. 

~Open it Jazz.~ He did as told finding the day he’d first been introduced. He hardly remembered that sol. He’d been warned of what would happen if he made a bad impression. So he’d been his very best behavior. He did remember Prowl’s smile. ~That’s very flattering Jazz, now let me share my memory.~ The scene started. Prowl had been there listening to his creators drone on about Jazz’s pedigree, education, his breeding, his training, a million other things that hardly mattered if they didn’t get along. He watched the mechling as looked around the room, taking it all in, looking at different decorations, the mechling’s gaze returned time and again to the different book titles. ~You were so curious. It intrigued me. That is why I asked to speak with you. It was then you stole my spark.~ 

Jazz watched as Prowl knelt down to speak with him. He asked about Jazz interests, and why he kept looking at the books. He laughed at the mechling told him how he would sneak in to read different books. That had been when Prowl had given him that memorable smile. ~That is the moment dear one.~

~I don’t understand. I---I don’t understand. Why do you always push me away? Why?~

~Because I love you. I want to protect you. Even if it is from myself.~

~I don’t want to be protected. I want you to make me yours. I just want you to love me.~

Prowl pushed all of feeling, all of his hope, and dreams across the connection making Jazz cry out, ~I **do** love you, and I **will** make you mine. You must have a bit of patience. We are nearly there. Please. Please don’t fight with me. I want this to be a happy time. I want things to go well for Bluestreak. We will have our time. As soon as they are settled back at home we will go to Iacon.~

~I will try. I am happy for Baby Blue, truly I am. Just please understand so many have something I have so longed for. This is hard for me. I love you, and I will try. But please understand all I have at the moment are words. I have heard words before. I'm afraid, for so many reasons. You may think I'm being foolish, that my reasons are frivolous, or inconsequential, but they are very real and spark deep for me. So I will do as you ask, but understand how difficult it is for me, please?~

~Not just words,~ Prowl said and pushed his feelings over the connection--- love/devotion/longing/need---and held onto Jazz as the small mech whimpered, and his fans kicked on. 

“Pleasepleaseplease!” Jazz squirmed in Prowl’s lap, clinging to him. 

Prowl pressed kisses across what plating he could reach, “Soon. So soon.” 

Jazz shuddered, "Please? I hurt, it hurts Prowl." 

"Jazz..."

"Right. We just talked about this. I know." He disconnected slowly, throwing a sad look over his shoulder as he walked to the berth room. Prowl followed after taking a moment to collect himself. Jazz had absolutely no idea how enticing he was. Entering the berth room he expected to find his bonded in yet another display of temptation. What he found was his small, trembling bonded curled up tightly under their meshes. 

Prowl’s spark sank, this was so much harder to take. He didn’t want to hurt his bonded. He didn’t even know how to handle this. Jazz was an adult in all but frame, but there was that one niggling point. 

He pulled the meshes back and pulled Jazz into his arms. Jazz shook, keening softly. “What is wrong sweetling?”

The reply came back as little more than a whisper. “Nothing.”

He tipped Jazz’s helm up for a kiss. “This is the last thing I ever wanted was to hurt. It breaks my spark to see you so. Please tell me what bothers you so I can fix it?”

“I hurt. I feel as though I will fly apart, or burn alive. When I have felt like this before, when I want you so bad I hurt, I am sore, or sick for sols after. I worry something is wrong with me. That I’m glitched and I won’t be able to bond with you.”

Prowl smiled as he stroked heated plating. “No dear one, that is not it. You have built up a charge, and if it has nowhere to go, or is too strong to dissipate on it’s own it will leave you sore for days.”

Jazz curled tighter into himself. “Oh. I didn’t know.” He tried to pull away from Prowl’s hold. He wanted to lay down and hide. 

Prowl let him go and curled behind him. “Maybe we can help each other? I still will not take you, but there are other ways we can clear your charge.” He stroked along a curved back strut, teased wiring in flexed joints, placed kisses along spinal reinforcements. Will you allow me to plug back in?“

Jazz vented hard, “Yes, if it will make it better.” 

“I shall do my best,” he said, and stroked the port in Jazz’s side until it snapped open. Prowl stroked the rim before finally jacking in. ~If you are in pain again. Please tell me. I don’t want to do that to you.~

~Prowl...~

~I’m serious, love. The last thing I want is to hurt you.~ He stroked Jazz’s side, dipping into transformation seams there. He stroked the wire bundles, and the protoform below. 

~Oh...that feels nice. It feels weird too. Tingly.~

Prowl chuckled, ~I’m sure it does, and it will feel even better. Now...have you ever thought about what you want to do the me when we finally come together?~

Jazz’s vents stalled, ~Prowl?~

"Fantasies love, do you have any you wish me to fulfill? Ever think about all the things you would do to me if, or should I say when, I stop denying you?" Prowl placed kisses along Jazz's knuckles before directing his hand to his frame. "I have so very many of you. It will take eons to live them all."

Jazz’s vents stuttered before roaring, “Y-you do?” 

“Oh yes, so many. It’s hard to decide what I want to do to you first.” He sent an image along the connection of Jazz spread out on the berth, and bound to the four corners. ~I want to make you writhe and beg beneath me.~

Jazz shivered. He had only what Prism and Orion had told him...along with the datapads Orion had let him read...and they have mentioned nothing at all like this.

Jazz could feel his face heating. ~None of mine are that extreme. I always liked the idea of this...~ The visual he sent was of him welcoming home Prowl and being swept off his feet and carried to their berth sharing passionate kisses along the way. 

~"Interesting. I have something similar. Would you like to see it?~ Jazz's charge jumped at Prowl's purr and again at the idea of this 'idea'.~I'll take that as a yes then. Shall I?~

The beginnings were very similar. Prowl was returning home. He was greeted at the door by Jazz. However in his version Jazz was half sitting on the arm of a chair, one foot in the seat, one in the floor, teasing a seam in the pelvic plating, chest plating unlocked allowing the smallest hint of spark light to peek through. Jazz's shock at the sight made him lose track of what followed. ~I imagine you will look beautiful like this.~ What Prowl meant by that had Jazz ducking to hide his face. Prowl's vision was of him being held against a wall, helm thrown back panting and mewling, as he was jounced roughly, all the while Prowl was saying the most scandlous things to him, the scene ended with Prowl licking his spark casing and his screaming. 

Jazz whimpered at the image, feeling hot all over in ways he never had before, “Y-you want that?” 

Prowl nuzzled, ~I do. I really do. Would you like to see what else?~ He rubbed at the seam along Jazz’s hip. 

Prowl sent him another image of Jazz on his hands and knees, clutching at the berth meshes while Prowl moved behind him, and then another of Jazz straddling his thighs. ~There are so many things I want to do to you, and have you do to me.~

~ I didn't know we could do...that. Some of it looks painful. Do you... want...to hurt me?~ Jazz was more than a little afraid of the answer he'd receive. 

~Never. I swear on my spark lover. That is the last thing I ever want is for you to be in pain. You are more dear to me than anything. Shall I show you something different then? How about what I wish you to so to me? Or shall I show you one if the many times you tested myself control?~

~Y-yes...I do. Please. I would like to see that. Please.~

~Mmmm....yes. Yes I will. I would love to,~ Prowl purred across the connection. He sent Jazz more images some of Jazz pushing him down onto their berth and using him until they were both panting, of Jazz taking his spark, of Jazz dominating him. 

~I can do that? I don’t think I’m supposed to do that, Prowl.~

~Wherever did you get that idea? Dear one I will belong to you as much as you will belong to me. Any and all desires you have it will be my duty and my intense pleasure to fulfill. But if there is anything you are truly uncomfortable with you must let me know. When we finally come together it should be about our love for one another. Our desire to please and share pleasure with one another.~ Prowl teased the plating where body met thigh wringing moans and shivers from his smaller lover. ~Like that?~

Jazz whined, ~Yes. I like that a lot.~

~Good,~ Prowl said, and tweaked the wire more insistently.

Jazz moaned, writhing about and finally shouted loudly, and fell limp in Prowl’s arms. He was slowly pulled awake with soft kisses, and light slow strokes to his plating. ~Did you enjoy that lover? Do you feel better? Or should we try again just to make sure? Would hate to have you in pain or discomfort during Bluestreaks bonding ceremony.~

~W-what was that? Felt so good,~ Jazz said languidly. ~Will you do it again? Please? Felt wonderful. Amazing. Please.~

~You look so beautiful like that,~ Prowl said, his hand already moving his field pressing out and teasing Jazz’s. ~Come on my beautiful bonded, overload for me again.~ His hands moved along Jazz’s sides, dipping in and rubbing the protoform below. 

Jazz groaned. Everything felt hypersensitive. ~I don’t know Prowl. I’m tingly all over, like before a storm.~

~Ah, but that is a good thing dear one. Tell me how this feels?~ Prowl slowly pushed his charged field over Jazz’s still heated plating. He watched Jazz closely for his reactions. Vents quickened, hands clutched at plating, optics dimmed. Once he was finally fully encased in Prowl’s field Jazz rolled into him, moaning, and shivering. 

~Feels so good. So good. Please...Please...I---I---~

~Shh....just ride it out,~ Prowl whispered and pushed what he was feeling through the connection. Pleasure flowed back and forth between them, rising into a crescendo, and finally crashed down onto Jazz leaving him screaming. Prowl kissed him, swallowing the noise and held him as it rushed through their systems. 

Jazz came down slowly, panting to help his vents expel the heat still left in his systems. He twitched and grunted at each stroke to his plating. ~Prowl, Please! Stop touching me. It tickles.~ To test that statement Prowl scratched more firmly along a trembling back strut. Jazz nearly jumped off their berth. Prowl’s burst of laughter startled him. ~What’s the matter lover? Did I ‘face you silly? Be careful what you ask for little bot.~

~You’re so mean to me. Prowl it’s not funny. It’s my first time, you’ve made me feel amazing and now you’re making fun of me. Please don’t make me feel bad.~

Prowl pressed a kiss against Jazz’s mouth, gently. “I’m not making fun of you, my dearest spark. I’m really not. You are just adorable and beautiful. Admittedly...I do like watching you squirm. You are beautiful lost in passion. I can’t wait until we can fully explore that.” 

“If it feels like that I...I want more. So much more.” 

“It will feel even better,” Prowl promised. 

Jazz pushed and pulled at Prowl until he was laying mostly covered by the larger frame. ~I can’t wait for that. I can’t even imagine. You made it all feel so good already.~ His purr traveling across the connection, and into their kiss. ~Thank you Prowl, for taking care of me. It felt amazing. I really liked sharing fantasies with you. Even if I’m not sure I can live up to your expectations, I did get to see, and feel that you really do want me. That makes me feel so much more safe and loved.~

OoOoOoOo

Thundercracker sat as patiently as he could as the attendants painted the bonding gifts about his person. They had been at it for a Joor already, be he could admit what he could see looked very good. He hoped Bluestreak would like it as well. 

“We are ready to place the wing decorations on you now, Prince Thundercracker. Can you please stand?” One of the attendants asked. 

He did as asked, taking a moment to run his hands along the beautiful filigreed scroll work, tracing their intertwined names. He let the fine chains covered in singing crystals fall through his hands, listening to the whispers of song they released. It brought a smile to his face to imagine his sweet little bot thinking of him, he was flattered that so much effort had been put into something for him. “They will look beautiful on you, my Prince. You’re betrothed put a lot of effort into making something so fine for you. The colors will accentuate yours nicely.” His attendant’s words drew him out of his mental picture of a diligent Bluestreak designing these for him. 

He stood and waited while they were attached to his wings. They tickled the plating in the most delicious way. It didn’t take them long to finish, and soon they were adding other adornments. Family pieces. Gifts from his parents and his siblings. They were all small and delicate things, far from the garishly big pieces that Starscream had worn not long ago when he was bonded to Skyfire. 

Finally the attendants stepped away, “It is finished, my lord.” One wheeled a mirror over so he could see his reflection. 

“Not something I expected to see.” He’d always pictured himself being the dominate mate, but Bluestreak had more rank, more status than him so he would play his part. The comment made his attendants rush to fix whatever might have been wrong. “No, no. I meant I didn’t expect to ever get bonded. You all did very well. I’m sure my bonded will be pleased.” 

“You look very beautiful,” one of the attendants said. “Lord Bluestreak is very lucky to have you.” 

Thundercracker smiled, “No, I’m lucky to have him.” 

“They are waiting, my lord,” Another of the attendants said. 

“Fine, take me to them then. I’m sure they are eager to start the ceremony.”

OoOoOoOo

“You look beautiful Baby Blue. You’re going to make him forget his vows.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to look foolish. I’m afraid people will say I’m being ostentatious. That second bonds aren’t supposed decorate like it’s their first. I don’t want to do anything to humiliate him, or make anymore trouble for our house.” Bluestreak tried not to fidget. He didn’t want to mess all the hard work that had gone into his painting and place of jewels and adornments. 

“Do you want to get bonded to TeeCee?” Jazz held Bluestreak’s hands in his own. It would serve two purposes, one to still Bluestreak’s fidgeting, two to keep him from messing himself up.

“Of course I do! He’s amazing, and beautiful, and he just….” A deep sigh settled some of the nervousness that threatened to make him ramble. 

“Then don’t worry about what anyone else has to say. His opinion is all that matters, and he’s not going to be able to take his optics off of you. Besides after today, who cares what anyone has to say, you’ll be his and he’ll be yours and the rest can take it to the pit if they have a problem. Right?”

Bluestreak gave him a bright smile, “Right. You are so right! I can’t wait. I’m so excited to bond with him. Alpha never really formed a bond with me. Not really He never let it take, thank Primus. I’m so glad I can at least give TeeCee that. I wish I could give him my seals too. I wish I could give him everything. I love him so much. I love him like you love my brother. Oh! We are So lucky, Jazz! I’m so lucky to have a brother like you too. You have been so kind to me.” 

“Oh, no, Baby Blue. I am the lucky one. I wish I had known you before. I wish we could have been friends from the start. You are wonderful.” 

A knock at the door, “It’s time Lord Bluestreak.” He was almost wrapped up in a hug by his bond brother, until Prowl reminded them that might smear the decorations covering Bluestreak which would require them to delay the ceremony to redo. They settled for Jazz gently placing a kiss at the center of Bluestreak’s chevron. 

“I’m proud of you brother. If he makes you half as happy as Jazz has made me then you will be blessed by Primus.” Prowl followed Jazz’s suit and gave his brother a light kiss before they both took their leave of him. 

“Follow me, please,” one of the priests said. 

“Oh, yes, sorry. Let me grab something...” Bluestreak hurriedly grabbed the box that was sitting on the table and followed the priest. It was hard not to twitch, but somehow he managed to look serene and calm. Thundercracker was already waiting inside the great temple in front of a bright gold Seeker. The mech was decorated in a way that made Bluestreak feel plain. In a way it was a relief. 

Thundercracker knelt down on the mat in front of the priest, and Bluestreak followed suit once he reached the podium, and sat the box in front of him. He reached out, and felt relieved as Thundercracker took his hand. 

The gold Seeker’s voice rang out filling the hall. Bluestreak cut a look at Thundercracker. The taller mech was facing forward, but gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. He was so mesmerized by the sight of his soon to be bonded that if it weren’t for the not so subtle flip of Thundercracker’s helm Bluestreak would have missed his cue. 

“Yes, I come bearing a gift,” Bluestreak finally said and held the box up to the priest. He opened it revealing the crystal carved visor. It had delicate incised carvings along the edge, glyphs much like the ones carved into Thundercracker’s wing decorations. He was proud of the design. Very proud of it. 

The priest took the visor from the padding and held it up to the light. “A worthy gift. Is it one you accept, Thundercracker?” 

“I would be honored to.” The priest attached the visor to Thundercracker’s helm. He watched as the HUD scrolled through its startup sequence, the final line made him smile. - I will be forever grateful that you chose to become my bondmate. I adore you beyond belief. Forever yours… Blue -

The priest spoke again, “Do you, Thundercracker, have a gift for your bonded?” 

“Yes, I do,” Thundercracker said and produced a small box. 

The priest opened it, and smiled. “A worthy gift as well,” he said as he opened the box and lifted the bonding gem from it’s resting place. “Will you accept this gift, Bluestreak.” 

“Yes, yes I will,” Bluestreak gasped and smiled as the priest activated the magnetization and placed it upon Bluestreak’s sparkplates. 

“The gifts have been given and accepted, is there anyone here that would stop this union?” 

Two sets of wings gave very different reactions. The smaller set shaped like doors drooped and shivered ever so slightly. The larger pale blue set pulled up high then flared out wide. When the allotted time passed both sets returned to neutral. 

“In the eyes of Primus they are no longer two, but one spark. What he has brought together let nothing pull asunder. So that all may witness a physical representation of the bond you are forming you may now kiss you bonded.” 

They tried not to show how very eager they were. They managed not to leap up or fall on one another, but only just. The smile they exchanged before their kiss was full of happiness, to know that the one who was now yours for the rest of time was as excited as you were to begin that forever. Bluestreak stretched up as far as he could, before he was lifted to into a kiss that had him heating, melting, and had his spark lurching to greet its other half. When they finally broke apart Bluestreak rested his forehelm against Thundercracker’s to the cheers of those gathered. “You have no idea how very much I love you.”

Thundercracker’s lips curled into a smile, “I hope I will know very soon. I want our sparks to be one.” 

“They will be soon enough,” Bluestreak whispered, and after some effort he pulled away and moved to stand. “We have guests to greet first.” His field flared out, pushing gently against Thundercracker’s as he lead his bonded to the waiting crowd.


	13. Chapter 13

Bluestreak curled up in the crook of Thundercracker’s arm, He had breen drifting in and out of recharge for the last groon, but could not bear to remove himself from his bonded’s arms. 

Thundercracker groaned, “We should get up. They are waiting for us.” 

“I’d rather stay here with you.” 

“I would rather you stay there as well,” Thundercracker murmured, “but they are expecting us.”

Bluestreak sent a pulse of love across their newly formed bond, and pressed close. “If we must then. I love you, my bonded.” 

Thundercracker pulled Bluestreak on top of him. “You are entirely too enticing, and as much as I want to stay secluded with you, we must make an appearance. Besides, I am yours now for the rest of time.” He sat up holding his smaller bondmate in his lap as he did, nipping Bluestreak’s pouty lip as he stood. “If it will make it up to you I will show you the fun that can be had in a hot oil pool.” 

Bluestreak’s doorwings fluttered in excitement, “Oh, I would like that. I would like that a lot.” 

Thundercracker stole a kiss before setting him on his feet, “Come along, love.” 

Bluestreak purred happily as he took Thundercracker’s hand and let himself be lead away. “I can’t wait to go off on our own.” 

“I can’t wait. Having you all to myself is very appealing.” 

Bluestreak laughed at the feelings of want/impatience/need flowing through the to him. He tugged at the hand pulling him to get his mate’s attention then leapt up at him knowing he’d be caught. “You have me all to yourself now. Whatever will you do with me? I vote ravish me until I can’t move then we have a valid excuse for missing breakfast. It’s what they expect from us anyway. Besides, I like you like this. All take charge and demanding, I hate the roles we have to play in public. It’s not right.”

“That maybe but it’s a small price to pay to have you. I would do that and more to keep you.”

Bluestreak’s optic’s brightened at that. “You have me. I’m yours. Always, forever, and more.” Thundercracker actually stumbled Bluestreak scrambled higher on his frame to demand a kiss. Dazed optics and roaring cooling fans met the end of their kiss. “Primus below, you are so fraggin hot.”

“So are you,” Thundercracker rumbled. “hot and fraggable.” 

Bluestreak giggled, kissing him again. “Please, can’t we. Please.” He wiggled in Thundercracker’s grasp eliciting a growl.

“You are a horrible tease.” 

“I’m not a tease at all. I fully plan to carry through,” Bluestreak said cheekily.

“We have some place to be, lover, and are making things entirely too difficult.”

Bluestreak leaned in to lick along a main energon line in Thundercracker’s neck. “Please?” The answering growl told him he was on the right track for getting what he wanted. Pulling himself up to whisper in his mate’s audial, “Please? You make me feel so good. Please?” 

The growl grew in volume. “As much as I’d like to take you against the nearest wall, we can’t. Please, my enticing little warrior, don’t make this harder for me then it already is. I hate telling you “no”.”

Bluestreak huffed leaning back to give his larger mate an exasperated look. “You know this is all your fault. If you weren’t so amazing. If you didn’t make me feel so good.” a groan of defeat escaped Bluestreak as he was set down in the washracks. “You’re entirely too addicting. I can’t help it if I can’t get enough of you. I can't promise I'll behave at breakfast. We are newly bonded and at my House we aren’t expected in public for almost a deca-cycle. Now I know why. All I can think about is you and how to convince you to see things my way. I feel like my plating is all tingly just from thinking about you. Primus, I want you so bad, please isn’t there anyway to convince you to stay in?”

“My sweetest spark, it will be over soon enough. Just humour my kinsmen and we will be able to leave sooner and then we can be sequestered as long as you want,” Thundercracker whispered, and then turned on the solvent spray.

Thundercracker grabbed a sponge and began to clean the paint from Bluestreak’s painting, “Did I tell you how beautiful you looked?”

“You did not,” Bluestreak said, turning under the spray to face Thundercracker. 

"Oh well then to make up for it I will have to tell every sol for the rest of our lives." Thundercracker bent to give his smaller mate a kiss. It was supposed to be a quick, sweet, chaste kiss. 

A small kiss lead to a warm purr, which lead to melting into and embrace, that followed hands on winged appendages, that lead to a small frame panting and begging for just a little more which ended with them being late to breakfast.

OoOoOoOo

Starscream watched as Jazz squinted across the table at him. It was clear he was trying not to glare. He could not help the smile that spread across his lips. He would make the little one pay for thwarting him. It was //his// fault he was sent away. 

He watched Prowl shift, taking the mechlings hand in his own. This wouldn't do. 

Once they were all seated and the House Lord had been served the loud screech of a chair being pushed back silenced the room. Starscream smirked at the smaller mech seated next to his lover. If this youngling wanted to play he would show what it was like to lose - again. Without ever taking his gaze from his quarry he picked up the tray placed in front of him, filled with his favorite selections, and rounded the table. 

He watched as Jazz tightened his grip on Prowl and fought to keep the growl inside. Prowl kissed their joined hands and placesd them on top of the table. He carefully selected treats that we're his favorite from those offered placing them on Jazz's plate. For the final he reached across himself pulling Jazz's face to his for a slow sweet kiss. 

"How sweet of you lover to make sure the sparkling eats." Setting the tray down between them Starscream used his claws to make sure Jazz release his hold in Prowl. It was not without pain, damage, and spilled energon but once done he settled Jazz's wounded hand in his own lap with a pat to his helm. "Eat up sparkling. You want to grow up big and strong so you can one day play with the big mechs don't you?"

"What has my bonded done to earn your ire Starscream?" Prowl's voice made it well know he was not amused by these antics. 

"The sparkling has done nothing. Except come between a Seeker and what he wants. Surely, lover, you know that is never a wise idea." There was no way for Jazz to see around pearl white wings to see Prowl's reaction, just as Starscream planned. Let him worry. Jazz’s field flared full of worry, but there was also stubborn anger. Which was not something Starscream expected. 

Starscream lifted the tray in front of Prowl and set his in it’s place. "I think these are more to your taste. I remember you having a great fondness for them when I fed them to you not so long ago." He lifted a treat to Prowl's lips and waited. It would be rude to refuse, it would imply they were still lovers if not more if he didn't. 

Starscream watched Jazz lowered his helm, it was clear he was bracing for the hurt to come. 

"As much as your offer might be appealing to some at this table. I find myself to be very drained and not at all hungry. Probably from all the excitement of my brother's happiness. Why don't you see to your bonded Starscream. I see his plate has remainder empty in all of your eagerness to please a visiting Lord."

Prowl lifted his full plate and offers it to the nearest servant, untouched. 

Starscream watched, Shock written all over his faceplates. He froze, stunned. No one had ever refused him. No one. “What?” 

“I said no. Leave me alone, Starscream. We’ve already had this talk. I won’t have it again, and certainly not in front of a crowd. Do not make a scene. You have a bonded of your own, go to him.” 

Starscream jerked back, “Prowl---” 

“No.” 

“Starscream.” The voice that called rolled across the room like thunder. “If you wish to speak with your old friend you can do so after everyone has eaten. It is rude for me to eat without you my bonded and I am rather hungry.” 

Starscream rolled his optics. He squeezed Prowl’s arm, then in a low voice said, “This isn’t over.” 

Prowl brushed Starscream’s hand from his arm. “It was over before you crashed the gathering at Mirage’s estate. I am bonded, as are you. Do not insult them again, or I will not take the insult so lightly. I highly doubt your creators would be pleased with you for the trouble that would cause.”

Starscream stared in shock, “You can’t mean that. You said you love me. You--you---” 

“Go to your bonded,” Prowl snapped altogether losing his patience. 

Starscream stiffened, his wings fluttering in distress. “Please---” 

“Go,” Prowl hissed, and Starscream found himself walking back to Skyfire. He sat down next to his bonded, and wilted. His spark fluttering in distress. He had never thought Prowl was serious. 

His thoughts were still reeling when Skyfire spoke to him, displeasure evident in his normally halcyonic mate. “Was that really necessary Star? I understand you are still fond of him, that much is not a secret, but to make such a scene here and now? I had hoped when we bonded I would be enough, at least for awhile.”

Hurt gave fuel to Starscreams temper. “You have no idea of what you are talking about. He promised me, he said things… You don’t know him like I do and I will court for a trine as I see fit.”

“You will never trine with him. Never. He doesn’t want you, and I won’t not allow such a thing anyway.” 

Starscream’s voice rose, high and bordering on hysterical, “You won’t let me? How dare you!” 

“No, how dare you. You are trying even my patience, and I will not allow you to make a fool of the both of us.” 

“You may be the dominate mate, but I will not blindly submit to your whims. Do not think you will ever order me around like some subservient pet. I will do as I please, and you would do well to remember it. You will not dictate who I can or will court for a trine, I am a Seeker, you are just a shuttle. You will never grasp the concept of what it means and you will not stand in my way of getting what I want. Heed my warning, most beloved mate. I will not warn you again.”

Skyfire sighed, a long suffering sigh. “I can and I will. If you are going to acting in this manner I think you are not ready to be in public. I should have listened to my creator and kept you sequestered longer. This is my fault. I should have listened to mine. Clearly.” 

Starscream stiffened, “You can’t---” 

“I can, and I will. We will go home, and we will not go anywhere in public until you remember your manners.” 

“I’m not a sparkling you can just put in a time out.” 

“You are acting like one.” 

“I am acting outraged. If I had known you had such archaic views on our bonding roles I would have never agreed. I can not believe that knowing me, spending time together as we have that you would be under any illusions about how I expect to be treated, and whether or not I would be governed like some simpleton.”

“You are making a fool of yourself, and a fool of me. You should know me well enough to know that I will not tolerate it. You are MY bondmate. Mine. If you want to be treated better then stop this nonsense.”

“Nonsense! Nonsense!” Starscream’s voice rose shrilly. ONly to be interrupted by an all too familiar voice, his Sire. 

“I think, Skyfire, that you need to take you bonded to your rooms. Clearly he is stressed and overwrought,” Winglord Skydancer said, his gaze hard as he stared Starscream down. 

“I agree Winglord. I thank you for your leave. I will ensure Starscream is taken care properly before he ventures out again. The stress of a new bond, and seeing a beloved brother bonded has all been a bit much for him.” 

Skyfire stood, twisting Starscream’s chair and indicating he should go first. When his bonded did not move, “After you Starscream. You heard our Winglord, you need to rest.”

“I am fine.”

“Starscream, your lord have given you leave. You have come very close to insulting a visiting lord, which could lead to tension between the two cities. You refuse to listen to reason. And are not thinking clearly. You may take your granted with dignity as befitting your title or so help me Primus I will carry you from this hall just as I would any other ill mannered, ill behaved sparkling.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me,” Skyfire hissed. “Get up.” 

“No.” 

Skyfire didn’t wait for another word, he grabbed Starscream and hoisted him up, and began to carry him out of the room. 

“Let me go you brute! You can’t do this! You can’t! Let go of me!” 

Starscream fought him all the way to their rooms, though the force behind the hits, and the volume and spacing between the words changed the longer he battled. Skyfire expected the full force of Starscream’s temper to return after he was dumped on their berth. Instead Starscream raised enough to flip his wing out of the way as he rolled to his side, hiding his face from his bonded. Having no more patience left for dramatics Skyfire left him to his sulking and went into their lounge to have a cube of high grade before the war he knew was coming began.

Starscream had not moved by the time he got back, and shook gently. It took Skyfire a few kliks to realize Starscream was silently crying. He sighed, sitting down in the edge of the berth, “Star. What’s wrong?”

“He said he loved me. He promised we would be together. He promised.” 

Skyfire sighed again, “Star.”

“He promised.” 

“Sweetspark...” Skyfire shook his helm, he wasn’t even sure what to say. 

“No, he isn’t like that. I know most of those grounder freak lords have a wing kink. I’m young but I’m not stupid. He…he used to be… he was so kind to me. He wrote me poetry once.” 

Skyfire thought that little smile through his tears was one of the most beautifully sad things he’d ever seen on his bonded. 

“He treated me so well. Sometimes it was hard to tell what others truly thought when they tried to woo me to their berth, not with him. I have never felt so beautiful or so loved as I did when he looked at me.” A small hiccup of a sob escaped Starscream as the memories threatened to overwhelm him. “He showed me once. What he thought, how I looked through his optics. I had never felt so important to anyone, the way he saw me. It was almost reverent, like I was some precious thing. And now…now he… How could he be so…” Starscream fell apart in great sobs, and heaved ventilations. 

Skyfire gathered his bonded into his arms, “Oh, Star, you are beautiful, and loved, and precious. To me you will always be the most precious thing ever.” He rocked the small Seeker, petting his wings gently until he finally settled. 

“I don’t understand,” Starscream whispered, his voice crackling. 

“You left, and he bonded. Did you ever watch him watch that little mech? Star...” 

“He can’t love him. He can’t! He s-s-said it would only be a political thing. T-that I could b-bond with him when I got back,” Starscream said, the tears threatening to return. 

“Star...I know it hurts, but he’s moved on. He’s already courting a third,” Skyfire said patiently. 

That news brought a fresh wave of tears. "No! No. He can't be. He promised.”

“I’m sure he did. And I’m sure he loved you. We were gone for so long my Star. There are many things required of him that you will never have to worry about because of his title. Can you not find it in yourself to be happy for him, and then be happy with me? I too have promised to love you till Primus calls me home and beyond.”

Starscream sniffed, “I do love you.” 

“I know you do,” Skyfire’s lipplates curled into a smile. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Starscream made a show of of venting loudly, “I will be good. It is not Jazz’s fault. He is young and impressionable. I was gone a very long time. It is not fair to expect Prowl to wait for me. We were never promised to one another.” 

“And?”

“You love me, and I love you. I will stop trying to sabotage what we have.” 

Skyfire kissed his bonded. "Thank you my beautiful Star. I understand it hurts, to see someone you held dear with someone new. If you feel it becoming too much come to me rather than act out. This will the last time you see your brother for a very long time. I would hate for you to miss spending time with him."

Starscream nodded, wings fluttering in distress. “They saw....I don’t think I can face them again.”

“You can, and you will, my bonded. If it is too much we will leave. You do want to see Thundercracker before he leaves? Don’t you?” 

“I do. I can do this. I can do anything.” 

Skyfire smiled benignly, “That is the Starscream I know and love.” 

“Can we just tell them I was sick or something?” He pulled something from his subspace and rolled it around in his hands. “I should probably give this back, don’t you think? Maybe if I give it to Jazz they’ll forgive me for… earlier. Do you think?”

Skyfire pulled the small plush pouch from his mates hands. It was a jewel, very similar to the one they had exchanged… “Star, what is this?”

“He gave me a token of his affection before we left. He said it would help remind me of what was at home waiting for me. Said it was just one less step we had to worry about later.” A small rueful laugh escaped him. “Guess it’s a little late considering they’re already bonded, but this rightfully should belong to Jazz.”

Skyfire just stared at the gem like it was some vile thing. “He gave you a bonding jewel as a token of affection, before you left with me, not knowing if we’d ever make it back?”

“Yes. I told you he loved me. It’s all for naught now, so there’s no point in my having it. But maybe you’ll understand my actions earlier and not think me some depraved lunatic for them. You were the surprise I never expected. He was the future I had waiting.”

Skyfire vented deeply, and placed the Jewel gently into Starscream’s hand. “Give it to Jazz. It is his.” 

Starscream ducked his helm, “Thank you.” 

“I won’t lie, I am happy that it ended up this way. I love you.” 

Starscream’s wings quivered, “I love you too.”

OoOoOoOo

For Jazz the trip home could not come soon enough. He’d been on edge ever since Starscream’s little…show. He hadn’t expected Prowl to react the way he had, but the whole thing still stung. He was never going to have the draw that Seeker did. 

Bluestreak and Thundercracker were deliriously happy. It was good to see two mecha he cared for so enamored with one another. It was an amazing match. Thundercracker needed something to protect, someone that would always be his, to dote on and care for. Bluestreak needed someone to be his bulwark in his dark times, in turn he would give them his spark. They each needed what the other had to give. 

He sighed, he hoped Prowl’s formal goodbyes would be over soon. He really wanted to go home and forget all about red, blue, and pearl Seekers. “Jazz?” He fought not to flinch at the sound of that voice. 

“Lord Starscream,” Jazz nodded, proud that his voice did not quaver. 

“I---I owe you an apology,” Starscream pushed something at him, a plush bag. “Prowl gave it to me, before I left. It should be yours.” 

Jazz stared. He was afraid to open the bag, but more importantly he did not know what to say. “What?” 

“Please accept my apology.” 

Jazz opened the bag and allowed the contents to roll out into his hand. Better to lose a hand than to have something blow up in your face. A bonding jewel, with Prowl’s designation and House etched in its casing. “What’s the meaning of this? Why do you have it?”

“He gave it to me. As a token of his affection. Before I left. But he and I are both bonded to others now, and this should be yours. I apologize for holding on to it. I should have returned it earlier, but I was selfish and tried to hold on to a dream. I know it is not my place, but I do wish you both every happiness.”

Jazz looked down at it, “He gave it to you?” 

“It was a very long time ago. We were both young and foolish. That is the past. You are his future, and he is very lucky to have you. So lucky.” 

Jazz clutched the gem to his chestplates, “Thank you.” 

“Starscream.” Prowl’s voice was a greeting and a warning. Jazz turned into the welcome warmth of his mate. While two former lovers stared at each other. “Why is he upset, Starscream? What did you do?”

Jazz kissed Prowl’s neck cording before whispering, “It’s not like that. Everything is fine.”  
He pushed away enough to look into the blue optics he loved so much, holding the jewel between then. “Everything thing is fine. He apologized and gave me this. Said he was your past and I was your future. Don’t be mad at him. Okay?” He kissed Prowl lightly on the lips before taking his leave of them both. “You should tell him goodbye Prowl. Say all the things you ever wanted to so there’s nothing left between you. No more hurt feelings. I’ll be waiting on the transport. Starscream? Thank you. I too wish you and Skyfire every happiness.”

Prowl turned, watching his diminutive mate go. His fans gave a frustrated whine before he overrode them. His mate was amazing. 

“You are a very lucky mech,” Starscream said, and gave him a wan smile. “I really am sorry. I was just hurt.” 

Prowl ducked his helm, “So was I. You left.” 

“I did. I am sorry I hurt you. I truly am. But I’m not sorry for leaving, and I’m not sorry for finding Skyfire. I love him dearly.” 

“Then it is good that you left, for I love Jazz dearly. Thank you, for returning the gem. It is very much appreciated. He wants us to give our last confession to one another so once I leave it will all be said and done between us. So here is mine. I could have loved you. I did love you dearly. I meant every whispered word I ever said to you, but our lives were never our own, and we were never meant to be. I do hold the memories dear to my spark, so please don’t doubt that. But like you said I am very lucky and Jazz is my future. I loved you, but I will never look back with longing for what might have been. Be safe Starscream, be happy.” He leaned to press a kiss filled with affection to one he’d held so dear. “Goodbye.”


	14. Chapter 14

They would be leaving in a matter of sols and it had Jazz on edge. More so than he had ever been before. It didn’t seem real. 

“Are you excited?” Bluestreak asked with a smile. “I know I was when I received my final upgrade. Are you nervous? Do you know what all you are getting?” 

“I am Baby Blue. All of the above and then some. Yeah I have a pretty good idea of what I want, but you know me, plans may change at the last minute.” They both shared a laugh. “What about you and Thundercracker? Got any big plans while me and Prowler are away or are you two going to stay in?”

“No big plans,” Bluestreak said, blushing brightly. “I think we are just going to stay in and...um...you know.” 

Jazz chuckled, “I’m sure. You’re happy, right?” 

“Very, very happy. I love him so much. He’s all I can think about sometimes.”

“I know that feeling well,” Jazz chuckled. 

"That's how it's supposed to be, I think. I couldn't imagine it any other way. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I owe it all to you. You brought me home and introduced me to him." He gave Jazz a tight hug, "now get going. Have fun with your upgrades and having my brother all to yourself."

Bluestreak hugged his brother tightly and made him promise to take care of their Jazz. " He so rarely gets you all to himself, you're always so busy. Make sure you spoil him rusty, he deserves it. He's been so good for you." Bluestreak kissed his brother goodbye and molded himself to Thundercracker's side as their transport left. 

Their transport had hardly started moving when Prowl pulled Jazz in his lap. "Excited lover? This time tomorrow you'll be fully upgraded, and as soon as Ratchet clears you, you'll be fully mine."

Jazz wiggled and squirmed in excitement, “You know I am. I’ve waited for this sol for so long. It seems like it has been an eternity, and finally you will be completely mine as well.” 

Prowl pressed a kiss against his lips, “My spark has been for a very long time. I can promise you that. A very long time, my love.” 

Jazz clung to him, “I’m a bit scared.” 

Prowl swirled his finger around a sensor horn and down the side of Jazz's face. "What scares you love? Is there anything I can do to ease your fears? You know you have but to ask."

Jazz curled close, “What if you don't like what I look like. What if...if you don’t I don’t know. Maybe you won’t want me once you’ve had me?”

“It will be fine, love. I promise,” Prowl murmured. 

“Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

“Anytime my love,” Prowl whispered.

OoOoOoOo

Checking in at the hospital went smoothly. The room was ready and waiting for Jazz, a few more questions, a few design tweaks, and then they told Jazz to relax and rest until it was time. Only he couldn’t. He wanted to crawl in Prowl’s lap as soon as they had the room all to themselves. He pulled his plating tight and tried to be brave. Mech’s did this all the time, every sol it was no big deal. At least that’s what he kept telling himself over and over again. Thinking that if he said it enough he might believe it. It wasn’t working. “Prowler? Sorry to bother you, but do you think you could come sit with me, here, uh on the berth? I know I shouldn’t be but I’m scared.”

Prowl pushed his seat closer and took Jazz’s had in his own. “It will be okay.” He gave Jazz’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “It’s going to be okay. Ratchet already has everything ready for you. You won’t be in the tank long, not with all of the nanites preprogrammed and the protoform cultures grown. It’s going to be fine.”

He pulled Prowl’s hand up laying his cheek on it. “I know that. I keep telling myself that over and over. I know I’m being irrational but I’m just scared. There are so many “what if’s” running over and over that it’s driving me to glitch. I’m sorry to be so needy. I just…”

“Jazz, tell me what you need. I understand being afraid, any surgery carries some risk. I understand you know what is going to happen, and that Ratchet is the best. But I don’t understand what you need from me.” 

“Hugs, cuddles,” Jazz said sheepishly. “Could you hold me. Please. It would really make me feel better.” 

“Oh, I think that is within my power, love. I would love to.” He sat on the edge of the berth and took Jazz into his arms.” 

Jazz curled against him, “Thank you.” 

Jazz actually managed to get a little rest with Prowl holding him. He was having the most wonderful thoughts of Prowl telling him it was time, and laying him down on a berth when Ratchet’s voice cut into it. 

“Kid we told you to get some rest not go into stasis. This will go a lot faster if you help us out a little.”

That brought him online. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be trouble.”

"You aren't, it just helps if you relax. We are going to take you into the preparation room momentarily and start the procedure."

Prowl moved away, but not before he. Pressed a kiss to Jazz's forehelm. "I will see you when you emerge. I love you."

Jazz wanted to tell him he couldn't wait either. He wanted to give Prowl a kiss back and feel that warm EM field wash over him one more time before they took him away. Ratchet never gave him the chance. He was out before he could draw a vent to reply. "You act like you're going to be apart for deca-cycles. I'll be done before you can get moved to his recovery room. Never known you to be the sentimental type."

“Things change, Ratchet. Please take care of him.” 

The medic snorted and wheeled Jazz out of the room.

OoOoOoOo

Prowl did not wait patiently. He paced. Ratchet had not said it would be long, and yet the time seemed to stretch out before him unending. Just as he reached the end of his patience there was a knock at the door. 

A glossy red and gold mech was on the other side. “Ratchet has finished Jazz’s upgrades. It all went well. Ratchet’s waiting for you , so if you’ll just follow me.” He followed the mech, Knockout, through the halls into the C.R. rooms. Knock Out held the door for Prowl to enter first. The sight that greeted him was shocking. Jazz hung suspended in a regeneration tank, while that is something someone never wanted to see of a loved one, it was his appearance that shocked Prowl. Jazz was drab and pale, his normally bright, vibrant colors that matched his personality so well were all but nonexistent.

Prowl shook. “What is wrong with him? What have you don’t to my bonded?” 

“What? Nothing sir. Ratchet said the upgrades went well. The new protoform structure is integrating well.” 

“Then why is he gray like death? What have you done?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry sir....have you never see a mech upgraded before? It take a while for the chromites to move into the new plating. He will look normal in a matter of sols.” 

“Where is Ratchet? You said he was waiting for me. I’d like to hear that from him directly. I also I have a few more questions for him.”

“He’s cleaning up. He will be here momentarily. If you’d like to sit here? There’s a speaker here, he’s not awake, but it’s said they can hear us if talk to them. It might ease your fears until Ratchet can get here?” 

Prowl nodded, “Thank you.” He settled in beside the tank, and watched Jazz with worried optics. He still did not like the look of that grey plating, and he did not trust the other medic. 

“I will see if Ratchet can talk to you now, Lord Prowl.” 

“Thank you,” Prowl said, a clear dismissal. 

“Prowl, I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t harass my staff. Especially after they’ve just finished with your mate.” Ratchet joined him beside Jazz’s tank still wiping his hands down.

“I don’t like his color. Are you sure he’s well? He looks so frail. It is… unsettling to see him like this, that he is the color of death doesn’t help.” 

“Didn’t you come all the way to Iacon because I’m the best?” Before Prowl could answer Ratchet continued. “Of course you did. My reputation is that I’m a miracle worker, so trust me and let my staff do their jobs.” 

Prowl frowned, “How long will he have to stay in the CR tank?”

“A few sols at most. It depends on him, really. The faster everything integrates the sooner he will be out. He is doing very well so far,” Ratchet said, his optics on the mech in the tank.

“That long?” 

The medic sorted, “You are lucky it is not longer.” 

Prowl stepped closer to the tank placing his hand against it. “I’d like to stay here, where I can be close by. Just in case. I’m sure you will understand. He is very dear to me Ratchet, and I do not like the idea of him being alone here if something unforeseeable were to go wrong.” 

Ratchet grunted, “Nothing will go wrong, but suit yourself. If you must stay, then by all mean do. I’ll have someone wheel you in a berth to rest on.” 

Prowl nodded, “You have my thanks then.” His gaze went back to the tank, even as his spark skipped a beat. It was going to be a very long sol.

OoOoOoOo

When Prowl woke from his fitful recharge he was happy to see Jazz’s colors were much stronger, much more opaque, his frame was showing more signs of life and had lost it’s grey pallor. Jazz himself seemed much less stiff in the tank, more relaxed. It eased the tension and fear that had settled itself around Prowl’s spark. “Told you he was fine.” Ratchet joined him next to the tank. “He’s doing remarkably well. He may even wake sooner than predicted. Notice his colors are coming back? Just like I said they would. You going to trust me now or am I going to have to send Knock Out home with you to make sure Jazz gets to heal as he should?”

“I wouldn’t protest if you sent the medic along. I trust you. But I still worry for him.” 

Ratchet snorted, “Never thought that you of all mechs would go soft over a youngling.”

“Ratchet, he’s my bondmate. He is more important to me than anyone. Perhaps I have gone soft, but for Jazz...it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.

“He must be something, especially if he has you this smitten with him before you’ve even bonded. It’s hard not to notice that seal when changing out chest plating, don’t worry no one else saw or if they did they can’t say anything. Doctor - Patient Confidentiality and all that. But speaking from experience, if it’s this good now it will only get better once you bond. Keep him close Prowl and take care of him.”

“I plan on it. He has become more precious to me than anything,” he pressed his hand against the metaliglass. “I didn’t want to hurt him like my brother was hurt.” 

“Prowl...you aren’t Alpha Trion.”

“I know. Stil...” 

“There is no ‘still’ to it. How is your brother? I heard he was bonded again.” 

Prowl gave him a fleeting smile, “He was. He is deliriously happy, I dare say.” 

"Good he deserves it. Poor little mechlet. If anyone deserves happiness it's him. Heard he landed himself a Seeker too? One of the princes? Sounds like exactly what he needed. 

“I think he is. They compliment each other very well,” Prowl said. “He certainly has made Bluestreak happy. I’ve not seen him smile so much. Not since he was a bitlet.” 

“Good, good. I”m very glad to hear it,” Ratchet nodded. He had always had a soft spot for Bluestreak. 

"He's awake," Ratchet said rushing to the top of the CR tank. Jazz had just started to twitch, not fully online and well before expected. "Prowl don't just stand there staring at him, get your aft up here and help me get him out." By the time Prowl joined Ratchet Jazz had begun to fight. It took both of them and careful maneuvering to get a very disoriented jazz out of the tank without damaging him or allowing to damage them. 

They finally got him onto one of the medical berths, and Ratchet plugged into his medical port. “Jazz? Can you hear me?” Ratchet asked, already checking the mech’s log for errors. 

“Prowl?” Jazz croaked, “Where am I? What’s going on?” 

Prowl brought a mesh over and began to dry off his bondmate, “We’re in Iacon, love. Remember?” He frowned at ratched, ::What’s wrong with him.::

::Confusion is normal. It will pass quickly.::

"Iacon? For upgrades? Did I get them? Do you like them?" Jazz voice wavered with his confusion and fear. 

Prowl placed a kiss on his bonded's helm, "Of course I like them, they are yours. You look amazing dear one. I can't wait for you to see yourself." 

"I feel weird," Jazz said plaintively. "My arms feel. Too long. Too heavy. Weird, Prowler."

Prowl huffed a small laugh. "As well it should. You've added a good bit of size and weight to your frame. I doubt you'll be able to curl up in my lap anymore."

Jazz tried to pout, but it didn't quite have the same effect with him being out of sorts. 

“You look beautiful,” Prowl said and reached out, touching Jazz’s face. He ran a finger over the smaller mech’s lower lip. “Stunning.” 

Jazz’s optics darkened, “You really think so? Really? You like it?”   
“Liking it would be an understatement.” 

Ratchet snorted, “Don’t get too worked up. No interfacing for a few sols at least. His systems need to finish integrating.”

“No.” Jazz searched Prowl’s face for confirmation, “But we’ve waiting so long. Prowl? He doesn’t mean it right?”

Prowl brought their helms together. “Yes my spark. Just a few more sols. If we’ve waiting this long what’s a matter of a few more sols?” It pulled at his spark, the way that his bonded clutched at him. 

Jazz whimpered, “We’ve waited so long.” 

“We have, and we are stronger for it, my love.” Prowl pet Jazz’s plating gently, lingering on the little winglets on his bonded’s back. “We will get there.” Prowl turned to Ratchet, “Can I take him to our lodgings now? Or does he need to stay here?” 

“I’d like to do a few more tests, but you should be able to leave soon. Of course it would help if you two would let go of each other long enough for me to work.” There was no real venom behind his words, but Prowl did move to sit next to Jazz so Ratchet could run his tests. 

“Are you tired sweetling, or could you stand for a bit of pampering? Prowl asked kissing Jazz’s hand. 

“I’m not that tired,” Jazz said, blushing. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, perhaps a nice oil bath. Something relaxing. Provided you physician agrees.” 

Ratchet shrugged, “Sounds safe enough to me.” 

“You have tolerated every challenge that has come you way and come through them gloriously, and forgiven me my faults, spoiling you is the least I can do for my beautiful bonded. Besides it will give me a chance to show you off a bit before I steal you away for a few orn, to have you all to myself.”

Jazz perked up, "Show me off?"

"A trip to the spa, I was thinking. There is a nice one not far away. Would you like that, love?"

Jazz purred, "Yes. Please."

"Take a transport. I don't want you doing anything strenuous for the next orn." Ratchet scowl falling on both of them. "All you systems have to integrate into your new frame and mass. Switch modes the wrong way, or too high a charge could stunt that growth."

"We will be good, Ratchet. You have my word," Prowl said holding a hand up to his spark.

"I will remember that," the medic said narrowing his optics. "Take good care of my work, or I will take it out of your plating."

"Of that I have no doubt. Are we free to go or shall I be silent and await further instructions, oh wise medic." Prowl smirked and Ratchet laughed. 

"Yeah go on. Get out of here. And behave!"

OoOoOoOo

Jazz gawked as they entered the bath house. He had never seen any place like this, ever. The building was tall and the starkest white. 

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Prowl said, his lips curling up in amusement. 

“Yes, it really is,” Jazz murmured, and let Prowl pull him inside.

Prowl checked them in, signing them up for different services. The first of which was a shower, but this was nothing like the washracks they had at home even as nice as Prowl's were. These had several body jets, two overhead rainfall shower heads all of it adjustable, with controls for pressure, speed, amount of water per shower head, the last thing the attendant showed them was that it could be set in different patterns. 

It felt amazing against Jazz’s new plating. His winglets fluttered under the spray. “Feels nice,” Jazz said. 

Prowl only hummed and pulled him close, giving him a gentle kiss under the spray. “This feels nice. Being close to you feels nice. Knowing that you are mine...well that feels amazing.” 

Jazz melted against him. "You feel pretty amazing yourself." He leaned in for another kiss. "I have always been yours, now we get to make it a real bond. I can't wait for that. To truly be yours in every sense of the word."

“You know I feel the same,” Prowl kissed him again, his glossa flicking out to twine with Jazz’s. “I’ve wanted you for so long.” 

He pressed Jazz close, kneading the space between the winglets, and then the hinges. Jazz whined, pressing into the touch and begging for more wordlessly. “Want you.” 

“I know you do, my spark. But Ratchet would kill us both.” 

“This waiting is killing me.” Jazz began to lick at neck cording, purring from his mate’s touches. “You’re killing me. It all feels so good, love the way to touch me. Want to feel that, want more.” He nipped along Prowl’s jaw line leaning close to his audial to whisper his pleas there. “Please, let me be your lover.”

“You will be. Soon. We are so close. I won’t do anything to hurt you thought. If Ratchet says we must wait, then we must wait.” 

Jazz whimpered. It wasn’t what he wanted to hear. “Prowler, please.” 

Prowl chuckled, “Persistent, aren’t you, love?”

“You know I am. I don’t even think Ratchet would notice.” 

Prowl snorted, “You are fooling yourself, love. He would know. And he would beat the nanites right out of me.” 

Jazz shivered hard. “I can’t decide whether to be mad, sad, or furious. I swear you’re all conspiring against me. You drive me to the point of fritzing, and Ratchet tell me to wait. So not fair! Please Prowl, please? I don’t care what happens I want this, I want you. Please!”

“I do care what happens to you. Very much. I don’t want you to be hurt,” Prowl said patiently. “I want us to be together for a very long time. No arguments, my love.” He lead Jazz out from the spray and under the drying fans. 

“You’re so mean.” 

“Perhaps.” 

“I should tease you as mercilessly as you have me. Then not let you touch me again until Ratchet clears me. I should show you how it feels. You’re so incredibly mean to me Prowler, so mean. Evil. Can’t you just… I don’t know… Something? Whenever you touch me I feel like I’m standing outside while there’s a storm rolling in.”

“If it would make you feel better, yes.” 

Jazz gave him a flat look, “You are a horrible, horrible brat.”

Prowl lead him into another room where to mechs waiting, and preparing a large oil pool. “I know I am, but you love me still,” Prowl said. 

“Right now that’s debatable.” Jazz huffed in frustration. Prowl’s laughter did nothing to alleviate his mood. His armor felt prickly, tingly, and tight all at the same time. He rubbed at it hoping to get some relief. “You make me all achy inside. I feel like I’m going to fly apart.”

“This too shall pass, my dearest. I promise you,” Prowl laughed as the attendant helped him climb into the pool and then helped Jazz as well before leaving them to their own resources. 

Jazz huffed, “You are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“If you mean spending time with my beloved bonded, than yes I am.”

Jazz flipped a handful of oil at his bonded. “You know good and well what I mean.” He tried to sulk, crossing his arms and pushing out his bottom lip for full effect. It was hard to maintain that when he was lifted to settle in his mate’s lap and held tightly there. 

Prowl nuzzled Jazz’s neck, nipping at it lightly. “I do, and I am...only because I love you, my sweetest treasure.” 

Jazz huffed, “Flattery will get you nowhere. I’m on to you mech.” 

Prowl laughed, “Oh? Is that how it is?” 

Jazz wiggled a little in Prowl’s lap until strong hands held him firm, pulling him tight against plating. “Yes that’s how it is.” After a few more attempts at getting comfortable Jazz turned and faced Prowl “Okay fine. Can I at least kiss you if nothing else?” When Prowl leaned up to meet him Jazz turned until he was sitting astride Prowl’s lap. “This way is more fun.” 

Prowl purred appreciatively, “Definitively. He cupped Jazz’s face and kissed his lips gently at first, then deepened it, leaving Jazz clinging to him desperately. His engines roared, and his winglets fluttered in the most appealing with to Prowl.

“You look delectable.” 

“I’m not an energon treat, Prowler.” 

Prowl laughed, and nuzzled Jazz’s neck, “Aren’t you?”

“I don’t know, am I?” Jazz purred and held Prowl’s helm to him. “You seem to think I am. Or at least something for you to nibble on. Maybe you should tell me. Am I some kind of snack? Are you going to eat me all up?”

“Snack seems such a mundane way to describe you. You, my dearest, and the most exquisite of delicacies. Something to be savoured.”

Jazz’s engines revved loudly, “Savoured...I like the sound of that.” 

Prowl’s nipped at Jazz’s collar, “Scrumptious.” 

“Turn about is fair play Prowler.” Jazz warned before he licked along the outline of Prowl’s chevron, swirling his tongue around the tip. “I think i’m going to try and find all the spot that make you purr before Ratchet releases me. So when he finally let’s me have you I can make this as good for you as possible.”

Prowl gasped at the touch, fans whirling loudly. “I think I would enjoy that very much.” 

“Glad to hear that, lover,” Jazz whispered into Prowl’s audial. “I want to make you squirm and writhe as much as you have made me do the same. I’m want to make you whimper and beg.” 

“Jazz,” Prowl vented. 

“Very close, but that’s not how begging sounds. Maybe you don’t know how. I’m going to have to try harder.” Jazz copied the action he’d taken on the other side of the bright red adornment, he laved the front, then blew a warm vent across the sensitive wet metal. “You taste good Prowler.”

Prowl whimpered, “Please.” 

“Mmmmm....closer,” Jazz said critically. “But I think you could do better than that. You want to do better than that for me, don’t you?” His fingers wandered, wiggling into the seams at Prowl’s side. It brought about a wonderful reaction. Prowl keened, arching into the touch. 

“You look lovely like this. I can’t wait to see you lost to all but my touch.” Jazz wiggled closer bringing himself flush against Prowl. “Why Prowler, you’re burning up. Is that because of me? Or is the bath too warm? Should I call them and ask to have the temperature turned down?” 

“Of course it’s you, my most enticing treat.” Prowl pulled Jazz tightly to him, feeding him the words before kissing him hard. “Who else could possibly tempt me so.”

“Mmmm...I don’t know. I’m sure there are a lot of mech’s that would love to get under your plating.”

“And yet they are not the ones I want. I only have optics for you, my love.” 

Jazz revved at that, “Do you have any idea of how hot that is?”

Prowl pulled Jazz down and he pushed up, their plating scraping against each other with just the right amount of pressure to made them both gasp. “I will if you tell me.”

Jazz wrapped himself more full around Prowl, his hands sought out sensitive seams on doorwings and their hinges. "I would show you if you'd let me." Jazz leaned up to mouth the end of the red chevron, then lick one of the seams leading to tip of a sensor panel. "I would...will spend the rest of my existence showing how very much I love you, my bonded."

Prowl’s vents stuttered. This mech made him feel more than any other had. He even put Starscream to shame. “And I plan on doing the same,” Prowl said once he found his voice again. “I want you so much now. It’s nearly unbearable.” 

Jazz purred at that, his glossa flicked out at the tip of the red chevron, wringing a keen from Prowl’s vocalizer. “Unbearable?” 

"Yes," came the breathy reply. Jazz was playing him like a well loved instrument. "You have seduced me like none before, I am yours in chassis and spark. It is a most exquisite torture to want you so desperately, and not be able to have you. Only for you have I ever restrained myself so."

Jazz made a thoughtful humm, "Maybe I should tie you up like you fantasized doing to me. Would you like that?" 

Prowl's engine revved loudly, "Yes. Yes, please."

Jazz pulled Prowl's hands from him folding them behind his back. "Leave them there. Do you understand me love? If you move our game is over."

Prowl clutched at his own plating, and nodded his reply. He processor growing hazy with desire. "Give me the words love. I want to know you understand."

"Anything you ask of me. I will do my best to comply."

Another long lick to a warmed chevron then "Excellent my beautiful bonded."

Prowl shuddered, his plating tingling. It seemed like Jazz’s hands were everywhere, tickling, touching, plucking at his plating. “Please.” 

“You are so good, pet,” Jazz said, his hands moving across the planes of Prowl’s doorwings, he tweaked the edges making Prowl cry out. 

“Should I keep you here, lost in bliss and at my mercy, or should I let you finish?” Jazz mouthed neck cording ghosting words into audials. 

Prowl shivered at his touch. “Feels so good love, either way I’m yours.”

Jazz licked at the invisible seam down the middle of Prowl’s chest. “Soon, very soon this will be mine too.”

OoOoOoOo

The next sol found Jazz back at the infirmary and Ratchet poking and prodding at him, and finally jacking into his medical port. “Seems like everything has integrated much faster than I anticipated. Let me check a few more things, youngling.” 

Jazz twitched, his doorwings fluttering with a mix of agitation and excitement.

Ratchet rifled through his self repair, system, and sensor logs checking for any anomalies. He ran Jazz through mobility tests, checking fine motor skills, sensory receptors, neuro receptors, balance tests. “Ratchet, either you are the most thorough medic in the history of Cybertron or you’re just running all these tests to torment me further.” 

“I just want to be sure everything is one hundred percent, you cheeky youngling.” 

“It’s fine. Everything is fine. Can I please go now?” 

“Hold your chronohorses, I want to check a couple more things.” 

Jazz growled, “Ratchet!” 

Prowl laughed and caressed at winglet. “Let him run his tests sweetling. We have the rest of our lives together, there is no hurry.” 

A mumbled “Says you,” was heard but not commented on. 

“This last test is one I’m sure you’re going to enjoy. I need to see your interface protocols, how they boot up, if they’re any defects, nothing harmful in them. I can go rummageing around in your processor, or you can kiss your bonded and bring them online naturally. Now, I just need them online, nothing more so don’t go jumping his struts in my med bay - you got me mechling?”

Jazz squirmed, “Got it. I’ll try not to.” 

Prowl moved closer, pressing his dermas against Jazz in a chaste kiss. Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl’s neck, pulling him closer. “Want you lover.” 

“Time and place, Jazz,” Ratchet said, snickering. “And...yes...it seems that they are working.” He pulled his jack out of Jazz’s medical port, and spooled up the cabling. “You are clear, youngling.” 

“I’m clear? As in clear, clear? Tell me I can have him Docbot or I swear you’re going to be fixing so many popped and overheated circuits soon you’ll never going to be able to retire.”

“Prowl will please take your overeager mate out of here and make sure I don’t see either of you again for a long while.” Ratchet tried to sound exasperated but didn’t quite get there. Couples like this made him remember what it was like to be newly bonded. 

“Are those your doctor’s orders then Ratchet?” Prowl tried to remain serious even as Jazz began tugging at him. 

“Shush! Don’t question him he might change his mind. Let’s just go before he does.” Jazz’s lips curled into a smile, and he took Prowl’s hand. “Thanks, Ratchet. See you later.” 

The medic snorted, “Probably too soon.”

OoOoOoOo

Prowl scooped him up nearly the moment they left the medbay.

“Prowl, I can walk,” Jazz laughed. 

“Oh, I know, but I want to hold you, love.” Prowl smiled at him, “I’ve wanted to do this all sol.” He carried him towards the transport, “And more.” 

Jazz kissed him, “And more huh? That sounds like fun my sweet. Did you have anything in mind?”

Once seated on the transport Prowl kissed him deeply. “I might have a few things in mind, sweetling. I have been looking forward to this for as long as you believe it or not, my Jazz. Tell me, is there anything you would like? It is your first experience and it should be all about you and your pleasure.”

Jazz trembled, “I don’t know. I-I just want you.” 

Prowl kissed him again, more gently this time, “You will have me, my love. I can promise you that. I want to make it good for you though. I want to make you feel good as well.   
“I want that too. I want...oh Prowl. I want you so badly.” 

Prowl kisses followed one of the main lines in Jazz’s neck, “I want you as well, but that will end very soon. I shall have you and you shall have me and we will never have to wait for any reason ever again.” The words fed into his audials, along with kisses and caresses that had Jazz lost to the outside world. One hand alternated between sweet soothing caresses along the edges, long slow strokes over the flat planes, to deep scratches in the joints and seams. “Doorwings or winglets in your case are a wonderful spot to tease, another is just along here,” a single finger circled around the knee joint to draw Jazz’s attention to that spot. “If you start here, and slowly trace this seam upwards along the inner part of the thigh it can make your lover shiver with the implication of what was not touched.”

Jazz whimpered, pressing into Prowl’s hands. His plating was already heating up, and it felt like moisture was pooling between his legs. He spread them, canting his hips up in a wordless plea. They twitched up in surprise, wringing a cry from Jazz when Prowl traced across the seam. The plating snapped back, and Prowl’s fingers wandered across the array, caressing the seals. 

“You are beautiful.” 

Jazz clutched at plating attempting to pull more from the oh-so-close touches. “Prowl, please. I want you, want this. Please. Please!” Prowl kissed him deeply holding his in the kiss. 

“Shh...love, soon. I promise soon. Tell me lover, how does it feel? Do I make you feel good sweetling?”

“Yes. Always. More. I need more. Please, Prowler. Please.” 

“Shhhh...not till I get you to where we are staying, love. Not yet. Not here. I don’t want your first time to be in a transport. You deserve better than that, love.” 

“I don’t care,” Jazz whimpered. 

“You would later. I want us to have good memories, my spark.” 

“Have good memories. Lots of good memories. Want you. Now. Please.” He felt overheated. The transport was taking entirely too long. Jazz whined pulling at Prowl desperate for more contact, trying to get closer, trying to get more. “Don’t tease me. Don’t be mean, please Prowl. I’m going to fly apart. I need you.”

“No you won’t. You will make it,” Prowl said. “You will.” Prowl caressed Jazz’s winglets, pinching the edges until Jazz keened loudly and fell offline. 

Prowl gathered his bondmate in his arms, rocking him gently. He held Jazz against him, rocking him until the smaller mech finally stirred. 

“Prowler?” 

“Did that feel good lover?”

“Too good. What did you do to me?”

“Teased you a little too much. That was unintentional I assure you.” A sweet chaste kiss helped focus hazy optics. “You are going to be very responsive, I will have to take care with you if I wish for our first night to last.”

OoOoOoOo

Jazz was still in a daze when Prowl lead him to the hotel they were staying at. The walk through the hall and the walk up the elevator barely registered. 

Prowl touched him gently, making Jazz’s plating heat up slowly. “You look beautiful like this.” 

“You keep saying that,” Jazz whispered. “I love you. I love you so much. I need you, Prowler.” 

“Then you shall have me. No more waiting my sweet.” He lay Jazz down on their berth kissing him until he was panting beneath him. “So beautiful my love. I am going enjoy seeing you lost to pleasure.” Prowl’s kisses followed the line of his lover’s jaw, to his neck cording, along his clavicle plating back to breathe words into his audial. “So lovely. My sweet. My Jazz. That is what you will be after this night. Mine, and only mine. As I will be yours and only yours.”

“Please.” 

“No need to beg, love, not now.” He moved down Jazz’s chassis, laving kissed across his sparkplartes. He teased the seam. Nibbling at it until the plates parted, and sparklight began to shine through. “Open up. Let me see you.” 

Jazz searched for the code to do so for a moment, finding it he folded his plating back and tucked it open. Prowl rewarded his trust by placing kisses against the bared chamber. “You are so very lovely.” Prowl used the flat of his tongue to moisten the much beloved chamber, then redirected his heated vents to blow across the wet crystal. Jazz writhed beneath him, calling to him.

“Just let it go,” Prowl vented against the crystal. 

Jazz arch, back boughing. He grabbed at Prowl, trying to pull him close. “Need you. Want you. Please. Please! PLEASE!” 

Prowl let his own chamber open, and pushed the crystals together, settling into Jazz’s arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Prowl’s spark pressed against Jazz’s throwing them deeper into the merge. Jazz had never felt so opened or exposed, he clung to Prowl like he was his only anchor holding him into that world. 

~Just ride it out, love. Just ride it out. Don’t fight the merge. Just let it come.~

~Prowl? It’s so much. There’s so much. So strong.~

~Yes love, it’s me. It feels that way because you are too tense. Don’t fight this, don’t fight what will become us. Trust me my Jazz, I will always take care of you.~

~I do, I will.~ Jazz took a deep vent and relaxed. Slowly the overwhelming feeling ceased to be and he was filled with a sense of Prowl being everywhere, filling up everything. ~Oh Prowler! You feel so wonderful. You’re everywhere.~

As the feeling of his bonded filled Prowl he kissed Jazz hard, excitement coursing through them both. ~As are you dear one. So full of love, and life. My beautiful Jazz. I love you beyond all reason.~

Prowl activated the bonding protocols and Jazz fumbled to do the same. They clung together as the merge deepened, and finally overload washed through them both leaving them both senseless. 

Prowl stirred first, nuzzling into Jazz, and holding him until his bonded came out of his stupor. “How did that feel, lover?” 

“Amazing,” Jazz purred laconically. “Can we do it again?”

“Mmmm....I have other plans for you, but yes. If you like we can merge again.”

"Will your other plans feel as good as this?" Jazz cupped Prowl's face staring at him reverently. 

"That is the idea beloved." 

"Then show me everything."

Prowl smiled, “Gladly.” His hands moved down Jazz’s frame, and caressed the panel at the juncture of his legs. It was hot already. It took little encouragement for it to snap open on it’s own. 

Jazz gasped in surprise, “Prowl?” 

“Trust me,” he whispered, caressing the seals. “Do you trust me?” 

Jazz tightened his grip on Prowl, he was the one solid thing in the riot of sensations. “Of course I trust you. It’s all just so… much.” He spread his legs open inviting more of what Prowl was doing to him. 

“Then relax, and let me take care of you. I promise to make it feel good.” Fingers touching in places never touched before, circling seals, teasing his spike tip through the thin covering, pressing lightly in over the platelets of a never touched valve. 

Prowl wiggled down, doorwings fluttered with anticipation, and excitement. 

Jazz watched him, giggling at the sight. Prowl seemed very...intent. “What are you doing?” He asked, watching Prowl kiss his way down, finally stopping at Jazz’s panel. 

“You’ll see,” Prowl laughed and flicked his glossa against the first seal. 

Everything in Jazz stopped with the first touch of Prowl’s glossa. “Oh! Oh Primus! Prowl, oh, what are you doing?”

“Mmmm, I was right to call you sweet. You taste divine.” The purr of his engines adding to the sensations traveling along Jazz’s chassis from that single point of contact. If the first lick froze him, the words melted him, the next set him firmly on the path to overheating. When Prowl noticed his lover had gone unnaturally quiet. “No dear one, don’t hold it in. Don’t hold anything in from me ever. Let me hear your pleasure, how else will I know if I am pleasing you.”

“You are, oh Primus you are,” he moaned, his limbs trembling. “More. Please more. Please, Prowler. I feel like I’m burning up. I need...I need...” 

Prowl purred as he lapped against the already bulging seal. The vibration seemed to be the final trigger. The seal buckled and finally split, the split second of pain made Jazz whimper, but it was soon soothed away and forgotten when Prowl took the newly exposed spike into his mouth and sucked on it like an energon sucker. Jazz squealed, and arched up. Bucking up into that wet warmth. 

Prowl pulled away, laughing. “Not so fast, lover.” He nuzzled farther down, lapping at the second seal until the film finally softened enough for it to be perforated. 

It was a strange to feel something slip inside him. Sensors that had never been used, platelets that had never been touched, sensations that roared through his processor started as one feeling but quickly filled him with pleasure. 

“Please, Prowler! S-stop teasing me!” 

Prowl nipped at the platelets, “But you are so sweet. It’s impossible not to. You taste amazing. I could do this all day.” He pressed his glossa in further, teasing the nodes until Jazz was crying out beneath him. It was music to his audials and something he had longed to hear for far too long. 

Prowl shifted Jazz’s legs further apart and brought them to rest over his shoulders. The position made him feel incredibly indecent, almost vulgar. “Relax lover.” Prowl kissed an inner seam of the leg he held. 

“Feels weird, obscene. I feel so exposed.” Jazz couldn’t quite let the tension drain from him as Prowl seemed to want. 

“Yes, but only to me, and I think you’re glorious like this. Absolutely delectable. Now relax and let me make you feel as exquisite as you look, my tasty treat.” Slowly Jazz let Prowl open him more. Prowl returned to savoring his mate, catching Jazz’s bashful optics sneaking looks at him. He made sure to show Jazz him licking his finger before adding it to add to his mate’s pleasure. 

Prowl pumped it in slowly, curling it against the nodes making them fire and Jazz squeal in surprise. The little mech’s engine revved loudly, and his temperature spiked. 

“Do you like that?” Prowl teased, adding a second finger. 

His answer of “yes” became a chant as Prowl continued drive him to frenzy with pleasures he’d never imagined possible. Electricity arced between his plating as his charge grew. “Prowl, it’s so much. I-I’m overheating...and shaking...all over.” Prowl’s optics glowed up at him full of mischief, rather than back off he added another finger, and brought his free hand to begin tracing the edges of Jazz’s spike housing. 

His fingers creeped up the length of Jazz’s spike, tracing the ridges and teasing the nodes as if he was trying to commit it to his processor. “So beautiful,” he traced the lines of bio-lighting up the length and slowly wrapped his hand around the breath, moving it up slowly. It earned a needy whine from Jazz and an impatient twitch of his hips. 

Prowl slowly licked up the length taking time to pay loving attention to each segment, tracing bio-lights, circling around the topmost segment, licking the leaking transfluid from the tip. “You are a delectable treat no matter how I choose to sample you.” Jazz couldn’t fight the riot of sensation as his mate brought him pleasure in two different ways at once. He watched as Prowl opened his mouth slowly taking his spike in. He paid each segment the same reverence with lips and tongue as he slowly worked the spike in passed his oral cavity down into this intake. 

Prowl swallowed the spike down, his intake rippling around him. Jazz whimpered, and then cried out when Prowl began to bob his head.

Jazz clenched as the meshes, taking fistfuls of the mesh into his hands. “PleasepleasepleasepleaseohPRIMUSPROWLERPLEASE.” He arched up, venting hard. Pleasure blossomed into his systems. 

If it were possible to wear a smug grin with his mouth full of his lover's spike Prowl would have done so. Jazz was enthralled, lost in pleasure. He kept working to extend the overload that had currently claimed Jazz, and watched as his mate went from rigid, to shaking, to thrashing, to strutless and whimpering. Only when he felt Jazz's field fall silent did he stop. Moving up to lie next to him, he kissed and caressed him to ease him back online. 

Jazz booted up slowly, “Prowler?” 

“I’m here, sweetspark.” 

Jazz curled up against him, “That felt so good. So amazing,” then shyly, “Can we do it again.” 

Prowl laughed, “Eventually, love. I still have plans for you.” 

Jazz quivered beside him, “More? There’s more?” 

"Much, much more love. I think you might need a moments break though. We have all night ahead of us. There’s no need to rush.” Light touches, soothing caresses, sweet kisses were exchanged until fan calmed and vents smoothed out. 

It took Jazz a few moments to build up his courage to ask. “Will it always be like this?”

Prowl hummmed, “I’m not sure, my love. I hope so. I hope you will always love me.” 

“I hope so too,” Jazz said, wiggling close. “I love you so much sometimes it feels like my spark will burst right out of my chest.” 

Prowl smiled, and pet Jazz’s plating, “I feel that way too.” 

“Then promise me, promise that we’ll always try.” He sat up suddenly, placing one hand over his spark the other over Prowl’s, “I promise to always hold your spark as dear as my own, to fall more in love with you every sol, and if to never forget how I feel in this moment or the reasons that made me love you so.” 

 

Prowl pulled him down in to a heated kiss. “That is all I can ask for.” Prowl pushed Jazz to lay back as he came to settle between his lover’s spread legs. His hands snaked down his bonded’s frame teasing transformation seams, coming to play with the sensitive components in his hip joint. “Ready for more lover?”

“For you? Always,” Jazz smiled up at him. 

“Good,” Prowl kissed him softly, trailing kisses along his jawline, down his neck, “I love you so much, Jazz. I love you.” 

“You know I feel the same,” Jazz said, and bucked his hips up experimentally. “I want you.” 

“Eager little thing are we?” Amusement clear in his voice even as his optics darkened with desire. Hes spike was released and pressurized before they words finished processing in Jazz’s audial. His answer was given in a spark deep moan of pure pleasure as he rubbed against heated plating. 

He reached down, teasing the platelets, tracing around the edge of Jazz’s valve before pushing in again. He spread Jazz wide, “How does that feel?” 

“A-amazing,” Jazz panted. 

“Yes, you are.” The words are whispered against his audial, then Prowl starts to move. Slowly at first, only the tiniest of movements to allow Jazz to adjust to the feeling of being penetrated. “So good. My sweet. My love. So tight. Feels amazing. Built just for me. I love you my Jazz.” Words accentuated by the slow slide of his spike. He wasn’t sure Jazz could hear him, he was so lost in his pleasure, optics closed, mouth open, hands clinging. He had started off so silent that Prowl had wondered if he were in pain. Now that the pleasure had taken over, he was a little more relaxed, and letting his pleasure be known. 

Jazz rolled his hips up to meet each thrust, and moaned as Prowl sank in deeply, hitting the ceiling node and making it fire. Jazz mewled, clinging to Prowl as the pleasure began to build again, a steady pressure in his spark that threatened to explode. 

"Not yet lover. This round is far from over." Prowl reached back hooking one of Jazz's knee over his forearm pulling it forward. The new position striking new sensor nods, changing the angle in which his lover was taking him. "Can't having you finishing yet"  
Prowl's tempo changed from steady full thrusts to shallow then a deep slow drag making Jazz shiver as the charge grew every slowly. 

Jazz mewled, and rolled his hips up, “More, please.” He vented hard, and panted. “Please, Prowler, Please. I NEED.” 

“I know...” Prowl laughed, but didn’t speed up his pace any. If anything he slowed, drawing it out further. Charge crackled across Jazz’s chassis, arcing across to his lover’s armor. 

"So good. It's so good. So good to me." Jazz was quickly losing his ability to do anything more than hold on. The charge in his frame going impossibly high, drawing him right to the edge of something, then Prowl change positions. He shifted Jazz moving him up, as Prowl sat back he pulling his smaller bonded into his lap. 

Prowl pulled him close, kissing him hard, “You are so good to me. I am the one that is lucky," he said. He lifted Jazz up and let him fall, and all Jazz could do was hold on, claws digging into seams and a whimper escaping his vocalizer. 

"You are in control now, my sweet Jazz. Take me as you will. Tell me how I can bring you more pleasure." Prowl continued to move as best he could, while Jazz pulled his legs underneath himself. 

His first rise then fall he was unsure if he was doing it right. The frame deep moan and flutter of Prowl's doorwings helped ease him some. By the fourteenth he felt powerful to bring such a reaction from his lover, by the sixteenth he had begun to experiment with different variations to his movements. Prowl’s stuttered moan bolstered Jazz's confidence again. By the twentieth he completely flipped the tables on Prowl. "Do I feel good lover? Do you like the way I feel on your spike? You're sweet innocent little bondmate making your 'wings flutter like a Seeker in heat?" 

“Yesyesyes,” Prowl groaned. “More.” 

Jazz pulled him close, claiming his lips for a processor melting kiss. Prowl clung to him, little mewling noises escaping his his vocalizer. 

“I think I like you this way,” Jazz grinned when the kiss ended. “Very, very much.” 

"I most definitely like you this way." He drew Jazz into another kiss. "I don't think I will ever be able to get enough of you. You surprise me at every turn and each surprise is better than the last."

OoOoOoOo

Jazz curled up into the crook of Prowl’s arm. He had never felt quite so exhausted, in his being, but this was a delicious feeling. He loved basking in the afterglow that filled Prowl’s field, and the gentle kisses that came afterward. 

"Was it worth the wait dear one?" Prowl continued peppering him with soft sweet kisses "You were worth the wait for me," Affection creeping across their fledgling bond. "If we wish to settle our bond quicker we will have to do this every few sols. Is that something okay with?"

Jazz wiggled, “Just every few sols? Not more often? Can we do it again this sol? Maybe when I’m not so tired?” 

Prowl nuzzled into him, “Let me rest for a bit love, and the if you still want to, yes.” 

“I wish we could be like this always,” Jazz purred. 

Long slow affectionate strokes to little winglets, "I think with time and a closer connection we will only get better. I can't imagine not loving you my Jazz"

Jazz’s lips curled into a small, pleased smile. He had longed to hear those words for vorns. “I can’t imagine not loving you, Prowler.” He snuggled closer, tucking his helm beneath Prowl’s chin. “Love you so much it makes my spark ache.” 

“Then I will do everything I can to keep it so full of joy it will simply be too full to ache.” Wet open mouth kisses were placed all along the closest sensory horn. Warm breaths ghosted across it carrying their words to his audial. “I love you too much to ever be the cause of any of your pain.” 

Jazz mewled happily, his frame flushing with heat. “Love you too. So much. You are so good to me. Take such good care of me. I’m so glad you are my mate.” 

“You are not as lucky as I am,” Prowl said, as he placed a kiss on the other sensory horn. “You are beautiful, talented, and wonderful. I swear I am the luckiest mech on Cybertron.” 

Jazz flushed from the tips of his sensory horns to the ends of his peds, “Prowler!” he mumbled, wiggling in his lover’s arms. 

“I think I may have a new past time. Making my adorable mate blush. You are far too delectable, lover. Every sol I find something new I adore about you. If you keep this up I will be absolutely besotted and worthless for anything but following you around like love struck bumblepuppy.”

If it were possible Jazz would have blushed even more brightly. “Prowler!” 

“I’m serious,” Prowl laughed and kissed Jazz gently. “I’m really serious. You have spoiled me for all others.” 

“Not all others,” Jazz kissed him back. “We are courting Soundwave.” 

“True enough. He is a good mech, and I hope a good match for us.” 

“He was very good to me at school. There was this club we used to go to, one night this huge mech, big creepy one, wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Soundwave protected me. He’s a good friend, very dedicated to all of us. He always knew when Orion was hiding how sad he was, or if he was lonely. He was always there for any of us no matter how we needed him. If he’s half so dedicated with just us then I think he’ll be good for us. I… I’m…” Jazz groaned. Why was this so hard for him. Why couldn’t he just give voice to what he needed. “I’m just...still not ready to share you yet. I’ve only just truly had you, truly started to bond with you. I’d like more time for just us.”

“You will get it. As he said, he wants a long bonding. He still has schooling to finish. We are courting him together, my love. You will chose the pace. And we will decide when we are both ready to move on to the next step.” 

Jazz rolled on top of Prowl kissing him soundly. “You are so incredibly good to me. I had always hoped we would grow to care for each other, but never dared to imagined it would be like this.” He traced the outline of Prowl’s chevron with his tongue. “I love you more than I could ever tell you, my beautiful bonded.”


	16. Chapter 16

Soundwave stood next to his guardian as they waited for his suitors. He was not inclined to fidget normally, but he was hard-pressed not to at that moment. He sifted from ped to ped. This did not go unnoticed by his guardian. 

“Are you going to make it, youngling?” Senator Shockwave asked. 

“Soundwave: nervous. Afraid. Sentiments may have changed.”

“Possible, but highly doubtful. You have a bright future, you’re a good mech, Jazz knows and likes you. Prowl would not accept your suit lightly. If for some reason known only to Primus it doesn’t work out this will at the very least be a good connection for your future.”

Soundwave vented, “Shockwave: always knows what to say.”

The Senator laughed, “I do, don’t I.” He patted his charge on the back, “You will be fine.” His smile brightened as he spotted the bonded pair heading towards them. “See they are here.” 

“Senator Shockwave, I presume,” Prowl said as he and Jazz joined them. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m sure Soundwave has told you much about Jazz.” 

“He has. Let’s go to our table,” He motioned for the receptionbot who scurried over.

“Your regular room, sir?” The minibot squeaked. 

“Yes, of course.” 

While the two older mech walked ahead Jazz reached out for Soundwave's hand. "It's good to see you. How've you been? How's school? I miss it. Miss Orion and our late night gossips. I miss you and our weekend trips to where you and Balster spin." He squeezed the tall mech's hand. 

"Soundwave: misses Jazz as well. School: much less fun without Jazz's presence. Jazz: looks well. Query: Jazz doing well?"

"I am. Very well. Very happy. Prowl and I are doing wonderfully. My existence could easily be one of Orion's steamy secret stash books. I remember you thought those too sickenly sweet so I won't bore you. Suffice it to say in deliriously happy. And now I get to spend time with you." He stepped into Soundwave embracing him. 

Soundwave hugged him tightly, “Soundwave: glad Jazz and Prowl did not change their processors. Missed you. Soundwave had hoped to see you sooner.”

“We won’t change our processors. We both like you. We both think you would be a good match. Don’t worry my friend. It will all work out.” 

They walked back to the room set aside for them. Energon confections, treats, and goodies were all waiting for them along with several different flavorings for the energon drinks as well in different varieties. 

“Nice,” Prowl said, “I had always heard good things about this place. Never had a chance to come here though. I don’t come to Iacon often.” 

“I am glad you think so,” Shockwave said. “I was pleased when you brought your suite to me. I had always hoped that my ward would find a good match, one that would make him happy.” 

“We hope he will find that happiness in us,” Prowl said with a nod.

"Yes, but not for awhile. He and I both have things we want and want to accomplish before we make this a triad. But forgive me for not knowing but will we always have to arrange meetings?" Jazz turned to their would be third, "I've only ever known you as a friend. I'd like to learn what you expect from us if we bond."

Soundwave trembled, “Jazz: prefer otherwise?” 

“I simply want to get to know you better. Perhaps you and your guardian can come to stay with us sometimes during our courting? We want you to be comfortable with this as well, my friend.” 

Soundwave looked to his guardian, “Shockwave: finds this agreeable?” 

“Provided you have a chaperone, yes.” 

“Jazz: wants Soundwave at coming of age party?” 

Jazz beamed, “Yes, most definitely.” He leaned up and nuzzled the taller mech. 

"It seems, Senator, the nature of our evening has changed."

"It would seem so."

Jazz leaned over to Soundwave, "Are you nervous? At all? Because Primus knows I am. I mean if we were planning a night out with out friends then no, but this is so much more. I'm worried I won't be able to see you as more than my friend." 

Soundwave leaned away to get a better look at Jazz's expression. Those last words were more than a little bothersome.

"Although, that kiss..."

“It will be fine,” Prowl said, “I can tell.” 

Jazz’s engines revved, his processor still stuck on the thought of watching Soundwave and Prowl kiss again. “Yes...I think you are right. It will work out.” 

Soundwave made a snorting noise, “Jazz: Paranoid. Soundwave: superior. Soundwave: will be best mate for Prowl and Jazz.” 

Shockwave barked a laugh, “I think he has you there.” 

“He may but, I’m going to go with the line, ‘I’m young and still may require convincing’. That came out wrong…” Jazz ducked his helm to hide his heated face plating.

Shockwave laughed. “ Ah, the innocence of youth. You have nothing to be embarrassed about here. I have more than a bit of a reputation. I seriously doubt there is anything you could say or do that would surprise or shock me. To hear you enjoyed a kiss is a good thing, a simple thing, but a good thing. Now me being the mech that I am, am very interested in seeing what was so intriguing about a simple little kiss.”

Prowl chuckled, even as Jazz turned a brighter shade of red, “Come here then, Soundwave.” 

Soundwave moved closer to Prowl already retracting his mask and his visor and nearly quivering with excitement. Prowl moved close, pulling Soundwave into his embrace and claiming his lips again. Soundwave moaned, and melted against him. 

Shockwave watched the two before noticing a pair of winglets that were vibrating. Jazz jumped when he felt a stroke placed along the edges of his newest appendage. The feeling went straight to his spark, then lower. “Tell me little one, are you are adept as your bonded at the art of foreplay?” 

Jazz had no idea how to respond to that. It was a kiss, Prowl kissing Soundwave that had set his sensor net alight. He’d been on the receiving end of both their kisses. Both of them melted him from the inside out, it wouldn’t have much more for Soundwave to have his panel’s pinging him. Prowl could have him hot and ready with little more than a look or crook of his finger. But he wasn’t so sure he’d go so far as to call this foreplay.

Prowl might have ended his kiss with Soundwave, though the way he was holding him close still Jazz wasn’t entirely sure. He loved it when Prowl held him close like that. His bonded was a master at heating him up. “You’ll have to go slowly with him Senator. I have taken my time with introducing him to courtly love. He’s been untouched by anyone other than my self, and the few kisses he’s shared here or there. If you wish to further his education I’m amiable if he is. I won’t have him forced though. His ‘no’ stands firm in any and everything.”

Jazz’s winglets quivered, and he looked over at his bondmate in confusion, “Prowler?” 

“It’s okay, little one, come here,” Shockwave said in a surprisingly soothing tone. Jazz hesitated a moment before moving close. “May I kiss you, little one?” 

Jazz looked back to Prowl who nodded, “I-I guess.” 

“You have nothing to fear from me little one. I am not fond of pain, for myself of my lovers. That reputation I mentioned has me firmly marked as a hedonists. It is a reputation fairly earned, so as I say, you have nothing to fear from me. Though you are a bit small so this will require us to be creative. A most delectable treat, is he not Prowl?” A hum of agreement was all they got in reply, which had Jazz looking to see why. Soundwave’s face was lost in the pleasure of their kiss, Prowl however gave Jazz a wink before sliding to sit astride Soundwave. “They are enjoying themselves little one. If you are willing, I would like very much to kiss you now, or we can sit together and watch them enjoy their fun.”

Jazz watched Prowl for a moment, confusion written on his face. “I don’t understand. We are courting him. Is this behavior appropriate?” 

Shockwave laughed, “This is Iacon, such things are commonplace. Provided he keeps his seals is completely permissible.” 

“My city-state was not like this.” 

“No, I don’t imagine it is. Polyhex is rather...yes. Different. Now do you want to watch little one?” 

“I don’t want to betray my bonded,” Jazz squeaked. He looked up at the much larger mech. 

“It is not a betrayal if he gives you permission.” 

“Oh, well...you may kiss me then,” Jazz said, and made a surprised noise when Shockwave hoisted him up onto the table. His legs fell on either side of the senator’s white thighs. 

“Such a beauty, Lord Prowl is fortunate to have a mate such as you. So beautiful and demure.” Shockwave leaned in and pressed their lips together, flicking his glossa against Jazz’s lipplates until they opened up and allowed him entry. 

Jazz hadn't thought kisses could be different. Prowl's kisses always felt like they would consume him. They set him alight, burned in a most delicious way. Shockwave's kisses were a direct opposite. The large mech teased him. He would start the kiss encouraging Jazz to kiss him only to pull back and force Jazz to come to him if he wanted the kiss to continue. It was fun, it was indecorous and since he had been given permission he wanted more. The next time the Senator tried to pull away Jazz followed him into his lap and held him in the kiss. 

Shockwave’s hands moved down Jazz’s spinal strut. Holding him in place, and prolonging the kiss still longer. Distantly he heard two engines revv loudly, but his processor was too muddled with pleasure to determine who it was. 

When the kiss finally ended Shockwave smiled down at him, “Such a perfect little treat. You are very fortunate, Prowl. I might even be moved to say that I am jealous.” 

Prowl revved loudly, “He is something to be jealous of, decidedly.” He move close enough to tilt Jazz’s helm back and steal his own kiss.

As soon as he feels Prowl's aroused field burn across his plating Jazz doesn't bother to fight back his reaction. His bonded desired him, the kiss he's given only added to Jazz's craving. 

Jazz whimpered, feeling completely dazed when Prowl pulled away. 

“Beautiful, and responsive,” Shockwave hummed, “You will be truly lucky to bond to such a mech, Soundwave.” 

Soundwave moved close and claimed his own kiss, it was sweet in an entirely different way then Prowl’s but it left him no less revved up, his chassis threatening to overheat.

“I do say, you have charged him all up. Would you like to take care of that before was continue our talk?” 

Prowl stroked from the tip of one sensor horn along blushing faceplates before drawing Jazz close to him. “Shall we let Soundwave take care of you, my beautiful Jazz? You look amazing lost in pleasure. I would love to watch the two of you together. Can you do that for me, my love?”

Jazz whimpered, his fans kicking on at the thought. “B-but...h-h-he needs to keep his s-seals.” 

“There are other ways,” Shockwave said sounding amused. “Surely you know that?” 

Jazz looked to Prowl and shivered, “I do, but I’ve never done that to a mech.” 

“I’m sure you will prove to be marvelous at it,” Shockwave encouraged. “Wouldn’t you like that, Soundwave?” 

The host mech nodded mutely, his stare fixed on Jazz. 

“I have all the confidence in my you. Just yesterday you had me babbling and begging you like some still sealed virgin. He wants you lover. He would do anything to have you. Maybe you could have him show you his fantasies, and you could show him yours. I know you think of him, my Jazz. I heard how quickly your engine roared at the sight of us, how quickly our bond filled with the heat of your desire.”

Jazz shivered at his words, “Yes, I want that.” He climbed off of shockwave and moved to where Soundwave was standing before gently pushing him down into the chair. “Want you,” he said, climbing onto Soundwave’s lap. He made short work of opening Shockwave’s nearest port. “Want you so much,” he murmured. 

“Soundwave: wants Jazz.” 

“I know, I can feel it.” He pushed his own feeling along the link. “Want you too. Want you inside me. Want to be inside you. Want you so bad, love,” Jazz whispered and drew the mech into a kiss. 

~Let me show you how I see us.~ The picture that followed had Soundwave heating instantly. ~I have always liked the idea of being covered by a larger lover.~ Jazz was kneeling in the center of a very plush berth, ~I want you behind me, holding me, controlling me, controlling us. You’re so much stronger than me, I think that would be fun to play with, because I trust you not to hurt me.~ The image shifted to fit that desire. Soundwave kneeling, holding Jazz’s back to his front, Jazz legs spread wide astride his. His smaller lover’s helm was thrown back against his chest, completely lost to the pleasurable slide of his spike. 

~Oh Jazz! You look beautiful like that. I have wanted you since we first met. I can’t wait to have you. I’ve dreamt about you since that night.~

~I’ve dreamed about you too. Want you. Want to watch Prowl take you. Want you to take me. Want it so badly.~ Jazz sent him another image of Prowl pushing Soundwave down onto a berth, and kissing him passionately, ~I have so many recharge fluxes of that kiss. I could watch you always.~

~I have thought about it too...very often. I need you both,~ Soundwave fairly purred. 

The image of Prowl taking had Jazz shaking and clinging to the larger mech. ~He’s so intense like that. All dominating, and controlling. I found out I really like it when my lover uses their strength on me. Like, let’s see, I haven’t done this, but I’d like to try it. I think it’d be fun with you because you so tall.~ It was Soundwave’s turn to shake and cling to the smaller mech in his lap. Jazz was showing him a visual of Soundwave holding him up against a wall. His legs couldn’t reach the floor, black and white legs were spread over blue forearms, spark light spilling out between their frames. All the while both were lost to their pleasure. Jazz was shaking where he was held, just as he was in Soundwave’s lap. ~I can feel you shaking, lover. You do want me don’t you?~ 

Soundwave’s raw “Yes!” swept over Jazz through their hardline, and from his lip plates were he was all but fed the words before being kissed deeply. 

Jazz’s finger’s wandered, easily finding the transformation seams in the host’s sides. He never stopped kissing the mech as he fingers wiggled into the tights space and caressed the protoform below. Soundwave’s moan was lost in the press of Jazz’s lips. ~You are so beautiful like this. How does it feel, love?~

Jazz’s fingers never stopped moving finding new seams and worrying at wires until Soundwave finally cried out, charge crackling across his plating. ~Yes, lover. You feel so good. I want you. Want this. Wish I could feel you inside me, am so close just need you, just a little more.~

The crest finally broke for Soundwave. His plating felt too constrictive, too tight. When he was finally able to get his optics lit Jazz was still shaking in his lap. Jazz pulled their forehelms together with an uncoordinated thunk. ~You look amazing, you felt amazing. I can’t wait to have you, really have you. It’s going to be so good.~

~You’re still running hot.~

~I am. You should touch me,~ Jazz said coyly. 

Soundwave shifted nervously, and moved his large hands down Jazz’s side. He didn’t even know where to start. 

~Start with my winglets, they are very sensor-rich. Unless---~

Jazz leaned in, kissing him, ~We don’t have to worry about my seals, sweetspark.~

Soundwave vented hard, ~Jazz....~

Jazz laughed, ~You don’t have to if you don’t want to, sweetspark.~

Soundwave groaned, and lifted Jazz up, perching him on the edge of the table much like Shockwave had earlier. He leaned back on his elbows, spreading his legs wide and letting his panel snap open. 

Soundwave was not the only one that gave a revv of approval. Jazz noted his audience and shamelessly tilted his hips up, pleading. 

“Please. Lover please.” Jazz ran his fingers along the transformation seem on the inside of his thigh. “Please lover, I burn. Need you so bad. Just touch me.”

In the shameless fantasies Soundwave held to himself, ones that he used late when recharge wouldn’t come, visuals he was sure would never happen, but what are fantasies if not indulgences, that is where he kept visuals like this one. Where Jazz was bare, writing and wanton for him. That others were present was a thrill as well as a source of his unwillingness to act. How did he let himself go, and give his lover what he needed when it went against what few societal rules his sponsor had insisted one. “A strong public image will avoid public scrimmage.” But oh how he wanted to fall into Jazz. 

Shockwave’s purr was liquid fire overheated plating. “You see Prowl, this is the willpower my little waif is exhibiting for us. He has been coached that he mustn't act on every impulse in a public setting.” A large hand fell on dark blue shoulder plating. “But if your delicious little mate were making such a display for me I would not have the will, or the wish to abstain.”

Prowl moved to Jazz’s side, careful not to block the beautiful display his bonded was making. “He is irresistible Senator.” A long lick to one audial horn added more heat to burning systems. “I speak from experience, he is a temptation unlike any other.” A deep and thorough kiss had Jazz writhing against his newest tormentor. His optics unfocused and over bright from Prowl’s attentions. “You are glorious my beautiful Jazz. So incredibly enticing.” Prowl leaned close to Jazz’s audial under the guise of giving the sensitive system a long slow lick. “Dearest you look thoroughly debauched. It is everything I can do not to have you where you lay, but I must know, is this of your own accord? I will never deny you any pleasure you wish to seek, but here and now please tell me your motivations are solely not in an attempt to please me?” The deliberate lick given this time sent arcs of static across Jazz’s plating. 

“Am happy to please you, my lord. Want to please you, always.” Jazz hooked a foot around Prowl’s hip wiggling his plating as he spread himself open farther in hopes one of his two lovers would ease his ache. “Touch me Prowler. Want you. Want Soundwave. Am burning up beloved. Please help me. Need you.”

Shockwave made a show of flaring and resettling his plating. “It’s a sin against Primus to keep such a divine delight wanting such as he is. If one of you two won’t take care of him, I will be more than happy to. With your permission, of course Prowl.”

“Hmmm. What do you think sweetling? It is your charge and your frame after all.” Jazz looked from Prowl to Shockwave. “If my lord would allow such a thing. It hurts Prowler. I hurt. I burn. Help me before I melt.”

“As you wish sweet one.” Prowl purred against his plating adding to his torment. “He is willing Senator, so I will allow it. However, this part of his frame,” Prowl slide two fingers into Jazz’s leaking exposed value making the younger mech moan out a spark deep affirmation of his pleasure at the touch, “is mine alone until Soundwave joins us. No matter how he begs, and he will won’t you pet, your spike will not enter him. Do we understand one another Senator?” Jazz could only nod as he fought back tears from the torrent of pleasure Prowl knew how to evoke in him so easily. A few quick thrusts of white fingers then Prowl pulled away. 

“So cruel. Prowl please.” His last was met with the push of wet fingers to willing lips. Jazz could taste himself on Prowl’s hand. Proof his lover had been inside him, seeing to his pleasure. He hummed his joy at the taste and knowing that no matter what Prowl would keep him safe, see he was well taken care of in every sense of the word. 

“I understand completely. If he were mine I can not say I would be so willing to share. I shall forever be grateful to Primus that you are.” Shockwave lifted the black foot rested on the edge of the table licking from tire to hip joint. “Frag but you are a tasty morsel. I would have you eight ways from Primus Day if you were mine.” Jazz could only gasp and purr as large light blue fingers teased the edges of his valve. He was so empty, and burned not to be. 

The senator leaned over him, “Where to even start, he whispered, before his lips crashed down onto Jazz’s. If his kisses had been teasing before this kiss was plundering. His hands roamed Jazz’s chassis, coaxing the charge higher, and higher until Jazz felt like he was going to be engulfed in flames.

He was so distracted that he didn’t even feel Shockwave jack into his medical port until his systems were swamped in a one way feed of pleasure. He pleaded and begged, but it seemed like it went on for an eternity and more. 

He panted, arched and pleased when he felt Soundwave join them as well, finding the port in his side. The both moved close, looming over him and touching him everywhere. 

Large confident hands began stroking his plating. Trying to sooth out the sharp high he'd been thrown into. Thoughts pushed in alongside his own. ~Jazz, are you okay? You're so loud. Are you in pain?~

~Soundwave? No not in pain. It's just so much. Feels like I'm burning. Feels so hot. So good. You touching me?~ He was shown dark blue hands touching his own plating. Caresses over seams and joints. A thumb brushed along panting lips. Fingertips sweeping the edge of a too bright visor. 

~How can I not. You are allowing this and I have never wanted anything so badly before.~ Jazz felt Soundwave's smile his shiver from those affectionate words had caused. 

"Your bonded holds out for something Prowl. My guess would be he craves your attentions and refuses to grant us his pleasure unless he has yours." 

A point proven by Jazz reaching out for his bonded. "Prowler? Prowl? Need you. Please. Want you."

Prowl moved closer, reaching out for Jazz, “Let them see you in please, love. Let go.” 

It was all Jazz seemed to need to finally lose himself in pleasure. His back boughed and he gasped loudly, a scream escaped his vocalizer as the charged arced across his plating and he fell head long into overload, taking those connected to him along for the ride. 

Prowl sat back and watched. He didn’t move closer until Jazz fell back against the table, his armour pinging with diminishing heat as it slowly cooled. Shockwave and Soundwave Slumped against the table, seemingly knocked offline. Prowl smirked at that and moved closer when he saw Jazz’s optics flicker back on. “Feeling better, love?” 

“Much,” Jazz said, and wiggled out from under the bigger mechs. 

Prowl pulled out a mesh, “Would you like me to clean you up?” 

“I still want you,” Jazz said, and then stopped, “You aren’t...upset with me? Are you? T-they touched me. No one should touch me but you.” 

“I’m not mad, or upset sweetspark. Things are...different in Iacon. They have vast parties that all end up much like this. How can you think I would get mad at you for something I told you that you could do?” 

“I just don’t want to displease you, ever. And I didn’t mean to entice any of this into happening. It just… sort of happened. I tried to say one thing, it came out another and one thing lead to another ending up with mech, two mechs, neither of which were you overloading with me. You have every reason to be upset with me. I just hope that you aren’t. I’m sorry it was my fault everything degenerated to this level. Can you forgive me?”

Prowl put his hands under Jazz’s knees, pulling him to the edge of the table and spreading him wide all at once. “There is nothing to be sorry about,” he said, stepping in between Jazz’s legs, and pulling him close for a strut melting kiss. 

Jazz’s optics widened behind his visor. This was not the reaction he was expecting. Prowl ground against him, his chassis surprisingly hot. 

“You looked beautiful. So wanton, and debauched. Admittedly, I like you that way.” 

Jazz stared up at him in shock and confusion, “But Prowl---” 

“I said you could, sweetspark. And I do not regret it.” 

“I’m glad you don’t because I learned something from them.”

The purr in Prowl’s voice, the growl from his engine, the scrape of their plating together had Jazz heating so quickly the question had to be repeated before Jazz could respond. “What did they teach you dearest?”

“Just more things I like having done, and would like to explore with you, and Soundwave later. And that I do want him as our third. If you’re willing.”

“Oh, I am. Very willing,” Prowl purred. “I think I will have you now. Would you like that?” 

Jazz moaned as he heard Prowl’s interface panel snap open, “Yes. You know I would. I want you. Anyway. Anytime. Please, Prowler.” 

“If that is what you want,” Prowl whispered, and pushed in slowly. 

“You know it is,” Jazz said, clutching at Prowl, completely unaware of the audience they had gained.

“So nice of our hosts to get you ready for me. Maybe I should let others play with you more often. I like watching you be so wanton and licentious. I look forward to many more nights of being the one to knock you offline.”

“I don’t know… Don’t you… I don’t know if I would like being passed around like a dessert tray. If it’s what you want then of course I will submit, it’s just…”

Prowl tilted Jazz’s helm up, and kissed him gently, “It isn’t about what I want, love. It’s about what you want. I would not make you do something you are not comfortable with.” He leaned in, nuzzling Jazz’s neck cording. “I want you to enjoy whatever we do.” 

Jazz rolled into Prowl’s thrusts, “I just want to make you happy. I want us to be happy together. I love you. I want you.” 

“You have me. In any and every way. My spark is bound to yours in this life and whatever comes after. I want for you to enjoy all life has to offer. Iacon is very different than Praxis, nights like this will never happen here. But no matter where we are your desires will always come first. If you wish to play I will enjoy watching, if you wish for only me then I will still be the happiest and most envied mech alive. Envied for your beauty and how enticing you are. As for now, what say we leave all but the pleasure for later. Besides if you hadn’t noticed dear one, we are being watched.” A deep slide then roll of Prowl’s hips brought all of Jazz’s thoughts to a halt. 

Jazz turned his helm back, his optics widening behind the visor. He let out a little squeak as he met the two other mech’s optics before turning his attention back to Prowl. 

Prowl didn’t stop moving, and he didn’t fail to notice the way Jazz’s doorwings fluttered. “You like being watched, don’t you?” 

Jazz whimpered, but didn’t answer, not at first. He finally whimpered as Prowl’s thrusts became harder and more erratic. 

“Yes,” he finally gasped. 

“But yes to which lover. Open for me? I want your spark. Shall we show our third what’s in store for him?” Prowl licked over the invisible seam pulling the most delicious sounds from Jazz. It made it harder to focus enough to find the commands to do as his bondmate requested but eventually brilliant blue light spilled out of one chest to be met by the bright gold of another. Green light flooded the room and all the outside world was lost to them.

~You are still afraid? Tell me why?~

~I shouldn’t have done...that. It’s forbidden. You have every right to take my spark for it.~

~Ah, but dearest I am taking your spark because of it. Shall I show you I am not angry but felt quite the opposite seeing you so undone that way?~ The memory files Prowl presented showed everything. How Jazz looked, how it sounded, the feelings and emotions all were presented for Jazz to see. Even Prowl telling Soundwave he was most welcome to enjoy his would be mate if he so choose. ~As you can see beloved, I am anything but angry. I have lived a long time Jazz. I have seen and done many things. Iacon, Vos, they both have very different ideas about what is acceptable. I will not judge you either way. It is your spark, your frame, and above all else your decision.~

~But---But---y-you are my bondmate.~

~I am, and you are mine, but in the end we are each our own mechs and you are not a possession, my love. If you wanted to interface with Shockwave it would not change how I feel about you in the least.~

~I love you, Prowler.~

~I know, and I love you too.~ Prowl pulsed his feeling over the bond leaving no doubt in jazz’s processor how he really felt. 

~So tell me did you enjoy being the center of attention earlier?~

Prowl felt the swell of excitement and spoke before Jazz could deny it. ~I thought so. He is very good is he not? You seemed to enjoy his attention?~

~It was different, good but different.~

~Show me what you liked best? I would like to know more ways to bring you pleasure.~

The rush of images and the charge from the thought of them caused an audible gasp from the pair, not that they were aware enough to hear it. Being controlled, held down, feeling the strength to take what they wanted from him, the control they had not to do so, to feel Jazz’s excitement at such games he had not expected his younger paramour to enjoy for vorns yet, it all left Prowl aching with charge.

~I want that. I want you to do that to me,~ It made Jazz squirm beneath him, charge rising so high that it sent them both tumbling into overload. 

Prowl fell against him, pinning him down to the table. He held on tightly to Jazz as he rode the crest of pleasure and somehow stayed online as it overtaxed his systems.

Jazz slumped against the table, strutless and quiet. 

“I have said once this night, I will say it again, and undoubtedly more if we are long acquainted. Primus blessed you most highly when he set the two of you on a path to one another. I might even go so far as to say I am growing jealous of my charge here for the bondmates he has waiting for him. I have no doubts that young Lord Jazz will be visiting my rechage flux for many a cycle. He is amazing.”

Prowl carefully disengaged himself from his offline lover. Taking great care in cleaning him before seeing to himself. “I am aware of the gift I have in him. Make no mistake about that Senator. Still thank you for the praise. He is everything one dares hope for and far more than one expects to receive.”

Jazz finally began to stir, his optics dim and confused, “Prowler?” 

“I’m here, love. Let’s get you off of the table. There love, that’s better,” Prowl said as he got Jazz settled back into one of the seats, and an energon cube into his hand. “Drink up. I do believe we are expecting another visitor. Soundwave’s perspective symbiote.” 

Soundwave nodded, “Prowl: correct. Soundwave: hopes it goes well.” 

“As do I,” Prowl said.

“I’m sure it will. You have a tendency to grow on a mech. And grow and grow until they just have to keep you. Just be yourself and it’ll all be good.” Jazz was still more than a little giddy from all the attention he’d received. The remaining buzz holding his inhibitions aside for his honesty. 

Prowl barked a laughed, “I’m not sure about that, my love.” 

“Meeting: will go smoothly,” Soundwave proclaimed. “Ravage: will be good protector.” 

“I will be happy to meet him then,” Prowl added. 

“I think he is a good choice for a first symbiote,” Shockwave mused. 

“What is expected of us? I don’t want to do anything to reflect poorly on you, or hurt your chances. But this is not something I am familiar with.” Prowl continued to give his blissed out mate soothing touches, hoping to settle him out more before the meeting occurred.

“Just meet him and talk,” Shockwave said. “This meeting would just be to make sure there would not be a personality clash.” 

“Symbiote bond: would be peripheral to spark bond,” Soundwave said. 

Prowl nodded, “I assumed as much.” 

Jazz frowned, “What does that mean?” 

“It mean we will be able to feel him, however, faintly.” 

“Oh,” Jazz said, optics wide. 

A knock brought any following conversation to a halt. "Sirs, your guest has arrived. Shall I show...him in?"

"Yes. Please do. Also we'd like more for the room. As well as a crystal bowl to be brought all with it all."

"Yes Senator, but if I may? More of what sir?"

Shockwave's laughed at the silly question. "More of everything. We're entertaining. Courting for bonds. We must spoil our guests and potential suitors."

The waiter bowed low, “As you wish, senator.” He left, and came back shortly in the company of a cybercat. The largest one Jazz had ever seen. 

“Greetings: Ravage,” Soundwave said. 

“Greetings, Soundwave. Are these the mechs you wanted me to meet,” the cybercat asked as he came into the room. 

“Jazz, Prowl: Courting Soundwave,” his voice had a shy tone to it. 

Prowl dipped his doorwings and inclined his helm in greeting. "We are glad you could make time for us."

Jazz offered a similar greeting. "It's nice to meet to meet the mech that will become so important to us."

"If there is anything you would like to know please feel free to ask." Prowl offered taking Jazz's hand in his own. 

Ravage inclined his helm, “May I move closer to feel your fields?” 

“You may.” 

The cybercat nodded and tread closer to him, “You are from Praxus then? If I do agree to Soundwave’s terms we would go to live with you?” 

"It is the current plan. However the key to a triad is that all members are completely gratified. That is my desire for all members of our triad from myself to you, if you choose to join us. We do also have advantage that while I do have duties to Praxus. I am not so important that we can not travel. Is there anyplace you wish to see?"

“There are many places I would like to see. I have not been out of the bounds of Iacon. I was sparked here. My creators left Tarn along with their Host. I have not had the opportunity or the credits to travel outside of the city.” 

Prowl nodded, “That is something we can work with then. Do you wish to continue your education?” 

“I did not realize that would be an option.” 

"Yes. If it is something you desire. It would make you happy as well as benefit the House. Continuing education is a small thing to ask, something I am more than willing to cover for any member of my House. Jazz has done so, as has Thundercracker, my brother's bonded. We are postponing furthering our relationship with Soundwave until he has completed his." 

“Is there anything that would be expected of me?” 

“You would be expected to attend most public function that Soundwave is required to. That is something that anyone in our station would be expected to do,” Prowl said carefully. “But it is very important that we form a united front.”

Ravage sat in thought for a moment, "That is not unreasonable. Must I be visible for the entirety of these functions? Or would attending within Soundwave be considered the same thing?"

"As long as you make an appearance I'm sure that would be fine. You would not be the first, nor the last to leave one of these events early. The three of us must, for you I’m sure some exceptions can be made. However, there may be times when you must. We will do what we can to make those as few and far between as possible.”

Ravage’s tail curled around himself. “That is agreeable. I accept your suit, Soundwave.” 

Soundwave knelt next to the symbiote, touching him gently on the shoulder, “Soundwave: honored. If Amendable: Ravage accompany Soundwave back to the Academy?”

Ravage looked crestfallen, “I am afraid I cannot afford such extravagance.” 

“I will make the arrangements,” Prowl said. 

“Why would you do such a thing? He’s is not even your bondmate yet, much less my host.”

“But he will be. It is only a matter of time, which is nothing but a formality. I wish him to be happy as much as I wish Jazz to be happy. If having you with him would accomplish that then it will be done. If you wish to go with him that is? Soundwave would he be welcome with you in their dormitories, or should we find something, maybe an apartment near by? If you wish Ravage you could begin your studies there as well.” 

Ravage stared, shaking, “No one has ever done something so very...kind for me. A-are you sure?” 

Prowl nodded, “I am positive. It is a pleasure to help you.” 

Jazz grinned, “We want to make you happy. You will be family, after all.” 

“Soundwave: grateful.” 

“You are very, very kind to my charge,” Shockwave said with a smile. 

Prowl winked at Shockwave. “We are doing our best to beguile you Senator. Why else do you think I let you enjoy my most charming of assets. If you could not think we were good for your charge after meeting Jazz then we had no hope. I am merely finalizing the deal. We must ensure we stay in your good graces after all.”

Jazz bumped his shoulder against Prowl’s. “You’re a mess. Has anyone ever told you that. Rusty all the way through.”

Prowl laughed, it was a rich sound that tickled right up Jazz’s spinal strut, “I believe it has been said.” 

Shockwave watched them, “I will not lie. I am very much charmed. As I said before I could even be jealous of my wards good luck. I would hope that would will allow me the courtesy of visiting you in your home.” 

“You will be family,” Jazz said. “You will always be welcome in our home. As will you, Ravage.” 

The cat just stared, unable to comprehend how he would even take any of this. 

“Dearest, if you keep adding to our family in this way, we will need a bigger house.” To the group Prowl added, “Jazz has a way of bringing mechs together. Mirage, and his Prism found their third through him. He helped my brother find his bonded, and in doing so Jazz brought the royal family of Vos alongside my own. Now he has brought us Soundwave and all the boons he brings. My bonded brings me such wonderful connections. How can I do anything but be grateful to him for doing so and take care of the blessings brought our way.”

Jazz ducked his helm and blushed brightly. “Prowler.” 

“It is only the truth,” Prowl said, and pressed his lips to Jazz’s helm. “You are a gift from Primus.” 

“Prowler!” Jazz said again, squirming. 

Shockwave laughed, “And so very modest.” 

Jazz made a huffing noise, and turned back to Ravage, “Do you have any idea what line of study you would like to take?” 

The feline huffed a laugh as well. This meeting was far more than he had dared hope. “I had thought about communications, but it had seemed so unattainable before that it was little more than a passing thought.”

“Then it is what you should pursue. If you have thought about it so much that, that is the course that has retained your interest then you should focus your energies there.”

“I am very grateful that you would even consider this,” Ravage said, bowing low. 

“Soundwave: grateful as well,” the hostmech said. “Soundwave: Pleased.” 

“I am very happy to hear it,” Prowl purred. “Very happy.”


	17. Chapter 17

Jazz watched as the mechs filtered into the grand ballroom that Prowl had rented for the event. There were far more than he had imagined. He had expected a small soiree with friends, this was far from it. There was a large table, piled high with presents, and more being added. He was not sure what he would do with such things. He already had so much!

“You look beautiful, my love,” Prowl said, coming up behind him. “The detailer did an amazing job.” 

Jazz leaned into his bonded. “Thank you. I wanted to look my best for you. I’m a representation of you now, so I have to look my best. And I want to make sure I look good enough that you won’t leave me alone in this room full of mechs. I never imagined so many would be here, for me. It’s a bit overwhelming.”

“They are all here for you, my love. They want to finally meet the mech that has captured my spark. I do believe your friends have made it as well. I spotted Prism, Mirage and Hound milling through the crowd.” 

“Prism is here? I have not seen him in so long. I have missed him!”

“I know you have, love. And I heard back from Lord Megatron as well. They will be in attendance,” Prowl added with a smile.

Jazz kissed Prowl deeply pouring all his affection and appreciation into his kiss. “You really are too good to me. I will never be able to tell you how much it all means to me.” He tucked his head under Prowl’s chin watching the room a little longer while enjoying the peace his lovers field and spark beat brought to him. 

“Nothing is too good for you, my love. No expense too high. You are what is most precious to me,” Prowl whispered, nuzzling Jazz’s audial. “The dancing will begin soon, I think we should go greet your friends first, love.” 

Jazz’s winglets fluttered, “Yes, my love.” He let Prowl lead him into the crowd, spark fluttering nervously under his spark plates.

Prowl squeezed his hand in a silent show of support. ~Calm yourself love. All is well. You are divine, you are surrounded by friends, and family. I am with you now and will be with you always.~ 

Jazz bought a hand to his chest as a feeling of warmth pulsed through him radiating out from the portion of his spark that was shared with Prowl. He was still awed by the depth of the love there. Words could be spoken by anyone, actions said a lot but nothing could be hidden in a bond. ~I love you Prowler, more than I could ever say.~

~You know I feel the same,~ Prowl led him across the room, “Mirage, it is good to see you, old friend.” 

“You both look well, and congratulations, Jazz. You look beautiful as ever,” Mirage replied. 

Jazz ducked his helm and blushed, “Thank you,” His moved closer, and hugged the blue noble tightly before doing the same to Prism and Hound. “You two look so happy.” 

“Thanks to you,” Prism said coyly, and pressed a kiss to Jazz’s cheek. “Will we be hearing news of you carrying soon?” 

“Prism!” Jazz exclaimed. “I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.” 

Prism placed a hand over Jazz’s midsection, “Oh but Prowl, don’t you think he would look so lovely gravid with your heir? I think that would be the first thing I’d have asked Mirage to do if you’d been our third. I can just imagine them. With your coloring and his, and you're both so beautiful. They would've been glorious. And the making of them, that's really the fun part. As much as I adore our little Phantasm, seeing you between us is still something that makes me shiver." 

Jazz’s winglets quivered. He didn’t even know how to answer that. He would be lying if he said that he had not imagined such a thing, but he loved Prowl far too much to give him up, and that was something Prism could never accept. For all of that he still loved his friend dearly.

“We are in Iacon,” Prowl said. “If Mirage is amendable...” 

Jazz looked back at him with wide, shocked optics. “Prowler?” 

Mirage purred, “Only if I can watch.” 

Prism quivered with excitement, “Oh! I would like that. You’d get so hot and bothered,” he purred with appreciation. “Would you mind, Jazz? It would be wonderful!” 

Jazz squeaked, “No...n-not if Prowl does not.” He looked back at Prowl, expectantly. Iacon was such an odd place. He was not sure he liked it. 

“Good,” Prism said, moving close enough to pull Jazz against his chassis and pressed their lips together. His glossa flicked against Jazz’s until the smaller mech finally opened up and let him deepen the kiss. 

Jazz clung to him, venting heavily, his fans kicking on by the time Prism let him go. “A taste of what is to come then.” 

Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz, though he would only admit to the reasoning for doing so being that his bonded looked as if he might swoon. “He is beautiful like this, is he not. It’s a sight I enjoy as often as I can. You should have seen him earlier. He had an entire room all but fighting to be the cause of this look.” He tipped Jazz head back to kiss him adding to the heated vents and revved engines in the group. 

Prism’s lips curled up, “I can imagine. He looks nice all revved up.” 

Jazz hid his faceplates against Prowl, hiding his embarrassment. “I do not.” 

Prowl chuckled, “I beg to disagree, my love. You look delicious. Delectable.” 

Jazz’s faceplates heated up, “Prowler!” 

“You do,” Prism added, “What do you think, Hound?” 

The green mech flushed brighter than Jazz, “I don’t think it’s my place to say.” 

Prism threw an exasperated look at the green mech. “You hold rank similar to Mirage, it is your place to say, especially if I ask you. And giving a compliment is never a bad thing. Jazz is beautiful, enticing, a walking temptation, there is nothing wrong with telling him so. I’m sure Prowl doesn’t mind hearing how others appreciate his good fortune at still having such an alluring mech as his mate.”

Hound looked crestfallen at Prism’s rebuke, until Mirage pulled him close, “Don’t be cruel, Prism. You hurt Hound’s feelings.” 

Prism scowled back at him, optics narrowing, “It was only the truth.” His wings flicked in agitation, “I don’t want to fight with you over this. Not here.” 

“Fine. Prowl, please let me know an amendable time. Or perhaps I can just send Prism to stay with you for a time. I think he needs some rest and relaxation anyways.” 

“That sounds like a fine plan,” Prowl said cautiously. 

Jazz exchanged a look between his friend and Prowl. Maybe he had missed something. “Hound how are you? I haven’t spoken to you in ages. Are you well? I’ve missed you.”

“I am well, thank you for asking Lord Jazz. You look well. Your upgrades suit you nicely. I have missed you, and the rest of the House as well. Maybe I should…” Hound closed his mouth with a snap. Hound gave Jazz then Mirage an apologetic glance before looking at the floor like he was disappointed it hadn’t swallowed him up yet.

“Oh enough of all this polite formalities, and dancing around unsaid things. I won’t be sad tonight. I have my Jazz, whom I adore beyond belief and he is gorgeous! I intend to enjoy every moment I’m around him. Come my lovely Jazz, show me around, introduce me to your friends? While we all gush, and fawn over you and tell you how beautiful you are. We’ll spend the night in each other’s company so that everyone can stare at the most lovely mechs in all of Praxus and the second most lovely mech in all of Praxus and be jealous that they are not us.” 

Jazz gave one last look back as he was pulled away by Prism. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for Hound. Things clearly were not peaceful in Mirage’s household. “A-are you okay Prism?” 

“I am now. I’ve missed you terribly. Horribly. It has not been pleasant. But let’s not talk about it. I don’t want to be sad tonight, love.”

Jazz linked their arms around Prism’s. “You can meet Orion then. He is lovely.” 

Prism beamed, “Thank you.” 

They moved through the crush, Jazz steering them towards Megatron, who towered above the crowd.

Orion might have dwarfed Prism but he easily put him at ease. They became fast friends and were soon sharing the juiciest gossip with Jazz. Before the pair could wander off to continue introducing Prism to all of Jazz's friends Orion stole him away for a private moment. "Be careful with him Jazz. He refuses to hear out Mirage on the addition of a third. He wanted you, whether or not you were ever available. He has held it against his lord and against the mech that Mirage chose. Don't let yourself be dragged into that. Not after you have gone through so much to get to where you are with Prowl. I don't mean to intrude. It's just, you are so happy now."

Jazz frowned, “I understand your concern...but don’t you think that Mirage should have consulted him before he made Hound such an offer? Prowl and I talked about it in length before we agreed to court Soundwave. I don’t think it was fair of Mirage at all...and I do care for Prism so much. I...don’t think you understand, Orion. He was there for me when I had no one else.” 

“You’re right. I don’t understand. I would accept Megatron’s decision. He is my lord.” 

“Your truth is not everyones, Orion.” Jazz shook his helm, “I don’t want to fight with you tonight.” 

Orion’s face was a riot of emotions, shock, sadness, and worry were the ones that stayed long enough for Jazz to take notice. “Oh! Oh no! I’m not trying to fight with you. Not at all. You are very dear to me. I’m glad he was there for you when you had no one else. I hope you will count me in that number now as well. I didn’t mean to upset you or make you believe I was trying to start a fight, I just know how very sad you were when we met. I remember our late night conversations about how Prowl had hurt you and how much you still loved and missed him. Now, Jazz, you are positively glowing with how very happy you are. I just don’t want to see anything come between that. And to be completely honest, as much as he may want it, you are not available to be Prism’s third. You may be occasional lovers, but you are bonded and courting your own third. I swear I am not trying to fight with you, only offer a different perspective. I do love you Jazz, you are a very dear friend to me.”

Jazz sighed, “I’m sorry. You are a very dear friend to me as well. I realize you care and are just worried for me. You don’t have to be. I won’t do anything stupid. Promise. I won’t do anything to jeopardize what I have with Prowl. You’re right. I am happy. I love him and I love Soundwave.” 

“I know you do,” Orion said, and hugged him suddenly. “Just remember that, okay?” 

“I will,” Jazz said, and wandered away, and back to Prism’s side. 

“Something wrong, Jazz?” Prism asked, looking concerned. “You look tired. Maybe we should go and check out your presents. There are so many.” 

“Yes, I’ll meet you there? I want to see Prowl first. Okay?” Jazz wandered back to find Prowl sitting with Mirage and Hound. As soon as Prowl reached for him Jazz slid into his lap. “I don’t fit as well as I used too, but it’s still my favorite place to be.” He tugged Prowl down for a kiss. “I missed you. I needed a Prowl fix before I go open gifts. Come with me?” 

“A Prowl fix, huh?” Warm laughed and warm arms wrapped around Jazz. “Always happy to give you that love.” He tipped Jazz’s helm back for another kiss. “As much as you want for as long as you want. I’m quite addicted to you as well.”

“Jazz is an easy mech to become addicted to,” Prism murmured, taking a seat next to Prowl. “I think I found something you would like. It didn’t have a card, so I’m not sure who it is from but they are some of Aquaveil’s treats. They are delicious.” 

“I’m not sure---” Hound started to say, but he shrunk back at the glare that Prism leveled at him. 

“Here, try it Jazz,” Prism offered and pressed the treat to Jazz’s lips. 

Jazz gave Hound and apologetic look before opening his mouth for the treat. Biting into it Jazz looked up and Prism and smiled, it was good. Very sweet at the onset, jelly filled in the middle tingling on his tongue, there was a burn and bitterness on the back end that tasted a little off. Maybe these treats were meant to be kept cool? He didn’t have a chance to ask before he was met with a purr from Prism’s engine on one side and the rumble of Prowl’s on the other. He made a show of taking this treat since he knew Prowl was watching. The aftertaste on this one was stronger. 

“Amazing at the complexity they get in such a simple treat isn’t it?” Oh, so they were supposed to taste like that. He’d want to make a note of them so he didn’t order them. He wasn’t a fan of the aftertaste. Prism was smiling at him, though Jazz was beginning to feel like maybe his friend was a bit too polished, or the lighting had gotten brighter. Jazz nodded and opened his mouth for another. 

The pain that shot through him was sudden and sharp, and the whimper that left his vocalizer was sharp and full of pain. Hound slapped the treat from Prism’s hand. 

“Prowl, I don’t feel right,” Jazz moaned, the sharp tang in his intake turned into a burning sensation. His chassis felt hot, and yet his fans did not kick on. 

“WE NEED A MEDIC!” Prowl shouted, holding Jazz tightly against him, and standing up. 

Jazz hung limp in his arms, the rooms lights made his optics hurt, and the sounds too loud for his audials leaving a ringing sound thrumming through his processor. It hurt. His intake burned, and then his tank. It seemed to get worse by the klik until there was nothing but the pain. 

He wasn’t even aware Ratchet was there until the medic was jacking into his medical port. “We need to get him to purge. It’s a corrosive.” 

Jazz whimpered as he was mechhandled, it hurt to move. He could hear voices, Prowl but they were so distant. He tried to fight as something was pushed in his mouth, he didn’t want another treat. It seemed no matter how hard he fought he had no control over his frame. Blackness was creeping in at the edges of his awareness. It would better if he could drop off line. He wouldn’t hurt anymore there. The burning would stop, the pain, all of it would stop if he could just relax into that welcoming darkness. 

“No, don’t you dare fall asleep on me,” Ratchet scolded, and moved through his systems, keeping him online against Jazz’s wishes. The thing in his intake probed again, and this time he did purge his tank all over the floor. It burned coming up. It hurt. 

Ratchet made him purge again until there was nothing in his tank. It burned, but not like it had before. 

“Rinse out his mouth. I have some charcoal. It should deactivate it.” 

“No,” he groaned. “Please, no.” Solvent was pressed to his mouth and he was ordered to spit it right back out. 

“Yes Jazz, please. For me please.”

Prowl sounded so upset. He didn’t want Prowl upset especially not with him. Jazz managed a weak nod. He really didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want ingest anything. He wanted to sleep, isn’t that what you were supposed to do when you aren’t feeling well. Isn’t that what Ratchet had made him swear to do not that long ago. Something was being forced into him again. It tasted awful, burnt, not anything he wanted to try and take in after what they’d just forced out of him had hurt so horribly on the way and out. 

“No,” he moaned, and tried to turn his helm away, but Ratchet was insistent. He finally swallowed it all down, and collapsed against Prowl. 

“I’m sorry sweetspark,” Prowl whispered, cradling him against his chest. 

“I’ve already commed for a transport,” Ratchet said. “Prism, I need you to come as well. You could have residue on your plating. Grab the box. I need to analyze it,” Ratchet barked orders. “Come on Prowl. I need you to carry him to the transport. I need him awake for a while yet.” 

Prowl plugged in as soon as Ratchet was out of his way and had them moving to where the transport would meet them. ::Jazz, stay with me love. Don’t fall offline.::

Jazz groaned as he was lifted. ::Prowl? So tired. Hurts. All of it hurts. Just want to rest. Please.::

::No sweetspark. You can’t do that. Not yet. Someone is trying to hurt you, and I need you to stay with me until we can get you someplace safe. For me Jazz, please. Fight to stay awake for me. Can you do that?:: Prowl crawled in the transport still clutching Jazz to him. The smaller mech had begun to shiver and was burning hot to the touch. 

“Almost there,” Ratchet said. “I need you to stay online, Jazz.” 

::Tired, Prowler. Tired. Hurts.::

::I know, love. I know. I need you to stay with me though. Please. Please don’t leave me. Please.:: Jazz had never hear Prowl sound so scared before. He sounded terrified. 

::I’m sorry, Prowler. Sorry. Love you.:: 

::I know you do. I know.::

The transport landed and they hurried out moving to the clinic. “I need to get him on an energon drip. Lay him out on the table.” Ratchet said, and went about doing just that. “Fixit, get in here. I need you to take Prism to the decontamination shower. Now!” 

"I'm not leaving him Ratchet so where do you want me?"

"You planning on swimming then? Because as soon as he's stable he's going back in the tank."

Jazz felt the shock rip through Prowl. ::Still here. Staying awake. For you.::

Prowl stroked his helm placing kisses on each sensor horn, along the center line, and in Jazz's forehelm. ::I know you are love. You're doing so well. So strong to fight for me.::

Everything went to the Pit all at once. Ratchet swore enough to make a doc worker flush, then became as quiet as a glitchmouse. Alarms started blaring from all the equipment that had been hooked to Jazz. Medics and assistants came running from seemingly everywhere at nice and Jazz said something that make Prowl's spark freeze. 

::Sorry Prowler. I’m sorry. Wish we had more time.::

::No. NO! NO! You will not leave me.::

“What’s going on?” Prowl snapped. 

“His spark is trying to gutter,” Ratchet snapped. “Nasty stuff. I’ve seen this poison before. Just shut the frack up and let me work.” 

More machines were hooked up to Jazz, and finally...finally seemed to relax. 

::Jazz...::

::Still here,:: came the faint reply.

“It should be nearly filtered out. Once it is we need to get him into the tank. His self-repair isn’t strong enough to finish the repairs on it’s on,” Ratchet said. 

::Ratchet says he's almost got it all out of you love. Soon you'll be able to rest in the tank, then you'll be good as new.:: Prowl placed another kiss on Jazz's forehelm. ::You did so well love. You are so strong. I am so very proud of you my love.:: Ratchet gave Prowl the signal that he was ready. ::it's time for you to rest and heal now okay sweetling? I'll be waiting for you when you wake. I love you more than life itself, my beautiful Jazz.::

::Love you.::

::I know. I’ll be here when you wake up.:: 

He watched Ratchet unhook all of the monitors and reattach the ones from the tank before gently lowering Jazz inside. He curled in on himself, and dropped off into recharge as soon as the lid to the CR Chamber was shut. 

“Is he going to be okay?” 

“He will be. We got him here in time. We got all of the poison out of him. He’s safe here Prowl.” 

He nodded, shaking. He needed help. “I’ll arrange for a guard to be put in place.” 

In the meantime there was others that needed to know. ::Soundwave? There has been an accident.::

::You were already gone once we arrived. What happened? Is Jazz okay?::

::I need your help. Someone poisoned Jazz. There were some candies left. I need to know who delivered them, and I need that mech brought to me.::

::Where are you?::

::Ratchet’s clinic.::

::Give me a joor.::


	18. Chapter 18

Soundwave and Shockwave made their way to the medical facility a joor later. A much smaller mech walked between the two of them, shoulders hunched, and Ravage trailed behind, keeping to the shadows. Shockwave looked positively grim as he led the party into the medbay and greeted Prowl. “How is he?” 

“Stable. He is in a CR tank right now. Ratchet isn’t sure when he will come back out. The damage to his insides was extensive.”

“It’s good then that Ratchet was there. I am sorry for what has happened to your beautiful Jazz. I will send prayers to Primus on his behalf. Unfortunately what our little friend here has to tell you isn’t such good news. It seems he can’t remember who hired him to deliver our young Jazz’s gift.”

“He never gave a name,” The small mech said. “He said it wasn’t important.” 

“It’s very important,” Prowl said, and watched the mech, “Soundwave, can you see what he saw?” 

“Soundwave: can try.” 

“Now wait a klik,” the delivery mech said, and tried to squirm away. “What do you mean? What are you going to do with me? I was just delivering a package!” 

“Well that package nearly killed my bondmate.” 

“I didn’t do anything wrong though. You have no right to do this to me. I have rights! I’m a free mech!”

Shockwave heaved an overly loud sigh, “Well threatening the life of a Senator is a pretty big offense.” He took the box of treats, opening it began rifling through it, “all it would take would be one bit, a statement of treatment, and then it’s my word against yours. Now tell me who do you think the Prime’s Enforcers are going to believe? Hmmm? We aren’t asking for anything unreasonable. It’s not like we’re going to use a cortical psychic patch on you, we just want to see who would get you in trouble for their crime.”

The mech trembled, “I---I didn’t know they were poisoned.” 

“Be that as it may,” Prowl said. “They were, and you were the one that delivered them. I would suggest that you cooperate and let Soundwave check your memories.” 

The mech looked at them, fear written on his features, “You give me no choice.” 

“We always have a choice,” Shockwave said calmly, “and you have an opportunity to do the right thing.” 

“Fine,” the mech whimpered. “Just...please don’t hurt me.” 

“Soundwave: will not cause harm. Appreciates your help. Jazz: important.”

“Fine. Just...Just get it over with so I can get out of here.”

Prowl stepped close to Soundwave, “I would like to watch as you find who hurt him. Only if you are comfortable with it, if you’ll allow it.” At Soundwave’s nod Prowl plugged in coming periphery to Sounwave’s thoughts so as not to disturb him. 

~Ready?~ 

~When you are yes. Thank you again for allowing me to be do this with you.~

~Soundwave...is grateful Prowl called for him. So grateful.~ And with that he plunged into the mech’s processor. Firewalls parted like they were nothing at all, and Prowl fell in with him. Soundwave shuffled through the mech’s recent memories until his count the one that he was looking for. 

Prowl stiffened, the mech in the delivery mech’s memory was readily identifiable to his processor. 

~Prowl?~

~I know that mech. This is not the first time he has come for my family.~ Soundwave gasp as Prowl quickly pulled away from their joined consciousness, then again as he unplugged from him. “I’ll rip his spark out with my bare hands! Alpha Trion has hurt my family for the last time!”

“Prowl: has a right to be angry. But rushing in would not be a good idea. Planning: required.” 

“Soundwave is right. Gather the evidence, and I will present it to the Prime personally. He does not tolerate such things.” 

Prowl shook, but slowly gained control of himself. “You are right, or course. I want it to stick this time. He has already tried to hurt Jazz once before, and the charges did not stick. He has done more than hurt my brother,” he said being worked up all over again. He growled, and upended the table in his rage before Soundwave could even step in close to attempt to soothe him once more.

Soundwave slowly approached Prowl again. ::Please calm down. It doesn’t help Jazz any to get so upset. We need to stay focused.:: He slowly took Prowl’s hand leading him to stand in front of Jazz. ::He needs us to focus and keep him safe.:: Soundwave stood behind his smaller lover resting his hands on Prowl’s shoulders for lack of knowing what to do. 

 

Prowl trembled, ::You are right. He needs us. He needs us both to be strong. He needs us to protect him.:: He turned in Soundwave’s arms, and wrapped his own arms around the hostmech. ::I need you.::

Soundwave froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around the smaller mech, ::I will be help you however I can. I am yours in all but spark already.::

::I’m scared. He hurt Bluestreak. He intentionally sought out Jazz shortly after he came to me. He went out of his way to get him alone and then… Now he’s done this. I’m afraid of what he may try if we don’t stop him. I don’t want him to hurt either of you. And I’m very afraid I won’t be able to protect you, either of you, if he comes after us again.::

::We will stop him this time. It will never happen again. I will ask Ravage to go into his house and look for the poison. If we can get that, and copies of the order paid for by him, he will have a very hard time disproving his involvement,:: Soundwave promised.

::I hope your Prime is a reasonable one. I want Alpha Trion put away. Far away from all of you. I was so scared, Soundwave. We came so close to losing him. I felt him fading in my arms. I felt his spark try to gutter. I never want to feel that again. I am so sorry, love,:: Prowl whispered. 

Soundwave tipped Prowl’s face up, and deliberately bared his slowly to his lover, since they were facing away from the others it was made a very intimate act of a stolen moment. He rested their forehelms together kissing the tip of Prowl’s nasal ridge. ::You have nothing at all to be sorry for. You got Jazz here. He is alive because of you. I am here to help you. Together we will bring the threat to family to an end. He will face his sols in a spark detention center before this vorn is over, and we will do this together. Then our family will be safe.::

Prowl’s optics twitch from looking in awe at another blessing brought to him. ::I am Primus blessed to be able to call you triad. We must get you through school quickly I don’t think I’ll be able to part with you after this.:: Their kiss started reverently full of the admiration held for one another. Reverence turned to a need to thank the other for being there so that neither had to suffer alone the near crippling fear of what was happening to a much beloved member of their almost-triad. 

::Privacy be damned. I would bond with you here and now in front of them all. You have no idea how much you have grown to mean to me. Your acceptance of me. Your forgiveness of my youthful arrogance in trying to steal Jazz from you. Your acceptance of me for who am I. Your love and passion for me as a mech versus what I could do for you. It is all so amazing to me. I-I love you, Prowl. More than anything. I will never willingly leave you or Jazz ever again.::

“Then let’s go get this slagger. Make our family safe. And take Jazz home. Shall we?”

Soundwave’s lips curled up slowly into a smile, “Lets.” 

center>OoOoOoOo

Ravage prowled through the residence that Alpha Trion’ home in Iacon. It had not been hard to track the mech down. He was not good at hiding. And really seemed so arrogant that he did not even try. 

Ravage bit back a growl. If he could have gotten away with it he would have ripped out the mech’s main energon line for what he had done to Jazz and to Ravage’s perspective retinue. Soundwave was hurting, and that was not something that the cybercat would tolerate.

He heard murmuring and whimpering coming from dimly lit room ahead. Recording device turned on he crept closer. There was the bane that if he was good and thorough would bother them no more after this night. 

"Now hush with all your whimpering. I only want to take care of you. And you just won't let me. It's all your fault you know? I wouldn't have to do these things if you didn't make me. Why do you make me?"

Black matte plating made it easy to look around the room and take in the scene before him. It wouldn't matter if he found the poison, not after this. 

Quivering doorwings were the first thing to draw his attention. The bolt through them and chain between them rattling and swinging in a rhythm that matched the choppy vents coming from the mech they belonged to. His paint scheme almost identical to another black and white, except this wasn't his design. It had been painted over his own and very badly done. The mechs natural colors showed through in more than a few places. Smokey blue, red, and gun metal grey with a yellow chevron possible there was some design Ravage couldn't see. 

"Stop whimpering!" A sharp yank on the chain brought more gruesome details into the light as the mech fell against his tormentor's legs. Not only were the sensor panels pierced, the poor mech's forearms were folded together secured with the same kind of chain that was between his wings, a collar with another length left on for the would be leash had also been fashioned for him. All of it made from industrial supplies, not the fine quality lovers would use. This was a horrific mockery of that. "Why do you make me hurt you?!" The mech was pushed and pulled to kneel between spread legs, "Apologize to me and I might forgive you Prowl."

Alpha Trion's hand might be petting the helm of the mech servicing him but his gaze was on the wall behind him. Following it Ravage found the entire wall covered with pictures of the one the mech on the floor was standing in for. "You know, I've loved you since I first saw you. I offered your creators more money than the Prime's own coffer can hold for you. I told them you were always meant to be mine. They tried to deny me. Said I could have the spare since you were due to inherit. But I didn't want him. So I killed them for denying me, and hurt him for not being you. Then you bring that little guttersnipe to the hunt as your bonded when you know that could never be. So I tried to show you he wasn't good enough for you. He was so willing to give his seals away to anyone. That is not what you deserve. I don't know why you got so mad. He was the one cooing and begging for it. Now you bring him out as your equal. I can't allow that Prowl!"

Ravage watched as Alpha Trion held the puppet's head against him, the mech's struggles meaningless in the bliss of his overload. The illusion shattered at it's completion. "You aren't him. Worthless, look alike, how dare you touch me!" The doppelgänger was lifted from his feet by the chain of collar and wings. "I should kill you for being so bold." The only sound the puppet made where the sounds his frame made as he crashed against the far wall. 

Ravage backed away. He never stopped recording, but he was also in fear for the mech’s life. ::Soundwave...I think I need your help. I think we need to bring in the enforcers. I’m afraid to leave. I’m afraid of what he will do to him. He has him painted like Prowl and hobbled, and there is..of...pictures of Prowl all over the wall. He’s crazy.::

::We’ve already commed the enforcers. They are on their way. Just observe and keep yourself safe. Don’t intervene unless you have too. I don’t want you hurt.:: 

::He’s hurt him so badly.:: Ravage watched still. The mech sprawled across the floor, not moving but for his laboured vents. He looked younger than Soundwave. Not even in his final upgrade. 

“I should kill you for what HE has done. He deserves to pay for making me wait and suffer like this,” Alpha Trion kicked the prone mech, making him curl up into a tight ball. “Maybe I’ll visit your friend in the basement.” 

“Please d-don’t,” the mech croaked, his vocalizer spitting static. “Please. Please. Please.” 

“Shut up. I didn’t say you could speak. It’s not your place to tell me what to do,” he reached down, grabbed the chain between the mech’s doorwings and yanked it hard wringing a scream from the Prowl-look-alike.

Ravage couldn’t hold himself back after that. He rushed through the door and flung himself at Alpha Trion’s back, his fangs bit down hard on the back of the mechs neck. 

The force of Ravage's impact, and loss of neural input from the location of the bite had Alpha Trion staggering off balance. Ravage's launch from him sent the large mech crashing to the floor. 

Ravage shoved at the cognate to get him moving. Then stood growling between the mechling and the threat. ::Please tell them to hurry. Things have gotten worse. I was forced to get involved or watch as he was killed.::

::What happened? Ravage? What's going on? Ravage? Answer please? Ravage!::

Alpha Trion staggered to his feet looking dazed, “What is the meaning of this?” 

Ravage hunched over and growled, but he was saved from attacking the mech by the crash downstairs. 

“ENFORCERS! COME OUT! PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!”

Ravage could hear the mechs approaching and backed up, hovering protectively over the mechling, “They are coming for you, monster.” 

The enforcers move through the doorway, leveling their guns at Alpha Trion. “Hands up! By the order of his Lord Prime you are under arrest!” 

“You can’t do this! Do you have any idea who I am? You can’t do this to me!” 

“We know who you are, Grand Duke Alpha Trion. We are under the orders of the Prime to bring you to the Primian Palace. You are to be charged and tried by Emperor Zeta Prime.” 

“No! You can’t do this to me! You can’t!” 

“I’m afraid they can,” Senator Shockwave came in after the enforcers. “Secure him and search the premises. And call a medic.” The senator moved closer to Ravage and bent over the youngling, he undid the collar, and began to release what chains that he could. “Can you speak little one?” 

“P-please don’t hurt me.” 

“Now, now. We wouldn't do that. What is your name?” 

“S-smokescreen. Oh! You have to help the other mech. R-ricochet. He is down in the basement...w-with the o-others.” 

“Others?” Prowl asked as he came up behind Shockwave. His optics were fixed on the wall covered in pictures of him for a moment before shaking his helm in disgust. “What others.” 

“They were already offlined when he brought us here. E-except S-skids. Oh...h-he offlined him. He made me watch. It was h-horrible.” 

“You heard him!” Shockwave yelled, and moved out of the room. “There is another mech that is injured. Go find him! Is the medic here yet?” 

“They are both here, sir. Medic Ratchet will be up in a moment as well. He said you commed for him,” the lieutenant said. 

Ratchet stepped into the room finally, “Move back, let me have a look at him.” He cut away the rest of the chains away.

Ravage stepped clear of the chaos not wanting to be in the way or damaged from larger mechs not used to his presence. ::Ravage? Are you injured?:: That voice was stepping into a warm oil bath after what he’d just experienced. 

::I am fine. I’m sorry I couldn’t let the mechling get hurt.::

Soundwave knelt down, hands clenching and unclenching. He so desperately wanted to check Ravage for injuries himself but was unsure where they stood or if the contact would be welcome. ::I understand. I wouldn’t have been able to stand idly by either. I’m proud of you. Are you sure you’re unharmed? We could have Ratchet check you over. He is very good. Or if you wish...:: Ravage huffed a laugh, before bumping his head against Soundwave’s and curling in his arms. 

Soundwave sat there stiffly for a moment, before his arms tightened and he pulled Ravage against him, ::I was scared for you,:: he finally added. 

::I was scared for me,:: the recordicon wiggled close. ::I’m glad you got here in time.::

Soundwave pet him gently, ::So am I.::

::The whole time I kept thinking that I just had to be strong until you got here. I knew once you got here I’d be safe. That you’d keep me safe. I like that, knowing that you care, that I can have that with you. I would like to have that, this with you always.:: Ravage pressed tighter against Soundwave purring his contentment, vibrating the larger mechs plating. 

::I want that too...always. Do you...still...want a long courtship?:: 

::No...I want you. I don’t want to wait. I’m sure of this. I know I can depend on you. I want to depend on you.::

::I will have Shockwave draw up the contract then and we can go over it together.::

Ravage purred contently, ::Good. I’m glad you agree. Can we go check on the mechling. He was so hurt. That horrible mech mangled his doorwings. What do you think will happen to him?::

::I don’t know, Ravage. Hopefully he will get help.::

::I feel responsible for him. Poor little thing, he’s was...just...so broken. He didn’t fight back at all. His optics were like those of a drone. No life in them.:: They watched as the chaos of the raid continued. Ratchet had fixed mechling and moved on to the one in the basement. Smokescreen was curled as far in the corner as his frame would allow trying his best to disappear. Ravage gave Soundwave a long sad look. ::I’ll be with him. Let me know if you need me?:: Soundwave watched as Ravage approached the mechling slowly, waiting patiently until pale blue optics flicked at him before bumping, curling, and pushing his way into curling an almost too tight embrace. 

Soundwave frowned behind his mask and watched as the mech was finally brought up from below. He was small. Smaller the Smokescreen, and in far worse shape. He turned watching the Praxian lord watch the scene. He finally moved closer, “Prowl: what will happen to them?

“The enforcers want to take them to a youth home,” Prowl said slowly. 

“Prowl: could take them in.” 

Prowl looked shocked at his suggestion, but nodded, “I could. Do you think that would be a good idea?” 

“Soundwave and Ravage: would be grateful. Mechlings: deserve a chance.” 

"They are vorns away from their final upgrades," Prowl added. "It would still be a lot of responsibility."

"Soundwave: would. Consider this a bonding gift. Please."

Prowl nodded, "If you feel that strongly about it I will make arrangements."

Soundwave placed his hand on Prowl's upper arm, "Thank you." :: There but by the grace of Primus go I. They will be worth it. They work hard to honor your gift to them.::

Prowl brought the dark blue hand to his mouth brushing kisses across the knuckles. "You asked for them. How could I deny you." Flipping the hand over he placed a lingering kiss in its palm. "But I will not allow you to use them as a bonding gift. That is for me to spoil you with, and after all you have done for me on this night alone you deserve that and more. They will come to us simply because you ask it of me and I can do it for you. I wish for our bond to only be associated with happiness so it will bring us happiness. Understand dear one?"

Soundwave trembled. He had never expected such tenderness or acceptance from Prowl. The fact that he received both in such great measure warmed his spark. "Soundwave: understands. Soundwave: grateful for Prowl's care and regard."

Prowl's lips curled into a smile, before it fell from his faceplates, and he took in the room. "Let me talk to Shockwave and see if I can take the mechlings into my custody now. I can't imagine staying here any longer will be good for their mental well being."

Turned out the mechlings could not be released to Prowl first. They need to be evaluated, treated for any injury and illness, attempts needed to be made to find their families although they were both claiming to be street mecha. Prowl went ahead and filed the paperwork to become their guardian as soon as possible, and with Senator Shockwave signature on his paperwork it shouldn’t take too long. 

Later Prowl and Soundwave lay curled together up below Jazz’s CR tank sharing lazy kisses, sweet caresses. Ravage lay curled behind Soundwave’s knees purring at the torrent of bliss filled feelings rolling of Soundwave. “You were amazing tonight dear one. I could not have done this without you. You helped me keep our family safe. Thank you. I owe you so much.”

~You owe me nothing. You are my family also. I wish to keep you both safe so that we can be together and be happy.~ Prowl pulled Soundwave to him in a vent stalling kiss in response to the words that his telepath had sent across his mind.

“We will be my darling, how could we not be. We already care for one another very much, time and a true bond will only strengthen that.” Another set of long slow kisses had both sets of fans roaring. 

A snort behind them made them jerk away and see who it was. “Why don’t you get a room,” Ratchet grumbled, and moved past them. “We should be able to take him out soon. The readouts are all looking very good.” 

Prowl shifted, moving closer to Soundwave, “This sol?” 

“We’ll have to see. I want to monitor him a while longer,” Ratchet said. “He’s a tough little mech.” 

“He is,” Prowl agreed, wings shaking. “He is going to be fine?” 

"Yes, yes and then you can all go off and have your little piece of happily ever after. Until then quit sucking face in my medbay.” 

Prowl made a little huffing noise and got up, offering a hand to help Soundwave do the same. They both moved towards the tank and looked in at at Jazz’s peaceful form. 

Ratchet checked the readout from the panel. “Looks good. Really good. Let me get him out then.” He punched something on the keypad and the solvent began to drain out.

Prowl joined Ratchet at the top of the platform waiting on Jazz to online. After the stress filled way they had forced Jazz to shut down he wanted to make sure he was there to welcome him back online and let him know he was safe. 

Ratchet handed the smaller frame over to Prowl to hold as he continued unhooking the various tubes and monitors attached to Jazz. Prowl never stopped touching his smaller mate. “Welcome back love. You did so well. You were so strong.” He waved for Soundwave to join him on the platform. “Soundwave found him dear one. You will never be in danger again. Our mate has taken care of the problem. And he’s taking after you in bringing more mechs under my roof. I think you were right when you said we would need to build more onto our home. I had thought you were only joking but between the two of you I don’t think I stand a chance.”

Jazz’s lips curled as his optics flickered on, “I was so scared, Prowler.” 

Soundwave moved closer, taking one of Jazz’s hands in his own, “Soundwave and Prowl: very concerned for Jazz. Scared.” 

“I’m sorry. Oh...Prism...what happened to Prism? Is he okay?” 

“He’s fine, love. He was distraught to say the least. Hound and Mirage took him home, but I promised we would let him know when you were well again,” Prowl said, and pressed a kiss to Jazz’s helm. “I am so glad to have you back.” 

Jazz’s optics flicked between Soundwave and Prowl, “I’m glad to be back. I’m so glad to have you both.” His optics welled with fluid, “I thought I was gone. Oh. It hurt. It hurt so badly.” 

“And you will be sore and weak for a while yet,” Ratchet said, butting into their moment.

“Is that Ratchet code for I have to stay here?” He pulled Prowl closer not really wanting to hear the answer. 

“No. I think I can release you to your sure-to-be-over-protective mates. Nothing solid for a while. Nothing that can’t fit through a fine mesh. I want to give all his internals a chance to heal properly. And I want him to rest. His auto repair is going to be working over time settling the repairs, and healing the damage I couldn’t. That means rest, in every sense of that word, no stretching the limits, no tempting him, or teasing him, or anything that does not lead to him resting and letting his systems do what they need to do to get him well again. Do you understand me?”

Prowl vented hard, “We understand you. You should know by know I’m only concerned for his well being. How long do you want him on berth rest? Would it be best for us to remain here?” 

“I would think it would be best for him to remain here. The Prime wants to hear his statement as soon as he is well enough to talk to him. I will check in on him in an orn, but I expect he will be on berthrest for at least three.” 

Jazz groaned. “How long until my spark would be strong enough for bonding?” He glanced at Soundwave, holding on tightly to the mechs hand. “I--I really don’t want to wait until you are through with acadamy. Please. Megatron and Orion manage it. Do you think we can too?” 

Soundwave’s vents stuttered, “Soundwave: would do anything for Jazz. Anything for Prowl.”

They both looked to Prowl expectantly, “If that is what you want, and Shockwave approves...I would not argue the point.”


	19. Chapter 19

Smokescreen held on tightly to Ricochet’s hand as they left the transport. It was rather disturbing to ride in such a thing. He had never relied on anything but his own two peds. He had not even had an alt-form when he was dumped onto the streets, and neither had Ricochet. The mechs escorting them were quiet, two enforcers and a social worker. They made Smokescreen nervous in a way only the powers that be could. 

He could feel Ricochet’s nervous energy pressing against his own field. He did not understand why the lord would want to take them in anymore than Ricochet did, and they both worried about the mechs intentions. The nobility have never done them a good turn. Never gave them a klik of kindness. 

The social worker stopped them just outside the door to the compound. He pulled a cleaning cloth from his subspace and began wiping imagined dirt from their chassis. “You two had better appreciate the opportunity you’ve been given. Not only will you get to stay together, but you’re going to be wards of a very high ranking lord of Praxis. You’ll be able to make lives for yourselves beyond anything you’d imagined before. Just make sure you take advantage of every opportunity he offers you. Work hard, study hard, listen, learn and maybe in a few vorn or so you can stop back by my offices and show me what you’ve done with yourselves. Okay?”

“We will, sir,” Ricochet said quietly. “Thank you for bringing us here.” 

The caseworker nodded and finally led them to the door, and hit the buzzer. It wasn’t long before the door swung open, a large green mech answered the door, and stepped aside allowing them passage. 

“I am here to deliver these to younglings to his lordship,” the caseworker said. 

The mech nodded, “You are expected, let me show you to the study.” 

Smokescreen craned his helm. The place was different enough to Alpha Trion’s home that he felt curiosity rather than fear. The Praxian was waiting for them in an office of sorts. He smiled as they came in, “You both look well. How was your stay in the hospital?” 

“It was okay, my-my lord,” Smokescreen finally said. 

“Good. You look much better. Ratchet says you are due for an upgrade, but we will not do that until we get back to Praxus.” 

“We aren’t staying here, my lord?” 

“No, Smokescreen. We will be returning home to Praxus as soon as Jazz is well enough to travel. I think you will like it there. We hope you will in any case.” He finally turned back to the escorts. “Do you have their forms? I would like to get them settled in if you please.” 

“Yes, my lord. It is right here. Everything is as you wished,” The caseworker said and gave Prowl a deep bow. “Is there anything else?” 

“No. You may go. I will take it from here.” 

The servant showed them out finally leaving the two younglings alone with Prowl. “Jazz would like to meet you. Come along.” 

“Sir?” Ricochet said. 

“You may call me Prowl. We are family now.” 

Both younglings followed him down the hall. Smokescreen looked about, unable to contain his curiosity. “Why would you even want us here?” 

“Soundwave wishes it. That is reason enough. You will not be my heirs, but the paperwork is complete and you are legally our eldest creations. As I said you are family. I hope you will be happy with us.” 

This wasn’t what Smokescreen had imagined at all. At the very least he had expected that they would be treated as servants, and sent to train below stairs.

“Soundwave came to see us at the hospital,” Ricochet said. “He seems nice.” 

Prowl stopped at a door, “Yes, he is. He was very concerned about your safety. So was Ravage for that matter.” 

“The cat...yes...he saved me,” Smokescreen trembled. “M-master was going to kill me.”

“Shhh...don’t call him that. He is not your master, he is just a very sick mech.” Prowl swung the door open, and motioned them to follow. “Jazz, I have brought visitors.” 

Smokescreen barely stopped the gasp from leaving his lipplates. The mech on the berth was beautiful. 

Jazz smiled, his visor brightening, “Oh, you have. Come here then, let me see you.” He was propped up on the berth by a pile of pillows, and surrounded by more mesh than Smokescreen had ever seen in his short life. “I won’t bite, I promise,” he patted the edge of the berth. “At the moment I couldn't even if I wanted to. Ratchet would have a fit.” 

Ricochet gasped, “Ratchet took care of us in the hospital. He was grouchy...but kinda nice.” 

Jazz barked a laughed, “That he is.” 

They finally sat down on the berth, looking uncomfortable, “What happened to you?” Smokescreen blurted out. 

“I was poisoned, but I’m better now. Ratchet just wants me to rest until I’m one hundred percent again. I was in a tank for a while healing. That was where I was when they found you.” He smiled, and took each of their hands, “I’m so very glad to finally meet you. Soundwave has talked about you a lot. I think you stole his spark, honestly.” 

The younglings exchanged a glance. They didn’t know what to make of any of this, but it was hard not to hope these mechs were telling the truth. “We are going to be a family?” Ricochet asked, his voice full of doubt. “I’ve ever had one. My creators didn’t want me. If they didn’t want me why would you? I don’t understand.” 

Jazz vented hard, “You deserved far better than that. You deserve to be safe and protected, and to be loved. Have you ever been to the countryside? You will love it there I think. I hope so.” 

Smokescreen couldn’t help but frown. The words were pretty, but he just wasn’t sure he trusted them. Alpha Trion had seemed nice at first. Then he had hurt them terribly, and they could not escape him any more than they could escape these mechs. He didn’t want to go through that again. “I don’t understand.” 

“We will do our best to make up for the ordeal you have been put through,” Prowl said behind them. “I meant what I said when I called you family. I know you do not trust us yet. That is understandable, but in time I hope you will. For now though, I think it is time to let Jazz rest. There will be plenty of time to talk later.” He moved close and pressed a kiss against Jazz’s helm. “Recharge, darling. We will be back to see you later.” 

Jazz gave both of the younglings hands a gentle squeeze. “Thank you for bringing them to see me.” 

Prowl led them out of the room, dimming the lights before shutting the door. “You will be sharing a room. We thought you might like that better, for now.” 

“Thank you,” Smokescreen said, his hand seeking out Ricochet’s like a lifeline. “We’d like that.” 

“Good. You will have separate rooms at home. There will be a connecting door that way you will always be able to get to one another. I think it will make you feel safer, don’t you think so?” Prowl said, and finally opened a door down the hall.

OoOoOoOo

“Here you are.” He escorted them into what would serve as their room for the remaining time in Iacon. “If there’s anything you need please let us know. We want to make sure you have everything that you need. If you have any questions please feel free to come to me. It’s my job to take care of those in my custody, which you now are.” Prowl knelt down so he was closer to their level. “When I first met Jazz he was not much younger than you are now, and I’ve taken pretty good care of him. My brother and his bonded also live with me, as you two will now do. I like taking care of my family. It makes me happy. So I’ll do what I can to keep you happy if you’ll help me out by telling how to make you happy? Deal?” The pair looked to one another before nodding at the taller mech. “I think I know the perfect way to seal this deal. Sort of make it a binding contract between us, would you like to hear my idea?” Another nod this one more anxious. Prowl produced a box of treats and held it open between them. “How about we share these as a sign of good faith? Hmm? We’ll each eat one at the same time and promise to do our best to do right by one another? Sound good?” They younglings nodded and reached for a treat. Prowl gave them a grin touching his treat to theirs as if toasting before they all took a bite.

“Good. Now, I like for us all to eat the evening meal together. You have a little time before you need to get ready for that just yet. Jazz and Soundwave took the liberty of picking out a few things they thought you might like. Why don’t you explore those and I’ll have someone come by and help you get ready for the meal then show you how to get to the dining room? Then after we’ve all eaten you can tell us if there’s anything else you’d like and we’ll see about maybe planning a small simple trip for us all before we leave for Praxus. Okay?” Prowl watched as small optics darted around the room looking for their surprises. “Well okay then, you two have fun, and we’ll see you later.”

Prowl slowly made his way back to Jazz’s side. He kissed his bonded on the lips before the other could speak. ~They are understandably nervous, but I think they will settle in just fine. Yes, I did tell them about your gifts, and yes they were very excited. No, I didn’t stay to see them open them. I have been without you in my arms for far too long and have missed you terribly.~ He pulled Jazz to him, holding him in a long slow kiss. ~I was so scared I would lose you beloved. Our sparkbond might be new, and so some may say not as strong, but if I had lost you… If you had gone to The Well that night I would have followed you. I love you too much, my Jazz, to ever be without you.~

~I wouldn’t want that Prowler. So many here would still need you, you have too much life, too much to live for even if I were to go. But it is nice to hear that you think so highly of me, and that you love me so.~ Jazz touch his forehelm to Prowl’s kissing the tip of his mate’s nasal bridge.

~That may be true lover, but nothing in my very long life compares to you. Nothing comes close. All that I have gained has been because of you, I would be reminded of your absence constantly. My spark would break from the loss of you, but if you were to command me to stay, I would try. I would do anything for you, my beautiful Jazz.~

~Soundwave would have needed you. And Bluestreak. But...it doesn’t matter now. I am still here. You didn’t lose me. And...I think...I think I want to stay for his trial. I want to make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone else.~

Prowl hugged him a little more tightly. “Jazz....” 

“He tried to destroy our family.” 

“I know,” Prowl sighed. 

"I want to see justice done," Jazz whispered.

Prowl pressed a kiss against his helm, “I know. I do as well, but I also want to keep you safe.” 

“I won’t feel safe knowing he is running free,” Jazz said. “I need to know he won’t come after us again. I //need// to know!”

“If that is your wish, then I will see what can be done. But I will be calling in for extra security for you, and I will take no argument about that.” Prowl’s tone was that of the lord that he rarely ever used with Jazz.

“Whatever my lord wishes, I will obey.” He kissed the center of a bright red chevron, and the tip of a nose, then pulled his much loved mate close as he dare. “I won’t fight you on this. However for now I’d like to focus on just being close to you before we have to leave for dinner. I could only think of you while I was in that tank, it was cold and empty, and I felt so lonely.”

Prowl nuzzled him gently, “We felt lonely as well.” He held Jazz gently. “Perhaps we should rest. I won’t want you overdoing it. I don’t want you to relapse.” 

“I don’t want to relapse either. It was so cold and dark...and I couldn't feel you.” 

“Shhh...I know. We are together now, love.” Prowl pet his plating until Jazz relaxed and finally drifted off.

OoOoOoOo

The walk to the dining hall exhausted Jazz far more than it should have. Prowl kept close and at least one hand on him at all times. Jazz liked to give him fits about his hovering, but they both knew he really adored it and needed it. The seats were arranged as he had asked with the gifts for their newest family members sitting in brightly colored packages atop their place settings waiting on them to join the already gathered members.

Prowl helped him into his own chair, moving his own far closer than was proper, but Jazz was thankful for it. He needed something to lean on. 

His lips curled into a smile when Soundwave and Shockwave come in, and shortly after one of the servant brought the younglings in. They held hands, and looked as wary as they took their places at the table. 

“The gifts are for you,” Jazz said, “please open them. Did you like the other gifts?” 

Smokescreen nodded, “We did. Thank you, sir.”

“Please....call me Jazz.” 

"Jazz." 

"That's right. I'm very glad you're here. After Prowl and Soundwave told me about you two I desperately wanted to meet you."

“You did?” Ricochet squeaked. “Why would you want to meet us? We aren’t important.” 

“Oh, but you are. You are important to me. I want you to be important to me. Would you mind that? I would like us to be a family. I want to take care of each other. I think we have a lot in common...and maybe we can heal together,” Jazz blurted out. 

“Prowl said he hurt you too,” Smokescreen said, watching jazz like he was not sure if he should trust him. 

“He did. I’m still hurt. I’m lucky to still be functioning. But enough of this sad talk. Open your presents,” Jazz said insistently

Ricochet cautiously took one of the boxes from the pile, it was small, and square the container it was in was bright red and contained a piled of datapads, Ricochet powered up the first one and it was titled The Adventures of Foxfire. He stared. He had never owned a datapad...much less this large pile. The little mech shook. The next box was bigger and contained a stuffed chronohorse which he hugged to his chestplates and started crying. 

Jazz slowly stood from the table, a quiet warning from his mate and his reply that he would be fine halted anything further from his mate. Jazz pulled Ricochet's chair until the smaller almost look alike face him. "You could be mine, you know. You look enough like me that no one would ever question. I like to think that when Prowl and I have sparklings of our own at least one of them would look like you, maybe Primus just sent you to me this way instead. So I wouldn't have to wait."

Ricochet watched him, lower lip quivering. “You really want to keep us? L-like creators? Really?” 

“We do,” Jazz said and took a piece of mesh from his subspace and wiped Ricochet’s cheeks. “We really, really do. We want to take care of you, and maybe one day you will want to call me creator. I would like that a lot.” 

“My creators didn’t even want me,” the mechling whispered. 

“They were fools. Any mech would be Primus blessed to have a sparkling like you.” 

Ricochet held onto the stuffed chronohorse tightly, and glanced at Smokescreen for a moment before finally leaning in and hugging Jazz tightly. “I want to believe you.” 

"And I want you believe me, but I understand why you can't. Sometimes it's hard to trust what someone says. I've been there. With Prowl actually. So I learned you have to trust their actions. Actions always speak louder than words. So if you'll give me a chance I'll show you I mean it. Think you can try that?"

Ricochet clamored fully into Jazz's embrace. Both were so lost in the moment the tentative touch on Jazz's arm almost went unnoticed. The sniffle that accompanied a bereft field brushing his brought Jazz's awareness outward to another pair of forlorn optics. "What about me? Don't you want me?"

Jazz opened his arm up and brought Smokescreen into the embrace, “I want you both very much. You are both special to me, dearspark. You are already special.” 

Smokescreen’s vents hitched, “You sure? You aren’t going to just get bored with us and abandon us?” 

“No, no. Don’t fret. That isn’t going to happen. We will take care of you. Prowl and I. And when we get home you will meet Blue and TeeCee. They will love you as well. I promise.” Jazz hugged them both tightly, and the younglings hugged him back. “Now, my dears, I think you should open up the rest of your presents and we should eat dinner. I’m sure you need fuel.” 

The younglings let go, reluctantly. Both staring at Prowl. “Do you want to keep us too?” Ricochet asked. 

“I do. I assure you, youngling. I do.” 

Ricochet nodded, and finally took his seat. Smokescreen took his own as well, and began to unwrap his presents as well. They were similar to Ricochets: a soft mesh, a plush of his own this one of a glitchmouse holding a cog, datapads, and a whole set of art supplies.

“Thank you,” Smokescreen whispered. “You are both very kind.” 

"Oh Sweetlings, you have no idea what's in store for you. You will be spoiled rusty in very short order once we return to Praxis."

Dinner may have started off on a somber note, but true to his nature Jazz quickly had the younglings entranced with tales of what they could expect from the city they were soon to call home. Dessert brought about more stories with Ricochet and Smokescreen planning out what and where they would like to see first. 

As much as Jazz had been everything everyone expected of him the evening was long for one still recovering. He snuggled against his mate, "Our family's almost complete. Just one last thing's missing."

His voice pitched so low Prowl had to lean near to hear it. "What's that love?" He waited for his answer that would not come. Jazz lay against him recharging quietly. Prowl kissed his helm trying to decide how to best move him without waking him. 

::I can take him. If you wish::

A small nod and a grateful smile had Soundwave at his side lifting their mate who gave a tired, "I'm not tired," before he snuggled into the hosts chest. Soundwave had intended to deposit Jazz in his berth and rejoin dinner, but a tired grip and a mumbled "stay" had him asking his future bondmate and current sponsor what he should do. 

::Stay, rest. We will join you shortly. I'm sure it would do Jazz a world of good to wake surrounded by fields his knows as safe. The berth is certainly big enough,and we've done less restful things in less restful places. I'm not opposed if your Senator is not. And it gives us one more night with you which is always welcome.::

Shockwave laughed, “Only if I can...chaperone.” 

Prowl let out a snort,” I am not adverse to that either.” He turned his attention to the younglings, “I think it is bed time. Let’s get you to your berth and tucked in for the night. Gather your presents up, sparks.” 

“Yes, Prowl,” Smokescreen said, and helped Ricochet carry his stuff to their berthroom. They both climbed onto the berth once they made it back to the room, and Prowl tucked them in. 

“Would you like me to leave the light on?” he asked, turning on the small lamp on the berthside table.

“Please,” Ricochet whispered. 

“I will see you both in the morning. Recharge well.”

"G'night." Just before the door closed on the youngling's room Prowl heard them whispering. "I hope Jazz gets better soon. He's nice."

"Yeah. I really like him."

"Yeah."

He'd have to remember to tell Jazz. He knew his bondmate would be thrilled. First he was going to enjoy the warmth that was waiting for him. Shockwave waited for him outside his suite's berthroom. He opened the door to find Jazz curled into Soundwave, one hand clutching a clavicle strut in an effort to ensure the the mech didn't leave him while he recharged. Jazz was being plagued by nightmares from his ordeal, one of the ways he avoided them was not being alone. 

It hurt Prowl’s spark to see his bondmate in such a state. He was so strong, and so brave. Knowing that Alpha Trion had left such a scar on Jazz’s meta was disturbing at best. Prowl moved into the suite, and motioned for Shockwave to follow. 

“Jazz: exhausted,” Soundwave whispered. 

“I know,” Prowl said. “It’s been a long and stressful day.” He crawled onto the berth, curling against Jazz’s other side. He flattened his wings against his back and relaxed as Shockwave’s field pressed close against his back. The senator had a calming effect. One that Prowl was thankful for. His own nerves were positively frazzled. “Prowl is exhausted as well.” 

“Younglings: settled?” 

“Yes, they are. I hoped this works out for their sake.” 

“I’m sure it will,” Shockwave said. “They are lucky to have adoptive creators like you.” Prowl felt one of his wings being gently pulled out from it’s tucked position. Skilled hands rubbed, soothed, and massaged tense cabling lulling the lord into a deep peaceful recharge. 

Both Prowl and Jazz woke more relaxed and refreshed than they had been since all this began. It was amazing what spending the night surrounded by the comforting fields of caring mecha could do for bruised psyche could do. Sometime during recharge Jazz had shifted to wrap himself around Prowl in a tangle. 

“Good Morning Lover.” Jazz’s purr rousing the last of Prowl’s recharge groggy processors online. 

“Mmmm...goodsol. How are you feeling?” Prowl asked and wrapped his arms around Jazz. 

“Tired, sore, but much better than I have in days,” Jazz said, clinging to him like a space limpet. “I don’t feel as weak...but the sol is very young.” The larger mechs still curled around them, both deep in recharge. Neither Jazz nor Prowl made any move to disturb them. “Oh, Prowler...I’m so glad you are here with me.” 

~I’m so glad you are here with me. I was so very scared for you. Worried and terrified,~ Prowl whispered across the bond. ~Thought I had lost you.~

~I’m here. I’m safe. All will be well.~ Jazz clung to him. he had thought that very same thing since he had awoken. it could just as easily have been Prowl that ate the sweets. ~We are here together,~ Jazz continued, his hands already wandering to stroke Prowl’s doorwings. 

~We are,~ Prowl agreed and leaned into his touch. ~I still worry for you.~

~And I worry for you. I worry so much. You are so tense. I would I could just work it out for you.~ Jazz moved closer and caught Prowl’s lips in a gentle kiss, ~Ratchet would have both of our plating.~

~That he would.~

~It would be worth it,~ Jazz whispered over the bond. 

~But I will not risk the damage to you. I will be fine. I have dealt with worse for longer. Nothing is too much if I have you.~ Prowl held Jazz to him drawing out their kiss. ~You have no idea how much you have impacted my life. How much better my existence is just for your being in it. When you left for school, my life lost it’s color. I was such a fool before. All that time we had, all that time I could have learned who you are, could have had grown our friendship. Instead I was a fool and pushed you away. I will forever be grateful that you saw fit to forgive me for my idiocy.~ 

Jazz snuggled closer, ~I am glad you changed your processor. Sometimes it seemed hopeless. I won’t lie. It hurt me. Hurt me so much. I just wanted you to love me.~

~I do.~

~I know. I can feel it with every beat of your spark. Oh, Prowler. I feel so weak. I hate this. I hate it so much.~

~Patience. It will only take time, and soon enough you will be running me ragged again,~ Prowl said, and pressed a gentle kiss against Jazz’s cheekplate. ~I have no doubt you and the younglings will get up to all kinds of mischief when we get home. I’m sure you have already won them over.~

Jazz considered that, ~You think so?~

~I do. I really do. I think they will need all of the care and attention we can give them. They have been hurt, and grately.~

Jazz hummed thoughtfully, ~Blue will like them, I think. It might even be good for him to meet them.~

~I hope so. All though I hope it doesn’t cause a relapse in him. I can only hope that Thundercracker can hold him together should that occur.~

~I wouldn’t worry about him Prowler. Bluestreak’s gotten so strong, and Thundercracker takes care of him almost as well as you do me. Things will be fine. If not then we’ll survive them and come out stronger in the end.~

Prowl pressed another soft kiss against Jazz’s cheek, ~When did you get so wise, love?~

~Ah, Prowler. I’m not wise. I just know Blue and Teecee. They will take care of each other. I know they will. They love each other so much. I’m glad they found each other. Ecstatic. They both have good sparks and they deserve happiness. I think Soundwave does too...deserves happiness I mean.~

~He’s a good mech. I still think he will be very good for both of us.~

~I know he is...but are you sure? Are you really sure. He’s always been a good friend to me....and I don’t want to see him hurt.~

~Jazz...he isn’t going to leave. We don’t have to rush into things. You are safe.~ 

Jazz curled into himself, ~You don’t know that. I might---I might just snuff out tomorrow.~

Prowl vented softly, ~I do not mind moving things forward...but I do not want us to rush into this. I know you are scared and feeling skittish, but you are safe. We have time.~

~I used to think that way...~

~You have had to grow up so quickly and in such a difficult and stress filled way, and have done so spectacularly, that I sometimes forget how young you are. Mortality is not something one as young as yourself should be faced with. You should be young and wreckless. Enjoying your youth and reveling in the joy if a carefree existence. Yet here you are. Mate to a Lord whose house has been plagued with darkness for a long while. While I love you more than my own life, I do think I have not been good for you. You were so full of life when you came to me. So much so I didn't know how to handle you. Now, you speak of your own demise as though that were tomorrow. That is not the life I wish for you. I want you to be happy again. I want to see you smile and laugh again. I think it might be best if we arrange for you visit with someone when we go back home. Rung maybe? To help with all this emotional stress my life has forced upon you. I love you too much to see you so unhappy sweetling.~

Silent tears crept down Jazz's face. Prowl's words struck him spark deep. So many things he had not realized he was burying crawled their way out of the pit in which he'd buried them. ~I want to be happy again too. I want to be happy with you. I want us both to be happy. I feel very scared and small and broken at the moment. If you have patience to see me through. I will find my strength again. I know I can recover if you will stay with me, be patient with me, help me, hold me up when I can not do it myself.~

~Always love. Anything. Whatever you need of me, I will do that and more for you.~ Jazz reached for Prowl's strength as the little he had left, the little he had been clinging to broke. He sobbed openly in his bondmates arms. Broken words of apology for needing the support, for not being stronger, for not being better, for his perceived weakness, for a million things and nothing fell from his lips. 

Shockwave quietly made his way out of the room, not wanting to disturb the healing that was occurring. This young mech who had endured so much would endure much more in his healing before his light returned. He allowed himself a moment's jealousy that his ward had found such a pair to share his life with. 

Soundwave, for his part was wondering if he should follow his mentor or stay with his almost lovers and future mates. ::Prowl? Shall I go? Or stay?::

Prowl never stopped comforting Jazz. ::as I said before, I wish our bond to only be associates with all things good. While you and Jazz were very close I don't think he'd wish you to see him this way. Enjoy breakfast, be our presence for the younglings, we will join you when Jazz is ready. One day in the future you will share in our good times and bad. But not now. Not until then. I thank you for your offer to stay and help our Jazz. He will be well, just give us time.::

A pulse of affirmation and acceptance via Soundwave's telepathy was all the confirmation was all Prowl got before Soundwave also departed. 

~My dear, sweet, Jazz. Do you really imagine your sins are so great against mine? Shall I list them all for you so we can weigh them together? I can assure you it is I who will found wanting. You are my life and my love, all else falls short in comparison. Do you not know how much I care for you? I'm not sure I could find words to help you understand. I would give my last drop of energon to save you. I would walk away from the world to keep you. I would crawl for eternity to please you. All the worlds in all the universe would turn to dust before I stopped loving you. All the stars in all the galaxies would burn out leaving no light ever to be seen, but if you were with me I would not notice for being lost in you. Those words fall bitterly short of describing how very much you mean to me. That you would bind yourself to me through this life, to infinity and beyond is a gift above all reckoning.... Jazz?~

The tears had not stopped the hitched ventilations continued, but tempo and pattern had changed. Prowl began to worry, the tone of the emotion brought a visored face from it's buried spot against his neck cording. 

~Do you really feel such things? For me? Still? After it all?~

Prowl kissed Jazz deeply at seeing a small happy smile that now graced his beautiful lips. ~Oh my beloved, that and so much more.~

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak held on tightly to Thundercracker's hand as they exited the transport. He had only been to Iacon a few times, and none of those were good memories. Far from it. Unfortunately no mech could brush off a summons from the Prime.

"Are you going to be okay?" Thundercracker asked for the hundredth time.

"I'm fine. I can do this.I have to do this."

“I am here for you. For whatever you need.” 

“I know, and I’m am so very, very, very thankful for that. I’m so glad you are here with me. I’m just...I’m so glad. I need you so much. I love you so much, and I’m so lucky to have you. You give me strength, TeeCee,” Bluestreak babble. “I just don’t want to see //him//. What if I’m not strong enough? What if I crumble!” 

“Then I will be there to pick up the pieces.” 

Bluestreak’s hand tightened around Thundercracker’s as they neared the house. He hoped Prowl was in. He hoped to see his brother’s. He wanted to hug Jazz. Prowl’s note home had not sounded good, and he feared his brother was holding back things...like Jazz’s condition. 

Thundercracker pinged the door, and they were greeted by one of the servants who had accompanied Jazz and Prowl to Iacon. “Master Bluestreak...you were not expected. Come in. Let me summon Prowl for you.”

They waited for Prowl in the sitting room. Thundercracker petting the quivering doorwings of his mate. “Relax little one. It’s not as if your brother is going to eat you.”

“No, but he might be very angry. I really don’t think I could handle that on top of everything else.” 

Thundercracker hugged Bluestreak to him, curling his larger frame around the smaller one. “Don’t be frightened my little warrior. He will never be able to hurt you again. Not while I’m around. Not while I live. All you have to do is tell the truth so that everyone will know what you survived. Tell them how strong my mate is, that you survived, that you thrive. I will be there with you. Look to me if you feel afraid. ~I will be with you. All you need to do is relax and feel me there with you.~ Besides didn’t anyone ever tell you Seekers are notoriously possessive? I grew up with way too many brothers, and never did learn to share. You are mine little warrior, and will remain only mine for the rest of time.” 

Bluestreak finally relaxed against him, “I am. Thank you. Sometimes I need to hear it. I will make you proud. I promise.” 

Thundercracker pressed his lips to Bluestreak’s helm, “I know you will, sweetling.” 

“Bluestreak? Thundercracker? What are you doing here?” Prowl’s voice cut through both mechs. “What is going on? Did something happen? Was there an accident?”

Bluestreak wiggle out of Thundercracker’s grip, and pulled the summons from his subspace, pushing it at Prowl, “The Prime wants me to s-speak at the trial.” 

“This can’t be right...” 

Bluestreak felt Thundercracker push strength to him in their bond. “It is though. I mean I was his last bonded, who better to speak of the cruelty, the depravity of this mech than me. I was in his spark, I know exactly what goes on in there. He, he’s got to be stopped, and I can do it."

“He is right,” Thundercracker rumbled. “The mech needs put away for what he did. He should pay for what he has done to Bluestreak...for what he has done to Jazz. I can’t imagine that he is the only one. I have seen what he did to Bluestreak in my bonded’s spark. He reveled in torture. In hurting him. In Blue’s pain.” 

Prowl shifted and stared at his brother, “Bluestreak...are you sure about this?” 

“I can do this. I can be strong. What other choice do I have? The Prime has ordered it,” Bluestreak said and held on tightly to Thundercracker’s hand. “I must go, and I must talk to him, a-and I will be strong.” 

Thundercracker pulled him close, “You will. You are so brave, my little warrior.” 

That at least earned a smile from Bluestreak, “Unpleasantness aside, may we see Jazz...and the younglings you wrote me about? Please?” 

“Yes, you may see them. Jazz is still weak though. On bedrest, and will likely remain so for a while yet. The poison left him very...fragile.” 

“Oh...how bad is it?” Thundercracker asked. 

“Bad enough that losing him could have been a reality,” Prowl said soberly. 

Prowl opened the door to their room slowly checking to see if Jazz was online before opening the door wider. “Hello there sweetling. You have company if you’re up for it.” He slid in next to Jazz gathering him in his arms and kissing his mate softly. 

A purr greeted Prowl. “I’m always up for seeing beautiful Blue.” Jazz held out his hand for Blue to join him on the other side of the huge berth sliding in and stroking the new winglets. 

“Nice touch. I haven’t seen you since your final upgrades. I think you’ve grown even more beautiful.” Bluestreak placed a chaste kiss on the nearest stubby sensor horn. 

“He might look nice in his final form, but you darling Blue are all mine.” Thundercracker leaned over his mate giving him smirk before kissing him. “You do look nice Jazz. Congratulations on your upgrades.”

“Thank you, both. It’s nice having them.” He leaned back against Prowl enjoying having his family close. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what brings you all the way out here? Not just little ole me, right?”

“No...sadly our visit is not all pleasure,” Thundercracker said. “Bluestreak received a summons from the Prime to testify against Alpha Trion. I’m glad we at least had warning about what was going on from Prowl’s letters...but it was still a bad surprise.” 

“The worse of surprises,” Bluestreak gave an uneasy laugh, “But at least we will be doing something good, right?” He gave Jazz’s hand a little squeeze. We will be saving other mechs. I’m glad for that. I never want anyone else to go through what I’ve been through. It was...it was horrible.” 

Jazz shifted against the pillows propping him up, “He is capable of horrible things. Would you like to meet the younglings? They are ours now, legally. I’ve always wanted sparklings. I guess I now have them much sooner than expected...but I love them already. They suffered so much, and I so want to keep them safe. They deserve that.” 

“I’m sure they do,” Bluestreak said. “Can I meet them, please?” 

Prowl got up, “I will get them.” He crossed the room, leaving the trio alone. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to rest more?” Bluestreak asked. 

“I’m fine. I’ve been doing more resting than I can bear,” Jazz laughed. “It’s not something I’m used to at all. It’s frustrating.” 

“I can imagine,” Thundercracker said, “You were always an active youngling.” 

Jazz snickered, “Right. I guess I was. So...how is bonded life treating you?” 

“Very well!” Bluestreak said, looking over at Thundercracker with a silly, and besotted grin on his face. “Very, very well.” 

Thundercracker kissed his mate on the helm. “You know, Jazz, it would take something pretty special to make me give up Vos. Yet I find I don’t miss it. We have our first official visit coming up soon, and I can’t wait to show Bluestreak around, but other than the occasional stray thought of friends and family… I’m good.”

“I’m glad to hear it, TeeCee. You are a dear friend, and I always hoped for your happiness. That you would find it with my dear brother makes it twice as sweet,” Jazz smiled, and the smile grew as the door swung open showing Prowl, both younglings in hand. 

“Jazz! You are awake!” one called out and ran to him the minute Prowl let go of his hand. Or he would have had he not caught sight of Thundercracker. Instead he stopped in his tracks, squeaked and ran right back to Prowl. He clung to the white mech as if he was expecting them all to be attacked. 

“Ricochet. It is only Thundercracker. I know he is big, but he will not hurt you. I promise.” 

“You sure?” the muffled reply came from behind Prowl. 

“I’m positive. He is a friend. Come here. Let me introduce him to you. And to your Uncle Blue.” 

“Stop being silly, Rico,” the other youngling said, and closed the space. He climbed up onto the berth, sidling up against Jazz. “I’m Smokescreen. Jazz is my ‘Tor now,” he said, and looked like he was daring either of the new mechs to contradict it. “And so is Prowl. There is paper stuff that says so. Who are you anyways? Why are you here?” His wings bristled and he moved closer to Jazz like he was trying to protect him. 

Bluestreak laughed. “Well if they are your creators then Thundercracker and I are your uncles. It’s very nice to meet you. I look forward to getting to know you.” Bluestreak held his hand out over Jazz and waiting for the mechling to decide whether or not the hand was going to bite him. A small nod from Jazz had Smokescreen clammering on the bed to join them. 

“Are you really my uncle? Him too?” The mechling pointed to Thundercracker, still not confident enough to interact with the looming Seeker. “Can he fly? Really fly? Can I fly with him? I’ve never flown before. Is he nice? He looks kinda cranky. He’s not mean is he? His voice is scary. It’s all growly and mean sounding. Bet his mean. Bet he’s cranky and mean and yells a lot. He looks like he would.” 

Bluestreak stared for a moment and then giggled, “He’s not mean, or grumpy. He’s as sweet as a bumblepuppy. I promise. And yes he can fly. Really. He’s taking me flying. It’s amazing. We are bonded. And yes, we are both your uncles. I’ve always wanted nephews. Always. You are so cute. I like your colours a lot. Do you like living here? I mean with Jazz and Prowl? I live with them too, and so does TeeCee.” 

Smokescreen stared, “Oh...are you sure?” 

“I’m positive,” Bluestreak smiled. 

“He doesn’t look like a bumblepuppy.” 

Thundercracker grunted, “I can hear you, you know.” 

Bluestreak patted light blue armor, “Yes, dearest I know. And you’re beautiful and wonderful and I adore you beyond belief. Now shush I’m talking to my new nephew.” Thundercracker rolled his optics while the other mechs in the room laughed at the energetic conversation going on across Jazz who looked like he was watching a game with his head twisting back and forth. Prowl moved Smokescreen so he could sit beside his lover, and pulled him back against his chest. 

Thundercracker following suite, stroking Bluestreaks doorwings until his mate melted against him. He waited until Smokescreen was talking again to rest his chin on a grey shoulder.~I’ll make sure you change your tune when I have you saying those exact words to me later. If you can speak later, dear one.~ He hid his smile behind Bluestreak’s shoulder when he felt his bonded gasp, shiver, and grow warm at the pictures his words had no doubt inspired. 

Ricochet sat at the end of the berth watching them all, with confusion. “You all live together? We will all live together? It must be a big house.” 

Jazz nodded, “A very, very big house with room for more still. Come here, Rico, you might as well join the crush.” 

The youngling laughed, and moved across the berth, “Hugs then?” 

“As many as you ever want,” Jazz said. 

The youngling cuddled up with Jazz and cast a weary optic against Bluestreaker and Thundercracker. “Hello,” he finally managed to squeak. 

“Hello,” Bluestreak smiled back. 

“Rico is shy,” Smokescreen said. “I’m supposed to protect him because I’m his big brother.” 

“Not that much bigger,” the smaller youngling huffed. 

“No, not much,” Bluestreak agreed. “But it’s nice to have a big brother. I have Prowl and he saved me from a very bad mech, and Jazz saved me from a very bad place. I think we are all very lucky.” 

The two younglings exchanged a look, then looked at Prowl in awe. "He saved us too." The building hero worship evident in their voices. 

Jazz reached back over his shoulder pulling Prowl down for a kiss. "A regular superhero, our Prowler." Even though his optics were hidden behind his visor, Jazz's gaze after their kiss held all his love for his mate.  
"Get a room you two." Thundercracker's deep voice held a teasing tone. 

"I have one, and you're all in it. Now hush. I see you over there making Blue blush."

Bluestreak ducked his helm before looking up at Thundercracker's visored face. "You are being a brat, my love."

Thundercracker's lips quirked up. "Perhaps. Are you feeling well enough, Jazz? Do you need to rest?"

"I'm fine, TeeCee. Promise. I've missed you all so much. It's wonderful seeing you both. Soundwave and Shockwave will be here for dinner tonight."

“Are you sure?” Bluestreak asked. “Maybe you should rest. You shouldn’t strain yourself. We don’t want you to get ill. You aren’t going to get ill are you? Have you seen a medic? Maybe we should call one.” 

“I’m fine, Blue. Really. I promise. Cross my spark. I could probably use a recharge nap though. The bitties and I usually take one around now.” 

“Not a bitty,” Smokescreen said. 

“No, you are not,” Prowl snorted, “But a bit of rest for all of us might be best.” 

Bluestreak vacated his spot, and watched Prowl tuck in Jazz and the younglings. Surprisingly they did not protest, and all were in recharge by the time the three mechs left the room. 

As soon as the door closed Thundercracker asked, “How is he, really. I know Jazz and he’ll put on a brave face and run himself into the ground.” 

“He’s is better than he was, but not as good as he should be.” Prowl motioned them to follow him as they walked to the lounge. “I wasn’t exaggerating when I said it was a near thing. I felt him fade, and shut down. It was terrifying. Not something I ever wish to experience again, nor something I hope either or you will ever have to suffer.” 

Bluestreak’s doorwings trembled, “That Monster did this to him?” 

“Conclusively. I had hoped the Prime would wait until Jazz was strong enough before he demanded an audience, but I am not sure at this point. Don’t get me wrong. He has improved by leaps and bound...he just has not bounced back as fast as Ratchet projected that he would. I’m still very worried for him. He is not completely safe yet. The possibility of a relapse...I can’t even fathom it.” 

Bluestreak moved close, wrapping his brother into a tight hug. “I am so sorry. So very, very sorry. Neither of you deserved this. I wish...I wish I could have snuffed his spark when I had the chance.” 

Prowl gave his brother a squeeze. “Ah but then we would not have you. And that is something I also could never live without.”

Thundercracker rubbed between his mates doorwings hoping to sooth the distress in his bonded. “Do you think maybe Jazz’s recover is being hindered by something psychological? I’ve seen it in Seekers who crash horribly. He may not even realize he’s doing it. If he’s holding on to something negatively it could be hampering his self repair systems.”

“That has been suggested. Ratchet has recommended a psychologist. I’ve already made an appointment,” Prowl vented softly. “He’s so scared. He wanted to rush our bonding with Soundwave. You know how he was against it in the beginning? Well after the....the incident he just did a complete about face. He said he was scared he’s offline if we waited too long.” 

“Frag,” Thundercracker shook his helm. “That is very...” 

“I know,” Prowl whispered. “The only saving grace is the younglings. Jazz is very attached to them.” 

“And vice-versa it would seem,” Thundercracker said. 

“Yes. They have been a pleasant distraction for him. He dotes on them. Which is nice to see. I just wish he would focus on taking as much care of himself as he does of them.”

“Does he not?”

“He doesn’t do anything that would jeopardize his recovery. It just seems as if his recovery has stalled. I am at a loss for what to do, or how to help him. Ratchet is confounded as well. It is very frustrating. He has always been so full of life, recovered so quickly, bounced back from anything… I don’t understand.” 

Thundercracker nodded, “As I’ve said. I have seen this before. He needs to talk it out or these fears are only going to fester. I am not sure letting him recharge the day away is going to help either.” 

Prowl stiffened, and then seemed to deflate,” No, I guess it isn’t. I just...I just don’t want him to hurt any longer. He’s so delicate now.” 

“He’s tough enough that he survived Alpha Trion’s attempt at murder. He’s much stronger than you give him credit for. He survived you, after all.” 

“Thundercracker, that is cruel,” Bluestreak gasped. 

“But altogether true,” Thundercracker said with narrowing optics.  
“Yes it is true. I was unkind to him, and he has forgiven me. I will take your advice into consideration. I want him to get well, I miss my mate, I just didn’t want to distress him further.” Prowl swirled his high grade for a moment before downing it in a gulp. “No time like the present, right?” 

“He knocked softly on the door of their shared room before letting himself in. Jazz nor the younglings had roused. Prowl settled in behind Jazz and began stroking his helm and face. ~Wake for me sweetling. I would like to talk to you.~ Slowly, ever so slowly Jazz began coming back to him. 

~Prowl? You need me?~

~I always need you, my love.~

Jazz stirred, careful not to wake the younglings still deep in recharge, ~Is something wrong.~

~No, love. I’m just worried for you. I think...perhaps...it would be best if you talked to a psychologist. I think possibly the stress is slowing your healing.~

~I’m sorry. I’ve let you down. I’ll try to do better.~

~No...no love. It’s not...I’m just worried for you. ~

~I don’t want to worry you. But I don’t really want to talk to anyone either. I don’t want to relive that. Bad enough I’m going to have to testify and see him again. I just want to go back to the way things were.~ He pulled Prowl tighter around him. 

~I understand that. It’s hard to revisit old wounds. It’s a pain I wish I could spare you from, but the stress, holding on that, instead of working through it is hurting you love. I would like to see you happy and smiling again. I am so worried about you. You are so fragile. You tire so easily. Before you were so happy, so full of life. I feel as if I have let you down. I should have done more to protect you, and for that I will be eternally sorry. Please, if you will not talk to someone, talk to me? Let me carry your burdens for you? It is what I am supposed to do. Make your life easier, and filled with love.~

Jazz vented softly, ~If---if you are that worried I guess I could give it a try. Do you think it would help? I do want to get better. I want to be better. I swear. I just...it still scares me, Prowl. I have recharge fluxes still. And I can’t vent air out fast enough. And I just burn. It’s horrible. So horrible.~

~I know, love. We have to get past this though...and you know I’m there for you. If you end up not liking it then...well we can find some other alternative, but I honestly do think it would help. Please.~

~It’s one of the few things we haven’t tried. You can speak with me, I will always listen or you can speak with a professional. I will support you either way. I just want you well beloved.~ Prowl nuzzled the nearest sensor horn enjoying the warmth that spread through their bond. 

~I trust you to make the right decision for me. I want to be well too. I miss not being so tired all the time.~

~I know you do, sweetspark. We will get you back on your peds in no time. That will be our goal. We will get you back in good health and good cheer.~

Jazz nuzzled into him, “You take such good care of me. What would I do without you?” 

Prowl gave him a gentle smile, “I can ask you the same.”


	20. Chapter 20

Smokescreen and Ricochet each had a firm grip on Jazz’s hand as they walked down the promenade towards the Crystal Gardens. They weren’t as beautiful as the ones that Praxus was famed for, but the younglings seemed to enjoy them, and stared at the singing stones intently. 

“Were you nervous, about going in front of the Prime?” Smokescreen asked, canting his helm to the side.

Jazz vented. Orns ago such a question would have sent his spark fluttering in his chest. Now he felt much more like himself. “I was terrified.” He gave the mechling a faint smile. “Don’t you get tired of hearing about that?” 

“No. He was evil and hurt us so much. I like hearing how it all happened. I like knowing that his spark is locked away in a tiny little box where it can never hurt anyone again. Is it wrong of me to wish I could have seen that. I know that’s probably wrong of me, but he was so mean.”

Jazz stopped and knelt to be on Smokescreen’s level. “I won’t lie to you. It’s not a normal thing a mechling your age should want to see, but after what he’s done to us both I can understand that. Just promise me you won’t dwell on it. It’s not good for you, and things are good for us now, and I want you to be happy. I want us all to be happy. Think you can try to put that all behind you and focus on your life with me and Prowl now?”

“Rung says we need to put it behind us,” Ricochet whispered. “I think he’s right. I want to be happy too. I want to see our new home.” 

Jazz smiled at that, and hugged both younglings. “We will be leaving within the decaorn. It won’t be long. I promise. Just think of this as a vacation, my loves. There will be a lot to do when we get home.” 

“We get to ride chrobohorses! I’ve never even been near one. Are they really big?” Smokescreen asked, “You said we will have our own. Really?” 

“Yes, really. And we will go on hunts. And you will have tutors and learn to be good little lordlings.” 

Ricochet pulled a face, “Lordlings? That doesn’t sound fun at all.”

“It won’t be, not all the time.” Prowl returned handing each their own shaved frozen Energon. “We’ll make it worth it, and it means we get to be a family so there is that. It is one of the reasons I was able to be granted custody of the two of you so quickly.” 

“I guess it isn’t so bad then,” Smokescreen said between licks of his treat. “I like having a family. I like feeling safe.” 

“We like that too,” Jazz said, and finally stood, taking the mechlings hands he continued their walk. “Perhaps we can go to the Primian Menagerie before we leave.” 

Both younglings gasped, and both turned to Prowl, “Can we. Please? Please?” 

Prowl’s lips curled up, “If that is what you all wish I am not going to stand in your way.” 

Jazz caught Prowl’s gaze over the squealing mechling’s helms, and smiled blissfully. 

~Are you happy, love?~ Prowl could feel the emotion pouring off his bonded, but it still felt good to hear the words sometimes. 

~Ecstatically so beloved.~ He opened the bond allowing Prowl to feel the love that filled his spark to near bursting. He’d never pictured his life would be so happy. He’d never thought it would be remotely possible. ~And you have made it all possible for me. I would tell you that I love you, but it pales in comparison. You are my everything. I love you.~

~And you are mine,~ Prowl said letting his own feeling flow to the bond. ~I am ready to go home though. As beautiful as Iacon is, I do not think it is for me at all. There are too many bad memories here.~

Jazz hummed, ~I know. Soundwave is here though. We are bound to come back if we are courting him. I think after everything that happened he was afraid you would have a change of processor. Or I would.~

~Have you?~

~Admittedly...I like having you to myself. I guess I shouldn’t think of it that way.~

~We have time. A lot of time. As I’ve said before. And it will not change many things,~ Prowl said softly. ~Let’s not worry about that now. It is something to consider in the future. He will be going back to Crystal City in a matter of sols.~

“Tor, can we go to the lilleth aviary? Please? Pleeeaase?” Smokescreen asked, breaking both of the concentration. 

“If you want bitty. Lead the way,” Jazz said. 

Smokescreen and Ricochet cheered and began pulling the guardians along. “Hurry! You are both so slow! We don’t want to miss anything. We want to have time to see everything, but we can’t do that if you both keep walking so slowly!”

Jazz laughed and leaned back pulling making himself even harder to move forward. Not for the first time Prowl’s spark warmed at the future that lay before him. 

“Jaaaaaazzzz,” Ricochet whined. “Pleeeaaase!” 

Jazz laughed a bit louder, “Okay, bitty, let’s go then. Let’s go. Have you seen a lilleth before?” 

Smokescreen snorted, “‘Course not ‘Tor. They would never let us into a place like this.” 

“I’m very sorry to hear that, bitty. They are very lovely creatures. And the sounds they can make are amazing. A lot of nobles keep them as pets. My family does. Maybe one day I can take you to Polyhex.” 

“Really?” Ricochet asked. “Do you think your family would like us?” 

“Well, sometimes I’m not even sure they like me, but it is a beautiful place. It’s very different then Iacon or Praxus. The customs are different. No mechs wear visors. Although some do like organic cloth,” Jazz said. “It’s very...exotic I suppose.” 

“Cloth? Really? That sounds strange and itchy. Wouldn’t it get caught in your plating?”

“No little one, it’s made for mechs so it’s flows around our plating. And it’s only worn for a special occassions.”

Their easy banter carried on throughout the visit. The end of their outing saw Jazz carrying Smokescreen, and Prowl carrying Ricochet out of the zoo to their awaiting transport. They lay their charges out on empty seats then Jazz joined Prowl at the back, he sat down heavily leaning his helm over on Prowl’s shoulder. 

“Tired, dearest,” Prowl asked as he wrapped his arm around Jazz and pulled him close. Jazz’s field felt weary. 

“Beyond exhausted,” Jazz said, cuddling closer. “I’m more than ready to go home. I think Bluestreak and Thundercracker are as well. It will be nice to make the journey home together, don’t you think?” 

“I think it will be a relief.”

"That is one way to put it. I was thinking...perhaps we could have a party once we get settled again?"

Prowl pressed a kiss to his forehelm. "If you want."

“I do. I would like to see Orion, and...honestly I feel bad about scaring Prism so badly. I’ve been half afraid to contact him. Is he upset with me?” 

“Why would he be upset with you. It wasn’t like you planned on this happening. I’m sure he would like to hear from you. As you said...he was upset. I think he blamed himself,” Prowl said, and gave into his want, pulling Jazz into his lap. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m scared of.” 

Prowl tucked Jazz helm under his chin, and gave the winglet nearest him a slow stroke. “You are afraid of hurting your friend. You have a kind spark. It is one of the many things I love about you. All will be well dearest. He will be relieved to hear from you. You will invite him to this party you are throwing where he will flirt with you incessantly doing his level best to convince me that he should have you and not me. Which will make me mad with jealousy and I will be forced to ravage you either at some point during the party or, if I can control myself for that long, after it has ended. Either way you win. You will have your friend back, and have me so set on proving that you are now, and will remain mine that I will be blind to anything but you. Not that I am not that way most of the time, but I do try to function as my title suggests I should when we are in the presence of others.”

Jazz hummed, content to stay where he was. Prowl’s systems felt like a warm comfort against his own, “I hope you are right. he is dear to me. Very dear. If I did not love you so very much I would...I would have...I suppose it should remain unsaid. You are lucky that my spark was so attached even when you were being a brat.” 

Prowl laughed, “Is that the term for it now?” 

“It is the nicest one I can come up with, my dearest,” Jazz whispered. “Im glad it worked out for us. I’m glad we found the bitties. I don’t think I would mind having more. At least a dozen.” 

Prowl quirked a browplate. “Eventually.” 

Jazz uncurled to look Prowl in the optics. “But soon right? I don’t want to wait too long. And until then we can enjoy practicing. I feel like it’s been ages since I’ve been with you. What with enjoying our time with Soundwave, and Shockwave, then Ratchet’s restrictions, it’s been far too long since I’ve had my bonded.” He moved around until he was sitting astride Prowl’s lap. 

“Far too long,” Prowl agreed, and leaned in, catching Jazz’s lips. “I have missed this.” He nibbled on Jazz’s neck cording, and let his finger’s trail along the seam of Jazz’s sparkplates. “If I didn’t think it would wake the mechlings up I would take you here and now.”

Jazz whined, “Soon then.” 

“The very moment that we can. I want to see you spread out before me. I’ve missed that. I’ve missed you.” 

The praise and the words made Jazz hum. “I want that too. I want you.”

Prowl gave him another, more gentle kiss. “Soon.” 

Jazz whined, “Now. I want more of you now. It’s been so long. I’ve waited too long.”

Prowl pulled him in for another long slow kiss. ~I understand that dear one, but we are not alone, and you can be rather loud. As much as I love hearing the expressions of your pleasure this is not the best time for that. Once we are home I will wring those cries from you at every chance I am given.~ Prowl drew a line down Jazz’s throat, over the center seam of his chest, down over his abdomen, but instead of continuing to where Jazz wanted that hand the most Prowl wrapped his arm around his lover to pull him tight against him. ~I will take care of you sweetling. I can not wait to satisfy your every need.~

~Need you.~

~Soon,~ Prowl reassured. He pet Jazz’s armour gently, smoothing a hand across the apex of Jazz’s spinal strut, across the sensitive plating between his winglets. ~It won’t be long, I promise.~

Jazz felt like he was going to burn, and not for the first time he cursed Prowl’s control. He had little doubt that his bonded was equally as worked up. He could feel it in the edges of Prowl’s field, and yet the mech did nothing but tease him. 

“Prowler...you will be the end of me yet.” 

“Never that,” Prowl said. “If anything I can say the same.” 

“Then we will go out in a nova of frustration together.” Jazz slumped not even trying to hide his disappointment. 

Prowl lifted Jazz’s face catching his gaze. “I like the idea of us going together in a nova, but I would rather it be a nova of pleasure than one of frustration. It is my plan to give you every pleasure, can you not wait just a bit longer? I know that I am asking a lot of you beloved, but it is only just a moment then I will be yours to command for the rest of the evening. Wait just a bit more? For me?”

Jazz trembled, “For you...anything. This is nothing compared to the wait before...but I want you so badly. I always want you. It was so much easier when I did not really understand what I was missing. How do you do it? You are always so unruffled, and I know you want me as much as I want you.” 

Prowl’s lips curled into an amused smile, “Age and experience. Patience. I can assure you it was hard won. And in the end I know I will have you again.” 

Jazz moved closer, curling against him, “It will be nice to finally go home and use our own berth.” 

Prowl purred at that suggestion.

OoOoOoOo

Smokescreen craned his neck as they stepped out of the transport, “What is this place? A rest station?” 

Jazz laughed, “No, bitty, it is home.” 

Both younglings stared at Jazz, “‘Tor, don’t tease,” Ricochet whispered. 

“I’m not,” Jazz smiled benignly, and looped his arm in Prowl’s as the other mech stepped off into the landing pad. “This is home, I promise.” 

Smokescreen whispered to Ricochet, “We really get to live here? Primus!” They slowly followed the others through the doors into the house. Prowl stopped to speak with some mech and the mechlings continued to gawk as they tried to take it all in. 

Jazz knelt before them, using one finger he pushed their mouths closed. “It’s a lot I know. I felt that way when I first came here. How about I show you to you rooms? You can ask me any questions you have on the way ok? Maybe we’ll stop by the kitchens for a snack along the way?”

Smokescreen gasped, “Can we?” 

Jazz laughed, and took each of their hands in his own, “Of course we can, love. Cook always has sweets waiting.” 

“I’d like that too,” Ricochet whispered. “Are we really going to stay here. You are sure you want to keep us? I don’t think we fit here, ‘Tor.” 

“Oh, sweetling. I adore you. You will fit here just fine. Both of you do. I know it is overwhelming, but you have us, and you have each other. ” 

“Can we get some sweets now?” Smokescreen asked, doorwings wiggling. He shot a glance at Ricochet, one full of worry. 

“Sure thing, let’s go,” He led them through the hall, and then through a narrow set of passages before going down. 

Jazz wondered if he had talked this much as a mechling. Not that he’d had someone to talk to, not like these two had each other, but even so he didn’t think he’d been this talkative. They questioned him on everything. It was nice to hear them chattering away to each other, they seemed to calm and become more comfortable as they went. 

“Here we are.” Jazz stopped and opened the door to their, or what used to be his, rooms. 

Ricochet opened the door and froze, gaping. There were two big berths in the room, where there had been Jazz’s one. “This is for us?” 

“It is. I hope you like it. We were going to let you have to separate rooms, but we thought this might be better for now.” 

Both younglings nodded. It was no secret that they were both still terrified of the dark, and still had bad recharge fluxes. From what Rung had said this would be an issue for a long time to come. 

“Thank you,” Smokescreen said, optics still wide. “It’s so big.” 

"It is, and we're right through that door if you need us. There are datapads for you on the shelves. The games and toys are for you as well, and you will be meeting your tutors in a few sols, and the counselor."

"Like Rung," Ricochet chirped.

"Exactly so," Jazz smiled. He gave the sparklings each a hug before leaving to find his mate. Prowl was waiting for him in his study, already sorting through the household ledgers. He put them away as soon as Jazz came in, and opened his arms, drawing Jazz into a tight hug. Jazz relaxed against him, a tiny smile playing across his faceplates. This was all he needed, all he had ever needed.

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak took Thundercracker’s hand as they headed to dinner. They had made it home sols before Jazz and Prowl. He felt at peace, and far more calm than he had in years. Somehow facing down Alpha Trion had been the missing piece. And knowing that this would not happened to any younglings again was a relief. The Prime’s decree had been a surprise, but a good one, and knowing that it would no longer be legal to force a youngling into a bonding like he had been was welcome news. 

He felt free. The fact that Thundercracker was so clearly proud of him was the crystals on the oilcake. 

“Credit for your thoughts?” Thundercracker teased. 

Bluestreak’s lips curled in amusement, “I’m just happy, that is all, dear.” 

“I can tell,” Thundercracker finally said. “Have I mentioned how proud I am of you?” 

“A few times, but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.” 

“I am. You are very brave, my little warrior.” 

Bluestreak backed into the wall pulling Thundercracker in front of him. “And you are my beautiful Seeker. Don’t think I don’t know that I owe this all to you. If not for your persistence then I would still be hiding away in the library.” He pulled at the larger mech to meet him in a kiss that left them both panting with fans whirling when they parted. “You mean everything to me. I hope you know that. My spark has never felt more whole than when it joined with yours.” 

Thundercrackers optics flared at his mates words. Being one of the youngest of his fifteen brothers he’d never had much hope of finding a match, that this beautiful mech had all but fallen into his lap simply because he’d come to visit his friend, was a blessing from Primus he’d never stop being grateful for.

“Then we are both blessed,” Thundercracker hummed. His hands moved down Bluestreak’s chassis, already finding sensitive seams. “What would you like, my spark? Name it and it is yours.” 

“I want your spark. I want you in me.” 

Thundercracker nuzzled his mate’s neck, “You only have to ask. I am always yours. All of me.” He hoisted Bluestreak up, pinning to the wall, taking his weight easily. 

Bluestreak purred, wrapping hisr arms around Thundercracker’s neck, and pulled him tight. “You are so beautiful. I don’t think I tell you that enough. Beautiful inside and out.” 

Turbines spun up accompanying the purr of the Seeker that housed them. “I can see it. In the way you look at me. Just as you must see it in the way I look at you. You are the fire in my spark.” He kissed his mate holding him close to him plating locks opening in an effort to draw it’s other half closer. 

Sparkplates slid open simaltaneously, and their sparks sprang forward, tendrils entwining, reaching until their coronas brushed against one another. Their spark energy mingled, leaning both mechs venting heavily. It was just as intense as it was the first time. Overwhelming. Amazing. 

“Love you,” Bluestreak gasped. “So much.” He clung to Thundercracker, grinding against him. 

“You know I feel the same,” Thundercracker whispered. “You are everything I’ve ever wanted.” 

Bluestreak could have cried at feeling the honesty behind the words. ~I will never get tired of hearing that. That’s all I ever want to be, yours. I want to make you happy. I want to spend the rest of my existence doing that. I want to give you a million sparklings, and make you deliriously happy. Just never leave me.~

~I never would willingly. You know I want the same. The thought of having sparklings with you makes my spark skip a beat. I can’t wait. I honestly never thought I would be this happy with anyone. I never thought I would be gifted with such a wonderful and loving bondmate. I swear I am the luckiest mech alive.~

Bluestreak purred, ~We are both lucky then.~ The purr turned into a gasp as the charge rose higher and he was left clinging to Thundercracker as if he was his only anchor in this world. 

Thundercracker’s knees nearly buckled, but by some miracle he stayed upright.

“More.” It was barely said through panting vents. ~I can never have enough of you.~ 

Thundercracker huffed a laugh, kissed his insatiable mate, then placed their forehelms together. ~While I would be more than happy to accommodate you my ravenous bonded, I think we will be missed at dinner. We are late now as it is, but you made me such a delicious offer I could not say no.~ Bluestreak whined as he drew Thundercracker into a kiss, wiggling to try and entice more from him. His efforts were greeted with another purr. ~I wouldn’t mind having you here until we both fall offline, however it will be your wings your brother will be after if we’re late again.~

~He does get huffy. I hate that. Fine, fine. Spoil my fun, my beloved. I expect to be pampered when we return to our rooms,~ Bluestreak declared. 

Thundercracker chuckled, and set Bluestreak carefully onto his peds, “That is not something I shall ever complain about, and perhaps we can practice making sparklings as well.” 

Bluestreak snickered, “I can’t say I would complain.” 

“Nor would I, sweetling.” He pulled a cleaning cloth from his subspace and buffed out the paint transfers from their frame until they were both presentable. 

They weren’t too late getting to dinner. Prowl did shoot them a stern look, but was quickly sidetracked from saying anything by Jazz. Bluestreak knew he owed him for the interference, he’d have to remember to get Jazz the sweets he knew he liked next time they went out. Bluestreak tried very hard to keep his hands to himself throughout the meal. Pale blue wings, large dark hands, pale body panels all had his hands itching to touch. He settled for feeding his mate some of this favorites during dinner. Food, goodies, treats, confections, high grade, and favorite images were all fed to his Seeker during their meal. 

~You trying to make me fly you back to our rooms before the meal is finished? Or is this just some new form of torture you wish to play upon me for some wrong I’ve done?~

~No. No wrong. I just want to show you how much I think of you, how much I can’t keep you off my mind. How badly I want you. That is all dearest. Is that so wrong? Would you like me to stop?~

~No, I don’t want you to stop. I want to do all of those things to you and more. So much more.~

Bluestreak hummed in amusement and offered Thundercracker another treat, ~I know. I can feel it in your field. It’s delicious.~

Thundercracker chuckled across the bond, ~You are a brat.~

~Mmmm....yes, but I am //your// brat.~ Bluestreak shot him a coy smiled. 

Thundercracker rolled his optics even as he pulled his bonded into a chaste kiss. ~Yes you are for good or ill, and for all of time. Though I think I may need to actually tell you ‘no’ once in a while so you learn some restraint. I fear I may have spoiled you too much.~

Shock rippled through the bond, Bluestreak was afraid he had offended Thundercracker. That he had wanted to much. That he had pressed too far. ~I-I I was only… I’m…~

Another pull, another chaste kiss. ~I jest my little warrior. I love that you can’t get enough of me. It is mutual, surely you can feel that it is? Though I would rather not be the center of attention at dinner. I will make sure to take good care of you and your needs after our meal. You had best eat your fill so you have energy to last through those plans later.~

~Oh! Good plans?~ Bluestreak asked innocently as he took a long pull from his cube. 

~The best of plans,~ THundercracker purred. 

~OH! OH!~ Bluestreak’s doorwings fluttered with excitement. He took another long pull of his cube, finishing it off. “Prowl? Brother? May was be excused? I’m not feeling well.” 

Prowl stared at him for a long moment, “Fine. I will see you at breakfast then.” 

“Of course. Thank you,” Bluestreak said, getting out of his chair he pressed a kiss against Prowl’s cheekplate and nearly pulled Thundercracker from the room.

OoOoOoOo

“Now stand still, sparkling,” Jazz said as he worked on the placement of Ricochet’s jewelry. “You must look just right. This is going to be your and Smokescreen’s debut as our creations. First impressions are important, I think. At least a good impression will meet things easier.” 

Ricochet stood stiffly, and watched Jazz move about. “Do you think they will like us?” 

“They had better,” Prowl said. “You look nice, all three of you.” 

All the optics in the room snapped to the mech with several attendants swarming around him. “I won’t allow any disparaging of my family. Those that have a problem with you will find that Praxus will quickly become very unwelcoming.” The growl of his engines had all stepping back from him. 

Jazz, however, came to his bonded’s side. “Our Prowler, is not one to mess with. He’s a fierce as he is fair.”

Prowl drew Jazz closer and pressed their lips together. “Not as fierce as my bonded.” 

“Perhaps not,” Jazz purred. “I do feel like I’ve gotten my claws back.” 

Prowl laughed, and drew him in for another kiss. “I’ve missed this. Have I mentioned that you look positively radiant.” 

Jazz purred at the compliment. "I'm alive, I'm whole, I'm yours, and I will be by your side tonight, how could I be anything else. My life could not be more perfect." Jazz stretched up for another kiss. "Very soon love, I would like to have you all to myself for an extended period of time. While I love our family, I miss having you all to myself a great deal."

“I have missed you too. So very, very much,” Prowl grinned. “More than I have words for.” 

“Can we go now?” Smokescreen blurted out startling them both. 

“Oh,” Jazz turned. “Of course. Just be careful of your finish. Blue and Teecee will be waiting for your downstairs.” 

“Thank you, ‘Tor,” Ricochet said, as he pulled Smokescreen out into the hallway. And Prowl wave the servants out, then finally they were alone. 

“If I didn’t have to worry about my finish I would take you on the floor,” Prowl rumbled.

"We have time."

"Yes, we do, but it would be cruel to ruin all of the servants hard work."

A mischievous smile had Powl's planting heating before Jazz spoke, "There are ways I can please my Lord without disturbing his finish." Jazz pulled a cushion from a near by chair dropping it in front of Prowl before he settled in his knees atop it. He gave Prowl's interface panel a long slow lick, optics locked with his mate's the entire time. "Open for me?"

Prowl’s vents stuttered and he gave a low revv of his engine, “Jazz.” 

Jazz chuckled, and lapped at the seam, “Open for me, Prowler. Are you going to make me beg?” 

“Jazz!” Prowl’s panel grew hot, and patiently Jazz nibbled at the seam until it finally snapped open. 

“Mmmmm....that is more like it,” Jazz hummed with approval as the spike before him pressurized. Jazz drew his nasal ridge along the raised biolights along the bottom of Prowl’s spike. “Don’t “Jazz” me. It will help you relax before your stress filled evening of dealing with the other nobles. And I want to. I’ve missed you. I’ve miss us. I only ever had you as your true bonded mate the one night before the unpleasantness began in Iacon. Please Prowl, let me.” Begging optics and a long slow lick with the flat of his tongue had Prowl moaning with no thoughts of stopping Jazz on his mind. 

Jazz nuzzled him, glossa flicking out to lavish attention on each ridge and sensory node on his way up to the tip. His optics locked on Prowl’s faceplates catching each nuance and little moan. “You are so beautiful when you come undone,” Jazz declared before taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. 

Prowl wobbled on his peds, shaking. He reached out, steadying himself on Jazz’s shoulder, “Jazz,” he said, spitting static. 

~Speechless, love?~Jazz laughed around the spike in his mouth, sending vibrations against delicate plating. 

Prowl moaned deep in his chassis. ~You are trying to kill me.~ He fought to hold still, and let Jazz have his way with him. ~Amazing, lover.~ Prowl stroked a stubby sensor horn, trying to return some of the pleasure. He wanted to tell Jazz it was hardly fair that he was receiving such bliss, he wanted to tell Jazz how euphoric he was making him feel, he wanted to tell Jazz how very much he loved him, he wanted to tell Jazz this and a million other thoughts that came to him, but he couldn’t. Jazz’s attentions had stolen his voice. 

Prowl finally gave up, and simply let his helm fall back. It was easier to simply not try to think too hard, and to just let Jazz have his way with him. 

~Just relax. I’ve got this, Prowler.~

Prowl groaned, ~Want you.~

Jazz’s amusement echoed across the bond, as he took more of the spike into his mouth, swallowing it down his intake. It felt odd, but not in a bad way. He struggled to relax as the ridges scraped the sides of his intake, and the tubing clenched around it. 

~Don’t hurt yourself dearest. You feel amazing as is. Relax and feel for yourself.~ Prowl pushed his field out against Jazz’s to share his pleasure at his mate’s attentions. Jazz groaned as the bliss in Prowl’s field met the lust in his. It was a heady thing to be the cause of such feelings in his mate. ~Primus Jazz, I’m so close.~ 

~Then let go, Prowler. Just let go,~ Jazz crooned over the bond. ~Let me feel you come undone. Let me feel you.~

Prowl moaned above him, hovering over the edge. The hands touching Jazz trembled. ~Please!~

Jazz reached out reached out with his free hand and flicked the outer nodes of Prowl’s valve. That was all it took the send his bondmate over the edge. Prowl’s field fluctuate, and he keened loudly. 

~Beautiful,~ Jazz hummed, and swallowed down the wash of transfluid that hit the back of his intake. 

Prowl panted above him, wobbly on his peds. “Primus Jazz.” 

Jazz stood and wrapped his arms around his mate to help stabilize him. “Like that did you?” Prowl gave Jazz a look of shock and disbelief before kissing him soundly. “I’ll take that as a yes then. And maybe permission to do it more often. I have this little thing I’d like to try one day if you’re up for it.”

“Considering your devious streak, maybe I should hear what your so called ‘little thing’ is first.”

Jazz pouted and made a good show of straightening Prowl’s adornments. “Well, if you must know and ruin my surprise. I thought it might be fun to give you a repeat of what I just did.”

Prowl pulled Jazz’s hands from their imagined busy work and held them in his. “And that sounds lovely dear one. Why do I get the feeling there’s something you aren’t saying?”

Jazz places a kiss on Prowl’s nasal ridge. “It’s nothing really.” The look he was given let him know all his charm was not going to get him out of giving up the full extent of his ‘little thing’. “Fine. If you must know I wanted to do it from underneath your desk.” Before Prowl could reply, Jazz rushed to finish telling him all the details and hoped the smile currently on Prowl’s face remained there when he was done. “Maybe while you were taking an audience with someone. You know just to see if I could be a better distraction than you are better at ignoring my distracting?”

Prowl’s engine revved loudly before a word could leave his mouth. “I...would not be adverse to that.” 

Jazz snickered, “It sounded like you were rather excited by the idea.” His lips curled up, “Oh, Prowler, you have no idea how many wicked ideas I have. I’ve had a lot of time to think about it after all. Maybe you could even do that thing where you tie me up. You did want to do that, didn’t you. I remember you telling me about it.” 

Prowl’s engine gave an ever louder revv, “Jazz...we do need to get going.” 

“Mmmm...I know. i just wanted to give you some happy thoughts to get you through the night. Something to look forward to when everyone leaves. You know...Orion was telling me about this shop in Iacon that has the most interesting toys. Perhaps was can go there next time we are in Iacon.” 

“You are killing me.” 

Jazz walked around Prowl setting him to rights before they were forced to call to servants back in, else they be late. “This is all just very delicious payback for you teasing me as you did. You made me wait, and wait, and wait, and now I can give you a small taste of your own medicine. Not as much fun from the other end is it?”

Prowl’s doorwings drooped, “Not fun at all. Want you.” 

“I want you too, dearest. I also know that we need to go to the party, our guests will be here soon,” he stepped away out of touching distance. “All good. No paint transfer.” 

Prowl vented softly, trying to gather his wits, “You are not going to let me forget that, are you?” 

“Mmmmm...not for a very long time, my love. You have vorns to atone, I fear. Vorns.” 

Prowl kissed Jazz licking his lovers lips as he drew away. “Remember little one, I have been at this game, have much more experience at this, and much more patience. Are you sure this is the course of action you wish to take?”

Jazz whined as Prowl pulled away. “Not fair Prowler. Must you always tease me so.” They both knew Prowl had won before the servants even stepped foot back inside the room. Prowl had Jazz stand on the dias and sat watching him with a flute of bubbling high grade in his hand. It was a gift from Primus that any mech could make such an inane action look so seductive. ~You’re evil and beautiful my love. I could spend all day looking at you and not feel my day had been wasted.~ 

Prowl’s lips curled into an amused smile, “You know I could say the same. We should get going though. We don’t want to be bad hosts, now do we? Just hold still and let them finish up.” 

“No, we don’t,” Jazz whined, trembling. He wanted to reach out and touch his mate again, but he knew if he did one of two things would happen, 1. they would both end up with paint transfers and have to have the servants fix them all over again, or 2. The charge already buzzing in his systems would rise unbearably, and he would have to suffer through THAT the entire party. Neither was an attractive option, so he held still and let the maid finish his finish before helping him off of the dias. 

“The first of the guests have arrived, my lords,” one of the servants announced as he opened the door. 

“Thank you. Now Jazz if you’ll just quell yourself for a few moments then you’ll be finished and we can make our entrance. But they will never be finished with you if you don’t. Also I have a surprise for you to wear this evening.” 

Jazz looked at the jewel case being held in front of him. The servant holding it opened the case slowly to show off a glowing gem. It was the same color, and shape as Prowl’s spark. It even seemed to glow from within. “It’s beautiful. How did you…?” His words were stolen from him when he noticed Prowl was affixing a jewel similar to Jazz’s own spark onto his own plating. 

Prowl stepped forward taking the jewel from the box. “I have seen yours a few times before beloved. It’s a symbol, that you have my spark and I have yours. I’ve heard Thundercracker telling about his and Bluestreak’s… adventures at court in Vos. Praxis is a little more civilized than Vos, but we evolve from them. Symbolism is everything. I would have everyone know that you are mine, as much as I am yours. I want no more questions or doubts from any of the naysayers after tonight.”

Jazz looked down, his fingers trembling as he touched it, “Prowler....I don’t even know what to say.” 

Prowl reached out, cupping Jazz’s cheek, “I know what you are feeling. I understand. Sometimes I don’t know how to tell you how much you make me feel. It is overwhelming and amazing, as are you.” 

Jazz ducked his helm, cleansing fluid threatening to well up in his optics. It took him several kliks to gather himself. “We should go.” 

“I know, but let me look at you a moment longer. You look radiant tonight.” 

“Because I have to look worthy to stand next to you. My Lord. My love.” Jazz kissed Prowl opening their bond sending his depth of feeling and affection across to Prowl. ~After all we've been through, all we've endured. We’re here and we’re happy. When I arrived here as a youngling I didn’t think it could be like this. It’s better than I ever could have imagined. If we never grow closer. If we only ever stay like this, then I will go to The Well and tell Primus that I lived a life well worth living and thank him for having given it to me.~


End file.
